Among the stars
by isnt-that-wizard
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated and a young ginger girls life makes no sense. Can the Doctor help his daughter accept herself? And what will happen for the Time Lords when the Pandorica opens? Second in the Starlight Saga
1. the eleventh hour

**First of all, welcome back to the second saga of the Starlight Saga. with the OC Time Lady, Star, the Doctors daughter.**

**Just a quick reminder: Star is currently on her 4th body, a tall girl with blonde hair tied in a French braid down her back, grey eyes. She typically wears a lilac bat wing-sleeved top, light blue bell bottom jeans and white lace footless sandals. She also has a dagger hiding in her sleeve. I picture her to look similar to Chloe Grace Moretz.**

**At then end of 'A star in the sky' Star was 416. ****This story will follow the vents that Star is aware off.**

**_"Italics"_ Gallifreyan**

**_'Italics'_ Mental communication.**

**Secondly, im sorry there wasn't an update the past couple of days, I had to help my sister move into her new house and stop over there and she hasn't got internet set up yet. :(**

**Disclaimed: I don't not own Doctor who.**

Star ran her fingers through her hair; she was trying to pilot the box without getting burnt as the Doctor dangled outside holding onto the doors from where he had fallen. She hurried to the doors and helped pull him inside just before he hit Big Ben. He sighed as he closed the doors and leaned against the doors.

~.~

"How…? Just how do you fall that far down the corridor?" Star shouted down the hall to where the Doctor had somehow fallen into the library that also happened to be the swimming pool, she rushed under the console to find a rope attached to a gabbling hook and threw it up at the Doctors to secure it, "Climb up on the rope!"

"Where did you find a rope?" he called back up.

"Under the console, where else do you find anything?" She asked him as though it was obvious.

"In you pockets?" he countered as he reached the console room, "Hello." he grinned at her.

"Keep climbing." She waited until he had past before she grabbed the rope and also started to climb. They would need to get out the TARDIS to allow her time to get fixed, with all the destruction a new console room would have to be created.

"Can I have an apple?" Star heard the Doctor ask someone, "All I can think about, apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new, never had cravings before."

"Out the way." Star called a she reached the top. The Doctor moved to the side allowing her to pick up, "Hello," she smiled at a young ginger girl as she swung her legs over the side, sitting.

"Whoa!" the Doctor looked back down at the damage, "Look at that."

"Are you okay?" the girl eyed the Doctor.

The Doctor followed Star and swung his legs over, acting completely normal considering he was soaking wet and slightly singed, "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Star asked him, concerned. He did have a knack for having bad regeneration after affects. Whether going hyper or amnesia or falling into a sleeping coma.

"I'm fine," he nodded.

"You're soaking wet," the girl pointed out.

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"Apparently the swimming pool is in the library," Star muttered.

"Are you a policeman?"

"Why?" the Doctor frowned, "Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra..." he fell to the ground in pain, "Agh!"

Star gasped and ran to his side, checking him over.

"Is he alright?" the girl asked.

"Yes I'm fine," the Doctor pushed himself onto his knees, "This is all perfectly norm..." he opened his mouth and a burst of regeneration energy escaped.

"I wasn't this bad when I regenerated," Star reminded him.

"Who are you?" The girl cut the Doctor off as he was about to say something to Star.

"I don't know yet," He replied instead, looking at his hands as more energy escaped, "I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

"No, it's just a bit weird."

"He means the crack in your wall," Star sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yes."

The Doctor jumped to his feet, "Well, then, no time to loose. I'm the Doctor, this is Star do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off,"

"Tree," Star sighed as he walked into a tree and fell to the ground, "Always an idiot."

"You all right?" the girl frowned at him.

"Early days," He sighed from where he laid on the ground, "Steering's a bit off." Star gave a small groan as she held out an arm for him to take.

~.~

"If you're a Doctor, why does your box say 'Police'?" the girl asked as she handed an apple to the Doctor as they stood in her kitchen.

The Doctor bit into the apple and spat it back out, coughing, "That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."  
"You said you loved them," Star reminded him.

"No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurts my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

The girl went to the fridge and got a yoghurt out for him. He poured the whole container into his mouth before spiting it out aswell, "I hate yoghurt, its just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite," the girl accused.

"New mouth, new rules," he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, "It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro…Agh!" he had a small fit.

"What is it?" the girl asked, "What's wrong with him?" she looked at Star.

"Everything," Star answered her.

"What's wrong with me?" the Doctor huffed, "it's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're Scottish, fry something."

The girl headed back to the fridge and got some bacon out and began frying it. Star watched her closely, the girl was properly around 7 years old but yet was up late at night and was using the stove, surely she should not be allowed to do that without permission.

"Ah!" the Doctor grinned as he used a towel he had found to dry his hair, "Bacon!" he sat down at the table and eat the bacon as the girl laugh and Star sighed know exactly what was about to happen. The Doctor spat the bacon out and pulled a face, "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?"

"How about beans?" Star suggested.

And so the girl turned the stove back on and cooked some beans for the Doctor.

"Ah, you see beans." He took a mouthful of beans and spat them into the sink. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans."

"Bread and butter?" Star tried.

He ate a slice of bread with butter spread on it before running to the front door and throwing the plate outside, there was a crash and a meow in the distance. "And stay out!" he slammed the door and returned to the kitchen.

The girl was busy looking through the fridge, "We've got some carrots?"

"Carrots?" the Doctor gave her a look, "Are you insane."

"Crying out loud!" Star groaned running out of ideas now, she looked in the fridge and freezer and took out a pack of custard and a box of fish fingers.

"Ew," the girl pulled a face as the Doctor looked at her, now seeing that she really was insane.

Moments later Star sat next to the Doctor at the table, dipping a fish finger into the bowl of custard. The Doctor eyed her before he tried one as well and broke into a smile at the taste, across from them the ginger girl ate out of a tub of vanilla ice cream, she laughed as the Doctor proceeded to drain the custard when all the fingers were gone.

"Funny," the girl remarked.

"Am I?" the Doctor wiped his custard moustache away with his hand, "Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a beautiful name," Star smiled.

"Ah, brilliant name," the Doctor agreed, "Like a name in a fairy tale, though not as good as Star."

Star rolled her eyes at him, she knew what he was doing, trying to act normal as possible, it wasn't everyday that you saw a family member die, she had never actually seen her family regenerate, he mother had regenerated a few times, but she was never there seeing her, she had just gone home on a visiting day and another woman was there, acting completely normal so she had just gone along with it. She shook her head, getting out of her thoughts, "So are we in Scotland then?"

Amelia sighed, "No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So, what about your mum and dad then?" the Doctor asked her, "Are they upstairs? Thought we'd've woken then by now."

"Don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt."

"You're lucky," Amelia looked at the Doctor.

"I know."

"Where's your aunt then?" Star frowned, "Big crash in the middle of the night, surely we'd have woken her."

"She's out."

"And she left you alone?!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Cause you're not," the Doctor waved off Stars concern for the young girl, "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky; aliens fall out of box then eat fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there with your ice cream. So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be one hell of a crack."

~.~

"You've had some cowboys in here," the Doctor remarked as he examined the crack, "not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples," Amelia muttered, looking at the apple in her hand as she and Star stood at the doorway, Star frowning deeply at the crack. "So my mum put faces on them," the Doctor walked back to them and took the apple, turning it over it showed it had a smiley face on it.

"Sounds good your mum," he tossed the apple in the air and caught it again, "I'll keep it for later," He put it in his pocket and went back to examine the crack, this time Star joined him, "this wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it."

"So where's the draught coming from?" Star wondered.

The Doctor ran the sonic down the crack, "wibbly- wobbly, timely-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together…right here in the wall of your bedroom."

Star winced slightly, hearing something in her mind, "There's a voice. Have you heard a voice?" she turned back to the girl.

"Yes." Amelia nodded.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Star stated, listening to the voice as the Doctor emptied a cup and pressed it to the crack, hearing the same thing.

"Prisoner Zero?" he frowned.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia repeated, "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

The Doctor took a step back, "It means that, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. Do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You know when grow-ups will tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you fell better?"

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be fine."

"Doctor." Star chastised. The Doctor winked at her that was the first time she'd called him Doctor since he regenerated, although he would prefer her calling him dad, but still...he turned back to the crack and soniced the crack. Amelia peered around Star as she grabbed the girl's hand, terrified. A light brightened as the crack widened.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," a voice called.

Hello?" the Doctor stepped closer to the crack, peering in, "Hello?"

A giant blue eye peered through the crack at them.

"What that?" Amelia tightened her grip on Star hand, who squeezed it in comfort. She seemed to have a soft spot for children, even though she was still know as a child to most, especially the Doctor, considering in Gallifreyan terms she was an adult even though she hadn't technically graduated. After she hadn't been around many children it seems a soft spot had grown for them.

Before either of them could answer a ball of light shot out form the crack and struck the Doctor, who fell against the bed as the crack sealed itself.

"Doctor?" Star turned to him, eying him in concern, "You okay?"

"Fine," he grinned assuring her, "See, told you it would close. Good as new."

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked, "Was that prisoner Zero?"

"I think that was his guard," Star frowned at where the crack used to be.

"Whatever it was, it sent me a message." He pulled out his physic paper, "Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message. 'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us? Unless…" he stood back up.

"Unless what?" Amelia eyed him.

"Unless prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." He ran out the room and looked around, "It's difficult. Brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something im missing…" he trailed off.

"In the corner of our eyes." Star finished, frowning as she looked at all the doors, her gaze landed on a door at the other end of the hall. She began walking over to it when a loud echo sound of machinery went of followed by a deep bell.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor shouted as he and Star ran down the stair both knowing what that was. Amelia ran after them.

They ran outside, "We've got to get back in there!"

"The engines are phasing!" Star cried, "It's going to burn!"

"But…" Amelia frowned, "it's just a box! How can a box have engines?"

The Doctor freed the grappling hook and gathered the rope, "it's not a box. It's a time machine."  
"What a real one?" Amelia stared in disbelieve, "You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilised. 5 minutes, that should do?" he looked at Star.

"5 minutes hop into the future," she nodded as the Doctor looped the rope through the door handles.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked.

"Not safe in here," the Doctor shook his head, "5 minutes. Give us 5 minutes, we'll be right back."

"People always say that."

The Doctor casted a glance at Star as she swung her legs ready to decease, he walked over to her and looked directly at her, "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, im the Doctor. That's Star."

Amelia smiled at the Doctor climbed back onto the TARDIS as Star jumped down; he looked back at Amelia before following down with a cry of, "Geronimo!"

The doors slammed shut as the TARDIS dematerialised.

~.~

"Amelia!" Star shouted as she sprinted out of the TARDIS, she hadn't even bothered to cover her nose and mouth with a cloth to stop herself form coughing the smoke like the Doctor had. "Amelia!"

"We worked out what it was." The Doctor called, "I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" he got the sonic out to unlock the door but Star wasted no time and merely blasted it open with her powers.

"Amelia!" Star cried.

"Prisoner Zeros here!" the Doctor warned, "Prisoner Zero is…" he turned around and was hit with a cricket bat, he heard Star shout "Doctor," before his world went black.

~.~

The Doctor slowly came to, the first thing he noticed when his vision cleared was a young female police officer speaking into her radio, describing him and Star. The second thing he noticed was that Star was next to him; her eyes fluttered open as she felt him staring at her.

"Ow!" Star moaned, she looked up and noticed the police officer, "Anyone ever told you the mind is a delicate thing." She tried to get up, but realised she was handcuffed, "Let us out."

"Sit still," the officer replied instead, finishing her conversation on the radio.

"I'm getting cricket bat," the Doctor groaned as he tried to stand but found out that he and Star had been handcuffed to the radiator.

"You were breaking and entering."

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me, whack on the head."

"Just what you needed," Star muttered bitterly.

"Do you want to shut up now?" the officer glared at them, "I've got back up on the way!"

"Bring em on." Star glared back at her.

"Hang on," the Doctor cut in, seeing Star temper rise, "No, wait, you're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering," the officer countered, "You see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

"Amelia pond?"

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promise her 5 minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose we must have gone a bit far."

"Has something happened to her?" Star asked urgently.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." the officer stated.

"How long?" she frowned, eying the woman, growing suspicious.

"6 months."

"No, no, no!" the Doctor cried, "We can't be 6 months late! I said 5 minutes. I promised." the officer walked away, speaking into her radio, "What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

"Sarge," she called into her radio, "It's me again. Hurry it up, these two know something about Amelia Pond."

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now." the Doctor called.

"I live here." the officer said.

"But you're the police," Star frowned.

"Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" the Doctor cut in, as Star opened her mouth to start an argument.

"I'm sorry," the office blinked, "What?"

"On this floor. How many rooms in this floor? Count them for me now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

"5," the officer pointed to each room, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"6." Star corrected.

"6?"

"Just look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look," the Doctor gazed at the extra door, "Where you never want to look, the corner d your eye. Look behind you."

She slowly turned around and spotted the door in the corner of her eye, that's...that is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter round the door," Star explained, "Spotted it last time, but then we had to rush down to the TARDIS and things happened..."

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you," the Doctor told her, "Something came. A while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff us now!"

The officer slowly walked to the door, "I don't have the key. I lost it."

"Oh," Star murmured, "Great."

"How can you have lost it?" the Doctor cried.

"Stay away from that door!" Star warned, but she kept walking.

"Do not touch that door!" she put her hand on the doorknob, "Listen to me! Do not open that…" she turned the knob, "Why does no-one ever listen to me?" he turned to Star as the woman slowly entered the room, "Do you listen to me?"

She shrugged, "Need time to know you."

He sighed, knowing that that was all he would get out of her…for now. He frantically searched his pockets, "My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here." The officer called from inside the room.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room." The Doctor said as Star countered with, "What makes you think you could see it? Please, get out of that room!"

"Silver, blue at the end?" the officer asked.

"My screwdriver, yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"Its here."

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped on the table…"

"Get out of there!" both the Doctor and Star shouted.

"Get out!" the Doctor continued.

"Now!" Star added.

"What is it?" the Doctor frowned, not hearing any movement, "What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but…" the woman trailed off.

"Corner of your eye."

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not…look." They heard her scream from inside the room, "Get out!"

She ran out the room, with the sonic.

"Give me that!" he grabbed the sonic and locked the door, before turning to unlock the handcuffs, but nothing happened, "What's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that hold it?"

"Of course!" Star replied, sarcastically, "It's an inter-dimensions multi-form form space, they're terrified of wood."

"What is that?" the officer gasped as she spotted a bright light from around the door, "What's it doing?"

The Doctor wiped the sonic with his finger trying to get it to work, "I don't know, getting dressed? Run, just go. Your back-ups coming. We'll be fine." He casted a glanced at Star as she tugged on the handcuffed trying to pulled them free; she didn't do well to being chained up.

"There is no back up."

"I heard you on the radio," he looked up at her in surprise, "You called for back up."

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

"You're a police woman."

"Im a kissogram!" she removed her hat and her ginger hair fell free.

Just then the door fell to the hallway. A man in blue overalls holding a led to a large Rottweiler stood there.

"But it's just…" the woman began.

"No it isn't." the Doctor, tapped the sonic on the ground, trying to get it to work, "Look at the faces."

The man growls and barked, while the dog didn't move.

"What? Im sorry, but what?"

"It's all one creature." Star told her, "One creature disguised as two."

The man and dog turned their heads in unison.

"Clever old multi-form," the Doctor called to it, "A bit of a rubbish job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" it turned to face the Doctor, "mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?"

It snarled at him and approached them, opening its mouth showing its pointed teeth, "stay, boy!" the creature stopped, "us three, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back-up."

"I didn't send for back up." The woman hissed at him.

"That was a clever lie to save our lives," Star rolled her eyes.

"Ok, yeah," the Doctor nodded, "NO, back up! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, then you'd have to kill us!"  
"Attention, prisoner Zero." A voice boomed, "The human residence is surrounded. Attention prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded.

"What's that?" the woman whispered to them.

"That's would be back up," Star grumbled.

"Ok," the Doctor tried again, "We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice called.

"Well, safe apart from…you know incineration," he chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood.

The Doctor continued banging the sonic to the ground, trying to get it to work as Star continued tugging on them before finally it blasted of the radiator, her eyes widened in fear. The Doctor had managed to get the sonic to work and quickly sonic his own handcuffs.

"What…?" the woman gaped at Star.

"Run, run!" he ushered the woman down the stairs, gently tugging on Star to get her to move before following down the stairs and outside into the garden. "Kissogram?" the Doctor stared at the woman.

"Yes!" the woman flushed growing embarrassed.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes."

"Me too." He put the key in the TARDIS doors but it wouldn't open. "No, no, don't do that, not now!"

"She's still rebuilding," Star reminded him, running a hand through her hair, "she's not gonna let us in."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," the voice repeated.

"Come on!" the woman grabbed the Doctor by his arm as prisoner Zero stood at one of the windows barking at them.

"No, wait," the Doctor shrugged her off, "Hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed." He ran up to the garden shed, "I destroyed that shed last time we were here, smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

"But the new one's got old. 10 years at least." He sniffed it, before he licked it, "12 years, we're not 6 months late, we're 12 years."

"He's coming."

"Why did you say 6 months?" Star rounded on the woman.

"We've got to go." She looked back at the house, nervously.

"This matters," the Doctor walked over as well, "This is important. Why did you say 6 months?"

"Why did you say 5 minutes!" the woman snapped, sounding hurt.

"What?" the Doctor blinked.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on!" she pulled him off, Star following, her eyes wide as she realised.

"What?"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

They ran out of the back garden as Zero stood at the door as they ran past.

~.~

"So, you're Amelia?" Star confirmed as they walked down the village road.

"You're late." Amelia stated.

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl." The Doctor frowned at her.

"Im Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?"

"12 years."  
"You hit us with a cricket bat."

"12 years."

"A cricket bat."

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

Star had to smirk at that, "Four?"

"I kept biting them," she admitted proudly.

"Why?" the Doctor glanced at her.

"They said you weren't real."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

They looked over and discovered that the voice was coming from a speaker on an ice cream truck.

"No, no, no, come on…" Amelia groaned, "What? We're being staked out by an ice cream van!"

"What's that?" the Doctor asked the man in the ice cream van, "why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." The man replied.

The Doctor picked up the player and listened to the voice, "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat, prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"It's everywhere," Star muttered as she spotted a jogger hearing it on her MP3 player as well as a woman on her mobile.

"What's happening?" Amelia asked.

They didn't answer, instead the Doctor jumped over a nearby low fence and into a garden, Star following as Amy ran around the front.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted as the trio entered the living room, seeing a little old lady flicking through the TV channels with the same eye from Amelia's crack peering through. "Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area."

"And also crimes," Star added, casting an amused glance at Amelia.

"Let's have a look, then." The Doctor took the remote form the woman.

"I was just about to phone," The woman explained, "it's on every channel," she spotted Amelia, "Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes," She shrugged her off.

"I though you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or actually a nun."

"I drabble."  
"Amy, who's you friends?" the woman looked at them.

"So, you're Amy now?" Star guessed.

She nodded.

"Amelia Pond," the Doctor said, "That was a great name."

"Bit fairytale."

"I know you, don't I?" the woman eyed the Doctor, "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me, brand new face," the Doctor pulled a face at her, "First time on," he turned to Amelia, well now Amy, "And what sort of job's a Kissogram."

"Oh, don't embarrass the poor girl." Star sighed, knowing exactly what a kissogram was.

"I go to parties and I kiss people." She cleared her throat, "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl 5 minutes ago."  
"You're worst than my aunt."

"Im the Doctor. Im worse than everybody's aunt," he argued before turning to the woman, "and that is not how im introducing myself." He picked up a radio and soniced it, the same message played translated in different languages before it turned off. "Ok, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

Star opened a window and looked up at the sky, looking for something but was greeting with a blue sky with a few white clouds, nothing unusual. "Nothing's different," she looked back at the Doctor.

"What's up there?" Amy asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Ok," the Doctor nodded, "Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core…they're going to need a 40% fission blast." A young man entered and the Doctor walked over to him, "But they'll have to power it up first, wont they? So assuming a medium-sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, 20 minutes?"

"Give the man some space," Star called over to him.

"We've got 20 minutes."

"20 minutes to what?" Amy shook her head.

"Are you the Doctor?" the man questioned.

"They are, aren't they?" the woman cheered, "He's the Doctor. The raggedy Doctor and the blonde girl."

Star blinked at how the woman called her 'the blonde girl' Amy knew her name just like she knew the Doctor's, she shook her head, it had been 12 years, things would have been forgotten.

"Star," the Doctor said, automatically, "my daughter."

"All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor, it's him!"

"I know." Amy muttered.

"Cartoons?" the Doctor sat on the couch, looking at Amy, amused.

"Gran," the young man whispered to the old woman, "it's them, isn't it? It's really them!"

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy shouted at him, before turning to the Time Lords, "20 minutes to what?"

"The human residence," Star muttered, as she watched the eye in the TV, "They mean the whole planet, not your home."

"Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet." the Doctor signed, "20 minutes to the end of the world."

"Better not waste anymore time, then." Star stated.

~.~

"What is this place?" the Doctor asked as he, Star and Amy walked down the road, a little boy running the opposite direction with a toy helicopter, this clearly wasn't London, "where are we?"

"Leadworth," Amy stated.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour." Star murmured.

"Do we have a car?" the Doctor asked.

"No." Amy replied.

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that it. 20 minutes to save the world and be got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?" he pointed to the side and ran off to a small duck pond.

"Is it a puddle?" Star eyed it.

"It's a duck pond." Amy corrected.

"But there's no ducks?"

"There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor turned to her.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

"I don't know," he suddenly winced in pain as another regeneration tenor hit, "Why would I know?" he sat down on the ground; clutching his chest in pain, "I'm not ready." he looked at Star, "I'm not done yet."

Star knelt in front of him, pressing an ear to his chest, checking his heartbeat; she moved to the other side, "Both working," she murmured as his heart pounding gently. "Do you need tea? Could we get tea?" she looked back at Amy.

"Why do you need tea?" Amy eyed her oddly.

"I'm fine," the Doctor waved her off, "I don't need tea."

"Maybe a nap." Star suggested.

When suddenly the darkened.

"What's happening?" Amy looked up, "whys it going dark?" the sun had turned grey; it then flickered, before returning close to normal. "What's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," the Doctor replied, "you're looking at it thought a force-field. They've sealed of your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." Star helped him to his feet, eying him in concern, as he looked at the villagers who all seemed to be taking pictures of the sun with their phones, "oh and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down to a video phone!"

"This isn't real, is it?" Amy decided, "This is some kind of big wind up."

"Why would we wind you up?" the Doctor frowned.

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed us."

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, you really don't want to do that," Star groaned.

The Doctor smacked his head, realising something, "Hang on, I missed it. I saw it and I missed it, what did I see? I saw...what did I see?" he through track to moments ago when he saw a young nurse taking a picture not of the sun but of prisoner Zero. "20 minutes. I can do it. Do you think I can do it?" he looked at Star.

"YOU can't, but WE can." Star said.

He beamed at her, "20 minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us."

"No." Amy stated.

The Doctor blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"No!" she yelled in his face before grabbing his tie.

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?"

"Amy! Stop!" Star shouted running after them, "That's not helping!"

Amy ignored them and pushed the Doctor against a car as the driver, an elderly man, stepped out. She slammed his tie into the door and locked it with the remote she nicked from the driver.

"Are you out of your mind?" the Doctor demanded.

"Who are you?" Amy looked between them, "Both of you?"

"You know who we are," Star told her gently, she could quite easily snap at her and shout but she knew if she do that it would only make matters worse.

"No, really, who are you?"

"Look at the sky!" the Doctor tried, "end of the world 20 minutes."

"Better talk quickly, then!"

"Amy, I am going to need my car back," the driver said.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have a coffee."

"Right, yes," the man headed off.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and tossed the apple to her, "catch," Amy looked down at the apple, a smiley face carved on, "I'm the Doctor. That's Star. We're time travellers. Everything we told you 12 years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you."

He gripped her wrist, "just 20 minutes. Just believe us for 20 minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same in. Amy, believe for 20 minutes.

Amy looked down at the apple and then back up at him, "what do we do?" she unlocked the car door.

"Stop that nurse!" he ran off toward the nurse and grabbed the mans phone, "the suns going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Amy?" the boy frowned.

"Hi!" Amy smiled awkwardly, "oh this is Rory, he's a...friend."

"Boyfriend."

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor cut in.

"Oh, my god," Rory breathed, recognising them, "it's them!"

"Just answer his question, please," Amy almost pleaded.

"It's them, though. The Doctor. The raggedy Doctor and...Star, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, they came back."

"But they we're a story. They were a game."

The Doctor grabbed Rory by his shirt, "Man and dog, why? Tell me now."

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's..."

"In a hospital, in a coma." they finished in unison.

"Yeah."

"Knew it," the Doctor nodded, "multi-form, you see?" he let go of Rory's shirt. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." Prisoner Zero snarled at them.

"Prisoner Zero," Star greeted as she and the Doctor walked closer.

"What," Rory's eyes widened, "there's a prisoner Zero too?"

"Yes." Amy replied.

"Don't worry Rory," Star shot him a reassuring smile, "we've got this," she sent him a wink.

There was an electrical buzzing and they looked up to see a spaceship fly over the green they were standing, the eye swivelling back and forth as it looked around.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, "see, that ship up there is scanning this area for extra-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." he held it above his head and turned it on.

Chaos endured on the street as streetlights shattered, car alarms went off, sirens went off and everyone began to panic. A fire truck drove past, chased by a fireman.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" he lowered the sonic and aimed it at a phone box as Zero barked. The screwdriver sparked and fizzled, causing the Doctor to drop it. "No, no, no, don't do that"

"Look, it's going," Rory pointed as the ship turned and headed off.

"No, come back, he's here! Come back! He here, prisoner Zero is here! Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is..."

He trailed off a Zero disappeared down the drain.

"Doctor," Amy shouted him over, "the drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did." the Doctor huffed.

"What do we do now?"

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open," Star remarked.

"No TARDIS," the Doctor sighed, "no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

"So that thing," Amy peered down the drain, where Zero disappeared, "THAT hid in my house for 12 year?"

"Multi-forms can live for millennia," Star shrugged as through it was nothing, "12 years is nothing."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do?" Amy looked at the Doctor, "the same minute?"

"They're looking for him, but followed me," the Doctor told her.

"Us," Star corrected instantly.

"They saw US," he looked at Star as she nodded, "through the crack got a fix. They're only late cos we are."

"What's he on about?" Rory shook his head.

"Now, sport, give me your phone."

"How can they be real? They were never real."

"Phone, now, give me!"

Rory handed him his phone, his gaze on Amy, "They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him."

Star frowned, eying Rory. The boy was a nurse, or a least training to be a nurse, she couldn't help but think that maybe he wanted to be a nurse to try and impress Amy, maybe he wanted to be a doctor since she was so fond of the Doctor, maybe a nurse was the next best thing.

The Doctor looked through the photos on Rory's phone, "these are all coma patients?"

"Yeah."

"No, they're all the multi-form. 8 comas, 8 disguises for prisoner Zero.

"He had a dog, though." Amy remembered, "There's a dog in a coma?"

"If the coma patient dreams he's walking a go the prisoner Zero gets a dog," Star explained.

"Laptop!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, "your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one."

"Thanks." Rory scoffed.

"Jeff." Amy answered instantly.

"Oh, thanks."

"I think you're the good-looking one to be honest," Star winked at him.

"Thanks?" he looked at her, not sure if she was being honest or just trying to make him feel better.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop" the Doctor continued, "Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone Star when you're done." He chucked the phone at Star and the pair ran off.

The Doctor and Star ran into Jeff's bedroom to see him lying on his bed, laptop on his lap, "Hello. Laptop, give me!" he grabbed it.

"No, no, no, no," he grabbed onto his laptop, "Wait, hang on!"

"Its fine, give it here," he took the laptop and sat at the end of the bed, "Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff."

Star hopped onto the bed next to him and peered at the screen, "Eww," she simple grimaced.

The Door opened and his gran entered, "Gran." He flushed.

"What are you doing?" his gran asked.

"The suns gone wibbly," the Doctor answered, "so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call." He continued typing, "All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me." He winced as Star cleared her throat, "im mean US, I mean us, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Ooh, I like Patrick Moore," Gran smiled.

"I'll get you his number, but watch out, he's a devil." the Doctor warned her.

"You can't just hack onto a call like that!" Jeff exclaimed. They could be arrested for that, he could be arrested! It was his laptop after all.

"You're right I can't..." he frowned a moment before handing the laptop to Star, "but she can."

"Really?" Star eyes lit up at being asked to do something do important.

"Yeah!"

She grinned, taking the physic paper, flashing it at the screen.

"Who are you?" someone asked, staring at the man and girl as Star finished typing, "This is a secure call, what are you doing?"

"Hello," the Doctor waved at the screen, "Yeah, I know, you should switch us off, but before you do, watch this," he nodded to Star who typed away again, getting excited.

"Its here too," someone else shouted, "I'm getting it."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down."

"Your fault," Star interrupted. "You slept in."

"Yeah, well. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at the screens. Whoever we are, we're geniuses. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas pay attention."

Star started to type on Rory's phone.

"Ma'am, what are to doing?" one of the experts asked.

"Oh, just writing a computer virus," she shrugged them off.

"She's very clever and very fast," the Doctor added, beaming at Star, "and a tiny bit alive. But don't let on. Why is she writing it in a phone? Nevermind, you'll find out."

"I'm sending this to all your computers," Star told them, "I want you to get everyone you work with to send this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, even Tumblr! Anything!"

"Any questions?" the Doctor asked.

"Who's your lady friend?" Patrick winked a Star.

"Excuse you!" she blinked at him, the same time the Doctor growled at the man, "Patrick, behave."

"What does this virus do?" someone else questioned.

"It's a reset command," the Doctor said, "it rest counters, it gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at Zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust us?"

"We'll let our best man explain," Star turned to Jeff, "that's you?"

Jeff blinked at her, "what?"

"Listen to me," the Doctor looked over at him, "in 10 minutes; you're going to be a legend. 10 minutes, everyone in that screen is found to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?"

"It's your bedroom. Now, go, go, go." he and Star left the room.

"Ok, guys." Jeff took his laptop back, "let's do this.

Star peeked back through the door, "and don't forget to delete your internet history after." she left again.

They ran out the house.

~.~

The Doctor quickly drove to the hospital when the mobile ran, "Doctor?" Amy called on the line, "...Star? We're at the hospital, but we can't get though?"

"Have you seen yourself," Star rolled her eyes at how oblivious the ginger was, "just look in the mirror."

"Oh!"

"What did they say?" they heard Rory ask.

"Look in the mirror. Ha-ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry," Star laughed, "We have a mode of transport," the Doctor turned the sirens in the fire engine he was driving as Star hung up.

"Are you in?" Star rang Amy up again as the Doctor grinned, screeching to a halt outside the hospital.

"Yup," Amy replied, "but so's prisoner Zero."

"Get out of there."

They heard them talking to someone else, but couldn't quite here.

"Hurry!" Star shouted at the Doctor as he sped up down the road.

"Oh, my god," they heard Rory breath down the phone.

"Amy?" the Doctor called down the phone.

"What's happening?" Star cried, "answer us!"

"Amy talk to us!"

"We're in the coma ward," Amy answered, "but its here, it's getting in."

"Which window?" Star asked.

"What, sorry?"

"Which window?" she repeated.

"First floor on the left," she said after a moment, "fourth from the end."

Star hung up again as the Doctor prepared the ladder, she moved into the drivers seat, ready to smash the window, a large smirked on her face.

The ladder of the fire engine smashed the window. Amy and Rory ducked down just in time as Star sent them a text warning them. And the Time Lords hurriedly climbed up the ladder and into the ward.

"Right!" the Doctor grinned, "Hello! Are we late?"

"Not yet." Star nodded to the clock, "3 minutes."

"There's still time."

"Time for what, Time Lords?" Prisoner Zero hissed in the form of a mother and two children.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ha-ha, okay. You come to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

"I did not open the crack,"

"Then who did?" Star frowned the same time the Doctor said, "Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from?" both the Doctor and Star stared blankly at it, "you don't, do you?" Zero changed to talk in a little girl voice, though it spoke through the mother, mocking them, "the Doctor and his daughter in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know doesn't know." His voice changed back into the mothers, "the universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There was a noise from behind Zero, the Doctor gazed flickered over to it, "and, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." He pointed at the clock on the wall, everyone looked at it. It now read 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what happening right now?" Zero turned back to him, "in one little bedroom, our team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" he pointed at Star wanted her to answer.

"The word is Zero," she smirked at prisoner Zero.

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in the battleship, monitoring all Earth communication, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in…what, under a minute?"

"And the source is here." Star pulled out Rory's phone from her back pocket of her jeans.

The Doctor grinned as there was a blinding white light form outside the windows "Ooh and I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited," Zero stated, "while im in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me."

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about…now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, 2 minutes to spare…who da man?!" they all stared at him unimpressed as Star face palmed, this one was certainly a lot more childish that last time.

The Doctor looked at them all, pouting, "…Oh. Well, im just, never saying that again. Fine."  
"Then I shall take a new form."

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years." Zero started to glow orange, transforming.

"Amy," Star realised, whipping around and caught her, gently laying her on the ground as she collapsed.

"No!" the Doctor cried, spinning around, "Amy!" he knelt next to her, and placed his hand on her face, "you've gotta hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" Rory called.

He pointed at Zero, now transformed into himself.

"…well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"That's you." Star whispered to him.

"Me?" he looked at her, "is that what I look like?"

She nodded, "and the floppy hair."

"You don't know?" Rory frowned, confused that someone didn't know what the looked like.

"Busy day," the Doctor waved him off, he stood up and faced the Zero version of himself, "why me, though? You're linked with her! Why are you copying me?"

"Im not," Zero replied and a young Amelia peeked around him, holding his hand. "Poor Amelia Pond," he spoke through her, "still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No," Star began, kneeling next to Amy, "she's dreaming about you because she can hear you."

"Why not Star? She was also there."

Young Amelia merely shrugged, "not as much of an impact."  
The Doctor crouched next to Amy again, "Amy. Don't just her me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, Star and I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy…dream about what you saw.

"No!" Zero suddenly shouted, "no. no!" he glowed orange again and transformed into his true form, an eel-like creature with sharp teeth.

"Congratulations," Star mock-clapped him, "A perfect impersonation of yourself."

"Prisoner Zero is located," the Atraxi stated as the light beamed around him, trapping him, "Prisoner Zero is restrained."

"Silence, Doctor." Zero hissed at him, as they stood face-to-face, "Silence will fall." He faded away and the Atraxi ship powered up and left.

The Doctor ran to the window, satisfied but non to pleased. He took the phone off Star and dialled.

"The…the sun," Rory began, crouching next to Amy, his hand in her, having not let go of it, "is back to normal, right? That's…that's good, yeah? That means its over." The Doctor ruffled his hair and walked over as Amy slowly awoke. "Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Amy winced.

"Don't sit up too quickly," Star warned her, "don't want to hurt your head even more."

"He did it," Rory smiled, "THEY, did it." he corrected sending an apologetic smile to Star who just shrugged him off, the Doctor did do most off it, just like always, something's never change.

"No we didn't," the Doctor shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

"He's tracking the signal back," Star informed him, "sorry for the bill by the way. Um, I'll pay it back for you."

"Oi!" the Doctor called into the phone, "I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established lever 5 planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." He hung up and tossed the phone to Rory, who caught it, "okay. Now I've done it." he strode out of the room, before coming back and grabbing Stars hand, much to her surprise. They both strode back out the room.

"Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory asked in confusion, as Amy followed them out the room, "did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?" he sighed and followed them all out.

"Where are you going?" Amy called after them.

"The roof!" The Doctor answered over his shoulder, "No. Hang on." He turned into a cloakroom, pulling Star with him.

He looked around the room, picking up random clothes, holding onto some, flinging some over his shoulder. Rory picked up the clothes he threw to the floor.

"What's in here?"

"Im saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy, time to put on a show!" he spun around with a coat, before dropping it to the floor.

"Now?" Star sighed, "Really? The TARDIS has a wonderful wardrobe with many clothes but you want to steal clothes from a hospital. An Earth hospital.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth!" Rory exclaimed, "Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens…of death, and…now you've…taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

"At least wait for me to turn around," Star grimaced.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." He called over his shoulder, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have done," Star called back as she faced the wall.

Rory too turned around, "are you stealing clothes now?" he casted the odd glance at Amy, "those clothes belong to people, you know!"

"…Are you not gonna turn you back?" Rory glanced at Amy.

"Nope," She replied smugly, watching the Doctor changed.

Star frowned at Amy, her boyfriend was in the room, but she wasn't hiding the fact that she was watching another man change right in front of her, "Rory, why don't you start stripping as well," she teased, "you could have a strip contest." She laughed as Rory opened his mouth, clearly embarrassed, "im kidding, you'd win." And with that she spun Amy around, not allowing her to look back.

~.~

The Doctor stepped out onto the roof. The Doctor had 5 different ties around his neck, a pinkish shirt and pants with suspenders. They walked towards the Atraxi ship that was waiting for them.

"So, this was a good idea, was it?" Amy asked, eying them, "they were leaving?"

"Leaving is good," the Doctor nodded, "never coming back is better," he yelled up at the Atraxi ship, "come on then! The Doctor will see you now!"

The eye of the ship zoomed down to the group on the roof, examining the Doctor. A blue light scanned him. The Doctor waited patiently for it to finish before he pulled up his braces.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi stated.

"No, neither's Star, but we've both put a lot of work into it," he fiddled with his new ties, deciding which one is better, "um...uh...I dunno," he held one out to Star, "What do you think?"

"How about no." She pulled a face at his new choice of fashion.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked.

"Important?!" Star scoffed, "what do you mean 'important?' 6 billion people live here! Is that important? How about a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" The Doctor chuckled at how protective she was of the planet, before he threw a few ties back to Amy and Rory, "Well? Is Earth threat? im waiting for an answer."

The same blue light streaked outwards and created a hologram of the globe. It flicked through different parts of Earth history, proving Earth was not a threat.

"…No." the Atraxi decided.

"Exactly."

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" the Doctor asked.

"No." the Atraxi said.

"Okay! One more, just one. Is this world protected?" he watched as the projection changed to his enemies, Daleks, Cybermen, the Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax, Reapers, Hath, "cause you're not the first to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is…what happened to them."

The projection changed again, this time showing all in different regenerations, Star watched closing, as she had seen hardly any of them. The Doctor stepped through the hologram as the 10th Doctor was showed, "Hello, im the Doctor," he let out a small laugh, "Basically. Run."

The ship shot up into the sky, leaving hurriedly. Amy laughed as the Doctor and Star grinned up at the sky when the Doctor jerked suddenly, he pulled out the TARDIS key, it glowed orange.

"Is that it?" Amy squinted up at the sky, but they didn't hear what else she said as they took of running through the hospital and…

~.~

…Back to Amy's house, to the TARDIS. Where the old girl stood even bluer than before and no longer, damaged and destroyed.

"Okay," the Doctor breathed as they walked towards the box, "What have you got for us this time?" he pulled out his key and unlocked the doors, the Time Lords stared in awe as they were bathed in an orange glow, "look at you. Oh, you sexy thing. Look at you!"

"You beautiful old girl!" Star smiled as they entered. The grilling was gone and replaced with a glass floor. Stairwells led down the hallways. Steps leading down to under the console. This time the box was brighter, more welcoming. "Lets she what you've got." And with that they dematerialised.

~.~

The TARDIS re-materialised in Amy's back garden, they quietly stepped outside and waited for Amy as she dashed over to them, just finished putting her dressing gown on.

"…Its you," she gaped at them, "you came back."

"Course we came back," the Doctor grinned, as he leaned against the doorway, "we always come back. Something wrong with that?"

"And you kept the clothes?"

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah. Its cool." He adjusted it, "bow ties are cool. Star likes it, don't you?"

She thought for a minute, "it…suits you." She offered instead and shook her head as he beamed.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded, "both of us."

"Kay…"

"So what do you think?"

"What?"

"Other planets wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means…" Star sighed, "Do you want to be his companion?"

"HIS companion?" Amy confirmed.

"…Yeah?" Star began, not sure why Amy wanted to check it was his companion and not her, she could take a companion, as long as the Doctor had one first. That's how her bond with the TARDIS worked; because she was the second pilot she could only have a companion as long as the first pilot had one. "His."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like?" the Doctor smiled, smugly.

Amy eyed the TARDIS, "all that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, prisoner Zero…"

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, those…amazing things, all that stuff."

Star frowned at Amy before realising something, "how long ago was that for you?"

"2 years ago!"

The Doctor winced at that as Star closed her eyes, exasperated. That's what happens when neither passed their tests, although Star did, second go, "Oooh. Oops. So that's…"

"14 years!" Amy glared at him.

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond. The girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

"…when I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah," he nodded, "not sure where its got to now, its turn up! So! Coming?"

"No," she shook her head.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." Star reminded her.

"I grew up."

"Don't. Don't EVER grow up."

"We'll soon fix that." The Doctor agreed. He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened up. Amy stared inside, she laughed as she looked at the Doctor who looked back at her rather smug, she followed Star inside, the Doctor stepped in after her. "Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

Amy stared around, eyes wide, before offering, "…im in my nightie."

"Oh, don't worry," Star waved her off, "Te wardrobe has plenty of clothes you can wear. I'll so you later." She tilted her head in thought, "Maybe the swimming pool will turn up there, although, maybe not, otherwise all the clothes will get wet."

"So!" the Doctor clapped his hands together, bounding up to the console, "all of time and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that im coming," Amy smirked at him.

"Yeah. I am."

"Why?"

"Cause you're the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

"Well, all these years living here, most of your life and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." He dinged a small bell on the console.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"Amy, it's a time machine," Star reminded her, "we can get you back for 5 minutes ago, except that would cause a paradox and you don't what one of those. Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff."

"All right, then," the Doctor shrugged, "back in time for stuff…oh!" he grinned as a new sonic appeared, "a new one!" he pointed at Star, testing it, "Lovely." He leaned patted the console, "thanks dear."

"Why me?" Amy had to ask him.

"Why not?" he countered.

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why me?"

"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Nope." Star replied automatically.

"Oi!" he pointed a playful warning finger at her, the same time Amy answered with "Yes!"

"Been knocking around on our own for a while, our choice," the Doctor told her.

"We just wanted some bonding time," Star added, "but the Doctor started to go bonkers without able to impress any one. And…well, there hasn't been a human around since I've been around," she looked to the ground. She blamed herself for what happened with Donna, she didn't know why, she wouldn't even know the woman was still in the TARDIS if it wasn't for the Doctor shouted, but she still couldn't help the guilt that followed.

"You're lonely;" Amy nodded, understanding, although she sounded slightly disappointed in that reason, "that's it. Just that."

"Just that," the Doctor nodded, though his gaze was on Star, "promise."

"Okay." Amy accepted, not particularly happy.

Star made her way around the new TV screen, when something caught her eye, the same crack from Amy's wall appeared on it, turned the screen off and frowned at Amy.

"So you're okay then?" the Doctor eyed the ginger, "cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit…you know."

"I'm fine," she swallowed, "fine. It's just…there's a whole new world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a…madman with a box."

"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about us, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Although Star is madder, aren't you?" he grinned at her.

"Oh," she scoffed, very upset and insulted, "Jeez, thanks." She strode off down one of the new corridors.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, knowing that he said the wrong thing.

"To find my room. You never know maybe the swimming pools in there!"


	2. The beast below

Amy was currently floating around in space outside the TARDIS, still in her nightie, the Doctor holding onto her ankle, as Star came back into the console room, her room was where it always was and thankfully no swimming pool in there, "Doctor," She rolled her eyes, "Bring her back inside before she floats away."

He beamed at her and pulled Amy back inside, "NOW do you believe us?"

"Ok," Amy breathed, "Your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?"

"The Doctors extended the air shell," Star guessed, "No need to worry about suffocating."

"Why do you call him Doctor?" Amy asked her.

"Because that's his name."

"Why don't you call him dad?"

"Because I don't!" She snapped at her,

"Sorry I asked," She muttered.

The Doctor cleared his throat, making both girls look over "Now that's interesting," he looked out of the doors, looking down at a spaceship of some kind, like a flying city in a dome. He was clearly trying to change the subject, scared for Amy's life. Star had a terrible temper when she got extremely angry. Star looked out next to him, and Amy followed "29th century. Solar flares roast the Earth." He walked to the console, "And the entire human race packs its bag and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations…" Star walked back to the console and helped type in some commands.

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"…migrating to the stars."

"Doctor?"

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Star!" Amy huffed, clearly not happy at having to try and get her attention.

"What!" she looked over to see Amy outside and clinging to the roof of the TARDIS, she sighed and shook her head moving to her the ginger back inside.

"Well, come on." The Doctor grinned as Star helped Amy back inside, "I've found us a spaceship."

They pulled the spaceship on the monitor, allowing Amy to look, "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. Its Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and…shopping. Searching the stars for a new home."

"Can we go and see it?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?"

"An important thing. In fact, thing one," he looked through a magnifying glass, "We are observers only. That's the one rule we've always stuck to in our travels. We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting." the screen showed a little girl sitting alone and crying.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" the Doctor appeared in the screen with the girl, who ran away, "Doctor?" she turned to Star, "Did you know he was going to do that?"

"Yup," She nodded.

"Why didn't you leave with him?"

She shrugged and headed out the doors as the door was at the screen. Amy followed out the doors.

"Welcome to London Market," A loud speaker called, "You are being monitored."

Amy looked around in wonder, "I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, great," Star snorted, "Think positive."

"Oh, lovely," the Doctor agreed as he joined them, "You're a cheery one," he took her arm and headed off, Star following behind, looking around, hugging herself unable to shake the feeling that someone was watch them, "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Amy asked

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Is it the bicycles?" she pointed as someone past on a bike, "But unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in her nightie." Star couldn't help but point out.

"Oh my god! I'm in my nightie."

"I'll show you the wardrobe later."

"Now, come on," the Doctor continued, eying Star with a frown, she seemed a lot more grumpy lately, a lot more closed off, like she was just after Mars. He shook it off, this was her first time actually in the TARDIS with a human as a companion, Wilf was only there for a day, she just wasn't use to having humans around despite her love for them, "Look around. Actually look."

"London Market is a crime-free zone," the speaker called.

"Life on a giant Starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, in the brink of collapse, a police state. Excuse me." he ran over to a table and took a glass of water an set it on the ground, studying it intently before setting it back on the table, "sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish," he tapped the side of his nose ad rejoined Star and Amy, "Where was I?"

"Why did you do that?" Amy eyed him in confusion.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state, do you see it yet"

"Where?"

"There." Star nodded to the girl from before, as she sat on a bench crying. Everyone walked past, ignoring her.

~.~

The trio sat on a bench facing the crying girl.

"One little girl crying," Amy leaned into the Doctor, "So?"

"She's crying silently," Star corrected, "Children cry because they want attention, or hurt, or...afraid. When they cry silently it's because they just can not stop."

"Any parent knows that," the Doctor added. At nights he'd heard Star in her room crying silently and he knew it was best to leave her. If she told him that she didn't cry but was crying it was because she didn't want him to know and he wouldn't push her. He would always wait for her to come to him; and he knew one day she would. When he heard her, he would usually just slip a slice of cake or something through the door, just so she knew he was there for her if she needed.

Amy looked as though she wanted to know more about him and being a dad but shook her head, she'll ask later.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong," the Doctor continued, "Which means...they already know, and it's something try don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it everywhere. Police state."

The girl got up as a lift bell rang.

"Where'd she go?" Any frowned turning back to where the girl had been sitting.

"Deck 207. Apple Sesame Block. Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner," the Doctor told her as he dug in his pocket, "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into to her," he handed the girls ID wallet to Amy.

"How many goes did it take you?" Star asked with a sigh.

"Only once," he defended, she just gave him a look, "Okay, four." he admitted before speaking to Amy again, "Ask her about those things, the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere."

"But they're just things," Amy waved off.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy, look at this place. But no ones laid a finger in those booths. Not a footprint within 2 feet of then. Ask Mandy, 'why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"No, hang on, what do I do?" she whispered to him, "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha. Gotcha!" he looked at his watched, "Meet us back here in half an hour."

Star sighed as stood up, "I'll go with Amy."

"What?" he blinked at her, "No I want you with me."

"Well tough. I'm going with her. Give us some girl on girl bonding time."

"What are you doing to do?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." Star snorted at that, "Badly,"

"So this is how to works? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets unless there's children crying?"

"Yes."

"This way," Star pulled Amy off in the direction Mandy went.

"Star!" the Doctor began.

"I'll be careful!"

~.~

"So..." Amy began trying to make conversation as they walked though the streets, "You've cried silently before then?"

"Leave it," Star mumbled quietly.

"So you have?"

"Yes! Like we said minutes ago children cry silently because they can't stop."

"Why do you need to cry? You get the whole of space and time to see, why do you get upset that you need to cry silently?"

Jeez, this girl doesn't not stop with the questions, "Because of reasons, please, just...enough of the questions," Star wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself as she looked down at the ground.

"Sorry," she murmured, "Too far?"

"Just a bit. Stop with the questions," she looked Amy in the eye, looking sincere, "Please."

Amy nodded, she'd always been the person who nagged for answered and wouldn't stop until she got them, even if it meant hurting someone's feelings.

"Sorry," Star sighed, rubbing her head "I just...I'm not much of a talking when it come to personal things. Speaking of personal things...if your in your nightie then you're not wearing a bra, are you?"

"Shh," Amy hissed, looking around, embarrassed, luckily no one heard them, "Shut up!"

Star held her hands up in defence, "Only teasing you. It's how I cope."

"Cope with what?"

"Pain and loss and suffering."

"You've gone through all that!?" Star nodded, "Oh my god! You're, like, 16!"

"I'm 416."

"You're following me," the girl, Mandy, appeared from behind them, "I saw you watching me."

"You dropped this." Amy held out the girls ID wallet, covering them up.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me."

"What's wrong?" Star questioned the girl, "Why were you crying?"

"My friend Timmy," Mandy said quietly, "He…he disappeared."

"Where?"

"I last saw him at the vators by our school." She was about to walked off and show them when…

"What's that?" Amy called out, pointing to an area surrounded by barriers.

"There's a hole. We have to go back."

"A what? A hole?"

"We can't go that way," Mandy murmured, "We have to go back."

"Just give us a minute," Star headed for the gate, wanting to see how bad the hole was, if it even was a hole.

"There's a travel pipe down the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you two doing?"

"Oh, just looking for trouble," Star grinned at her.

"Never could resist a 'keep out' sign," Amy agreed, following Star, "what's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" she sat on the ground and examined the lock.

"Nobody knows," Mandy shook her head, "We're not supposed to talk about it."

"About what?" Star turned back to her.

"Below," she whispered, looking around nervous.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't?" Amy scoffed at that.

Star pulled a hair pin out of her jean pocket that was the only thing she could fit in them, her pockets were tiny!

"You sound Scottish," Mandy said to Amy.

"I am Scottish," Amy defended, "What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere."

"No. they wanted their own ship."

Amy hummed, "Good for them. Nothing changes."

"So, how did you get here?"

"Just passing through, you know, with a guy."

"Your boyfriend?"

Star tensed and looked over at Amy to see what she would say. It was obvious that Amy had a thing for him, but she surprised her by saying, "Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…im getting married. Funny how things slip your mind?"

"Married?" both Star and Mandy exclaimed.

"Yeah, shut up, married. Really, actually married. Almost definitely."  
"Oh, please let it be Rory," Star begged.

"Yeah. It is." She frowned at Star, "Why did you want it to be Rory?"

Star smiled, "I like him."

"When?" Mandy cut in to their conversation.

"Well, it's kind of weird," Amy sighed, "A long time ago, tomorrow morning; I wonder what I did,"

"At last!" Star cheered as the lock opened, "Amy, coming?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"What about you?" she looked at Mandy.

"No!" she shook her head rapidly.

"Fine." And the time travellers crawled into the tent.

"Stop!" Mandy cried, the face in the booth turned to a frown, "You mustn't do that!"

The tent was dark except for the emergency red light. Amy, found a torch on the ground and turned it on. It was easy for Star to see with just the red light but then she was a Time Lady she had better eye sight than humans.

They spotted something coming out of the ground. A tentacle of some sort, just swaying, not harming anything, not dangerous.

"Oh my god." Amy breathed, "That's weird. That's…"

Star reached out to touch it, sympathetic, hearing it screaming in pain.

"Don't touch it!"

But her shout obviously scared the creature as it struck them with what looked like a stinger of some sort.

Amy scooted back out of the tent and screamed as a hooded man sprayed something into her face.

"Amy!" Star yelled as she came back out only to sigh as she spotted the men, who proceeded to spray her too.

~.~

Star pouted as she sat in a chair, in a small room, facing blank screens, a light hung above her head, the only light in the room and the door was sealed shut with no way of opening it from the inside. She'd called to the Doctor telepathically "well, more screamed in his mind), and now was waiting for him to find her, she had had a small panic attack, this body really didn't like being locked up in small dark places, especially without a way out. It made her feel trapped and suffocating; she only calmed down when the Doctor finally answered her.

"Star!" she heard the Doctor shout from outside, "Star!

"Yes!" she answered, jumping up, "Im here! Get me out! Now!"

"Im trying!"

And then the door slid open.

"Oh thank god," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello," he smiled and then noticed the monitors, "What do we have here then…" he soniced the monitors, scanning them.

"Know idea," She admitted, "It didn't play."

"Really?" he looked at the readings the sonic picked up, "Set for humans."

"That'll explain it." then she frowned, noticing something missing or more someone, "Not found Amy then?"

"Amy? Amy!" his eyes widened, he stopped what he was doing as soon as Star called him and completely forgot about the human, "I came straight for you."

"She's in this one," they looked over to see Mandy standing outside one of the rooms. She'd evidently followed them after they were knocked unconscious.

The Doctor quickly scanned the door, opening it, "Amy?" he frowned at her as she quickly turned a recorded message off, one that she'd played for herself, as she wiped a tear away. "What have you done?"

The Doctor stepped into the room, scanning the light above her, "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes."

"But why would I choose forget?" Amy shook her head, clearly upset.

"Cos everyone does." Mandy shrugged from the doorway, "Everyone chooses the 'forget' button."

"Did you?" the Doctor eyed her."

"I don't think she's eligible to vote," Star remarked, "She's 12."

"Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice," Mandy nodded, "And then once every 5 years…"

"And once every 5 years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned," the Doctor finished, "Democracy in action." He grumbled as the screen didn't play as he flashed the sonic at another screen, "Wont play for me."

"It played for me." Amy spoke up.

"Didn't play for me either," Star added, "Set for humans."

"But…you look human."

"You look Time Lord," Star corrected, "We came first."

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No." the Doctor said after a moment as Star looked away. It wasn't that she didn't like talking about it, it was just…she didn't want to talk to someone she didn't know that well, "There were, but there aren't…just us now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? Id love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what we do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor slammed his fist on the 'protest' button and the doors slammed shut, leaving Mandy outside. And the smiling things in the booths turning into an angry face. The Doctor pulled Star, who pulled Amy into a corner of the room as the floor started to slide open.

"Say 'Wheee!'" the Doctor laughed as Amy screamed. Star closed her eyes, waiting.

The floor completely disappeared and the trio fell through, screaming.

~.~

The Doctor jumped up, helping Star to her feet before started scanning around, "high-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel."

"Where are we?" Amy gagged at the smell.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship, I'd say…"

"Lancashire." Star answered.

"Correctamundo!" he snapped his fingers at her, before continuing, "What's this, then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump," Amy stood up, "And its minging!" she threw a piece of rubbish away from her.

"Yes, but only food refuse," he sniffed.

"It's organic," Star stated. "Coming through feeder tubes for all over the ship."

"The floors all squidgy," Amy remarked as she got down on her hands and knees, "Like a waterbed."

"But feeding what, though?" the Doctor frowned, looking around.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

Star tensed as she heard a low moaning, "Uh oh."

"What?" the Doctor looked over at her sharply.

"It's not a floor."

The Doctor frowned at her for a moment longer before his eyes widened in realisation, "Oh."

"What?" Amy eyed the pair, growing nervous.

Star swallowed hard, "It's a tongue."

"A tongue?"

A tongue," the Doctor nodded, excited, "A great big tongue."

"This is a mouth?" she gaped, "This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?"

The Doctor took his sonic back out, "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is the mouth. I'd love to see the stomach."

There was a low grunting.

"Though not right now!" Star cried, sending a glare at the Doctor.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy repeated.

"Ok, it's being fed through surgical implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." he turned around to see sharp teeth at the closed mouth, "closed for business."

"We can try though." she headed towards the mouth.

"No! Stop, don't move!" the Doctor made to stop Amy but it was too late, the tongue started to move, "too late. It's started!"

"What has?"

"Swallow reflex..." Star warned her, "It's about to swallow." she stumbled backwards only for Amy to do the same thing moments after.

"What are you doing?" Amy looked at the Doctor as he soniced the walls.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." he replied.

"Arg!" Star grimaced.

"Chemo-what?" Amy shook her head.

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have a eject button?"

"Think about it!"

The creature started to growl and a wave of bile raced towards them.

"Right then," the Doctor straightened his bow tie, before grabbing Stars hand, "This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" he cried as Amy screamed, Star ducking behind the Doctors back, hoping he would shield her from most of the vomit...

~.~

"Amy," Star called as the ginger blinked, "Wake up."

Amy looked around to find themselves in a hallway, those smiling booths at the end.

"There's nothing broken," the Doctor called as he examined the door with the sonic, "There's no sign of concussion, and yes, you are covered in sick."

"Where are we?" Any asked as Star helped her to her feet.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, god," she grimaced, "It stinks."

"That's not the pipe," Star told her.

"Oh," she sniffed herself and gagged, "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, on condition," he moved to the side to show the 'forget' button. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot. Ooh, here's the stick." the light came on and the Doctor noticed the two Smilers, "There's a creature living in the wart of this ship. What's it doing there?" the faces turned to a frown, "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old east below decks and everyone who protects gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" the faces turned again to angry.

"Oh, stop it," Star rolled her eyes, "We're not leaving and we are so not forgetting, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Stick out your tongues?"

The booths opened and the Smilers stood and walked towards the trio, who backed away.

"Okay," Star blinked, "Didn't see that coming."

"Doctor?" Amy looked at the Doctor expecting him to do something.

When a woman in a red cloak appeared behind them and fired at the Smilers. When sure they were taken out she twirled her pistol in her hand and put it back in her holster.

"Look who it is," the Doctor grinned, "You look a lot better without your mask."

The woman turned to face them, revealing a woman with dark skin, and dark curly hair, she grinned at them, "Star," she greeted, "And you must be Amy."

"Who are you?" Star eyed her.

"Liz. Liz 10."

"As in THE Liz 10."

"That's the one." She winked at her.

"Hi." Amy waved at her, unsure who the woman was.

"Eurgh!" Liz shook Amy's hand and wiped it on her cloak, "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick."

"You don't have to shake my hand," Star told her.

Liz shot her a thankful smile and walked to the door, "You know Mandy, yeah?" she put her arm around the girls shoulder, "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor inquired.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," she shrugged, throwing him the device, "Been listening in. Nice moves in the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forgot. Never voted. Not technically a British subject."

Star rolled her eyes at him. This him was a bit oblivious was he? It was obvious Liz 10 was the queen but of course he didn't see it, did he?

"You're a bit hard to miss, love." Liz smirked at him, "You and your daughter. Mysterious strangers. NO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." the Doctor turned to Star, pouting but she could only nod her agreement, "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family has."

"Your family?" he frowned at her.

"They're repairing," Liz remarked as the Smilers began to move again, "Doesn't take them long. Let's move." she led them out of the pipe and down the halls, "the Doctor and his daughter. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you Doctor, weren't she? And the Virgin Queen? Good thing Star got you out if there before tarnishing her good name!"

"Liz 10?" the Doctor finally realised.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" she spun around and fired at the Smilers, causing them both to fall, "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." she led them down the base of a Vator shaft, "There's a high-doped Vator through there," the Doctor and Star peered into a caged area where there was two if the tentacles that Star and Amy saw earlier, "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"We saw one earlier, up top," Star murmured, looking at it sadly.

"There was a hole in the road," Amy agreed, "Like it had burst through, like a root."

"Exactly like a root," the Doctor nodded.

'_And it's screaming,'_ Star whispered telepathically. _'You hear it, don't you?'_

He nodded, _'how loud is it for you?' _with her being more telepathic than the average Time Lord it was likely that the creatures screaming was loud, more clearer for her.

'_It's horrible.'_

"It's all one creature," the Doctor continued, "The same on we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What?" Liz frowned, unaware if the private conversation, "like an infestation?"

"Maybe not," Star shook her head, "But someone is feeding it."

"Feeding my subjects to it." Liz spat, "Come on. We've got to keep moving," she stormed off with Mandy following.

"Doctor?" Amy frowned as the Time Lords looked at the creature sadly, "Star?"

"Oh, Amy," the Doctor sighed, "We should never have come here."

"Let's do what we can," Star swallowed and the three of them headed of after Liz and Mandy.

~.~

Star sat on the chaise at the end of Liz's bed, next to Mandy, thankfully now clean and free of sick.

"Why the glasses?" the Doctor asked as he carefully walked through them all on the floor.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something," Liz replied from her bed, "And it's my duty to find out what."

He picked up her mask, "A queen going under cover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. 10 years I've been at this, my entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old we're you went you came to the throne?" Star asked.

"40. Why?"

"What?" Amy gaped as she put her hair up, luckily now clean, "You're 50, now? No way!"

"Yeah. They slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always where the mask in public?" the Doctor asked as he moved to sit on the bed.

"Under cover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain," Star took the mask off the Doctor, running her fingers along the edge, "Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?"

"So everything," Star sighed.

The door opened and four hooded men entered. Star tensed as she recognised them from the ally when they knocked her and Amy unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Liz cried in outrage, "How dare you come in here!"

"Ma'am," the black hooded man bowed, "You have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now."

"Why would I do that?" the mans face turned to show the face of a Smiler, "How can they be Smilers?"

"Half Smiler, half human," the Doctor said.

"Whatever you creatures are," Liz turned to face them directly, "I am still your queen. On whose authority is this down?"

"The highest authority ma'am."

"Where?"

"The tower, ma'am."

"I hope they mean a tower like in a Disney movie, with a princess," Star pouted.

The Doctor chuckled at her, "I think they mean the other Tower."

"You never know!" but she knew exactly what tower.

They followed Liz out of her chambers as she stormed out.

~.~

They were escorted to large stone room containing high-technology machines. There were more holes with grating where the creatures moved about.

"Where are we?" Amy looked around at their new surroundings.

"The lowest point of Starship UK," Star informed her, looking around nervously, "The dungeon."

The Doctor was about to put an arm around her but pulled back; he understood why she didn't want to be here. Dungeons, being locked up, she was afraid that she would be locked up one day. But he would NEVER let that happen.

"Ma'am," a grey haired man greeted.

"Hawthorne!" Liz smiled at him, "So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do."

"There's children down here." the Doctor turned to the man, "What's all that about?"

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it doesn't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared." Hawthorne told them, through his gaze lingered on Star, who shifted under his gaze, "You've very lucky."

"Yeah, look at us." the Doctor scoffed, "Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Expect it's not a torture chamber, is it?" he examined the equipment, "Except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle."

They looked around the room, they saw electricity being shot down onto the creature. Star closed her eyes, hearing it scream.

"What's that?" Liz spotted it aswell.

"Well, like I say," the Doctor stepped over and looked down the well, "Depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fellas brain, being tortured relentlessly..."

"Or?"

"Or it's a gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship UK's go-faster button."

"I don't understand," Liz shook her head.

"Don't you? Try, go on," he edged her on. "The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration in deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, and it's what you have instead as an engine."

"And this is the place where you hurt it." Star glared at Hawthorne, "Where you torture it, everything single day, just to keep it moving."

Another electrical beam shot down to it.

"Tell you what," the Doctor moved over to another well and lifted the grate, "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing," one of the creatures tentacles broke free, "This is the sound none of you wanted to here," he pointed the sonic at it and everyone else in the room was able to hear its screaming.

"Stop it," Liz chastised before turning to Hawthorne, "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions form the highest authority," he replied.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released. Now. I said now!" no one moved, "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz," Star called, "Your mask."

"What about my mask?"

Star tossed it to her, "Look, just look at it. It's old. At least 200 I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"An antique made by craft made over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face," Star raised her eyebrows at that, "They slowed your body clock. But you're not 50. You're almost 300; it's been a long old reign."

"Nah," Liz waved her off, "It's 10 years. I've been on this throne 10 years."

"She's right," the Doctor agreed, "The same 10 years over and over again," he took her hand, "Always leading you..." he showed her the voting area, "Here." there was two buttons 'forget' and 'abdicate'.

Liz turned to Hawthorne, "What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered," he answered her, "We work for you ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." he switched the screen on to show a recording Liz had left for herself.

"If you are watching this..." she said on the screen, "If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower of London," the real Liz sat in front of the screen, "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depth of space as according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the 'forget' button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this?" Amy gaped in disgust, "Why would I do thy?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced wit an impossible choice," the Doctor remarked, harshly, "Humanity or the alien. You too it upon yourself o saw me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know."

"I don't even remember doing it."

"You did it," Star muttered bitterly "That's what counts."

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Oh, I don't care," the Doctor sneered at her, "When we're done here, you're going home."

"Why?" Amy narrowed her eyes at him, "Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!"

"Yeah. I know. You're only human."

"What are you doing?" Liz cut in, eying the Doctor. She hear stories of the Doctors rage, the stories of 'the Oncoming Storm' along with the stories I how Star having a furious temper you did not wan to mess with.

"The worst thing I'll ever do," he murmured, "I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whales brain. Should knock out its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the Whale won't feel it."

"That'll be like killing it." Amy cried.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz looked at Star hoping she would stop him, but she looked to the ground, helpless.

"Nobody talk to me," the Doctor snapped, "Nobody human has anything to say to me today!"

"Just...just let me think!" Star tried to change his mind, "There is always another way!"

"Is there?" he looked at her sharply, thinking back to the Moment, if there really was another way he would have used it wouldn't he?

"...Yes, I...I know there is."

~.~

Amy, Mandy and Star sat against the wall, helpless as the Doctor worked, Star alone with her thoughts, she knew there was another way, there had to be!

"Timmy!" Mandy suddenly stood up and ran over to a young ginger boy as he and two other children entered the room. "You made it, you're ok!" he stayed silent, "it me, Mandy."

They stopped in front of one of the 'feeders' both Amy and Star watching closely. The tentacle reached towards Mandy who gasped but instead of hurting her it gently tapped her back and allowed her to pay it.

Amy frowned, watching, she looked over at Star who nodded, knowing exacting what the human had realised.

"Stop!" Star shouted, "Stop! Stop right now!"

"Star..." the Doctor groaned.

"No! Just listen to me, for once in your life, your going to listen. Now, stop!" he stopped working, "Now, your Majesty, I need a hand," she led her to the button.

"Star! He rushed over, realising what she was about to do, but Amy rushed forwards and stopped him.

"No!" She cried, "She's onto something."

Star forced Liz's hand in the 'abdicate' button. The Whale bellowed and the whole ship shook before settling.

"Star," the Doctor breathed, "What have you done?"

"She hasn't done anything," Amy smiled, "Am I right?"

"We've INCREASED speed," Hawthorne gasped.

"Now you've stopped torturing the pilot." Star rolled her eyes, "That's going to help."

"It's still here?" Liz's eyes widened, "I don't understand."

"I'll let Amy explain."

Amy smiled at her before explaining, "The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all rose years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that d, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." she faced the Doctor ands Star, "You couldn't just stand and watch children cry."

~.~

The Doctor and Star stood before a large window, gazing out at the stars. Well, the Doctor was at least, Star stood directly in front of the glass just looking out at the beauty of space, deep in her own thoughts. If Scotland had wanted their own ship, then what if they had their own Star Whale? It was a though that she hope was correct.

"From her Majesty," Amy grinned, joining them and holding out the mask, "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you could have killed everyone in this ship." He mumbled.

"You could have killed a Star Whale," she countered, "Besides, I was only following Star."

"And you saved it, you both did," He sighed and looked over at Star as she gazed out the window.

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery...and loneliness. And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react."

"YOU couldn't, but Star did. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" they hugged, "Hey."

"What?"

"Gotcha."

"Ha! Gotcha."

Star wondered over to them, she'd looked down at the base of the ship and spotted something that really wasn't good...the same crack from Amy's bedroom was their. It was one the TARDIS monitor and now here too? Something really wasn't right, and it had something to do with Amy.

_'You alright?'_ he asked her telepathically knowing she probably didn't want to talk out loud in front of Amy

_'Yeah. Fine'_ she replied.

_'How did you know?'_

_'I saw myself in it.' S_he wiped a single tear as it fell before heading back to the TARDIS with the Doctor.

Amy following confused as to why she was crying if they just saved everyone and a Star Whale. "Shouldn't we say goodbye?" she asked as she caught up, "Won't they wonder where we went?"

"For the rest of their lives," the Doctor nodded, "Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow."

Amy blinked in surprise, "Sorry, what?"

"It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." he pulled out his key and unlocked the TARDIS doors.

Amy took a breath, "You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning...have you ever run away from something because you were scared or not ready or just...just because you could!"

"Once..." he looked get at Star, "A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello!" They laughed.

A phone rang.

"Right, Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?"

"Well, it is a police telephone box," Star countered as they entered; "There is a phone."

"People phone you?"

"Would you?" Star gestured to the phone as she and the Doctor got them into the vortex.

"Hello?" Amy picked up the phone, "Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" he leaned the phone I her shoulder and spoke to the Time Lords, "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Down girl," Star joked.

"Which Prime Minister?" the Doctor asked, motioning Amy to pull a lever down.

She pulled it down and some back into the phone, "Er, which Prime Minister?" he leaned it against her shoulder again, "The British one."

"Which British one?"

"Which British one?" her eyes widened as she passed the phone to the Doctor, "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh!" the Doctor grinned, "Hello, dear. What's up?"

"Tricky situation, Doctor," Winston replied, "Potentially very dangerous. I thin I'm golf to need you."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime minister. We're in our way," he hung up.

"Are we going to see the Winston Churchill?" Star asked, hopeful.

"oh yes!" he grinned, pulling a lever.

**Son of Whitebeard: I can say we'll see future regenerations of Star, but as for previous, im not so sure, im thinking aobut a spin off with her growing up, so we just might. :)**


	3. victory of the daleks

The TARDIS materialised with a thud, "Are we there?" Amy asked as she let go off the console from where she held on for support.

"Are we at the right time?" Star countered

Instead of answering the Doctor merely stepped out and into the cabinet war rooms. He beamed as the soldiers parted way to show Winston waiting.

"Amy...Star" the Doctor introduced, "Winston Churchill."

"Doctor?" Winston eyed him, "Is it you?"

"Oh, Winston my old friend," he went to shake the hand but Winston held his out wanting something.

"What's he after?" Amy inquired as she as Star stepped out. Thankfully she was out of her nightie, as promised Star had shown her the wardrobe, the girl had wondered around aimlessly, just looking around in awe before Star had grown impatient and had just thrown her some clothes that fitted and suited her.

"The TARDIS key," Star remarked, "Hello, im Star" she gave a small wave.

"My daughter." The Doctor grinned.

"And I don't have a key for you to steal."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine!" Winston argued, "The lives that could be saved!"

"Ah, doesn't work like that," the Doctor closed the doors so the man couldn't get inside.

"Must I take it force?"

"Try it," Star dared the man, eying the soldiers, with their rifles.

Winston chuckled at her, "At ease," he called to the soldiers who lowered their rifles at his command.

"You rang?" the Doctor got them back to the point.

Churchill nodded and led them down a corridor, "So you've changed your face, again."

"Yeah, well," the Doctor shrugged, "Had a bit of work done."

"We both have," Star laughed.

"Got it!" Amy suddenly cheered, "Got it, got it! Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"You," the Doctor nodded, "Top secret heart of the war office, right under London."

"You're late," Winston told him, "By the way."

"Requisition, sir," a young woman came up to them, handing a clip board and pen to Winston.

"Excellent," Winston took the board and handed his cane to the Doctor.

"How late?" Star frowned.

"I rang you a month ago," he signed the papers.

"Really?" the Doctor blinked, "Sorry, sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in."

"I don't think you can run her in much more," Star muttered, "She's a Type 40, an antique."

Winston laughed at their squabbling and handed the woman the clipboard, "Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps."

Breen forced as smile as she hugged the clipboard to her chest, "no, sir. Fine, sir."

"Action this day, Breen! Action this day!"

"Yes, sir," she nodded and headed off.

"Excuse me, sir," an officer came over, "Got another information coming in, Prime Churchill. Stukas, by the look of them."

"Shall we go up top ten, Group Captain! Well give 'em what for! Coming?" he turned to the Doctor and Star.

"Why?" he asked.

Winston snatched his cane back from the Doctor, "I have something to show you," he beamed, turning, gesturing them to as he go into the lift at the end of the hall.

It was cramped in the small lift with four people in there. Star and Amy stood in the back as the Doctor stood next to Winston. Star wrapped her arms around herself, she really hated small and cramped places, it made it hard to breathe and it didn't help when Winston let a cigar and puffed it. She coughed as she breathed it.

The Doctor looked over at her in concern and snatched Winston's cigar and put it out, "Nasty habit. It can kill you."

Star mouthed a 'thank you' his way to which he beamed at.

Winston sent a glare his way, "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor. Quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" the Doctor looked at him.

The lift stopped and Winston opened the gate, "Follow me," he led them off and out into the roof of the building where a man in a white lab coat watched the sky with a set of binoculars on a higher section of the roof. The trio followed Winston over to him, pasting the sandbags that lined the roof.

"Wow!" Amy stared at the view of London.

"Doctor, Star, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project," Winston introduced them to the man with the binoculars.

"How d'you do?" Bracewell waved at them, before looking back through his binoculars as a formation of German planes approached.

"Oh Doctor," Amy breathed looking at the city below, "It's..."

"History," the Doctor smiled.

"Ready Bracewell?" Winston looked at the man.

"Aye-aye, sir!" he gave the 'thumbs up' "on my order! Fire!"

Somewhere within the sandbags, laser beams fired at the German planes, destroying them.

"What was that?" Amy look impressed.

"No..." Star breathed, she recognised those beams, she'd seen them so many times.

"That wasn't human," the Doctor agreed, "That was never human technology. That sounded like... Show us! Show us what that was!" he jumped up the ladder onto her higher lever to Bracewell.

"Advance!" Bracewell ordered as Star climbed up as well.

"Our new secret weapon." Winston smiled as a Dalek rolled out, painted in Army khaki with a belt wrapped around it and a small union flag under its eye stalk, "what do you think? Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor stared in horror.

"I am your soldier," it stated.

Star eyes widened in horror. It was a Dalek, a real proper Dalek! They survived, they always survive! They lost everything while the Daleks survive!

"What?" the Doctor blinked.

"I am your soldier."

"Stop this. Stop now! You know who I am, you always now."

The Dalek turned it eye stalk on him, "Your identity is unknown," it turned it gaze over to Amy and Star who stood back, it's gazed lingering in Star for a whole longer and she stared right back at it.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell stepped up, "This one of my Ironsides."

"You what?" the Doctor turned to him.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" Bracewell asked the Dalek.

"Yes." it answered, turning is gaze away from Star and back to the man.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate sin?"

"To win the war!"

~.~

The group stood in Winston's office. The Doctor looking at the diagrams and blueprints of the 'Ironsides' that were obviously Daleks. "They're Daleks!" he cried, "They're called Daleks!"

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor!" Winston sighed, "Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs. He invented them!"

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes! He approached one I our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too," Amy added, far too calm considering what the Daleks did last time. "Maybe we should listen to..."

"Shh!" the Doctor cut her off, "he didn't invent them! They're alien!"

"Alien?" Winston frowned.

A Dalek glided by the open doorway. Star watched as it passed and the Dalek looked back at her before continuing.

"And totally hostile!" the Doctor continued when the Dalek had gone.

"Precisely. They will win me the war!" he turned one of the blueprints over to show a propaganda poster with a large Dalek on. He strode out of his room as they followed after him.

"Why won't you listen?" the Doctor complained, "Why call me in if you won't listen to me?!"

"When I rang you a month ago. I must admit. I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true."

"So destroy them!" Star snapped, "Exterminate them! They'll exterminate you otherwise!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred!" Winston argued, "A thousand!"

"We are imagining!" the Doctor grimaced.

Star waited until another Dalek passed before turning to Amy, "Amy tell him!"

"Tell him what?" Amy frowned.

"About the Daleks!"

Amy gave an amused snort at that, "What would I know about the Daleks?"

"Everything!" Star tensed, "They invaded Earth! Planets in the sky!"

"Amy..." the Doctor began carefully, "Tell me you remember the Daleks."

"Nope, sorry."

"That's not possible," the Doctor glanced at Star who stared at Amy in disbelieve.

"How do you not remember the Dalek?" Star whispered as Amy followed Winston.

"I don't know," he admitted.

This must be hard for her, after last time with the Daleks...and now they didn't know what they were planning. She was obviously scared but was trying not to seem so.

"And 6...2357, over!" Breen called from inside the 'map room', "2357, over!"

A Dalek glided past as the Doctor, Star and Amy entered the room.

"Do they're up to something," the Doctor remarked, "but what is it? What are they after?"

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy skipped over to a Dalek.

"Amy...Amelia!" the Doctor shouted after her.

But Amy ignored him and tapped the Dalek, it swivelled to focus its eyestalk on her, "Can I be of assistance?"

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my friends reckon you're dangerous. That's you're an alien. Is it true?"

"I am your soldier," it responded, its gaze moving to the Doctor and Star who stood back watching carefully.

"Yeah. Got that bit. Love a squad due. What else, though?"

"Please, excuse me. I have duties to perform." the Dalek rolled away.

The Doctor walked over to Winston, despite the situation he would help but smile as Star didn't let out of his hand, "Winston," he took the cigar out of the man mouth, "Winston, please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor!" Winston cried, "Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like a iron fist."

"Just wait," Star murmured, "Just wait until the Daleks get started."

"Men, woman and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

"Yeah?" the Doctor scoffed, "Try the Earth in flames!"

"I weep for my country, I weep for my expire. It is breaking my heart." he moved around the table and the Doctor followed.

"But you're resisting, Winston! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long?" Winston sighed, "Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!"

"Can I be of assistance?" a Dalek rolled over.

"Shut up!" Star shouted at it.

"Listen to me," the Doctor turned to Winston, "Just listen! The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are our oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust then!"

"Please, Winston," Star pleaded.

"If Hitler invaded hell," Winston cried, "I would give a favourable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!" a siren sounded, "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now." he turned and left the room.

The Doctor as Star watched as the Dalek also left.

"Doctor," Amy walked over to them, "It's the all-clear."

"What does hate look like, Amy?" the Doctor asked her.

"Hate?"

"It looks like a Dalek," Star glared after it.

"And we're going to prove it." he stormed out of the room with Star, leaving Amy little choice but to follow.

~.~

The Doctor, Star and Amy strode into Bracewell's lab, the Time Lords quickly checking over the equipment.

"All right, Prof!" the Doctor called, "the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit," Bracewell waved him off.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy remarked picking up a spanner. Star sat in a chair, looking at a file as the Doctor peered down over her shoulder.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it?" the Doctor looked at Bracewell, "Come up with the idea?"

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

Star tossed him the file, "You get many of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seen to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like...let me show you." he showed them the files that were laid on the table, "Some musing on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" the Doctor asked him.

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control. There are..." a Dalek came over with a tray of tea, "Thank you...the perfect servant and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them! Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!"

Winston entered followed by the other Dalek, "Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"And death to everyone else too!" Star shouted. Why was nobody listening to them?

"Would you care for some tea?" the Dalek rolled over to them.

Star smashed the tray to the floor in anger, "Stop it! What are you doing here?! What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you."

"To do what?" the Doctor stepped next to Star.

"To win the war."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows, "Which war?"

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis? Or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your soldier."

"Oh, yeah? Ok," he turned around looking for something when Star passed him a spanner, which he took gladly, "Ok, soldier, defend yourself!" he banged the spanner against the Dalek.

"Doctor, what the devil...?" Bracewell moved to stop him but Star grabbed his am keeping him back.

"You do not require tea?" the Dalek asked as the Doctor hit it again.

"Stop it!" Bracewell struggled against Stars grip, "Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, please," Winston shouted, "these machines are precious."

"Come on!" the Doctor yelled, "Fight back! You want to, don't you? You know you do!"

He'd dealt with the Daleks in the past, yes, they both had, but that was before he found out that they had trapped Star on the Crucible for one of her entire regenerations. Star had been through so much because of them! He'd never felt so angry when dealing with Daleks before and that was because back then they hadn't been harming Star, it was the parental instinct, he was only protecting her.

"I must protest!" Bracewell cried.

"What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. Kill me!" he hit the Dalek again.

"Doctor, be careful! Amy pulled him back.

"Please desist from striking me." The Dalek said, "I am your soldier."

"You know me though, don't you?" Star glared at it, "I was on the Dalek Crucible. I watched as Davros created an ENTIRE new Dalek race right in front of my eyes! You know us!"

"You are my enemy!" the Doctor tormented it, hitting it with every sentence, "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor! And you are the Daleks!" he kicked it causing it to roll backwards.

"Correct," the Dalek stated, "Review testimony."

"I am the Doctor." Played back at them, "And you are the Daleks!"

"Testimony?" the Doctor frowned, "What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The second Dalek ordered. "Testimony accepted!"

"Get back!" the Doctor ordered, moving back from the Daleks, "All of you!"

"Marines!" Winston shouted, "Marines! Get in here!"

Two Marines entered and one of the Daleks exterminated them.

"Stop it!" Bracewell cried, "Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Daleks!" the first Dalek corrected.

"But I created you!"

"No." it shot Bracewell's hand, revealing a stump of wires and circuits, "We created you!"

"Victory!" the Daleks shouted in unison, "Victory! Victory!" they teleported away, no doubt to a ship they had nearby.

"What just happened, Doctor?" Amy asked, scared. She felt stupid, she should have believed the Time Lords, should have trusted them.

"Exactly what we warned you would happen," Star crossed her arms in a huff. It annoyed her that no one listened to them. The Doctor had said he had a face no was listened to be she expected people to listen to her at least!

"I wanted to know what they wanted," the Doctor muttered looking at Star in horror, "What their plan was…"

"You was their plan!" she breathed in equal horror.

They ran out the room.

"Hey!" Amy ran after them.

~.~

The Doctor and Star entered the storage room where the TARDIS was parked.

"Testimony accepted!" he mumbled, "That's what they said! My testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up." Amy tried to comfort him as she caught up.

"You were right," the Doctor pulled out his key and unlocked the TARDIS,

"What do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?"

"No." the Doctor shook his head, "This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here."

Star cleared her throat, "This is what WE do," she gestured between him and herself.

"No. just me. You're staying down her too."

"What? No! Im not letting you go alone!"

"What, so you mean we've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy raised her eyebrows at him as Winston appeared behind her.

"Safe as it gets around me."

"Im not staying here!" Star crossed her arms.

"Tough." He stepped closer to her and placed his fingers on her temples, knocking her out, ignoring her shouts, "keep her safe." He laid her in Amy arms and kissed her forehead and he stepped into the TARDIS and dematerialised.

"What does he expect us to do now?" Amy huffed, with Star in her arms, the girl was quite heavy.

"KBO, of course." Winston shrugged.

"What?"

"Keep buggering on!"

~.~

"Star?" Amy gently shook the blonde as she began to stir, "You alright?" she asked, helping her sit up.

"Im going to kill him," she grumbled, rubbing her head, "He sent me to sleep!"

Amy laughed at her as Breen entered.

"Prime Minster." Breen greeted.

"Yes?" Winston turned to her.

She handed him a paper, "Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up."

"That'll be the Dalek ship!" Star jumped to her feet.

"What do you think, Star, Miss Pond? The Doctors in trouble and now we know where he is."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "Cos he'll be on that ship, wont he? Right in the middle of everything."

"Exactly!" Winston nodded.

In the map room one of the offices tried to turn the lights out as every light turned on all over the city. "The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minster!"

"Is it the Daleks?" Amy looked at Star, who looked solemn, "It has to be the Daleks."

"It is," Star sighed, "Who else would it be?"

"The Germans can see every inch of the city," Winston gasped, "We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" an officer ran off to check the generators.

"Confirm." A woman called into a radio, "Squadron 244 and 56 confirm?"

"Emergency," Breen also called into her own radio, "109? 109 confirm?"

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now."

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir."

"Here they come. Get a message to Mr Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at 03:00, if we're all still here."

"I am not dying here today!" Star decided, "I will not die because of the Daleks, not again. They have already killed me twice, now. I am not making it a third time."

"How can you die twice already?" Amy shook her head; clearing thinking the girl was mad to think she had already died twice.

"A tricked we Time Lords can do. Regeneration, change our face when we die." She waved the ginger off, "I'll explain more later."

"We can't just sit here, though! We've got to take the fight to the Daleks!"

"How?" Winston countered, "None of our weapons are a match for theirs."

"Ah!" Star started to smile, "But the Daleks gave us a gift."

"Bracewell!" Amy realised.

"That a girl!"

~.~

They ran out of the map room and to Bracewell's lab where the man, or robot, held a revolver in his flesh hand about to place it to his head.

"Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Winston commanded.

"My life is a lie," Bracewell muttered, "And I choose to end it."

"Oh, I've had worst reasons to die, and I haven't killed my self," Star told him, "Yet." she added under her breath.

"In your own time, Paisley boy," Amy moved to stand next to him, "Because right now we need your help."

"But those creatures…" Bracewell began, "My Ironsides…they made me? I…I can remember things, so many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?"

"What you are, sir." Winston remarked, "Is either on our side, or theirs, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell…are you a man?"

"That!" Star clicked her fingers at Winston, "That there, is why I admire you so much!" she turned back to Bracewell and spoke to him gently, "Listen to me, I understand. Really I do," she took the gun out of the mans hand, "I too have been created by a dangerous enemy, I may not be a robot like you, but I was corroded and turned into something im not. But the Dalek spaceship is up there somewhere and is lighting up the whole of London. Thousands of innocent people will die. I have been in the middle of a war; I know what its like. We can stop the Daleks, but we need you. You're the only person who can help."

"I am?" he looked up at her.

"Yes you are. You're as clever as the Daleks. So you'd better start thinking!"

"What about rockets?" Amy asked, "You got rockets? Cos you said gravity whatsits," she recalled, "Hypersonic flights, some kind of missile."

"This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond!" Winston rolled his eyes, "We need proper tactical…a missile…or…?"

"Or what?"

"We could send something up there, you say?"

"With a gravity bubble, yes." Bracewell nodded, showing them the plans, "Theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space."

"Bracewell... its time to think big!"

~.~

Star, Amy, Winston and Bracewell, his robot arm in a sling, entered the map room again. Star carrying a device that in Amy's opinion looked oddly like a small TV screen, originally they had needed a headset but with a little tinkering from Star, they didn't need it.

"At last!" Winston let out a sigh of relief, hearing everyone in the room, getting confirmations off the information's, "Are they ready?"

"I hope so," Bracewell muttered.

"In the meantime," Star murmured, placing the device on the desk, "This will hopefully pick up the Dalek transmissions." She slapped the side of it and it turned on, showing the Doctor holding a Jammy Dodger out like a weapon as he faced a larger, white Dalek.

"We are the paradigm of the new Dalek race." They heard the white Dalek speak.

"It's him!" Amy cheered, "It's the Doctor!"

"Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal and the Supreme."

"Which would be you," the Doctor replied, "Im guessing? Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty 'supre-eme'."

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Doctor." Star groaned, even through she knew he couldn't hear her.

"He's got company," Amy said, "New company. We've got to hurry up!"

A phone rang and Bracewell answered it. "Yes? Right. Right, thanks." He hung up, "Ready when you are, Prime Minster!"

"Splendid!" Winston smiled.

Numbers appeared in the bottom corner of the screen, "Spaceships exact co-ordinates located!"

"Go to it, Group Captain! Go to it!"

"Broadsword to Danny Boy!" the Group Captain called into his radio, "Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

"Question is," the Doctor continued, "What do we do now? Either you turn of your clever machine or ill blow you and your new paradigm into eternity,"

"And yourself," the white Dalek stated.

"Occupational hazard."

"Idiot." Star muttered.

"Scan reveals nothing!" another Dalek reported off the screen, "TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent!"

"All right," he took a bite of the biscuit, "It's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea!"

"Alert!" a Dalek cried off the screen, as sirens sounded on the ship, "Unidentified projectile approaching!" the Doctor turned to the second scanner Correction. Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?" the white Dalek asked the Doctor.

"I don't know," he admitted, but he could guess, Star was down there, she was just that brilliant!

"Explain! Explain! Explain!"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor!" they heard a pilot on the radio on the ship, "Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over."

"Oh Star, you brilliant girl!" the Doctor grinned.

Star blushed at his compliment, it always felt amazing when someone as brilliant, amazing and inspiring as the Doctor gave her a compliment, it boosted her self esteem. Was that why he made her stay down on Earth? It was part of a plan, if it was he could have just said and she'd have gladly stayed behind.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor!" the pilot called again, "Come in. over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy!" he laughed, "Big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"Exterminate the Doctor!" the white Dalek shouted as the Doctor ran off screen, the Daleks firing at him.

"No!" Star yelled, hoping with both her hearts that they didn't hit him.

"You heard him, Group Captain!" Winston called, "Target that dish! Send in all we've got!"

"You can count of us!" Danny Boy answered, "Over."

"Oh, good luck, lads." A woman added.

"Ok, chaps," they heard a pilot say, "let's put London back under cover of darkness. Tally ho!" they listened as the squadron fired at the ship and dish, "Cover my back, going in close!" the ship fired back at them, "Pull out, pull out!" Star winced as one of the planes was shot down; "We've lost Jubilee, sir!" the pilot came on the radio, "Over."

"Beam still active, sir." The Group Captain told him.

"Flintlock's down sir and the dish seems to be protected. Over." More planes were destroyed, "Danny Boy to the Doctor…only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy," the Doctor came on the radio, "the Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shield, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor, go to it. Over."

"Going in, wish me luck. Over."

"Good luck." Star whispered, biting her lip.

"Direct hit, sir!" the Captain, shouted as there was a huge explosion, making everyone cheered as the lights went out.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor," the pilot said again, "Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy," he replied, "The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

"Get off the ship, Doctor!" Star bit her lip harder in her worry for her father's safety.

"What about you, Doctor?" Danny Boy asked, realising the same as Star had.

"I'll be ok." And he turned the radio off.

~.~

"The Doctor to Danny Boy," the Doctor came back on the radio, "the Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir…!"

"There's no time, you have to return to Earth now! Over!"

"Something's wrong." Star realised. He had turned off the attack on the Daleks for a reason, and it had to be a good one, he wouldn't let them go without a very good reason. Her gaze fell on Bracewell, he was Dalek technology, the Dalek could have done something to him and…her eyes widened as she realised, he was a bomb!

The Doctor ran into the run and punch Bracewell in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"Doctor!" Amy gaped at him, shocked he'd done something like that.

"Sorry." The Doctor apologised, "Professor, I had good reason! You're a bomb! An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Bracewell gasped from the ground.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" he knelt besides the man, and opened his shirt, "Now keep down!" he soniced him to reveal a metal chest under his skin, a circular panel in 6 sections, glowing blue with one section turning yellow.

"Well?" Amy demanded.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno!" he shook the sonic, "Never seen one up close before!"

"So, what, they've wired him up to detonate?"

"Not wired him up! He is a bomb. Walking talking," he made an explosion sound effect, "Exploding! The moment that flashes red."

"There's…a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire." The Doctor stood back up, "Or a red one."

"Amy that is not helping!" Star ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's incredible." Winston stared at Bracewell, "He talked to us about his memories. The great war…"

The Doctor tossed his sonic between each hand, "Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a postronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell! Tell me abut your life!" he knelt back down."

"Doctor," Bracewell cried, "I really don't think this is the time!"

"Tell me and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

The first section of Bracewell's chest turned red, and the next turned yellow.

"My family ran the Post Office." Bracewell told them, "It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be 8 trees but…but there was a storm."

"And your parents?" the Doctor hurried him, "Come on! Tell me!"

"Good people. Kind people. They…they died. Scarlet fever."

"Im sorry," Star murmured, unintentionally taking the Doctors hand. "What was it like? Did it hurt to lose them?" it hurt when she lost her mother, she didn't show it, but it hurt terribly.

"Please…" the man pleaded.

"Please, you have to tell us, Edwin. How did it feel to lose your parents?"

"It hurt. It hurts, so badly. Like a wound," the section turned red and the next turned yellow, "It was worse than a wound. Like id been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good," the Doctor nodded, "Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die…remember it! Feel it, because you're human," the third section turned red, "You're not like them. You are not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts! Doctor, it hurts so much!"

Star bit her lip as the forth section turned red, it wasn't working, they needed something else. Pain and suffering wasn't working but…Love! That could work.

The fifth section turned red.

"Edwin?" Star knelt besides him, "Have you even fallen for someone you knew you shouldn't?"

"W…what?" Bracewell blinked at her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he gaze flickered to the last section as it turned yellow but STAYED yellow. "But it's a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her." Amy teased as the last section turned back to blue.

"What was her name?" the Doctor asked seeing Stars plan was working.

"Dorabella." Bracewell smiled.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Star asked.

"Oh…" he smiled dreamily, thinking back to Dorabella, "Such a smile. And her eyes…her eyes were so blue…almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world…Dorabella." All the sections turned back to blue, leaving him disarmed and thinking back to the girl of his dreams.

"Welcome to the human race," The Doctor grinned, turning to Winston, "You're brilliant," he turned to Bracewell, "You're brilliant," he turned to Amy, "You're brilliant," Amy beamed as he turned to Star, "And you…no words to describe you," he dropped a kiss on her hair. "Now, gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" he ran out the room.

"Wait!" Bracewell cried after him, "Doctor! Wait…wait." Star helped him sit up, "It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, no, no!" the Doctor shook his head, "They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"  
"No, I can feel it, my mind is clear. The Daleks have gone."

The Doctor leaned against a pole, his energy drained.

"Doctor. It's ok!" Amy smiled, "You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?"

"I had a choice." He muttered, "And they knew id choose the Earth. The Daleks had won. They beat me. They've one."

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it…?"

"But you did win," Star argued, "Earth is still here, and amazing as always."

The Doctor started to smile at her, "No. it's not too shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dead friend." Winston cheered, "Here, have a cigar!"

"No..." he waved it off." Still hurt from letting the Daleks escape.

Star sighed, knowing that nothing would cheer him up.

~.~

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Tying up loose ends." The Doctor remarked as he and Star entered, "We've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor?" Winston turned to him, "Those spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Exactly!" he and Star sipped their teas they'd picked up from the table in unison.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"It doesn't work like that, Winston." Star told him,

"It will be tough." The Doctor agreed, "There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us, and help us win though!" Winston pleaded, "The world needs you."

"The world doesn't need me."

"Yes it does," Star countered, "but its also needs Winston Spencer Churchill," she held up her fingers in a Victory sigh, he hand still heard from where she'd punched for Bracewell.

"It's been a pressure, as always." Winston smiled.

"Too right." The Doctor nodded as he and Winston hugged.

"Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, shall we say adieu?"

"Indeed," they pulled apart, "Goodbye, Star. Miss pond."

"Its…it's been amazing." Amy old him, sincerely, "Meeting you."

"Im sure it has!" He chuckled as Amy kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye, Winston." Star shook his hand.

"Oi, Churchill!" Amy called, holding out her hand, "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor."

Star laughed as the Doctor nearly choked on his tea and patted his pocket, and indeed the key was gone.

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin!" he handed her the key, "Almost as sharp as me!" he lit a cigar, "KBO!" he left.

The Doctor held out his hand and Amy handed him the key.

~.~

Bracewell stood in his office, waiting for the Doctor, a leather glove over his robotic stump.

"I've been expecting you," he remarked as the trio entered, "I knew this moment had to come."

"Moment?" the Doctor frowned.

"Its time to de-active me."

"Is it…? Oh…yeah."  
"You have no choice. I am Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business."

"No, you're dead right, Professor. 100% right. And by the time we get back here in…?"

"10 minutes?" Star suggested.

"More like 15." Amy corrected.

"15 minutes," the Doctor nodded, "yeah, that's exactly what we're going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going to be like you've never even been…activated."

"Yeah."

"15 minutes?" Bracewell confirmed.

"Well, once we've finished with the urgent stuff," Star remarked "more like 20 minutes.

"Very well," Bracewell nodded, "I shall wait here and prepare myself."

"That Dalek tech's a little slow on the update," Amy leaned into the Doctor, speaking in a hushed voice, before speaking clearer, "that thing we've got to do. Gonna take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Doctor?"

"Easily!" the Doctor agreed, "so no running off, that's what im saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl…what was her name?"

"Dorabella." Bracewell smiled.

"On no accounts go looking for her," Star pointed a playful warning finger at him, "although, you can get a lot done in half an hour."

Bracewell laughed as he finally understood, "thank you, thank you!"

"Come along, Pond!"

The Doctor, Star and Amy left Bracewell to pack his suitcase.

~.~

"So you have enemies then?" Amy asked as they headed for the TARDIS.

"Everyone's got enemies." The Doctor told her.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies."

"Suppose so." He and Amy leaned against the TARDIS.

"Don't forget frenemies." Star gave him a pointed look, thinking of the Master and how he and the Doctor used to be best friends, and then the Master sacrificing himself for them.

"Hmm."

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff." Amy continued, "But no, it's dangerous."

"Yup. Very. Is that a problem?"

"Im still here, aren't I?" she turned inwards to face him, "You're worried about the Daleks."

"Im always worried about the Daleks."

"It'll take time, though, won't it? There's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

"It's not that." Star shook her head, "There's something else. Something you've forgotten."

Amy blinked at her, "Me?"

"You didn't know them, Amelia. You'd never seen them before. You should have. Everyone on Earth in the present day has."

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, allowing Star to enter first, before he followed, leaving a confused Amy to close the door behind her, before they dematerialised.


	4. The time of Angels

They'd gone to a museum, Star had planned to take the Doctor to hopefully try to cheer him up after the Daleks escape, she too was gutted about that. When she brought up the idea about going to a museum the Doctor had acted like a puppy excited to go for a walk, that was him, always putting on the happy idiot act to hide how sad he really was.

The museum in question looked sort of like a medieval church. The Doctor strode through, with Star as Amy behind him.

"Wrong!" he pointed at the many displays, "Wrong! Bit right, most wring. I love museums."

"Yeah, great," Amy remarked in a bored tone, "Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship. Churchill's bunker...? You promised me a planet next."

"You did promise," Star reminded him.

"But you wanted to come here, too," the Doctor pouted.

"We can come back later."

"What's so great about an asteroid museum?" Amy sighed.

"Because Amy, this is the Deletium Achieve. Final testing place of the Headless Monks, and you have no idea what anyone that means do you," Amy shook her head, "Basically it's the biggest museum in the universe."

"You've got a Time Machine, what do you need museums for?"

"Wrong!" the Doctor shouted, moving between the displays. "Very Wrong! Oooh, one of mine." he peered into one, "Also one of mine."

"Take a guess," Star smirked at the ginger.

"It's how he keeps score?" she guessed.

"Yeah." Star headed over to the Doctor as she saw him calming down and looking at a display, intently. It was a rather old box, the writing on the top familiar.

"Oh great," Amy rolled her eyes, "An old box."

"It's from one of the old star liners." the Doctor told her, "A Home Box."

"What's a home box?" Amy asked.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data."

"So?"

"The writing..." Star pointed at the symbols, "Its Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. Sort of like Latin or Greek on Earth."

"Those were the days," the Doctor smiled, thinking back, "There were many days, these words could burn stars and rise up empires, and topple Gods."

"What does it say?" Amy asked, excited.

His smile faded, "Hello, sweetie."

He whipped out the sonic and flashed it on the glass, breaking it. He picked up the box and ran off.

Leaving Amy standing there not even realising what had just happened, it was so fast.

"Come on," Star grabbed her hand and they ran, "Run!"

They ran through the museum, just ahead of the guards that chased them and back to the TARDIS where Star got them into the vortex and the Doctor hooked the box up to the console.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked.

"Cos someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract our attention," the Doctor explained, "Let's see if we can't get the security playback working."

A grainy black and white image began to play. The Doctor and Star watched as a woman in a long black dress, a curly hair appeared. She pulled her sunglasses down and winked at them. It was River Song. Star knew that she sacrificed herself in the library to keep the Doctor safe when he went to the Library with Donna.

The screen switched to show River with her back to the camera, facing an airlock door.

"The party's over, Dr Song," a man said, they could just make out the top of his head at the bottom of the screen, "Yet still you're inboard."

River turned to face him, a smirk on her face, "Sorry, Alistair. I meant to see what was in your fault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."

"Wait till she runs," the man, Alistair, turned to someone, "Don't make it look like an execution."

River looked down at her watch. "Triple 7, 5/3, 4,9,10,0,12/acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

The Doctor and Star looked at each other for a moment, before nodding. Star began typing in her co-ordinates.

"What was that?" Amy frowned, "What did she say?"

"Co-ordinates!" the Doctor cheered as they locked on.

"Like a said in the dance floor," the heard River say, "You might want to find something to hang on to!"

The Doctor ran to the doors as there was an explosion in the screen and the ships airlock doors opened, sending River into space. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her in and they landed in the floor, River on top of the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy frowned, eying the duo on the floor.

"River?" the Doctor breathed.

"Up." Star ordered, really not liking that position they were in.

River jumped up and watched as the ship flew away, "Follow that ship!" she called, running to the console where Star began to put instructions in.

Star, River and the Doctor worked furiously as they followed the ship.

"They've gone into warp drive," River remarked as she stopped and took her heels off before helping them again, "We're losing them! Stay close!"

"We're trying!" the Doctor called.

"Use the stabilisers!"

"There aren't any stabilisers!"

"The blue switches," River nodded to the blue switches near him.

"The blue ones don't do anything, they're just...blue."

Star rolled her eyes. They were stabilisers, he just never used them. No wonder he never passed his exam.

"Yes, they're blue. They're blue stabilisers!" River pushed one down and the TARDIS quietened.

"Yeah, well," the Doctor pouted at being shown off, "It's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"That's not even a word!" Star sighed.

"Doctor," Amy leaned over to him, "How come she can fly the TARDIS?"

"I'd like to know that too."

"You call that flying the TARDIS?" the Doctor scoffed, "Ha." he sat on the jump seat in a sulk.

"Are you doing your pouty face now?" Star mimicked him.

"They're blue boring-ers." he continued to pout.

River smiled at them for a moment, "Ok, I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometric, charted the ship to its destination and parked us right along side."

"Parked us?" the Doctor frowned, "We haven't landed."

"Of course we've landed. I just landed her."

"But it didn't make the noise."

"What noise?" Star asked innocently, knowing exactly what noise.

"You know, the..." he imitated the wheezing, groaning noise the TARDIS usually makes.

"It's not supposed to make that noise," River gave him a pointed look; "You leave the breaks on."

"I knew it!" Star shouted, "'It's the sound of the universe,'" she mimicked the Doctor, "'I don't want to punch a hole in the whole of space and time.'"

"Yeah, we'll," the Doctor shrugged her off, "It's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond, let's have a look."

"No, wait!" River shouted, "Environment checks!"

"Oh, yes, sorry! Quite right. Environment checks." he and Star peeked outside, "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt," River said, looking at the screen, "There's an atmosphere. Early indication suggest..."

"We're in Alfava Metraxis," Star called back in.

"The sevenths planet of the Dunra System," the Doctor added, "Oxygen-rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft had, 11 hours a day and..."

"Chances on rain later." Star finished.

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that," River muttered to Amy, "And she thinks she's so amazing!"

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asked her.

"Oh I had lessons from the best."

"Yeah, well," the Doctor began, smugly.

"I don't think she means you," Star pointed out.

"It's a shame you were busy that day, Doctor. Thank you Star," she picked up her shoes, "Right, then, why did they land here?"

"They didn't land," Star told her, confused that she had or will teach River to fly the TARDIS.

"Sorry?" River blinked.

"If you checked the Home Box you would have known that they crashed."

River headed outside and Star closed the door behind her.

"Explain!" Amy ordered, "Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?"

"It's a long story and I don't know most off it," the Doctor replied, working the console, "Off we go!"

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. She's where she wants to go, let's go we're we want to go."

"Are you basically running away?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Cos she's the future. Our future."

"Can you run away from that?" Amy crossed her arms.

"We can run away from anything we like. Time is not the boss of us."

"Hold on," Star cut in, "There's a planet out there. You promised Amy a planet."

"You promised me a planet," Amy agreed, "5 minutes."

"Please," Star gave him her puppy eyed look. River was their future, she wanted to get to know the woman, she was a match for the Doctor at least, anyone who can out shine him can't be that bad.

The Doctor avoided Star, trying not to give in, "No."

"Pretty please."

"Ok," he sighed, giving in, who could say no to that face?! "5 minutes only!"

"Yes!" Amy grinned, running out the door.

"But that's all," he followed, "Cos in telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything!"

"That's my job." Star winked.

They headed out to where the ship crashed on top of a large and old stone structure. A few places were brining and some debris had fallen to the ground where the group stood.

"What caused it to crash?" River wondered, "Not me."

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it," the Doctor told her, "According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

"A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?" Star eyed her.

"Well, at least the building was empty," River shrugged, "Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries," she pulled a device out of her bag and keyed something into it.

The Doctor and Star turned back to Amy, as the girl herself had been walking to them, "Aren't you going to introduce us? She asked.

"I just expect him not to introduce anyone to anyone," Star shrugged.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." the Doctor introduced them. "Star, Professor River Song."

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor some day, am I?" River turned to them.

"Careful," Star hissed as he winced. Even she knew that they need to be careful when around River, and this was the first time she was meeting the woman. She was trying not to make that obvious though; the woman had obviously met her before, giving how calm the woman was near her.

"How exciting!" River laughed, "Spoilers!" she turned back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that?" Amy whispered to them, "She had left you a note in a museum!"

The Doctor walked off with Star, both of them looking around at the crash.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum," River told Amy, "The Home Box of category four star liners and, sooner or later, them. It's how the Doctor keeps score."

"I know." Amy laughed.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?"

The Doctor gave a sarcastic laugh as he and Star came up behind them, "I'm nobody's taxi service," he turned to River, "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship."

"And you are so wrong, Star will make sure you're there," she chuckled, "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening!" she called into her device, "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal." she held her device up, "Doctor, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so I can use it as a beacon."

The Doctor took his screwdriver out and soniced her device. She gave a small curtsy in thanks.

"Ooh, Doctor! You soniced her!" Amy teased.

"We have a minute," River called, "Shall we?" she pulled out an old TARDIS shaped dairy and flipped through a few pages. "Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?"

"What's the book?"

"Stay away from it," the Doctor warned her.

"What is it?" Star whispered, she wanted to know, but didn't want River to hear her, River knew who she was, she didn't wnt River to realise she had never met her before.

"Her diary."

"Our diary," River corrected.

"Her past, our future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order."

Four columns of swirling dust appeared before them on the beach, four soldiers appearing from the dust, dressing I'm camouflage uniforms. One of the older soldiers approached River, "You promised me an army, Dr Song."

"No, I promised you the equivalent if an army," she corrected, "This is the Doctor and his daughter, Star."

The Doctor gave a light-hearted salute as Star gave a nod to them.

"Father Octavian, sir, Bishop, second class," the older man shook his hand, "20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a convert investigation. Has Dr Song explained what were dealing with?" he turned and shook Stars hand.

"What do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked them.

The Doctor stiffened.

~.~

Night had fallen and a transport ship had arrived and camp had been set up. Octavian strode across the ground followed by the Doctor, Star and Amy as he explained the situation, "the Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top; we'd be too close to the drives. According to this," he showed a handheld device, "behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, and then make our way up."

"Oh, good," the Doctor nodded. He wasn't particularly happy about encountering a Weeping Angel, last time he'd encountered one he and Martha had been trapped in the 1960s. He really didn't want Star to have to encounter them as well.

"Good, sir?"

"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, great!"

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead."

"Please stop talking," Star cut him off, she knew of the Weeping Angels, read about them, she'd hoped she'd never have to actually meet one.

"Father Octavian?" a soldier called.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am," Octavian headed over to man.

The Doctor waved him off and began scanning some of the equipment set up on the table with his sonic.

"You're letting people call you 'sir' and 'ma'am'", Amy remarked, "You never do that," she jumped onto the table, "So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?"

"Now that's interesting," the Doctor looked at her, "You're still here. Which part of 'wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe' was so confusing?"

"Ooh, are you Mr Grumpy Face today?" Amy smirked, flirtatiously.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and one is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in with a screwdriver and a torch, assuming I survive the radiation, and the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face, do something clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day, that's what I'm up to. Any questions?"

"Is River Song your wife? Cos she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kinda like, you know. 'Heel boy!' she's Mrs Doctor from the future, isn't she? Is she gonna be your wife one day?"

"I've had a wife and Star would no doubt kill anyone who wants to get too close. She is not and won't be my wife."

"That's true." Star nodded, her hand grazing over her arm where her dagger was hidden.

He sighed, "I am definitely Mr Grumpy Face today."

"Doctor?" River called from the transport unit, "Star! Father Octavian!"

"Why do they call them Father?" Amy wondered as they walked over to River.

"He's their Bishop," Star said, "They're his clerics. The church moved on, it is the 51st Century."

They stepped inside the transport unit to find River standing before a screen in the wall that had an image of the Angel on it, it had its back to them, hands over its eyes, it was only 4 seconds of footage.

"What do you think?" River asked, "It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was in board. Sorry about the quality. Its four seconds. I've put it on loop."

"Yeah, it's the Angel," the Doctor swallowed, "Hands covering its face."

"You've encountered the Angels before?" Octavian turned to him.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. Bit those were scavengers barely surviving."

"I've only read about them," Star added. "Don't know much."

"It's just a statue," Amy shook her head.

"It's a statue when you see it," River corrected.

"Where did it come from?" the Doctor frowned.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of the last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time."

"There's a different between dormant and patient," Star muttered.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen," River explained, "So legend has it."

"It's not legend," Star remarked, "Its fact, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism."

"What, being stone?" Amy scoffed.

"Being stone," the Doctor murmured, "until you turn your back." He led everyone out of the transport and outside again. "The hyperdrive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing."

"Deadly to an angel?" Octavian frowned after him.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?"

"The Alpans," River answered, reading here handheld device, "The indigenous life-form. They died out 400 years ago."

"200 years later, the planet was terraformed," Octavian added, "Currently there are 6 billion human colonists."

"You lot, you're everywhere!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Like rabbits! I'll never get done saving you."

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population…"

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load!"

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Dr Song, with me."

"2 minutes." River said, "Sweetie with me."

The Doctor followed River, assuming she meant him.

"Anybody need me?" Amy asked, "Nobody?" she crossed her arms annoyed.

"Or me?" Star tried, she huffed when no one answered. A small part of her had hoped that the Doctor would have dragged her off with him, but…he didn't. He knew that she actually preferred to be alone, on the TARDIS when Amy sleeps he always knocks on her door begging her to come and sneak out for the night, but she always refused, made up the excuse that Amy would likely wake up and realised they weren't there and then complain that they always snuck out for extra adventures without her. He said he would help her get over her fears of herself but… maybe he was giving up, she wasn't exactly helping herself for straight out refusing, it was like now, she barely spoke to River because she didn't know her, and she hated it, she wanted to get to know the woman she was obviously important to them in the future she should get to know her now so next time she knew her more but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She had a mixed personality; sometimes she was fine with people, like Amy, she spoke to the girl, didn't trust her. Who doesn't remember the Daleks? But River was their future, what if she let something slip.

"How come you don't look like the Doctor?" Amy cut her out of her thoughts, "If your father and daughter, shouldn't you look similar?"

"Regeneration," she shrugged the woman off, "Sometimes you still look like your parents other times you don't. You could end up looking like someone famous." She thought back to Romana who in her second ended up looking like princess Astra of Atrios, the woman was amazing, she hardly knew her but she was a great President.

The girls walked into the transport ship and Stars hearts stopped as she noticed something, the angel had moved! Its hands had moved away from its face.

"Dr Song?" Amy peeked her head outside, noticing the same, "Did you have more than one clip of the angel?"

"No," she replied, "Just the 4 seconds."

Amy turned back inside, puzzled. "She said it was just the 4 seconds."

She nodded, biting her lip. She should know more about the Weeping Angels, she'd researched them during the Academy but she couldn't remember most of it, she knew they were also called the Lonely Assassins, but this…this confused her.

They looked back at the screen to see the Angel facing forwards, hands down at its side. Amy bent down for a closer look at the time code. It looped from 11:24 to 11:28, yet the Angel had changed positions. Neither girl noticed the door close and lock behind them.

Amy picked up the remote and tried to turn it off, "You're just a recording. You can't move. How can it move?" she looked at Star, who looked back at her.

"I don't know," she admitted, she hated that, that she had to admit she didn't know something, but Amy needed to know the truth, she could easily make something up, but honestly she didn't want to. She tried turning it off by unplugging the power source but it didn't turn off.

They looked back at the Angel and both jumped to see the angels face up close to the camera.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted.

Star didn't shout, as long as they got out they were safe, she tried to open the door, only to found out it would budge. Looking back at the screen, the angel had its mouth open, attack mode.

"Doctor!" Star yelled, beginning to panic now. She didn't know what to do and she was trapped in a small space, she hated being trapped, it felt like she was suffocated, when she knew that she was able to move around in open spaces she was fine, but once she realised she couldn't get out, she panicked.

"Doctor!" Amy pounded on the door.

"Doctor!" Star screamed.

"It's in the room!"

"Star!" they heard the Doctor shout, "Amy!"  
"Doctor!" Amy tried punching the keypad, trying to open the door.

"Are you alright? What's happening?"  
"Doctor! Doctors its coming out of the screen."

"The angels in the room," Star breathed as she slid down to the floor, leaning on the back on the door, close to a panic attack, which Amy noticed, her boyfriend was a nurse, she knew when people were in trouble, she wasn't much help, but still…

"Don't take your eyes off it!" the Doctor warned them, "It can't move if you're looking at it. What's wrong? It's deadlocked."

"There is no deadlock." They heard River say.

"Don't blink! Don't even blink!"

And despite how hard she found it to breath, Star stared at the Angel, trying not to blink.

"Doctor!" Amy continued to shout, also looking at the angel dead in its eyes. "Help us!"

"Amy!" the Doctor cried, "Can you turn it off? The screen, can you turn it off?"

"I tried."

"Try again but don't take your eyes of the angel."

"We're not!"

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink."

"We're not blinking! Have you ever tried not blinking!" she winked, one eye after the other.

"Just get the door open!" Star ordered.

"Just stay calm!" he cried.

"Im trying!"  
Amy fumbled with the remote, keeping her eyes on the angel; she grabbed it and backed away again. She tried to switch it off, but it turned itself on again. "It just keeps switching back on!"

"Yeah, it's the angel." He told them.

"But it's just a recording," she shook her head.

"No, anything that takes the image of an angel is an angel." His voice faded, as he spoke to River.

"Doctor! What's it gonna do to us?"

"Just keep looking at it don't stop looking!"

"Just tell me. Tell me!"

There was silence for a moment, before the Doctor spoke again, "Not the eyes. Look anywhere but don't look at they eyes."

"Why?" Star breathed, while she was looking at its wings, Amy was looking into its eyes.

"What is it?" River asked.

"'The eyes are not the windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware what may enter there.'" The Doctor read.

"Amy," Star began, holding her hand out, "Give me the remote." She kept her eyes on the angel as Amy handed the remote over. "I hope this works, 1, 2, 3, 4," she hit the pause button while the screen bleeped into static.

The angel image froze before it turn off, the door unlocked itself and Star ran out, passing the Doctor and River, who both ran over to her with Amy catching up.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, his hands pressed against her face checking her over, "What did you do?" he grew even more serious as she didn't flinch from his contact.

"Im fine." she panted, catching the breath she felt like she had lost while in the ship, her whole body shaking, "I froze it! There was a blip and I froze it on the blip. It was static, not the angel."

"That was amazing!" River squeezed her for a second before the girl squirmed away, leaving River with a small frown.

"Star doesn't do hugs," the Doctor whispered to her.

Rivers frown deepened, she knew the girl didn't do hugs, but when she hugged her she did squirm but she never actually jumped away from them. She swallowed this was very early for them. "So it was here?" River asked, "That was the angel?"

"That was a projection of the angel," he corrected, "Its reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant."

They looked over as there was an explosion set off by the clerics.

"It's gone positive!" one solider called to Octavian.

"Doctor!" Octavian shouted to them, "We're through!"

"Ok," the Doctor squeezed Star hand, "Now it starts," he headed over to the men.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked Star, "Back then…"

"I don't like begin trapped in small places," she shrugged as she let go off the Doctor hand allowing him and River to walk ahead, "Are YOU okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she nodded as Star walked off, "There's just…something in my eye."

~.~

The Doctor climbed down the ladder last; he wanted Star to go down before him so he could keep an eye on her. He was worried about her, he'd never seen her in such a panic, he knew she didn't like small places, but he had never seen her react like that.

He turned his torch on he had been given as Octavian did the same as they joined the soldiers and three females.

"Do we have a gravity globe?" the Doctor asked.

"Grav globe," Octavian held out his hand as a soldier handed him one.

"Where are we?" Amy looked around, "What is this?"

"It's an Aplan moratorium," River explained to her, "Sometimes called a maze of the dead."

"And what's that?"

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone…" the Doctor kicked the gravity globe and it rose into the air, and lit up the cave showing a large number of stone statues, "The perfect place."  
"I guess this makes it a bit trickier," Octavian remarked, bitterly.

"Just a bit," Star replied, sarcastically.

"A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for."

"A needle in a haystack," River said.

"A needle that looks like hay," the Doctor extended, "A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No. yours was fine."

"Right," Octavian nodded, as he turned to his men, "Check every single statue in the chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question, how do we fight it?"

"We find it and hope." The Doctor answered, walking off with Star and Amy following. River making to follow but Octavian held her back a moment, whispering to her.

The Doctor shone his torch in every direction, with Star doing the same. Amy just looking around and the many levels above them. She rubbed the corner of her eye and noticed a little grit. She used her full hand and sand and girt come out through her fingers, she stopped, scared.

"You all right?" River came up behind her.

"Yeah, fine," she replied, "So, what's a maze of the dead?"

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sound. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the wall."

"Oh, not bad at all," Star muttered, sarcastically as she joined them.

"Ok," she laughed, "That was fairly bad. Right give me your arm," she pulled out a syringe to Amy, "This wont hurt a bit." She stuck it in Amy, who gave a small shout of pain, "There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilise your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up in that ship."

"You already done yourself then?" Star frowned at the woman.

"Yeah, I did it before we came." River replied quickly.

Star nodded slowly, not quite believing her, she headed back over to the Doctor.

"So what's he like?" Amy asked River, hushed, "In the future, I mean. Cos you know him in the future, don't you?"

"And Star." she nodded. "Well, the Doctor's the Doctor and Star is…Star." how would you actually explain them? The Doctor is madman in a box and Star is mad in a completely different way.

"Oh, well that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?"

"Yes, we are." River randomly called over her shoulder.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor called back, taking reading with Rivers device.

"Talking about you."  
"I wasn't listening, im busy."

"Ah. The other way up."

The Doctor turned the device round, and looked at River who raised her eyebrows as Star smirked back at her, "Yeah."

"You're so his wife." Amy teased.

River laughed, "Do you think it would be that easy?"

"Yes."

Star looked up, listening to her, not sure what to make of that information, the way River had said it, she didn't say she was be she didn't say she wasn't either.

Suddenly a young cleric fired his weapon at one of the statues cutting her out of her thoughts. "Sorry. Sorry, I thought…I thought it looked at me."

"We know what the angel looks like." Octavian sighed, "Is that the angel?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of décor."

"What's your name?" the Doctor called over to him.

"Bob, sir." He replied.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob."

"It's a Sacred name," Octavian added, "We all have Sacred names, they're given to us in the service of the church."

The Doctor walked over to them with Star, who eyed the young boy, "Sacred Bob. More like scared Bob now, eh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Star nodded, "Scared keeps you fast. Anyone who isn't scared is stupid and idiotic."

"Carry on," the Doctor finished.

"We'll be moving into the maze in 2 minutes," Octavian told them, he turned to Bob, "You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach."

~.~

2 minutes later found them all walking up an upward passage.

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just gonna collapse?" Amy frowned, "There's a whole ship up there."

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River said.

"Had dinner with their chief architect once," the Doctor remarked.

"Was that fun?" Star smirked, teasingly.

"2 heads are better than one."

"You mean you help him?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean he had 2 heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?"

"Hang on," River pulled the book out.

"Read it to me."

"'What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time ill be upon us. The time of angels.'" She read out loud.

~.~

"Are we there yet?" Amy moaned, "It's a hell of a climb."  
"The maze is on 6 levels representing the ascent of the soul." River told her, "One 2 levels to go."

"At least our legs will look amazing." Star commented.

"Oh, and boys will admire them!"

"Exactly!" they high-fived.

"No!" the Doctor suddenly shouted, "No boys will be admiring your legs!" he pointed warningly at Star.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Or what?"

"Or I'll throw any boy who gets close to you into a black hole."

"Oh? Throw the boy, not me?"

"The boy." He confirmed.

"Fair enough." She shrugged. Hey if he wasn't going to throw her into a black hole, at east she'll get some fun out of it. Maybe she could try it with Jack, see if the man could survive being throw into a black hole, though, she wasn't fond of that mans flirting or fond of him at all for that matter.

"Lovely species, the Aplans," the Doctor changed the subject, "We should visit them some time."

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy frowned.

"So's Virgina Woolf. Im on her bowling team very relaxed, sort of cheerful .that's having 2 heads. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"Doctor," River began, "There's something. I don't know what it is…"

"Yeah, something wrong. Don't know what it is yet either, working on it. Then they started having laws against self-marrying and what was that about? But that's the church for you. Erm, no offence, Bishop."

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor." Bishop set him a hard look.

They walked through a narrow passage lined with statues.

"Lowest point in the wreckage is only 50 feet up from here," Octavian continued, "that way."

"Church had a point," Amy remarked, "If you think about it. The divorce must have been messy."

Star stopped suddenly, causing the Doctor to bump into her.

"A little warning next time!" he cried.

"Small problem." She breathed.

He frowned at her a moment before following her gaze at the statues and also realising, "Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Amy eyed them, growing nervous.

"Oh!" River stared at them, also realising.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"How could we not notice that?"

"Low lever perception filter," Star suggested.

"What wrong, sir, ma'am?" Octavian looked at them.

"Nobody move," the Doctor ordered them, "Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger."

"What danger?"

"The Aplans," River stated.

"The Aplans?"

"They've got 2 heads."

"Yes, I get that. So?"

"So, the Statues don't," Star pointed out.

"Everyone over there," the Doctor ordered. "Just move, dot ask questions, don't speak," everyone moved to wheat the Doctor pointed, where there was no statues, "Ok. I want you all to switch off your torches."

"Sir?" Octavian glanced at him.

"Just do if," he all turned off their torched, leaving the Doctors the only one on, "ok. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment."

"Are you sure about this?" River asked him.

"No." he admitted. He switched his torched off for a split second and the statues now faced them.

"Oh my god!" Amy gasped, "They've moved."

"They're all angel," Star realised.

"But they can't be." River shook her head.

"Clerics, keep watching them," the Doctor slowly backtracked to see the Angela have moved forwards, "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping angel. They're coming after us."

"There was only one angel on the ship." River insisted, "Just the one. I swear."

"Could they have been here already?" Amy wondered.

"How did the Aplans die out?" Star asked River.

"Nobody knows," She shook her head.

"Now we know."

"They don't look like angels," Octavian said as he shone his torch at one.

"And they're not fast," Amy added, "You said they were fast. They should have had us by now."

"They're dying," The Doctor shrugged, "Losing their form. They must have been down her for centuries, starving."

"Losing their image."

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!"

"Doctor?"

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash wasn't an accident; it was a rescue mission, for the angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up." Star unintentionally took his hand.

"We need to get out of here fast," River decided.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you?" Octavian called into his radio, "All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active!"

"I know, sir," Bob replied, "Angelo and Christina are dead, sir. the statues killed them, sir."

The Doctor took the radio, "Bob, sacred Bob, it's me, the Doctor. Where are you now?"

"I'm talking to my..." Octavian tried to snatch it back but the Doctor pulled it back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!"

"I'm on my way up to you, sir," Bob continued, "I homing on your signal."

"Well done, Bob," he smiled into the radio, "Scared keeps you fast, to you, didn't I?" he smile faded as he saw Star frowning, "Your friends, Bob, what did the angel do to them?"

"Snapped their neck, sir," he replied.

"That's not how Angels work," Star shook her head; "I thought they displaced you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something."

"Bob, did you check their data oaks for vital signs?" Octavian took the radio back, "We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

"Don't be an idiot! The angels don't leave you alive," The Doctor snatched the radio back, "Bob, keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir." Bob answered, "The angel killed me, too."

"What do you mean the angel kill you too?" he glanced at Star both knowing what that meant.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?"

"You're not talking to me, sir. The angel has no voice. It striped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion."

"So it's the angel in its way up?" Star called into the radio, confirming what she and the Doctor feared.

"Yes, ma'am."

"No way out." the Doctor sighed.

"Then we get out through the wreckage," Octavian determined, "Go!"

"Go, go, go. All of you run!" the Doctor used them all off.

"Doctor?" Amy called back, "Star?"

"Yes, we're coming. Just go, go, go!" he turned to Octavian as everyone ran, "Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir," he nodded, understanding, "And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." he stormed off.

"Angel Bob," the Doctor called into the radio, "Which angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, "The other angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you."

"Come on!" Star dragged him off.

They passed Amy.

"Don't wait for us, go, run." the Doctor shouted as they ran past.

"I can't," she cried, as they ran back to her, "No really I can't."

"Why not?" the Doctor frowned.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" he looked down to see her hand looking normal.

"You looked into its eyes didn't you?" Star sighed.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

"I didn't look into its eyes!"

"Listen," the Doctor spoke to her, "It's messing with your head. Your hand is not

Made of stone."

"It is. Look at it!"

"It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't. OK!" she insisted, "I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

"The angels going to come," Star remarked as their torched began flickering, "And it will turn the torches off. Amelia concentrate!"

"I can't!"

"Then the three of us will die," The Doctor stated.

"You're not going to die."

"They'll kill the lights."

The lights flickered again and the Angela approached.

"You've got to go," Amy told them, "You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!"

"Time can be re-written." the Doctor shrugged off,

"It doesn't work like that."

The lights flickered again, Amy turned to the angels.

"Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink."

"Run!" Amy shouted.

"We are not leaving without you!" Star crossed her arms.

"I don't need you to die for me, do I look that clingy?"

"Yes."

"Oi!"

"You can move your hand," the Doctor said.

"It's stone." she argued.

"It's not stone!"

"Those people will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."

"Amy Pond, I am so sorry," Star apologised.

"It's ok," she waved her off, "I understand. You've got to leave me."

"No. I'm sorry for this." She pulled out her dagger and nipped Amy's hand.

"oh! you stabbed me," she glared.

"You moved your hand, didn't you?" she countered, putting her dagger back up her sleeve.

"I've got a mark! Look at my hand."

"Yeah, and your alive," the Doctor reminded her.

"Why do you even have a dagger?"

"Its a good dagger," Star defended as they ran off, "im alive because of it."

"Clerics, we're down to 4 men," they heard Octavian speak as they ran in, "Expect incoming."

"Yeah, it's the angel," the Doctor said, "They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves."

"Which means we won't be able to see them."

"Which means we can't stay here."

"There are more incoming!"

"Any suggestions?" River cut in.

"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea."

"There's always a way out."

The lights all flickered again, they looked back to see the angles blocking the passage back.

"There's always a way out." the Doctor repeated.

"Doctor?" Angel Bob called on the radio, "Can I speak to the Doctor, please?"

"Hello," the Doctor called back into the radio, "Angel Bob. What's your problem?"

"Your power will not last much longer, and the angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"There's something the angels are very keen you should know before the end."

"Which is?"

"I died in fear."

"I'm sorry?" he blinked.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. you made me trust you, an when it mattered, you let me down."

"What are they doing?" Amy whispered to River."

"They're trying to make him angry," River whispered back.

"An angry Doctor is not a good Doctor," Star added, hushed. "Same with me."

"I'm sorry, sir," Angel Bob continued, "The angels were very keen for you to know that."

"Well then," the Doctor replied, "The Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorry."

"But your trapped, sir, and about to die."

"Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has gotta great big

Mistake in it. A great big whopping mistake!"

"What mistake, sir?"

"Trust me?" he turned to Amy.

"Yeah," she answered instantly.

"Trust me?" he turned to River.

"Always," she smirked.

"You lot," he turned to the Clerics, "Trust me?"

"Sir, 3 more incoming!" A cleric warned.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian nodded.

"Trust me?" he turned to Star.

"All you need is faith and trust..." she quoted.

"And a little bit of pixie dust." He beamed at her and turned back to Octavian, "Give me your gun," he handed the man his gun, "I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do..." he jumped in the spot, "Jump."

"Jump where?" Octavian shook his head.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come in, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal."

"What signal?"

"You won't miss it." he aimed the gun at the roof.

"Sorry, can I ask again?" Angel Bob interrupted, "You mentioned a mistake?"

"Oh, big mistake," he agreed, "Huge. There's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any pans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap."

"And what's that?"

"Me." he fired the gun at the gravity globe.

**Paul (guest): Don't worry im planning to write Star until the show finishes or she runs out of regenerations :)**


	5. Flesh and stone

"Star!" the Doctor ran over to his daughter, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she squatted his hand away and he pulled her up, checking her arms for any bruises or other injuries. "You can stop fussing over me."

"Up!" the Doctor shouted to everyone else, "Look up!"

"You ok?" River asked Amy.

"What happened?" Amy frowned as she got to her feet.

"We jumped."

"Jumped where?"

"Up, up, look up!" the Doctor continued shouting.

"Exactly where we were," Star said, as she pulled the girl to the side slightly.

"No we're not," Amy shook her head.

The Doctor soniced an indentation on the floor where Amy had been standing.

"What am I looking?" Amy looked around at the area, "Explain."

"The ship crashed with the power still on, therefore the artificial gravity is still on," Star quickly explained, "We are on the bottom of the Byzantium."

Amy looked up to see the Angels still on the ground. While they stood upside down the on ship.

"Doctor. The statues, they look more like angels now." Octavian noticed.

They all looked over to see the angels half-formed, in grey tunics and half-formed wings.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage," the Doctor told him still sonicing as he tried to get the door open, "Draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army!" the indentation opened into the ship just as the lights started flickering out, "they're taking out the lights. Look at them, look at the angels. Into the ship, now, quickly all of you!" Star jumped down and the Doctor followed her.

"But how?" Amy peered down the hole to reveal the Doctor and Star standing on the corridors floor.

"It's only a corridor," Star rolled her eyes.

"The gravity orientates to the floor." the Doctor added, "Now, in here, all of you; don't take your eyes off the angels. Move, move, move!" he soniced the keypad to keep it open for them all.

"Ok, men, go, go, go!" Octavian ushered in man down as he joined the Doctor and Star, "The angels, presumably they can jump up too?"

Once everyone was in, the Doctor closed the door.

"Angels have wings," Star reminded him, "They can FLY."

"They're here," the Doctor led then down the corridor, "Now. In the dark, we're finished. Run!"

Behind them a large door shut, trapping them and blocking their way out.

"This whole place it a death trap," Octavian grumbled.

"No, it's a time bomb." the Doctor corrected, "Well it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic!" he yelled as the angels pounded on the exterior door. "Oh, just me then."

"I'm trying not to panic," Star told him.

He gave her an encouraging smile, "What's through here?"

"Secondary flight deck," River answered.

"Ok." Amy frowned, "We we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?"

River turned to a small bit of wires, trying to bypass the lights.

"We've thought about that," the Doctor turned to Amy.

"And?"

"And we'll plunge to our deaths. See. Thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them, its impossible."

"How impossible?" River looked over.

"2 minutes."

The engines hum powered down and the door reopen allowing them to see the cavern outside.

"The hull is breath and the power's falling." Octavian stated.

The lights went out and an angels arm appeared through the opening.

"Sir!" a cleric called, "Incoming!"

"Doctor!" Amy cried, "Lights."

The Doctor soniced the wires, helping River and the lights came back on briefly and they saw an angel making its way inside. The lights flashed off again and when they turned back on four angels appeared in the corridor.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian commanded his men.

"And don't look at their eyes," Star warned them, "Anywhere else, but not the eyes."

"I've isolated the lighting grid," the Doctor told them, "They can't drain the power now."

"Good work, Doctor." Octavian nodded.

"Yes, good. Good in many ways, good you like it so far…?"

"So far?" Amy frowned.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

"Good, fine, do it." Octavian ordered.  
"Including the lights," he winced, "All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

"How long for?"

"Fraction of a second, maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe."

"Im guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship; there isn't a manual for this!"

"Doctor, we lost the torches." Amy reminded him, "We'll be in total darkness."

"No other way. Bishop?"

"Dr Song, I've lost good clerics today." Octavian turned to her, "You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him, both of them." River answered.  
"He's not some time of madman, then?"

"I absolutely trust them." The Doctor was so a mad man, a madly magnificent man.

"Excuse me," the Doctor went back to work on the door with Star who took over as he stopped.

"Im taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell both of them." Octavia threatened River, "Understood?"

River swallowed at that, "Understood."

"Ok. Doctor, we've got your backs."

"Bless you, Bishop." The Doctor smiled.

"Combat distance, 10 feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire." Octavian turned to his men, "Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol, we don't have bullets to waste."

"If you don't have bullets to waste then don't fire!" Star argued with the man.

"And what else can we do to stop the angels?"

She took and breath stepped in front of everyone, closer to the angels, "Trust me." She wasn't happy about her plan but if it kept them alive then so be it.

"Star?" the Doctor glanced at her, realising what she was doing, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

He nodded and turned to Amy, "Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, 4 times."

"10." She nodded.

"No 4, 4 times."

"Yeah, 4, I heard you." She got into position at the door, not seeing the Doctor frown at her.

"Ready!" he placed the sonic in the circuit.

"God be with us all." Octavian breathed.

The lights went out just as Star got a blue glowing wall up, stopping the angels from getting them.

"Turn!" the Doctor shouted.

"Doctor, quickly!" River urged.

"Hurry!" Star strained.

"It's opening," Amy cheered, "Its working."

Amy and River slipped through the small open.

"Fall back!" Octavian called. The clerics made their way through the door.

"Star." the Doctor pulled her through as she concentrated keeping the wall up. They slipped through and the door shut behind them. He cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him. As she searched her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Im…im fine." She panted. That had taken a lot out of her; she didn't know how much longer she could have kept it up.

"Are you sure?" he ignored as everyone shouted at him. His hearts pounded against his chest, if she hadn't managed to do that, they would all likely be dead by now.

"Im fine. Come on," they ran over to everyone else in the secondary flight deck.

~.~

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as the door began to spin open. Octavian placed a device on the door and it stopped spin, "What are you doing?"

"Magnetised the door," he said, "Nothing could turn that wheel now."

"Yeah?" Star scoffed.

The wheel turned again.

"Dear god!"

"Ah! Now you're getting it!" the Doctor clasped his shoulder, "You've brought us time though that's good. I am good with time."

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as another door wheel spun.

"Seal the door," Octavian ordered, "Seal it now!" a cleric placed a magnetic device on the second door. "Doctor, how long have we got?"

"5 minutes, max." the Doctor replied.

"9," Amy said.

"5," the Doctor looked at her.

"5, right yeah."

"Why did you say 9?" Star frowned at her.

"I didn't."

"We need another way out of here." River remarked.

"There isn't one." Octavian muttered.

"Yes, there is, course there is," the Doctor interrupted, "This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So..." he snapped his fingers at them, "What do they need!"

"Oh!" Stars eyes widened.

"Of course." River realised.

He snapped his fingers again.

"Of course, what?" Amy shook her head at them, "What do they need!"

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asked, picking up what they realised.

"Well, its sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow." the Doctor remarked, "This whole wall should slide up," he pressed his body against the real wall, "There's clamps, release the clamps!" he soniced the clamps, realising them.

"What's through there?" Amy looked between him and Star, "What do they need?"

"They need to breathe," River stated as the door slowly rose to reveal a forests of lush vegetation and trees.

"But that's...that's a..." Amy stared awestruck.

"It's an oxygen factory," River told her.

"It's a forest."

"It's a forest," Star agreed, the same time River said, "It's an oxygen factory."

"And, if we're lucky, an escape route." the Doctor added.

"8," Amy laughed.

"What did you say?" River turned to her sharply.

"Nothing."

"Is there another exit?" Star wondered, her gaze on Amy she had actually thought the girl had said 'great' but River heard 'eight' as well.

"Scan the architecture," the Doctor turned to Octavian, "We don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it," Octavian stepped into the forest, "Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels.

"But trees!" Amy gaped, "On a spaceship!"

"Oh, more than trees," the Doctor smiled at her, "Way better than trees. You're going to love this," he stepped into the forest, "Treeborgs..." he opened a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry, "Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. It is an Eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a spaceship, in a maze. Have I impressed up yet, Amy Pond?"

She chuckled, "7."

"7?" he walked back to her.

"Sorry, what?"

"You said 7."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." River agreed.

"You did say 7." Star accused.

"Doctor!" Octavian called, interrupting them, "There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck."

"Good," The Doctor nodded, "There's where we need to go."

"Plotting a safe path."

"Quick as you like!" he called, but his gaze still on Amy.

"Doctor?" Angel Bob came back on the radio, "Excuse me. Hello? Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir."

"Ah, there you are, Angel Bob." he greeted, sitting in the command chair. "How's life? Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve."

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?"

"The angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this would, and all the stars and worlds beyond."

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs."

"I made him say comfy chairs!" the Doctor grinned.

"6." Amy laughed.

Star grabbed the radio from the Doctor, "Enough chatting. What have you done to Amy?"

"There is something in her eye." Angel Bob stated.

"What's in her eye?" the Doctor frowned.

"What's he talking about?" Amy asked, "Doctor, im 5." Everyone stared at her, "I mean 5. Fine! Im fine."

"You're counting," River noted.

"Counting?"

"You're counting down from 10." Star told her.

"You have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor added.

"Why?" Amy breathed, clearly scared.

"I don't know."

"Well, counting down to what?"

"I don't know."

"We shall take her." Angel Bob continued, "We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space."

"I'd like to see you try," Star sat down in the chair this time, "There is power on this ship, but not that much."

"With respect, ma'am, there is more power on this ship than you yet understand."

There was a horrible loud screeching noise.

"Dear god," River gasped, "What is it?"

"They're back." Octavian looked up.

"It's hard to put it in your terms, Dr Song," Angel Bob continued, "But as best I understand it, the angels are laughing."

"Laughing?" the Doctor frowned into the radio.

"Because you haven't noticed yet. The Doctor and Star in the TARDIS haven't noticed."

"Doctor!" Octavian shouted.

"No wait, there's something…we've…" the Doctor turned slowly to see the same crack from Amy wall glowing high in the wall behind them, "Missed."

"That's…" Amy swallowed, "That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl."  
"Yes."

"Ok, enough, we're moving out!" Octavian commanded.

"Agreed," River said, "Doctor?"

"Yeah. Fine!" he soniced the crack.

"What are you doing?"

"Right with you."

"We're not leaving without you!"

Star pushed River and Amy along and into the forest.

"Doctor," Amy called back to him as he examined the crack, "Come on!"  
"You'd better catch up with us!" Star yelled back at him as they headed off.

~.~

They walked slowly through the forest, keeping the girls in the centre for safety. That was until Amy started to walk slowly, and her face paled.

"Amy?" Star looked over at her.

"Amy," River grabbed the girls arm, steadying her, "What's wrong?"

"4." Amy muttered as she curled up on a rock covered with moss.

"Amy, tell to us," Star tried, "Tell us what's wrong?"

"Med-scanner, now!" River held out her hand and one of the clerics handed it to her.  
"Dr Song, Star, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving." Octavian complained

"We are waiting fo the Doctor." Star stated.

"Our mission is to make the wreckage safe and neutralise the angels. Until that is achieved…"

"WE ARE WAITING FOR HIM!"

"Father Octavian, when the Doctor and Star are in the room, your only mission is to keep them alive long enough to get everyone else home." River argued, a lot more calmly than Star. "And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And he's right behind me isn't he?" she look at Star who looked at her in amusement seeing the Doctor behind her.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor grinned, now without his jacket.

"I hate you!" she turned to him.

"You don't."

"Oh, I do!" Star slapped his arm.

"Oh, you definitely don't!" he flicked her nose. "Bishop, the angels are in the forest." He headed to Amy's side.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian commanded.

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"Found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe."

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"It was the end of the universe, wasn't it?" Star guessed.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Let's have a look then," he checked the med-scanner.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asked, fearing the worst.

"Nothing," River lied, "You're fine."

"Everything," the Doctor countered, "You're dying!"

"Doctor!"

"Yes, because if we lie to her she'll get better!" Star rolled her eyes, "Something is in her eye." This was her fault, she should have known not to look into the eyes of the angel and should have stopped Amy from doing so, but she hadn't.

"But what does that mean?" the Doctor shook his head, "Doesn't mean anything."

"Doctor." Amy whispered.

"Busy."

"Scared!"

"Of course you're scared, you're dying." Star remarked, "Just let us think."

"What happened?" the Doctor stood up.

"She stared into the eyes of the angel…"

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" a cleric warned them. As an angel watched them from the trees.

"And here!" Another Cleric called.

"Keep visual contact," Octavian ordered, "Do not let them move!"

The Doctor paced and slapped his cheeks, "Come on; come on, wakey, wakey! She watched an angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the angel and...and..."

"The image of an angel is an angel." Amy recited.

"A living image in a human mind. We state at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink and that's exactly what they want, 'cos as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an angel in her mind!"

"3," Amy sniffed, "Doctor, its coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now counting, what's that about," he called into the radio, "Bob, why are they making her count?"

"To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob replied.

"Ok, but why, what for?"

"For fun, sir."

The Doctor growled his frustration and threw the radio away. A branched cracked as a cleric looked back them.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" Amy panicked "Explain!"

"Inside your head," the Doctor explained quickly, "In the vision centres of your brain, there's an angel." he say next to her, "It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off."

"Then what do I do?"

"If it was a real screen we'd just pull the plug," Star frowned deep in thought.

"But you can't just knock her out," the Doctor cried, "The angel would take over!"

"Then what?" River snapped, "Quickly!"

"Amy, close your eyes." Star murmured.

"No, no, I don't want to." Amy whispered.

"That's the angel, just close them."

Amy hesitated but closed then nonetheless.

The scanner beeped, "She's normalising," River sighed, reading the results, "You did it! You did it!"

"Sir?" a cleric called, "Two more incoming."

"There's more over here." another called over.

"Still weak, dangerous to move her."

"So," Amy sat up, "Can I open my eyes now?"

The Doctor bend in front of her, "Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of…"

"Paused it." Star offered. "Im sorry Amy, but you've used up your count down. You cannot open your eyes."

"Doctor, we're too exposed here," Octavian called. "We have to move on."

"We're exposed everywhere," The Doctor straightened up, "And Amy can't move."

"And anyway, that's not the plan." Star finished.

"There's a plan?" River raises her eyebrows at them as she sat next to Amy, comforting her.

"We don't know yet," the Doctor admitted, "I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your clerics will stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold each of you personally responsible, twice. And you do not want to see Star angry. River, you, me and Star, we're going to the Primary Flight Deck, which is..." he licked his finger and held it up, "A quarter mile straight ahead."

"Im not going," Star shook her head, "I'll stay with Amy, keep an eye in her."

"No!" the Doctor shouted, causing everyone besides Star to jump in surprise, "I need you. Please."

"Doctor..."

"Please."

She bit her lip, looking between him and Amy, "Alright. Fine."

He beamed, "Right so," he clapped his hand, "We'll stabilise the wreckage, stop the angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing."

"What thing?"

"I don't know, it's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

"Doctor," Octavian stepped up, "I'm coming with you. My clerics can look after Miss Pond. These are my best men; they'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you."

"What?" he looked between Octavian as River as she walked over, "You two engaged or something?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." he started off with River.

"Sir!" Marco nodded.

"Doctor..." Amy called, "Can't I come with you? Please Star?"

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond!" Octavian called back to her.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safe her, Amy." Star stated, "We can't protect you on the move. We'll be back as soon as we can. Promise." she crossed her hearts, even though the girl couldn't see.

"You always say that."

"We always come back." the Doctor countered. "Good luck everyone. Behave. Don't not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those angels advancing. Amy, later!" he tapped her head, "River, going to need your computer."

The four off them left.

"Yeah, later."

~.~

Octavian led them through the forest. Rivers computer beeped in the Doctors hand.

"What's that? River looked at it.

"Reading from the crack in the wall," the Doctor told her.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?"

"Here's what I think. One day there'll be a very big bang, so big every moment in history, past and future, will crack."

"Is that possible? How?"

"How can you be engaged in a manner of speaking?" Star countered.

"Well..." she smirked, "Sucker for a man in uniform."

"Like firemen or...nurses."

"Dr Song is in my personal custody," Octavian walked over, "I released her from Stormcage Containment Facility 4 days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she has accomplished er missions and earned he pardon and earned her pardon. Just do we understand each other?"

"You were in Stormcage?" the Doctor eyed her until the machine beeped again.

"What?" River blinked at it, "What is it?"

"The date!" he grinned, "the date of the explosion where the crack begins."

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the Universe?"

"Amy's time," Star breathed as the date appeared on the screen ready 26/06/2010.

The Doctor took the readings from the handheld as Octavian looked for a way into the Primary Flight Deck. River and Star kept guard.

"It doesn't open it form here," Octavian muttered, "But it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something..."

"Hurry up and open it," River called, "Time's running out."

"What?" the Doctor gaped, "What'd you say? Times running out, is that what you said?"

"Yeah. I just meant..."

"He knows what you meant," Star remarked.

"But what if you could?" The Doctor wondered.

"What if what could?" River frowned.

"Time," the Doctor said, "What if time could run out?"

"Got it!" Octavian cheered.

"Cracks in time, time running out...no, couldn't be. How is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks?"

"And she didn't recognise the Daleks!" Star pointed out.

"Ok, time cans shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah! Oh!"

"Dr Song, get through, now." Octavian told her as he helped River through the hatch, "Doctor? Star?"

"Time can be unwritten." Star breathed.

"It's been happening and we haven't even noticed!" the Doctor shouted.

"We have to move!" Octavian turned back to them.

"The CyberKing," the Doctor remembered, "A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no-one remembers."

"We have to move it! The Angel could be here any second." he put his hand on the mans shoulder.

He shrugged it off, "Never mind the angels. There's worse here than angels!"

The lights went out and they spin to see an angel had its arm sound Octavian.

"I beg to differ, sir." he rasped out.

"Let him go." the Doctor soniced the angel.

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're both looking at it."

"If we stop looking at it, it'll kill you." Star argued.

"It'll kill me anyway. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!"

"Can't you wiggle out?" the Doctor asked.

"No, it's too tight. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing you can do."

"You're dead if we leave you."

"Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go..."

"We're not going!" Star cried.

"Listen to me. It's important! You can't trust her."

"Trust who?" the Doctor frowned.

"River Song." he answered, "You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is."

"Then tell us."

"I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Why is she is Stormcage?" Star demanded.

"She killed someone. A hero too many."

"Who?" the Doctor tensed.

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?" Star eyed his expression.

"The angels are coming." Octavian gasped, "You have to leave me."

"You'll die."

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God and bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better." the Doctor murmured.

"I think, sir, you know me at my best."

"Ready?"

"Content." he closed his eyes.

The Doctor and Star ran for the hatch and closed it after them.

"There's a teleport!" River shouted as they crawled through, "If we can get to work, we can beam the others here." she frowned, "Where's Octavian?"

"Octavian's dead," Star stated moving to help with the teleport.

"So's that teleport," the Doctor remarked, "You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." he grabbed Rivers comm.

"Hello?" Amy called softly into the radio, "Hello? Please say you're there. Hello? Hello!"

"Is that you?" the Doctor answered.

"Doctor?"

"Where are you? Are the clerics with you?"

"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't remember each other."

"No. They wouldn't."

"What was that light?" River looked around.

"Time is running out." Star replied.

"Amy," the Doctor said to her, "I'm sorry. We should never have left you there."

"Well, what do I do now?" she asked.

"You come to us. Primary Flight Deck, other end of the forest."

"I can't see!" she exclaimed, "I can't open my eyes!"

He soniced the radio, "Turn on the spot."

"Sorry, what?"

"Just do it. Turn in the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's time energy spill out of that crack and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the angels, they're everywhere."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

"What does the time energy do?"

"Just keep moving!"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

Star took the comm. of the Doctor seeing him getting distraught, "Amy, if that time energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. You'd never have existed. Just keep your eyes shut and keep moving!"

"It's never going to work." River remarked as she worked on the teleport.

"What else have you got?" the Doctor shouted at her, "River, tell me!"

"Don't shout!" Star scowled at him.

"I'm not shouting!"

"Keep snapping at me and I'll snap right back at you!"

He took a breath and sighed, "I'm not shouting."

"You were."

"Sorry. I'm...I'm worried."

"I know...I have a back up plan, just in case." she really hoped this worked, she would hate to use her back up.

He blinked at her, "You do?"

"Yes."

"What's that?" River looked up as there was a loud whoosh and a clank from above.

"The Angels running for the fire," Star told her, helping with the teleport, "They came to feed on the time energy. Now the time energy's going to feed on them."

"Amy," the Doctor went in the comm. again, "listen to me. I'm sending. Bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity sector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just manoeuvre till the beeping stops. Because Amy, this is important. The forest is full of angels. You've going to have to walk like you can see."

"Well, what do you mean?" Amy whispered.

"Look, just keep moving."

"That time energy, what it going to do?" River asked.

"Keep eating." Star shrugged, she wasn't sure.

"How do we stop it?"

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?"

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while." the Doctor sighed.

"Like what for instance?"

"Like me, for instance!" the Doctor yelled.

"Stop shouting!" Star cried, "It is NOT helping!"

There was a high pitched beep that echo through the Flight Deck.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"It's a warning," he told her, "There are angels round you now. Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The angels are scared and running and right none of them not that interesting in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!"

Star glanced at the Doctor as he hit his hand against the instruction panel in his frustration.

River would need as least 2 more minutes but they needed to get Amy safe, and now.

"Do you trust me?" She called over to the Doctor.

He looked up at her, "Of course I do? Why?"

"I've got this." and with that she disappeared...

"Star!?"

...and reappeared seconds later with Amy, who had been face-to-face with an angel.

The Doctor and River hurried over, River supporting Amy, "Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck, the Doctor's here. Star teleported you" she looked over at Star, "You are amazing."

Star gave a small smile as the Doctor supported her.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor checked her over, cupping her face in his hands, searching in her eyes.  
"Im fine," she replied, her voice quiet, "Just tired. Wanna sleep."

"We are brilliant!" he kissed her hair.

An alarm suddenly blared.

"What's that?" River looked up.

"The angels are draining the last of the ships power which means" the Doctor told them as the shield to the forest opened…"the shields going to release!"

They were confronted with a large number of angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume." The Doctor stepped forwards and Star let herself slid down to the floor. That had really taken a lot out of her.

"The Time Field is coming." Angel Bob replied, "It will destroy our reality."

"Yeah, and look at you, all running away. What can I do for you?"

"There is a rupture in time. The angles calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close and they can be saved.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?"

"Your friends would also be saved.

"Well, there is that."

"I've travelled in time," River stepped next to the Doctor, "Im a complicated space/time event, too. Throw me in."

"No one else is dying today!" Star determined.

"Oh be serious!" he scoffed, "Compared to me, these angels are more complicated than you and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." River looked at him.

"No, seriously, get a grip."

"You're going to die here!"

"No, seriously get a grip, hairball," Star smirked at River.

"Don't call me that!"

"Just did. Now get a grip!"

"Oh, you geniuses!" River breathed as she realised and ran over to help Amy hold onto a handle on the panel before doing the same.

Star pushed herself up and also held on.

"Sir, the angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Bob said.

"Thing is, Bob, the angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, angels… night- night." he casually gripped a handle himself as the gravity failed. The four of them held on tight as they angels were sucked into the crack. There was a burst of light and the crack in the Secondary Flight Deck closed.

~.~

Amy leaned on a rock, a blanket wrapped around her, back on the beach. The Doctor stood next to her, Star sitting crossed legged at his feet, struggling to keep her eyes open, they felt so heavy.

"Ah, bruised everywhere!" Amy complained.

"Me too." The Doctor agreed.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut."

"Neither did you, I kept saying. The angels all fell into the time field. The angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now. Besides, I had to carry Star out, do you know how heavy you are, young lady?" he peered down at her.

"Very heavy." Star stated. "And very tired."

"Why do I remember it all?" Amy wondered, "Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveller now, Amy," the Doctor told her, "Changes the way you see the universe forever. Good, isn't it?"

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening, somewhere out there, somewhere in time." He looked out on to the ocean before walking over to River.

Star fell back onto the sand, "Hey!" she pouted, "I was comfy!" she groaned and headed over to them.

"You, me…handcuffs." River smirked, holding out her cuffed hands, "Must it always end this way?"

"What now?" he asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed someone." Star eyed her.

"Yes, I did. The best person I've ever known."

"Who?" Star tilted her head.

"It's a long story, can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one: you'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica's a fairytale." She looked up at the Doctor, "You could read it to me."

"Aren't we all?" River laughed, sleepy Star was very different to normal Star.

"I look forward to it." the Doctor smiled.

"Bye, River." Amy walked over.

"See you, Amy." Her handcuffs beeped, "Oh! I think that's my ride."

"Can we trust you? River Song?" the Doctor frowned at her.

"If you like," she smirked back, "But where's the fun in that?" she laughed as she was teleported away.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked as the Doctor turned to look at the ocean.

"Time can be rewritten." He remarked.

~.~

The Doctor placed Star on her bed, "Now you have no reason to be afraid."

"Why not?" she blinked up at her.

"Because…" he flicked her nose, "Everything that you are afraid off saved us all today."

"Hmmm."


	6. Vampires in venice

"Whoa!" Amy's voice drifted to Star, "What, like a date?"

"What's going on?" Star yawned, she had just woken up and was slightly worried at the silence, she'd expected the Doctor to have blown up a toaster or something worst. So she'd jumped out of bed and made her way down to the console room.

"Star!" the Doctor pounded up the stairs from where he had been sitting in the harness under the console, "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Awake." then she noticed an extra person, "Rory!" she beamed, "Hello! Um, why are you here?"

"Amy kissed the Doctor." he grumbled.

"Oh." she sent Amy a look of disappointment before spinning to the Doctor.

"I didn't kiss her!" he defended, stepping back, "I specifically remember not kissing her!" No, no, no, he did no kissing.

She glared down at him, her hand resting on her dagger, "You better not have done," then she smiled as though nothing had happen, "So where should you go for your date."

"Anywhere!" he cheered, "Anytime, one condition, it has to be amazing, the Moulin Rouge in 1890? The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a Wedding present."

"It's either this or tokens or a lottery ticket," then Star noticed Rory's expression, "Yeah, the TARDIS can be quite freaky at times. Basically it's a..."

"It's another dimension." Rory cut her off.

"Yes! You are the first person I have ever met who worked that out! You're good!"

"After Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories; FTL travel, parallel Universe." Rory smirked, though there was a small smile hidden away.

"I like the bit when someone says; 'it's bigger on the inside'. I always look forward to that." The Doctor pouted.

"So this date," Amy began, "I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?"

"How about somewhere...romantic?"

"Like Paris," Star suggested, "Or Venice!"

The Doctor grinned and he and Star piloted them.

~.~

"Venice!" the Doctor threw his arms out as the TARDIS materialised in a busy market. "Venezia la Serenissima! Impossible city. Preposterous city!" Rory and Amy peered out in amazement, "Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hum it was just a collection of little wooden huts in the march, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly...just beautiful! Oh, you gotta love Venice. And so many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Oooh, that reminds me," he looked at his watch, "1580. That's all right; Casanova doesn't get born for 145 years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken."

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory blinked at him.

"You do not want to know, Rory." Star patted his shoulder, "You really don't." she walked off after the Doctor.

"You all right?" He eyed her.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're being nice."

"I woke up not even 15 minutes; give me time to wake up."

"Whoa, whoa," an official cut them off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection."

The Doctor merely held up the psychic paper, "There you go, fella," the official took the paper of him, "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find."

"I am so sorry," the official bowed to them, "Your Highnesses. I didn't realise."

"No worries," he took the paper back, "You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them."

"Oh, that's nice see where you bring me?" Amy slapped the Doctors arm, "The plague!"

"Don't worry, Viscountess," the official bowed to Amy, "No, we're under quarantine here, no one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of out patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." he pointed at the crest in the box he carried.

"I heard the plague died out years ago." Star remarked.

"Not out there, your Ladyship, "he bowed at her, "No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are plied with bodies, she said."

"Oh, she did, did she?"

The Doctor and Star exchanged a suspicious glanced before walking on.

Rory took the paper and look at it, "According to this, I am your servant."

"Oh, yeah I'll explain later," Amy waved him off.

"What's it say?" Star backtracked to take a peek, "King and Princess of Sweden" she look up at the Doctor, "Excuse you, I am a queen."

"No, you may be a queen but you're my princess." he corrected.

"Ah, but princess always need a prince, but a queen don't need no man!"

"So no more flirting then?"

"Just because I don't need a man, doesn't mean I don't want one."

"Good luck finding one, with your temper," he muttered under his breath.

"Heard that!" She laughed as he winced and quickly walked ahead of them down the streets, they headed to edge of the canal, looking over the wall to were a group of girls, all in white gown, veils and umbrellas. The girls all lowered their veils; the older woman must have told them to. The locals seemingly used to this ritual.

Just then a black man ran over, "What do you want?" they only just heard the woman demand.

The man began lifting the girls' veils, "Where's my Isabella?"

"What are you doing? Get away from there."

"Isabella? Isabella!" he found a girl, similar looking to him, most liking his daughter, "It's me!"

Said girl, backed away from him and another girl came and hissed at him. The Doctor and Star could clearly see she had fangs instead of teeth. The man fell to the ground.

"Girls, come along," the woman called to the girls.

The girls continued walking. A young man placed his boot on the mans chest, She's gone," he smirked before he left with a swirl of his cloak.

"Isabella!" the man shouted after her, "It's me!"

The Doctor and Star glanced at each other before running off, leaving Amy and Rory behind.

~.~

The Doctor and Star followed the man as he stormed off. The Doctor leaped onto a staircase as Star copied him.

"Who were those girls?" the Doctor asked.

He man stopped and turned to them, "I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school."

"Our first day here." he stepped down with Star, "Parents do all sorts of thing to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion..."

"They make promises." Star gave the Doctor a pointed look. "Why are you trying to get her out?"

"Something happens in there," the man told them quietly, "Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face...like an animal."

The Doctor put his arm around the mans shoulder, "I think it's time we met this Signora Calvierri."

~.~

They had found out that the man name was Guido, he approached the school, as part of the plan, "You have my daughter, Isabella!"

"You're not coming in, stop there!" A guard shouted, "We've told you."

While Guido distracted the guards, the Doctor and Star snuck past along the side of the canal.

"You have my daughter, Isabella!" Guido continued shouting, "I demand you let me see my daughter."

The Doctor soniced the canal gate and he and Star snuck through.

"Isabella! It's me! It's your father!"

"I'll arrest you…" the guard threatened.

"Isabella!" he shouted once more before he left, once sure that the Time Lords were in.

The Time Lords quickly headed down some stone stairs and into a chamber.

"Hello, handsome," the Doctor checked himself out in a small mirror on the wall; he straightened his bow tie and ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Move over," Star nudged the Doctor over to check herself out, "Vanity. I get that from you."

"I know."

"Who are you?" a chorus of voiced called behind them.

They turned to them, and the Doctor looked back to the mirror, they had no reflection.

"How are you doing that?" the Doctor wondered, looking back and forth, "I…am…loving it. You're like Houdini, only 5 scary girls, only he was shorter, will BE shorter…"

"Rambling," Star whispered to him, "Don't you ever worry about how you look, if you can't see your refection?" Star asked the girls.

"I'll ask you again." the girls replied in unison, "Who are you?"

"Why don't you check THIS out?" the Doctor pulled out a wallet with a picture of his first regeneration, "Library card," he put it away.

"Rory's got it." Star reminded him.

"Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen in…" he looked back in the mirror. "Am I thinking what I think im thinking?"

"Why shut down the city? Unless…"

"Leave now or we shall call for the steward," the girls began, "If you are lucky."

"Oh, im so scared." Star rolled her eyes.

The girls hissed at them and bared their fangs as they advanced. The Doctor nudged Star to the doorway, seeing her about to give them a piece of her mind, "Tell me the whole plan," the Doctor turned to the girls.

"When does that ever work?" Star asked him.

"Listen, we would love to stay here. This whole thing…im thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas!" they ran up the stairs with the girls chasing them.

~.~

They ran into Amy at the canal across the school.

"We just met some vampires!" the Doctor laughed as Amy said, "We just saw a vampire!"

"And creepy girls and everything!" the Doctor added as Amy continued, "Vampires!"

"Amelia," Star glared at the ginger, "Where's Rory?"

As though hearing her, Rory ran over, "We think we just saw a vampire." He panted.

"Yes. Amy just told us."

"Yeah!" Amy laughed, not noticing Star glare, "They actually went to their house."

"Oh," Rory blinked, not sure why they found it so exciting, "Right, well…"

"Ok, so…"the Doctor slapped Rory's cheeks, "First we need to get back in there somehow."

"What?!" Rory cried as Amy asked, "How do we do that?"

"Come and meet our new friend," Star said before turning and running off. The others following.

~.~

The Doctor, Amy and Guido stood around a table in Guido's home later that night, looking at a map of the city that he had placed on the table in front of them. Rory had gone to sit on a barrel to the side, feeling slightly unneeded that was until Star came and sat next to him. He rather liked the girl, she had a temper he could tell but was still a nice girl all the same.

"As you saw," Guido said, "There's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor."

"Challenge accepted." Star called.

"No." the Doctor didn't even look up.

"You don't know what I'm thinking..."

"We pretend you're an applicant for the school, get you inside and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in."

"Smarty pants," she huffed.

"How about me?" Amy offered.

"No," the Doctor said the same time Rory cried out, "Are you insane?"

"We don't have another option,"

"He said, no, Amy. Listen to him."

"There is another option," Guido pointed at the barrels where Star and Rory sat, "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy."

"Gunpowder." Star stated, she knew what was in the barrels but didn't care to be honest, let them blow up.

Rory slowly slid off the barrels on over to the window, slowly pulling Star with him. He didn't want the girl to get hurt, what they did everyday, it was dangerous and the girl was too young for that.

Star meanwhile had to smile at Rory's concern for her, while she was centuries older than him, he of course didn't know that, she should be looking after him.

"Look," the Doctor continued, "I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive."

"What do you suggest, then?" Guido asked, "We wait until they turn her into an animal."

"I'll be there 3, 4 hours tops." Amy offered.

"If anyone's going it ME." Star shot her a hard look.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, I can. I am older therefore I can."

"How old are you?" Rory frowned at her, she looked 16 years old maybe 17, but now she was saying she's older than Amy.

"It's rude it ask a lady her age," Star mock-glared at him, "I'm 416."

"But you don't look a day over 300." the Doctor kissed her hair. "And if you go into the school, you'd have to get dress up and wear shoes."

She blanched at the thought, "No! I will NOT wear shoes. I will never wear shoes."

"It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go." the Doctor sighed and sat on the edge of Guido's bed, "But we have to know. You go together. Say you're my daughter."

"Excuse me! I will not be having her as any sister of mine!" Star glared between them as Rory cried, "What? Don't listen to him!"

"Your daughter?" Amy scoffed ignoring the complains, "You look about 9."

"His daughter is right here!" Star crossed her arms.

"Brother, then." The Doctor suggested.

"Too weird. Fiancé." Amy decided.

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé." Rory shook his head.

"Neither am I!" Star agreed, "You'd make a terrible step-mother! And you have an amazing man right here," she gestured to Rory, "Who loves you and cares for you and I would do anything to find a man like that, don't take him for granted!"

"No, your right." Amy nodded.

"Thank you." Rory smiled.

"I mean, they've already seen the Doctor. You should do it."

"Me!"

"Yeah! You can be my brother." he rubbed his hair playfully.

Rory just frowned at her, "Why is him being you brother weird, but with me, it's ok?"

"Actually, I thought you WERE her fiancé," Guido cut in, looking at the Doctor.

"That's not helping," the Doctor shook his head.

"This whole thing is mental!" Rory exclaimed, "They're VAMPIRES, for gods' sake."

"We hope."

"So if they're not vampires..." Amy frowned.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire?" he sighed, rubbing his head, "Ok, Amy and Star will go together to the school, Rory will present them as..."

"No," Star shook her head.

"But you just..."

"I know what I said!" she snapped at him,

"But if I go with Amy alone, I may end up killing her. And the girls saw both of us. Thinking about it, if I go, the girls would recognise me and called for Signora."

The Doctor nodded, understanding. He was very thankful that Star didn't want to go, she would go with him and he could protect her and also he didn't doubt the Star would kill Amy, he'd tried to take her dagger away once, she tried sliced his head off.

"Discussion over." Star declared.

~.~

The Doctor, Star and Rory sat in a gondola as Guido, now in Rory's clothes as they had swapped clothes for Rory to take Amy into the Calvierri School.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor waved off Rory's concern.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory shot back at him.

"I won't let anyone or anything hurt her," Star crossed her hearts.

"We're here," Guido said as he pulled the gondola to the side of the canal, next to a small gate. The Doctor, Star and Rory hoped out, the Doctor grabbed a torch from the wall and opened the gate with a creak, headed up the stairs as fast as they could as Guido stayed behind.

"Right," the Doctor whisper back to them, "Ok, I'll go first. Rory, if anything happens to me get Star out of here, go back..."

"What happened?" Rory cut him off, "Between you and Amy? You said she kissed you."

"NOW?! You want to do this NOW?" he walked up some wooden steps to a door.

"I would like to know what happened," Star nodded.

"I have a right to know," Rory agreed as they walked on, "I'm getting married in 430 years."

The continued down a dark corridor, their only light was from the Doctors torch.

"She was frightened, I was frightened," the Doctor told them, "But we survived, and the relief of it...and so she kissed me."

"And you kissed her back?" Rory asked.

"If you did...I swear to god..."

"No!" he corrected, "I didn't kiss her back!" he stopped, turning to Rory, "Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you." he tapped the mans chest, "It SHOULD have been you."

"It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't asleep." Star muttered.

"You needed that sleep."

"Yeah and why?" she scoffed back at him, "Because I'm insane."

"We'd be dead otherwise." he reminded her before sighing and continuing, "That's why I brought you here."

There was a strong gust of wind and it blew the Doctor torch out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Can we go and see the vampires now please?" he whispered.

~.~

"Push," the Doctor called down as Rory and Star tried to lift him out of a grate opening into the schools courtyard. Star had volunteered to go first but the Doctor had shouted his argument, making it up as he thought the she wouldn't be able to lift them up from up top so the Doctor had gone first, so he could look out for any 'vampires'.

They'd managed it and then the Doctor had pulled Rory up and the two men had traced to get Star out but she shook they're help of and pulled herself up, much to Rory's surprise and admiration of her hidden strength.

"Where's Amy?" Star squinted through the dark, "I can't see anything!"

"Just as well I brought this, then." Rory pulled out a small pencil torch.

The Doctor pulled out a larger torch form his jacket, "Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight."

"Yours is bigger than mine."

"Let's not go there."

"Yeah, please don't," Star grimaced at the thought of go 'there'.

"We're talking about lights."

"That's what you think." Star smirked.

"If we cancel now," Rory sighed, "We lose the deposit on the village hall, the salsa band." while Rory was talking Star opened a chest on the ground to reveal the remains of skeletons, Rory and the Doctor wondered over, "What happen to them?"

Star was about to touch it, when the Doctor squatted her hand away, "They've had all the moisture taken out of them."

"That's what vampires do, right?" Rory frowned, "They drink blood and replace it with their own."

"Except they haven't just taken their blood, but all of the water in their bodies," Star told him.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?"

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." the Doctor shrugged.

"Not the best thing to say," Star murmured, watching as Rory walked away in frustration.

Rory turned and pointed at the Doctor, "You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they dot want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

"Who are you?" a chorus of girl vices said form behind them.

The Doctor held up his ultraviolet light, "We should run. Run!"

~.~

The trio ran out of the courtyard with the girls following.

"Erg!" Star gagged, "Fish!"

The Doctor led them down a corridor where they ran into the Signora, a young boy who Rory had said was her son, Francesco, and another man, "Cab for Amy Pond?" he looked back to see the girls had blocked their escape.

"This rescue plan" Signora smirked, "Not exactly watertight, is it?"

The Doctor brandished the light at the girls keeping them back, "Ha-ha!"

"Rory!" Amy gasped as she and Isabella ran over.

"Amy!" Rory breathed, he rushed over to hug her.

"Quickly, through here!" Isabella led them off as the Doctor, Star, Amy and Rory followed. The girls chasing them.

"They're not vampire!" Amy told them as they ran through a door.

The Doctor quickly locked it with the sonic. "What?!"

"I saw them, I saw her. They're not vampires. They're aliens!"

"Classic!" he chuckled.

"That's GOOD news?" Rory gaped, "What is wrong with you people?!"

"Everything." Star answered, "Go!" she nudged Rory down the passage as the aliens began to break the door down.

"Come on, move!" the Doctor ushered them on.

Francesco led the aliens with a torch; the Doctor banished the ultraviolet light at them, keeping them back for the light.

"Keep moving!" Star called, "Come on, move!" they ran down the passage with Francesco sending the girls after them.

Isabella opened the doorway an ushered them all out the door ad down the stairs where Guido was waiting in the morning sunlight. "Quickly. Get out. Quick!" she stopped in the sunlight and put her hands over her eyes, in pain.

"Oh..." the Doctor noticed Isabella, "Come on, run!"

"I can't," she cried as hands reached her and dragged her back in.

the Doctor pounded on the door as it shut, and was electrified. He fell to the ground. Amy and Rory ran over.

"He's fine," Star called after them, as she glanced at Guido, who looked to the ground, knowing he would never see his daughter again.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked.

"No," Rory replied as he checked the Doctor over, "he's breathing."

"Told you," Star commented.

~.~

The Signora walked into her throne room, only to find Star sitting in her throne, the Doctor standing next to her.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you?" Star smirked, "Sister of the water?"

"Now, let me guess," she eyed Star before looking at the Doctor, "The owner of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're both refugees, like me?"

"We'll make you a deal," the Doctor said instead, "An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you but seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank...hence no reflection."

"Your question?"

"Why can we see your big teeth?" the Doctor smiled.

Signora laughed, "Self-preservation over-rides the mirage. The subconscious perceived the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain."

"Where's Isabella?" Star cut in.

"My turn. Where are you from?"

"Gallifrey."

"Both of you? You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum.

"Why are you here?"

"We ran from the silence. Why are you here?"

"Wedding present," the Doctor waved off, growing interested, "The silence?"

"There were cracks. Some were tiny…some were as big as the sky." Signora told them. "Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence…and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us…and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark 2?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?"

Star got up and walked over, "Where is Isabella?" she demanded.

"Isabella?" Signora frowned.

"The girl who saved our friend." The Doctor walked over.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer. A partnership. And which way you choose."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you? I'm a Time Lord. You're a big fish. Think of the children."

"And I'll do anything in my power to stop that from happening," Star smiled mock-innocently.

"Carlo!" Signora shouted. He ran into the room and she turned back to them, "You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while YOU philosophise."  
"This ends today," the Doctor determined.

"I'll tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone if I have too," Star threatened. Carlos reached out to grab Stars arm, "Touch me and you'll wish you never existed." He quickly pulled away.

"And you know why?" the Doctor continued as they stopped at the door, "You didn't know Isabella name" he opened the door, "You didn't know Isabella's name." they left and Star slammed the door behind them.

~.~

Back in Guido's house, the Doctor scanned Amy with the sonic, healing her bite marks, "You're fine. Open wide." He slipped a sweet into her mouth, "I need to think," he paced in frustration, "Come on, brain, think, think. Think!" he sat down at the table at the end of the table, Amy on one side, Rory on the other, Guido next to him and Star sitting on the table in the middle, "Think!"

"If they're fish people, it explains why the hate the sun," Amy remarked, eating the sweet.

The Doctor put a hand over her mouth, "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory shook his head.

He put his other hand over Rory's mouth, "Stop talking, brain thinking. Hush."

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido stated.

"Ah-ah-ah!"

"What?"

Star sighed and put her hand over Guido's mouth, as the Doctor gestured for Rory to do so.

"Her planet died, so they flee through a crack in space and time, and end up here, then she closes the city and, one by one, changes the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool." The Doctor muttered, "Got it. Then what? They come from the sea, they can't survive forever on land, so what's she going to do?"

"You don't think she's going to do something to the environment," Star frowned, "She said 'I shall bend the heavens to save my race'."

"Good memory," the Doctor smiled as he removed his hands from Amy and Rory's mouths, Star removing hers from Guido, "Bend the heavens…bend…the heavens…"

Stars and his eyes widened as they realised, "She's going to sink Venice." Then both realised.

"She's…she's going to sink Venice?" Guido repeated.

"And repopulate somewhere with just woman," the Doctor continued, "You need…blokes."

"She's got blokes." Amy said.

"Where?"

"In the canal. She said to me 'there are 10,000 husbands waiting in the water.'"

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got 10,000 children swimming in the canals, waiting for mum to make then some compatible girlfriends. Ew, I mean, I've been around a bit, but, really, that's…that's…ew." There was a loud clattering form above. They all looked up. "The people upstairs are very noisy."

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido remarked, quietly.

"I knew you were going to say that." He looked at Star, "Did you know he was going to say that?" the wood creaked as though someone was walking across the floor.

"Is it the vampires?" Rory whispered, looking up.

"They're not vampires," Star reminded him, "Space fish."

There was a loud thump and breaking glass as the converted girls appeared outside the window. They quickly stood up. The Doctor brandished the ultraviolet light at them as Guido crossed himself.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory frowned.

The girls at the window broke the glass, Star took the Doctor sonic and soniced them, showing them as the fish-insect space creatures.

"What's happened to them?" Guido gasped.

"There's nothing left of them," Star told him, sadly. "They've been fully converted.

"Blimey, fish from space have never been so…" the Doctor trailed off.

They ran down the stairs, first Amy, then Star, Rory, the Doctor and lastly Guido.

"Give me the lamp." Guido ordered as the Doctor handed it to him, so he could keep the girls back.

They outside of the house, disturbing the chickens.

"Go, go, go, guys!" the Doctor shouted, "Keep moving, go, go, go!"

They looked back as Guido locked the door behind them, him still inside, "Stay away from the door." They heard him yell.

"No!" the Doctor pounded on the door, "Guido! What are you doing?!"

"We are not leaving you!" Star shouted through the door, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor soniced the door but it didn't work. "Guido!"

Star suddenly realised what Guido was planning, "Doctor, we need to go!" they ran off and were both thrown to the ground as the house exploded, the Doctor somehow twisting himself so that Star didn't get hurt. Star jumped up, handing a hand out to the Doctor and they both ran after Amy and Rory, through the town as the towns people clamoured in the streets.

"Rosanna's initiating the final stage." The Doctor realised.

"We need to stop her." Amy decided, "Come on!"  
"No, no. Get back to the TARDIS."

"You can't stop her on your own."

"Im not on my own. I've got Star.

"Why does she get to go but I don't!" Amy cried in outrage.

"Because I will never leave him!" Star shouted back at her.

"We don't discuss this!" the Doctor yelled at Amy, "I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it."

Amy stormed off.

"Thank you," Rory said to him before running after Amy.

"You're welcome." The Doctor smiled before they both ran off.

~.~

The Doctor and Star entered the school throne room and walked directly to the throne and examined it. Star pulled the back open to reveal alien circuitry. The Doctor took out his sonic.

"You're too late." Signora called to them, they looked over to see her standing, watching them. "Such determination…just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom."

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." The Doctor told her.

"You're lying."

"Shouldn't we be dead?" Star countered.

She seemed to realise this and walked away.

"Rosanna," the Doctor pleaded, "Please, help us. There are 200,000 people in this city."

"So save them." Rosanna called over her shoulder as she left the room.

They ran from the room both knowing they couldn't stop it from there. They ran to a balcony and looked down at the city below. A bell tolled form above and they ran back into the throne room.

"Get out!" the Doctor called as Amy and Rory ran in, "we need to stabilise the storm." He ran after the Star who was already at the throne.

"We're not leaving you." Rory decided.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, sarcastically, walking over, "So one minute it's, 'you make people a danger to themselves', the next its, 'we're not leaving you!' but if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets…"

The grounded shook and some of the ceiling fell down. The all fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Rory gasped.

"Bit of an earthquake." Star shrugged as she got to her feet.

"An earthquake?" Amy frowned.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes."

"Don't worry about them." The Doctor waved her off.

"No?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake." He faced the throne. "Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the program, so tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it was a stick anything," he checked some wires on the throne, "We need it to shut down and re-route control to secondary hub, which im guessing will also be the generator."

He and Star ran to the bell tower as fast as they could, covering their ears from the loud noise. They grabbed the clappers.

"Shut up!" the Doctor shouted, "Shut up," it stilled and the bells stopped, "That's better!" he looked at Star to she her climbing onto the rail, "Star…"

"Don't worry." She called as she continuing to limb in the rain, "I'll be careful."

She climbed to the top using the cable and reached the giant sphere at the pinnacle. She opened the sphere to reveal the device that was creating the storm. She found a simple toggle switch and flipped it. The rain stopped, the cloud cleared and the bird sung again. She closed the sphere and looked down.

"You did it!" She heard Rory cheer.

Star and the Doctor quickly made their way back down and found Rosanna as she walked the quay to the waters edge.

"Rosanna!" the Doctor called as they spotted her walking the plank to the bubbling water.

"One city to save an entire species." She murmured. "Was that so much to ask?"

"We told you," they slowly approached the woman, "You mourn but you live. I know, Rosanna, I did it."

She turned to face them, "Tell me, Doctor…can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." She fell into the water.

"No!" Star cried, they looked down into the water as it stopped bubbling.

~.~

The town's people were cleaning up after the storm. The Doctor, Star, Amy and Rory walked back to the TARDIS.

"Now then," the Doctor grinned, "What about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Register Office? Maybe I can give you away."  
"Its fine," Rory sighed, "Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…"

"Stay," Amy cut him off, "With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay."

Fine with me." The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that…" Star shrugged, "Im not really bothered."

"Yeah?" Rory beamed, "Yes, I would like that."

"Nice one," Amy gave Rory a kiss, "I will pop the kettle on," she unlocked the TARDIS door, "Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys, got my girl. My work he is done." She went inside.

"We are not her boys." Rory scoffed.

"Yeah," the Doctor clasped his shoulder, "We are."

"Yeah, we are."

"Im most certainly not her girl." Star huffed.

"Rory," the Doctor stopped in the doorway, "Listen to that."

"What?" he frowned, listening, "All I hear is…silence." He went inside.

The Doctor and Star glanced at each other Rosanna's words playing in their heads, before closing the door behind them and materialising.


	7. Amy's choice

The TARDIS materialised in a flower bed at the small cottage. The Doctor popped his head out to see where they were. He stepped out, knocking a stone from the small wall.

"Don't trip and regenerate," Star joked as she closed the door behind herself.

"Ha-ha." He grumbled.

"Rory!" Star beamed, as he came out of the cottage.

"Star!" he laughed.

"Rory." The Doctor smiled.  
"Doctor." Rory greeted in return.

"I've crushed your flowers."

"Oh, Amy will kill you."

"Where is Amy?" Star frowned.

"She'll need a bit longer."

"Whenever you're ready Amy," the Doctor called. Seconds later Amy stepped out, heavily pregnant, "oh, Wahay! Wahay. You've swallowed a planet." He rested a hand on her stomach.

"Im pregnant." Amy laughed.

"Look at you. When worlds collide."

"Doctor, im pregnant."

"Oh, look at you both. 5 years later and you haven't changed bit," he hugged Amy, "apart from age and size."

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor, "good to see you both."

"Are you pregnant?"

This time Star rolled her eyes at him, "congratulations."

Amy shook her hand and headed back inside. The Doctor clapped Rory on his shoulder and the three of them followed, as she grabbed her coat, wanting to show them the village.

~.~

They walked down the village lane.

"Ah Leadworth," the Doctor commented, "vibrant as ever."

"It's Upper Leadworth, actually." Rory corrected, "We've gone slightly upmarket."

"Where is everyone?" Star looked around, seeing no one around.

"This is busy," Amy said with a sigh, "ok, its quiet, but it's really restful and healthy. Loads of people live here well into their 90s."

"Well, don't let that get you down." The Doctor remarked.

"It's not getting me down."

They sat down on a bench in a cul-de-sac. Amy on one end, Rory at the other, the Doctor in the middle, and Star sat on the ground between his feet

"We wanted to see how you were. I don't just abandon people when they leave the TARDIS. This Time Lord's for life. You don't get rid of the Doctor so easily."

"Unfortunately." Star said, covering with a cough.

"You came here by mistake didn't you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "bit of a mistake."

"Did not!" Star argued, "I changed the commands and wanted to see you both."

"So you did touch the controls!"

"Duh."

"Look at this…bench," he tried to think of a conversation, "what a nice bench. What will they think of next?"

The four of them sat in silence, bored.

"So…" the Doctor began, "what do you do to stop the, you know…"

"Boredom?" Amy suggested.

"Self harm."

"We relax," Rory told them, the Doctor and Star mouthed 'relax' to each other, "we live, we listen to the birds."

A small amount of snow began to fall as the bird chirped.

"Yeah, see, birds." Amy smiled. "Those are nice."

"We didn't get time to listen to birdsong back in the TARDIS days."

The birdsong got louder.

"I like birds." Star yawned, "But not noising birds that try to claw at you."

"Oh, blimey," the Doctor mumbled, "my heads a bit, ooh." He held his head in he hands and sat up, "no, you're right, there wasn't a lot of time for birdsong back in the good," they began to drift off, "old…days."

The four fell asleep on the bench.

~.~

The Doctor awoke on the floor of the TARDIS, "What?" he jumped up and Spotted Star as she walked up the stairs from under the console, "No, yes, sorry, what?" Amy and Rory came down the stairs form one of the corridors, joining him and Star at the console, "oh, you're ok. Oh, thank god. I had a terrible nightmare about you two. That was scary. Don't ask, you don't want to know. You're safe now." He hugged Amy.

"Oh, ok…" Amy frowned.

"That's what counts. Blimey, never dropped off like that before. Well, never, really, im getting on a bit, you see. Don't let the cool gear fool you."

"What's wrong with the console?" Star frowned as a red light flashed.

"Red flashing light…I bet they mean something." He walked and examined the console.  
"I… I also had a nightmare." Star murmured, "but not my nightmare." Whenever she had a nightmare it was always the same one.

The Doctor frowned at that. They both fell asleep and both had a nightmare?

"Doctor, I also had a kind of dream thing." Rory told him.

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "so did I."

"Not a nightmare, though, just…we were married."

"Yeah, in a little village."

The Doctor and Star looked at them, surprised, they glanced at each other. All four of them had the same dream!?

"A sweet little village," Rory continued, "and you were pregnant."

"Yeah, I was huge." Amy agreed, "I was a boat."

"So you had the same dream, then?" Rory asked as the Doctor walked behind him and tugged on his hoodie, "exactly the same dream?"

"Are you calling me a boat?" Amy glared.

"Well we aren't calling you a bike." Star shot back, in a playful way.

"And you two were visiting." Rory added.

"Yeah, yeah, you came to our cottage," Amy said as the Doctor held her Jacket open.

"How can we have the same dream? It doesn't make sense."

"And you had a nightmare about us. What happened to us in the nightmare?"

"It was similar," the Doctor replied, "in some aspects."

"Which aspects?" Rory asked.

"All of them." Star stated.

"You had the same dream." Amy frowned.

"Basically." the Doctor nodded as Star nodded her agreement.

"You said it was a nightmare." Rory pointed out.

"Whenever I sleep it's a nightmare." Star shrugged.

"Did I say nightmare?" the Doctor rubbed his head, "no. More of a really good...mare. Look, it doesn't matter. We all had some kind of psychic episode. We probably jumped a time track." the birdsong played again, "forget it, we're back to reality now."

"Doctor, of we're back to reality how come I can still her bird?" Amy shook he head.

"Yeah, the same bird," Rory nodded, "the same ones we heard in the..."

~.~

They woke up on the bench. The Doctor and Rory had their heads together.

"...dream." Rory pulled away from the Doctor, "oh. Sorry. Nodded off, stupid. God. I must be overdoing it. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS." the Doctor got up and looked at the humans, "you had the same dream, didn't you?"

"Back in the TARDIS," Amy nodded, "weren't we just saying the same thing?"

"But we thought this was the dream?"

Star picked up a small stone for the path; she examined it and threw it to the ground.

"I think so," Amy stood up, "why do dreams fade so quickly?"

Rory walked over to the Doctor, "Doctor, what is going on?"

"Is this because of you? Is this some Time Lord thing because you've shown up again?"

"This isn't us." Star told them.

"Listen to us." the Doctor remarked, "trust nothing. From now on, trust nothing you see, hear or feel."

"But, we're awake now." Rory argued.

"You thought you we're awake on the TARDIS." Star countered.

"But we're home." Amy looked around.

"Yeah. You're home." the Doctor agreed, "You're also dreaming. Trouble is, Rory, Amy, which? Are we flashing forwards, or backwards? Hold on tight. This is going to be a tricky one."

~.~

Amy awoke in one of the chairs with a gasp as the Doctor and Star stood at the console, working the controls. The Doctor pulled a lever, but nothing happened.

"This is bad," he commented, "I don't like this!" he kicked the console, and held his foot in pain, "argh! Never use force. You just embarrass yourself."

"Unless you're cross," Star countered, "in which case, use force as much as you like!"

"Shall I run and get the manual?" Amy asked.

The Doctor headed down the stairs to look under the console, "I threw it in a supernova."

"You threw the manual in a supernova? Why?"

"He disagreed with it," Star rolled her eyes, "I told him not to but he didn't listen."

"Ok," Rory eyed the Doctor, wondering why anyone would throw the manual into a supernova, "but whatever's wrong with the TARDIS, is that what caused us to dream about the future?"

"Stop talking to me when I'm cross." the Doctor wagged a finger at him.

"If we were dreaming of the future." Star trailed.

"Of course we were," Amy scoffed, "we were in Leadworth."

"Upper Leadworth." Rory corrected.

"Yeah, but we could be in Upper Leadworth right now, dreaming this." Star argued.

"No, ok, no, this is real," Amy decided, "I'm definitely awake now."

"And you thought you were awake when you were all elephanty." the Doctor countered.

"Hey," Amy glared, pointing at him, warningly, "pregnant."

"And you could be giving birth right now. This could be the dream. I told you, trust nothing we see or hear or feel. Look around you. Examine everything. Look for all the details that didn't ring true." he walked back to the console.

"Ok," Rory began, "we're in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside than the outside."

"With a bow tie wearing alien," Amy added, "and his 'insane' daughter."

"Oi!" Star shouted, glaring at her. She was slowly accepting that she was insane but to here people call her it, it still hurt.

"So maybe 'what rings true' isn't so simple." Rory finished.

"Valid point." the Doctor murmured.

The TARDIS powered down leaving them in darkness, the only light from the console.

"She's dead." Star breathed, "We're in a dead time machine. The last TARDIS is dead."

The birdsong played again.

"Remember this is real," the Doctor turned to Amy and Rory as they held to each other, "this is real, but when we wake up in the other place, remember how real this feel."

"It's real," Amy stated, "I know it's real."

~.~

The Doctor and Star stood in the middle if the street as school children past by. Amy and Rory woke up on the bench outside the library.

"Ok. This is the real one, definitely this one," Amy rubbed her baby bump, "it's all solid."

"It felt solid on the TARDIS," Star remarked.

"You can't spot a dream while you're having it." the Doctor waved his fingers in front f his face."

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"Looking for motion blur, pixilation. It could be a computer simulation. I don't think so, through."

A woman walked past, "hello, Doctor."

"Hi."

"Hello," Rory smiled.

The woman paused and looked at the Doctor oddly, before walking on.

"You're a Doctor?" Star asked.

"Yeah, and unlike him." Rory smirked, smugly, "I've actually passed some exams." while he couldn't actually say anything bad about his piloting, Star couldn't pilot the TARDIS either, but Star had passed an exam even if she said it took her a couple of goes, unlike the Doctor who had failed.

"A doctor, not a nurse," the Doctor muttered, "just like you've always dreamed. How interesting." he walked away with Star.

"What is?" Rory followed.

"Your dream wife, your dream job, probably your dream baby. Maybe this is your dream."

"It's Amy dream too. Isn't it. Amy?"

"Yes," Amy replied, though she didn't sound honest, "course it is, yeah."

"What's that?" the Doctor pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Old people home." Amy answered.

Star frowned at the window, as the resident looked out the windows.

"You said everyone here lives to their 90s." the Doctor continued, "there's something here that doesn't make sense. Let's go and poke it with a stick." He and Star headed off to the home. Rory followed with a groan.

Amy hung back, "oh. Can we not do the running thing?" she waddled after them.

~.~

The residents were relaxing in the lounge. "Oh, hello, Dr Williams." One resident greeted as they entered the room.

"Hello, Rory, love." An old woman looked up from her knitting.

"Hello, Mrs Poggit." Rory greeted, "how's your hip?"

"A bit stiff."

"Oh, easy, D-96 compound, plus," the Doctor began but caught himself, "no, you don't have that yet, forget that."

"Who's your friend? A junior doctor?"

"Yes." Rory said.

"Can I borrow you?" Mrs Poggit asked the Doctor, "You're the size of my grandson."

The Doctor hesitantly knelt in front of the woman as she put a jumper over his head, "slightly keen to move on. Freak psychic schism to sort out." He leaned forwards, forcing Mrs Poggit back, "you're incredibly old, aren't you?"

The birdsong played again, causing the Doctor, Amy and Rory to fall asleep on the fall. Star stumbled before she too, fell down.

~.~

The four awoke to find themselves leaning on the console.

"Oh, I hate this, Doctor." Amy moaned, "Stop it, because this is definitely real, it's definitely this one. I keep saying that, don't I?"

The Doctor ran up to the upper level. He and Star were fine for now, but the humans won't last long without heating.

"It's bloody cold." Rory grumbled.

"The heating's off." The Doctor stated.

"The heating's off?"

"Yeah. Put on a jumper. That's what I always do."

"Yes, sorry about Mrs Poggit. She's so lovely though."

"Oh, I wouldn't believe her nice old lady act if I were you."

"What do you mean 'act?'" Amy frowned.

"Everything's off," Star sighed as he slowly wandered around the console, "sensors, core power. We're drifting but the scanners down so we can't see out. We could be anywhere."

The Doctor headed to the console, "someone, something, is overriding our controls."

A hologram of man appeared at the top of the stairs. A short man, with a receding hairline. Dress similar to the Doctor; tweed jacket, striped shirt and bow tie. "Well, that took a while," the man said as they both walked down the steps, "honestly; i've heard such good things about you both. "Last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm and his insane daughter. Him in the bow tie..."

"How did you get into our TARDIS?" The Doctor cut him off, "what are you?"

"What shall we call me? Well, if you're the Time Lord, let's call me the Dream Lord." The man remarked.

"Nice look." The Doctor eyed them.

"This?" he grimaced, "no, im not convinced. Bow tie?"

The Doctor took an item from his pocket and threw it at the Dream Lord. The item passed through him, "interesting."

"I'd love to be impressed, but Dream Lord; it's in the name, isn't it? Spooky, not quite there." he disappeared and reappeared behind them. "And yet, so very much here."

"I'll do the talking, thank you," the Doctor interrupted, "Amy; want to take a guess at what that is?"

"Um. Dream Lord. He creates dreams." Amy guessed.

"Dreams," Star nodded, "delusions, cheap tricks."

"And what about gooseberry here," the Dream Lord gestured to Rory, "does he get a guess?"

"He is not a gooseberry!"

"Listen mate, if anyone's the gooseberry around here, it's the Doctor." Rory stated.

"There's a delusion im not responsible for." The Dream Lord smirked.

"No, he is. Isn't he, Amy?"

"Oh, Amy, have to sort you men out. Choose, even."

"I have chosen. Of course I've chosen." Her eyes locked onto the Dream Lord as she smacked Rory on the chest, "it's you, stupid."

"Oh, good, thanks." Rory nodded, for a minute he thought she had chosen the Doctor.

"You can't fool me. I've seen your dreams. Some of them twice, Amy." The Dream Lord took over, "blimey, I'd blush if I had a blood supply or a real face."

"Where did you pick up this cheap cabaret act?" the Doctor asked.

"Me? Oh, you're on shaky ground."

"Am I?"

"If you had any more tawdry quirks you could open a Tawdry Quirk Shop. The madcap vehicle, the cockamamie hair, the clothes designed by a 1st year fashion student…im surprise you haven't got a little purple space dog just to ram home what an intergalactic wag you are. Where was I?"

"You were…"Rory began.

The Dream Lord moved to the upper level, "I know where he was. So, here's your challenge, two worlds. Here in the time machine, and there in the village that time forgot. One is real, the others fake. And just to make it more interesting you're going to face in both worlds a deadly danger. But only one of the dangers is real. Tweet, tweet. Time to sleep."

The Doctor, Star, Amy and Rory fell to the floor, asleep.

"Or are you waking up?" he countered.

~.~

They woke up in an empty lounge in the old people home.

The Dreams Lord entered in smart clothing, holding an x-ray film, "oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. Look at this x-ray. Your brain is completely see-though. But then, I've always been able to see through you, Doctor."

"Always?" Amy frowned, "what do you mean, always?"

"Now then, the prognosis is this," the Dream Lord ignored her as the Doctor sat in Mrs Poggit's chair, "if you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Health and recovery in next to no time. Ask me what happened if you die in reality?"

"What happens?" Rory asked.

"You die stupid. That's why it's called reality."

"Don't insult him." Star glared at him

"Have you met him before?" Amy asked, "Do you know him? Do you?"

"Now don't get jealous." The Dream Lord looked at her, "he's been around, our boy. Never mind that. You've got a world to choose. One reality was always too much for you, Doctor. Take two and call me in the morning." he disappeared.

"Ok, I don't like him." Rory grumbled.

"Who is he?" Amy crossed her armed.

"I don't know," the Doctor shook his head.

"Hey, it's a big universe." Star shrugged her off.

"Why is he doing this?" Amy demanded.

"Maybe because he has no physical form," the Doctor offered, "that gets you down after a while, so they're taking it out on folk like us who can touch and eat and feel." He stood up and removed the jumper.

"What does he mean deadly danger?" Rory questioned. "Nothing deadly has happened here. A bit of natural wastage, obviously."

"They've all gone." Star muttered, "They've all gone."

They ran outside, stopping and watching the children as they went from the playground to some old ruins.

"Why would they leave?" Rory shook his head.

"And what did you mean about Mrs Poggit's act?" Amy frowned.

"One of my tawdry quirks," the Doctor muttered, "sniffing out things that aren't what they see. So come on, let's think. The mechanics of this split were stuck in...Time asleep matches time in our dream world, unlike in conventional dreams."

"And we're dreaming the same dream at the same time." Rory added.

"Some sort of communal trance, very rare, very complicated. I'm sure there's a dream giveaway. But my mind isn't working because this village is so dull! I'm slowing down, like you two have."

"Oh, ow, really." Amy bent down and grabbed her stomach in pain, "Ow! It's coming!"

"Help her," the Doctor turned to Rory, "You're a Doctor."

"You're a doctor!" Rory argued.

"You're both doctors," Star reminded them.

The Doctor squatted before Amy, as though waiting to catch the baby, "what do we do?"

Amy stood up, not panicking any more, "ok, it's not coming."

The Doctor also stood up, "what?"

"This is my life now and it just turned you white as a sheet. So don't you call it dull again, ever, ok?"

"Sorry."

"yeah." she walked off with Rory.

"Never mess with a pregnant woman." Star patted his shoulder, "with four kids you should know better."

The Doctor grimaced, thinking back to how bad his wife was while she was pregnant, each pregnancy it got worse.

She had snapped at the littlest thing, he made a small mistake and she threatened she'd kill him if he did it again. He had been terrified of the woman.

He looked over to see Star looking at the ruins as Mrs Poggit walked into them before joining Amy at the swings. The Doctor made to sit on the swing next to Amy, before Rory but Star got their first, and stuck her tongue out at the men.

"Now we know there's an elephant in the room," the Doctor remarked as he leaned against the side of the swing.

"I have to be this size," Amy snapped at him, "I'm having a baby."

"No, no. The hormones seem real, but no. Is nobody going to mention Rory's ponytail?" he started to smile, "you hold him down. I'll cut it off." Amy chuckled at that.

"This is from the man in the bow tie." Rory said.

"Bow ties are cool," he defended.

"If I were you I wouldn't hire Mrs Poggit as a babysitter," Star remarked as she stood up and watched the old woman as she watched the children.

"What's she doing?" the Doctor watched her as well, "what does she want?"

The birdsong played again.

"Oh, no, here we go." Amy moaned as they fell asleep again.

~.~

The Doctor and Star were at the console as Amy and Rory joined them, both very cold.

"It's really cold," Amy rubbed her arms, "have you got any warm clothing?"  
"What does it matter if we're cold?" the Doctor shot back, "we have to know what she is up to. Sorry. Sorry." He rubbed his face, exaggerated.

"We might have something down stairs." Star told the woman.

Rory followed her, zipping his hoodie up.

Meanwhile the Doctor went into the space under the console, setting an enamel mug on a box with a crank. It came off so he hit it. It opened to show a number of gadgets inside.

The Doctor, with Stars help had managed to make a gadget and handed it to Rory. "Ah, Rory, wind." He handed Amy the attached wire, "Amy, could you attach this to the monitor please."

"I was promised amazing worlds." Rory muttered "instead I get duff central heating and a weird, kitchen wind-up device."

"It's a generator." Star told him. "Get winding."

"It's not enough." Amy called.

"Get winding, Rory."

"Why are the Dream Lord picking on you?" Rory asked as he winded the generator, "why us?"

The monitor beeped to life and showed a starscape, "where are we?" Amy asked.

"We're in trouble." The Doctor mumbled.

"What is it?" Rory eyed him.

"A star. A cold star." the Doctor ran to the doors and opened them, letting a blinding light in, "that's why we're freezing. It's not a malfunction. We're drifting towards a cold sun. That's our danger for this version of reality." He closed the door and looked at the larger monitor on the wall.

"This must be the dream," Amy decided, "There is no such thing as a cold star. Stars burn."

"So's this one," Star countered, "it's just burning cold."

"Is that possible?" Rory frowned.

"We can't know everything." The Doctor complained, "Why does everybody expect me to, always?" he headed back to the console and sat down, dejectedly.

"Ok, this is something you haven't seen before. So does that mean this is the dream?"

"I don't know, but there it is, and I'd say we've got about 14 minutes until we crash into it. But that's not a problem."

"Because you know how to get us out of this?"

"Because we'd have frozen to death before then." Star admitted.

"Then what do we do?" Amy asked.

The Doctor took his stethoscope out and placed it on the console, "stay calm. Don't get sucked into it, because this just might be the battle we have to lose."

"Oh, this is so you isn't it?" Rory scoffed.

"What?" the Doctor and Star looked over at him.

"What a weird new star, 14 minutes left to live and only one man to save the day. I just wanted a nice village and a family."

"Oh, dear, Doctor, Dissent in the ranks." the Dream Lord appeared behind him, "there was an old Doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away. He ran and let down his family and..." he stopped as the birdsong played. "Oh, dear, it seems we've run out of time. Don't spend too long there, or you'll catch your death here."

~.~

Star rushed up the steps to the ruins, "where's all the children?"

The Doctor looked around at the small piles of dirt and pulled the sonic out, scanning them.

"Don't know," Rory shook his head, "play times probably over," he turned to Amy, "you see, this is the real one. I just feel it. Don't you feel it?"

"I feel it both places," Amy sighed.

"I feel it here. It's jus so tranquil and relaxed. Nothing bad could ever happen here."

"Not really me, though, is it? Would I be happy setting down in a place with a pub, two shops and a really bad amateur dramatics society? That's why I got pregnant, so I don't have to see them doing Oklahoma. Doctor, what are you doing? And what are those piles of dust?"

The Doctor let some dust fall through his finger, "play times definitely over."

Stars hand shot over her mouth, "no..."

"Oh, my god." Amy gasped, realising what the dust was.

"What's happened to them?" Rory gaped.

The Doctor looked back at the village and spotted the elderly walking along the path, "I think they did."

"They're just old people." Amy waved off.

"They're very old people," Star corrected.

"Sorry, Rory." the Doctor headed down the steps to the elderly, "I don't think you're what have been keeping them alive."

The Doctor, Star, Amy and Rory walked to the elderly as the Dream Lord appeared.

"Hello, peasants," the Dream Lord greeted, "oh, this is ridiculous, attack of the old people? This had got to be the dream, hasn't it? What do you think, Amy? Let's all jump under a bus and wake up in the TARDIS." he turned to Star, "you first!"

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor growled, glaring at the man, pulling Star behind him.

"Do that again, I love it when he does that. Tall dark hero, 'leave her alone'. Don't you agree, Amy?"

"Just leave her alone," Rory defended both Amy and Star just not as impressive as the Doctor.

"Yes, you're not quite so impressive," the Dream Lord look over at him, "but I know where your heart lies, don't I, Amy Pond?"

"Shut up!" Amy shouted, "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"But listen, you're in there. Loves a redhead, the Doctor!"

"Has he told you about Elizabeth the first? Well, she thought she was the first…" the Dream Lord smirked, "Oh! And lets not forget his special little girl, who was ginger, maybe that's the only reason he cares for you." her gaze fell on Star who look to the ground, upset.

"Drop it." the Doctor glared, "drop all of it." he made his way to Star and put an arm around her but she shouldered it off.

"Look at that, she doesn't like you touching her."

"Shut up!" Star snapped.

"I know who you are." The Doctor remarked.

"Course you don't." the Dream Lord rolled his eyes.

"Yes I do." The Doctor countered, "No idea how you can be here, but there's only one person in the universe who hate me as much as you do."

"Never mind me! Maybe you SHOULD worry about them."

The elders advanced on them. The four of them glanced at the Dream Lord as he disappeared, and back at the elders, "hi." Rory greeted.

"Hello." The Doctor added, "we were wondering where you went. To get reinforcements! Are you all right? You look a bit tense."

"Hello, Mr Nainby!" Rory smiled at an old man.

"Rory…" Star began.

"Mr Nainby ran the sweet shop. He used to slip me the odd free toffee." Mr Nainby lifted him by the collar, "did I not say thank you?" he threw Rory into the mud, "how did he do that?!"

"I suspect he's not himself," the Doctor murmured, "don't get comfortable here. You may have to run. Fast."

"Can't we just talk to them?!" Amy cried. The elderly open their mouth to reveal an eye, "there is an eye in her mouth!"

The Doctor soniced them, "there's a whole creature inside her. Inside all of them. They've been there for years, living and waiting."  
"That's disgusting," Rory gagged, "they're not going to be peeping out of anywhere else are they?"

Mrs Poggit leaned forwards and shot a green mist. Rory pulled Amy out of the way; however Star got a wall up, stopping the mist from hitting them.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled. Amy and Rory ran off, leaving the Doctor and Star with the old people, "Star, go with them."

"And leave you!" she gaped, "No!"

"Just go!"

She gave him a sour look but ran after the humans.

~.~

She caught up with them as they stopped, Amy rest against a post, catching her breath.

"After all I've done for the over-70s in this village," Rory grumbled. A woman waited for them at the front door of their cottage, "ok, this is crazy. She loves me, I fixed her depression, she's just a little old lady."

"Rory…" Star warned.

"Mrs Hammill, we don't understand…" Amy trailed as the woman opened her mouth to reveal an alien. Amy backed away.

"Told you."

"I'll deal with this one, Chubs…" Rory kept the girls back, "now…"

Mrs Hammill emitted the gas and Rory dashed behind the hedges. As the woman walked forwards, Rory picked up stout piece of wood. He backed up, hesitant. "I can't hit her."

"Whack her!" Amy called.

"if you don't, I will!" Star shouted.  
Rory whacked her and she fell to the ground. They ran inside as more elders advanced across the field.

Amy collapsed on the stairs and Rory locked the door.

"We just ran away." Amy panted. "We just abandoned the Doctor. Don't ever call me Chubs again. We don't see him for years, and somehow we don't really connect any more and then, then he takes a bullet for us."

"Amy that's the thing," Star sat next to her, "it's those little things that make this world seem more like the dream and the other world."

"You know the Doctor," Rory moved the coffee table in front of the door, "he's Mr Cool." The birdsong played, "and again."

Star tensed at that, "again what?" Suddenly Amy and Rory fell asleep. "What? No!"

How had they heard the birdsong but not her! Why was she still awake?

The Dream Lord appeared, "well, looks like someone doesn't know their power."

"Wake them up." she ordered, begining to drag Amy up the stairs, she prefer to save Rory more but Amy was pregnant.

"What makes you thing their asleep and not awake."

"Because you're the Dream Lord, you only control dreams." It seemed the Dream Lord could appear in both dreams at once.

The Dream Lord blinked at that startled, "well, clever girl." He disappeared again a Rory awoke, but not Amy.

"Rory!" she breathed in relieve.

"Star!" he gasped, "The Dream Lord, he kept Amy!"

There was a crashing of glass as the elders broke the window, trying to get in.

"Upstairs!" Star ordered, "Take Amy."

Rory lifted Amy by the shoulders and finished dragging her up the stairs, apologising with every bump. He dragged her to the centre of a yellow room, the nursery for their child; they didn't want to know the gender, where he set her down. Star closed the door behind her as she followed. She ran to the window and looked out to see the elders trying to get inside.

"What do we do?" Rory asked he propped a chair under the doorknob and sat on it, nervous.

"I don't know." Star admitted, as she moved to sit on the floor, next to Amy.

Rory sat on the floor, cradling Amy's head, Star holding her hand in comfort as she awoke.

"How did I get up here?" Amy blinked in confusion.

"I carried you." Rory replied, "Im afraid you may experience some bruising."

"But that's better than being dead." Star added.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked, looking around

"We don't know,"

"I want to do something for you," Rory turned around and unzipped a bag, taking out a pair of scissors, her cut of the ponytail.

"I was starting to like it." Amy gasped.

"I wasn't." Star stated bluntly.

There was a squeaking sound; they looked at the window in alarm, Rory grabbing a chair in defence.

Star gasped and ran to the window as the Doctor climbed in, "Doctor!"

"Its alright, I had to stop off at the butchers." The Doctor fell to the floor as he climbed through.

"What are we going to do?" Rory shook his head.

"I don't know. I thought the freezing TARDIS was real but you weren't there…" he looked at Star.

"I think the baby's coming," Amy lurched over in pain.

"Honestly?" Rory asked.

"Would I make it up at a time like this?!"

"Yes." Star stated. Amy glared at her, "don't give me that look."

"Why are they trying to kill us?" Rory cried.

"They're scared." The Doctor said, "Fear generates savagery."

A garden statue was thrown through the window. Rory went to look and Mrs Poggit shot green mist at him. He fell back with a groan and Amy went to comfort him.

The Doctor picked up a lamp to knock Mrs Poggit with but she shot the mist at him, he turned to dust straight away.

"Doctor!" Star screamed. She quickly stabbed the woman in the chest, she fell down into the bushes below. She knelt besides the pile of dust where he was, and let it run through her finger, not hearing Amy as she cried as Rory turned to dust himself.

Star pulled Amy up, "Come on."

"This is the dream, isn't it?" Amy asked as she hurried to catch up with the girl. "If we die here, we wake up, yeah?"

Star nodded, "unless we die. But I don't care if we die."  
"This is our only chance of seeing them again. This is the dream."

"Are you willing to die for Rory?"

Amy didn't even pause to think of her reply, "yes."

"Good."

They walked outside the cottage but the elders didn't do anything.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Amy looked around.

"Because they know what we're about to do."  
They walked to a bus that they guessed the Doctor had driven to get here.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Star asked, wanting to confirm she was before they did anything drastic.

"Rory isn't here." She answered, "This is the dream. I just want him."

"Get in." Star hoped into the drivers' seat.

"Maybe I should drive."

"Get in." Star flashed her eyes at the woman and she quickly got in at the passengers seat.

"I love Rory and I never told him," Amy sniffed, "but now he's gone."

Star stayed silent as she drove through the fence and into the front door.

~.~

The Doctor opened his eyes and automatically reached for Star but she was already at the console, he looked over to see Amy reaching out for Rory. All of them covered with frost, along with everything else.

"So…" the Dream Lords appeared "you chose this world. Well done. You got it right. And with only seconds left. Fairs fair. Let's warm you up." The power restored, "I hope you've enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination, so we'll leave you to ponder on that. I've been defeated, i'll withdraw. Goodbye." he disappeared.

"Something happened," Rory frowned, "I…what happened to me? I…" Amy pulled him into a hug, "oh. Oh, right. This is good, I am liking this. Was it something I said?" Amy pulled apart and looked at him, "can you tell what it was so I can use it in emergencies? Maybe birthdays."

"What are we doing now?" Amy looked over at Star worked furiously on the TARDIS, in silence as the Doctor watched from a distance; he had died in the dream, that's what made her decide it was a dream. He had died, Rory as well so they had done something to end the dream.

"She's blowing up the TARDIS." The Doctor remarked, joining her.

"What?" Rory gaped.

"The Dream Lord gave it away," Star mumbled, "Practically admitted it." she laughed.

"What are you doing?!" Amy gasped.

"The Dream Lord conceded." Rory reminded them, "This isn't the dream!"

"Yes it is!" the Doctor called.

"Stop them!" Amy cried to Rory.

"Try it!" Star whipped around to him, her eyes glowing crimson. The humans backed away, not daring to stop her now.

"Star burning cold." The Doctor muttered, "Do me a favour! The Dream Lord has no power over the real world. He wa offering us a choice between two dreams."

"How do you know that?" Amy shook her head at them.

"Because I know who he is."

The TARDIS exploded.

~.~

The Doctor leaned against the console as Star sat on the jump seat, looking at the ground.

"Any questions?" the Doctor grinned as Amy and Rory walked down the steps.

"What's that?" Amy nodded to six glittering bits in the Doctors hand.

"A speck of psychic pollen from the candle of meadows of Karass don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor, heated up and induced a dream state for all of us." He blew the specks into space.

"So that was the Dream Lords, then, those little specks?" Rory confirmed.

"No, no. no. sorry, wasn't it obvious? The Dream Lord was me," the Doctor explained, "psychic pollen, it's a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark in you. Give's it a voice, turns it against you. Im 907. It had a lot to go on.

"But why didn't it feed on us, too?" Amy frowned.

"Darkness in you pair?" The Doctor laughed at that, "It would've starved to death in an instant. I choose my friends with great care. Otherwise im stuck with my own company, and Star knows how that works out."

"Speaking of which," Amy turned to the girl, "what the hell was that, with you eyes?"

"You know im insane." She replied, solemn.

"Yeah, but, just…you know. Hyper."

"I mean proper insane." She stood up and walked off. "Be thankful the parasite didn't get me. You would NOT have survived my darkness."

'_Nova,'_ the Doctor called, watching go.

'_No.' _

_~.~_

The Doctor wondered down the rows in the library, Star had to be here. She wasn't in her room, she wasn't in the kitchen or in the swimming pool, there was no where else she could be. He'd quickly explained what the mind parasite was to Amy and Rory before hurrying off to find her. That's when he heard a soft crying for the far corner of the room. He sighed sadly as he spotted her crying silently in an arm chair by the fire.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I tried so hard not to let Amy and Rory find out and now…they they've seen me at my worse."

"But they won't care…they don care."

"You think they won't care that im dangerous? There is a reason why Time Lords get rid of those who are insane."

"Nova…" he began.

She stood up, "I like being alone." She walked off, leaving him helpless where he could only watch her go.


	8. The hungry earth

Star sat on the counter in the kitchen, her legs crossed as she didn't dare let her feet hang down in case something grabbed hold on her. That was why she was currently sat on the counter, a tub of ice cream next to her, she'd just had another nightmare, the same one as always, something whispered to her 'hear me…' and grabbed her ankle, but it wasn't a nightmare, it couldn't be she'd had it every night since she was 50, some night it the voice was louder than others, the louder it was the worse she couldn't get back to sleep even with her Theta bear who was suppose to keep her safe and the bad away.

"Oh, hi, Star," Rory blinked as she appeared at the door.

"Hi, Rory," she smiled.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"Don't sleep as much," she shrugged, "why are you up?"

"I just came to get a glass of water." he grabbed a glass from the side and filled it with water form the tap before turning to leave, "night."

She watched him go, "Rory!" she called and he stepped back in the room, "have you ever had a dream where something was in your room with you, grabbing your ankle?"

"Um..." he frowned, thinking about to his childhood, "...yeah, I think I did. why?"

"Goodnight, Rory." she merely smiled at him, he eyed her for a moment, wondering if she had just had that nightmare an that was why she was up.

"Is that why your awake?" he asked, "you had a nightmare?"

"I always have nightmares."

"You want to talk about it?" he moved to stand next to her as she sat on the counter.

She shrugged, why not? "There's a shadowy figure in the darkness in my room, rustling about. I put my feet on the ground to find out what it is, when I feel something grab my ankles. Im frozen in fear on my bed with my feet on the floor when I hear something whispered 'Hear me...' it happens every night. some once than others. And...and I think it's not a dream, I think its real..."

"Have you tried to hypnotize yourself to sleep, to controls you dreams?" he'd done that once after he had had a terrible nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep, he had hypnotized himself to control his dreams, "or sleeping with a light on?" he suggested.

"I supposed I could try hypnotizing myself," she pondered, she'd never done that before, she could hypnotize other people, but she hadn't tried herself, "Thanks Rory," she smiled, finishing her ice cream.

"Welcome," she smiled back, "night. Oh, and nice bear by the way." he walked back to his room as Star blushed, she'd forgotten she had left Theta bear on the side.

~.~

"Behold..." the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, "Rio!" his grin turned into a pout as he realised it wasn't Rio but a cemetery in England.

"Nuh-uh," Amy sighed, stepping out with Rory.

"Not really getting the sunshine carnival vibe." Rory muttered.

"Ooh, feel that, though, what's that?" the Doctor jumped on the spot, "ground feels strange...just me."

"I feel it too." Star sighed.

"Wait...that's weird."

"What's weird?" Rory asked.

"Doctor," Amy cut in, crossing her arm, "stop trying to distract us. We're in the wrong place." the Doctor ran to the other side of the church, "its freezing and I've dressed for Rio. We are not stopping here." the Doctor plucks some grass.

"I don't think he's listening, Amy." Star sighed.

"Doctor! Are you listening to me? It's a graveyard! You promised us a beach."

"I don't like it here," Star wiggled her toes on the ground. It felt…odd, she didn't know how to describe it, but she didn't want to stay there.

"Blue grass." the Doctor frowned.

Star picked up some of the grass, "patches of it around over the graveyard."

"So, Earth 20-20 ish, 10 years in your future, wrong continent for Rio. I'll admit, but it's not a massive overshot."

Amy looked over at the other side of a valley to see two people waving at them, "why are those people waving at us?"

"Can't be." the Doctor looked over. Rory began waving back but Amy stopped him. The Doctor took out a pair of binoculars, "it is! It's you two."

"No we're here." Rory shook his head, "how can we be up there?"

"Future you coming to visit past adventure," Star shrugged, "That's time travel for you."

"We're still together in 10 years," Amy asked, surprised at that.

"No need to sound so surprise," Rory rolled his eyes. Amy's surprise that they're together in 10 years time. Great.

"Hey, let's go and talk to them! We can say hi to future us! How cool is that?" Amy took Rory's has began walking off.

Star held her arm out to stop them, "best not. Don't want to risk a paradox."

"Oh...look!" the Doctor cheered, "Big mining thing. Oh, I love a big mining thing. See, way better than Rio! Rio doesn't have a big mining thing."

"That's because Rio has nice beaches."

"Were not going to have a look, are we?" Amy groaned.

"Let's go and have a look!" the Doctor took Stars hand and forced her into the valley with him, she groaned as they went running off down the hill, "Come on; let's see what they're doing."

~.~

Amy caught up with them moments later.

"Where's Rory?" Star frowned.

"He's putting my ring in the TARDIS," Amy waved off her concern, "said he'll catch us up."

"Restricted access." The Doctor read the sign as they reached the drilling station, "No unauthorised personnel. Mm." he soniced the gate.

"That is breaking and entering."  
"What did I break?! Sonicing and entering, totally different." He pushed the gate open.

"Come on, then." Amy walked through.

"Are you sure Rory will catch us up?" Star looked back the way they came.

"He'll be fine."

"What about now, can you feel it now?" the Doctor asked as they walked through the corridors.  
"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about." Amy shook her head.  
"The ground doesn't feel like it should." Star frowned

"It's ten years in the future, maybe how this ground feels is how it always feels."  
"Good thought!" the Doctor nodded, "But no. It doesn't." they heard a whirling sound "Hear that, drill in start-up mode. Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass."

"Oh please!" Amy laughed as the Doctor licked some of the blue grass, "Have you always been this disgusting?"

"No, that's recent." The Doctor replied.

"No it's not," Star shook her head, "San Helios, you tasted dead sand, don't forget the shed you licked, and that's just with me. Don't forget the times before that."

"Dead sand," Amy gasped in disgust.

"That was one time, honestly" he rolled his eyes, "What's in..." he pushed a door open, "Here? Hello!"

"Who are you?" an older woman demanded, spinning around to face them, "What're you doing here? And what're you wearing?"

"I dress for Rio!" Amy huffed.

The Doctor took of the psychic paper, "Ministry of Drills, Earth and Science! New Ministry, quite big, just merged, lot of responsibility on our shoulders, don't like to talk about it. What're you doing?"

"None of your business." the woman shot back.

He ignored her and walked to the monitor, "Where are you getting these readings from?"

"Under the soil," she replied removing some equipment for a hole in the ground.

A man entered, "The drills up and running," he spotted the trio, "What's going on? Who are these people?"

The Doctor knelt by the hole and tested the soil, letting it fall through his fingers.

"Amy, the Doctor, Star." Amy introduced, pointing at them in turn, "We're not staying, are we, Doctor?"

"Why is there a big patch in the middle of the floor?" Star frowned.

"We don't know," the woman shrugged, "It just appeared overnight."

Amy walked over and peered down the hole.

"Good, right," the Doctor quickly stood as Star pulled Amy away for the hole, something was tell her it was trouble, "You all need to get out of here very fast." he went to the monitor.

"Why?" the woman scoffed.

"What's your name?"

"Nasreen Chaudry."

"Look at the screen. Nasreen, your reading. It's moving."

Star knelt next to the hole as Amy wandered over to the Doctor.

"Hey, that's specialised equipment!" the man ran over, "Get away from it"

"What is?" Nasreen frowned.

"Doctor," Star called, "There's steam. I don't think that's a good thing."

The Doctor looked her his shoulder, "Shouldn't think so," he walked over, "It's shifting when it shouldn't be shifting."

"What shouldn't?" Nasreen shook her head.

The ground began to shake.

"The ground, the soil, the Earth, moving, but how?" he ran back to the monitor, "Why?"

"Earthquake?" Amy suggested.

"What's going on?" the man demanded.

"Doubt it," the Doctor shook his head, "Cos it's only happening under this room." More holes formed as the ground subsided. Star jumped to her feet. "It knows we're here. The grounds attacking us."

"No, that's not possible!" Nasreen gasped.

"Run?" Star guessed.

"RUN!" the Doctor agreed, he grabbed Nasreen and they ran if the door. The man followed but got trapped; Amy stopped and went to help him.

"Go." Star nudged the ginger to go on. Amy leapt around the holes and made her way to the Doctor and Nasreen.

"Tony!" Nasreen shouted.

"Star, stay back!" the Doctor yelled, "Stay away from the Earth!"

Star leapt over a hole to help Tony. Suddenly the ground beneath her opened and she was trapped, she gasped, struggling to get free, "Something pulling me!"

"Star!" the Doctor lunged himself at her, Amy rushing after him.

"Something's pulling me down!" she cried, panicking, this was so similar to her dreams, but she was awake, she knew she was awake right now.

The Doctor stretched on his stomach and reached for her.

"It grabbing my legs!" she sunk further down.

"I've got you." the Doctor grabbed her arms.

"We won't let go," Amy promised as she grabbed the girl's arms as well.

Nasreen moved over to help Tony out of the hole he was in as he was only trapped, nothing was pulling him down.

"Please don't let go," Star begged.

"Never," the Doctor swore.

"Doctor, what is it, what is it doing this?" Amy asked.

"Stay calm," the Doctor ordered, his hearts pounding against his chest, his grip tightened, he would not lose her! He promised himself he wouldn't let any harm to come to her, "Keep hold of my hand, don't let go." he turned to Nasreen, "Your drill, shut it down! Go! Now!"

Nasreen and Tony ran to the control room.

"Can we get her out?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't answer her, hardly hear her, "Just...stay calm, keep hold of my hand. If you struggle, it'll make things worse. Keep hold if my hand." fear was in his voice as he was so close to losing her, losing his daughter. "I'm no going to let you go."

"Something's pulling me!" Star breathed, terrified. "Something touching me!"

She slipped further down; the Doctor grabbed her by her waist, as Amy tried to pull her up. "Stay calm. Hold on, if they can jus shut down the drill..."

"They won't," Star whispered as she slipped even further down.

"Don't give up!"

"Doctor..."

"No!" he snapped, "Don't you dare! Trust me, have faith in me, Star! Please!"

"Sorry…" she breathed as she let go of his grip and was swallowed by the Earth.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Star, no!" the Doctor dug through the ground with her bare hands, desperate to get her back, to make sure she was safe, but he quickly stopped and soniced the ground, trying to reverse the process.

~.~

Star awoke slowly and hazily to find herself in a clear coffin, well clear with a slight milked white to it, making it hard to see out. Her eyes widened as her hearts rate increased rapidly. She closed her eyes and counted to 10, taking deep calming breaths. She needed to keep calm. Panicking would make it even worse.

Oh, she hated being trapped, but no, she had to keep calm, Something had pulled her down under the Earth, and she really don't want to panic too much and lash out, she could break out, but that would mean using her powers and she didn't want either. So she did the only other thing she could think off, she knocked on the glass and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there? Let me out! Please, you have to let me out!" a distorted figure leaned over her, she squinted and just made out the surgeon mask and...green skin, "Please let me out."

"Shh," the figure hissed

"Just let me out," she begged, "I can't be in here, so help I will kick you to prehistoric times!"

The figure pressed something and gas filled the coffin.

"No!" she screamed, she had no idea what gas it was, how are biology would react to it, it could be like aspirin to her, but she frowned as the gas stop and she was still awake, "Ha-ha!"

"Interesting," the figure hummed, "The gas has a different affect on you...we'll need to try a different formula..."

She gagged as another gas filled the coffin, still nothing. How come it wasn't effecting her now? She had been unconscious merely moments ago, so she had obviously been gassed earlier but now it suddenly didn't work, like...like, her body had just grown immune to it.

The figure had tried other types of gas; none of them had any affect either, besides making her sleepy.

He tried another one, this one taking affect, Star tried to fight it but she couldn't, head dropped to the side as she was knocked unconscious.

She could only hope that she wouldn't be out for long, she needed to contact the Doctor to let him know she was still ok, the idiot was probably digging the ground with hands, panicking to get her back. She just needed to let him know she was alive.

~.~

Star winced as she woke up; her head was pounding from the effects of the gas. Oh great, she'd been moved to an examination table and strapped in by her arms and legs. No, that's just great, fantastic. She struggled very tempted to blast herself out when...

"Don't struggle," Someone whispered next to see she looked over to see a man in a similar predicament next to her, shirtless. "Close your eyes and don't struggle."

"Why?" Star breathed, "What are they going to do?"

"Decontamination, they call it. They did it to me. While I was unconscious."

"They what?"

"Dissected me," he looked down where there was a long vertical scar.

"No. No, they can't!"

"He's coming," the man gasped, as the heard footsteps, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you."

One of the green skin aliens approached, he was the same one for earlier she knew it, similar to a reptile, she knew the species, but just couldn't remember the name. The creature however had a surgeons mask over his mouth and nose, an apron and holding a large syringe.

Stars hearts skipped a beat. No...


	9. Cold blood

The reptile doctor stepped up to Star, "Please," she cried, "Don't you dare!"

"Leave her alone!" the man yelled, hearing her fear in the girls' voice, "You got me!"

The doctor pulled his mask down and took a small device from his pocket and pressed a button, locking Stars wrists into place, "Decontamination complete. Commencing dissection."

"Silurian!" Star shouted, "You are a Silurian!"

He blinked in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm not human."

"Yet you appear similar to him." he nodded at the man.

"He looks similar to me," she countered, "I'm a Time Lady. I have two hearts, checks your scans."

He eyed her; before turning to the monitor, "Two hearts. Interesting." He turned back to her, "Let's see how different you are."

Star froze, wide eyed as he approached her again. "No…"

~.~

She didn't scream, but merely let out the odd gasp as her skin was cut open.

She was glad to know that from his records she knew she was a very healthy Time Lady.

"Area 17 incursions, species diagnostic requested," called over the speakers, "Area 17 incursion, species diagnostic requested."

The doctor sighed and stopped cutting Star, leaving the lab.

Star let out a breath of relief, she pressed the button on the device that was hovering near her hand and release herself for the resistances before helping the man.

"How did you do that?" the man gaped as the device was floating there, in mid air, as though she was controlling it.

"Like I said. I'm not human." she helped him out of his restraints, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"That creature, is it an alien as well?" the man winced as he moved, "Any more of them do you think? Do you think the Earth been invaded?"

"It's a Silurian," she explained, wincing at the movement from her freshly cut skin, "It's lived on Earth as long as humans have, but they went into hibernation. There's a whole species of them. We need to find my old man, he can help. My names Star, by the way."

"Mo," he greeted.

She stopped at a door, "Ooh. What's in here?"

"Maybe it's a way out of here." Mo suggested.

Star out her hand on the panel next to the door. The lights came on and they saw a young boy attached to wire, I some sort of statis.

"Oh, my god, no." He tried to force the door open, "It's my son. What've they done to him?" he tried the panel, trying to open the door, "No! He's in there! We have to get him out! Eliot! Eliot, its dad!"

"Access denied," the computer called, "Unauthorised genetic imprint."

"Mo," Star tried to calm the man down as he panicked, and she knew as well as anyone that panicking didn't help, "Calm down, he's fine."

"That's my boy in there!"

"I gathered, but he's fine. See these screens," Star pointed at the screens, "They're monitoring him. I'm assuming they don't dissect the young and just scan them."

"But they dissected you." he frowned.

"In my species terms I am actually an adult, only just though." She had to admit, she was very glad that Silurian's saw her as the adult she was and not the child everyone else saw her as because of how old she looked.

"All right. We find weapons, get that creature from the lab, and force it to release Elliot, yeah?"

"No. Silurian's are mostly a peaceful race. We try talking to them first. But you have to trust me. We will get him back and he will be safe. I promise." she crossed her hearts.

They walked through the tunnels and came across a chamber with glass-cover alcoves on either side. "These are everywhere," Star muttered, as she put her hand over a senor and it lit up, showing Silurian warriors inside each one.

Mo stepped back in surprise, "Uh! Turn it off quick!"

Star did so, "Its ok, they're in a suspended animation, sort of like hibernating."

"Can we have another look?"

Star turned the light on again and stepped inside.

"Star, what are you doing? Get out of there."

"It's fine. I can defend myself."

Mo looked up as he cautiously stepped inside, "Hey, look."

Star followed his gaze to see a chute above them, "It's their transport."

"Even better, weapons." Mo took a gun from the Silurian. "Come on, now we can fight back." He held one out to her.

"No. no guns. No weapons."

Mo looked at her before taking the gun for himself. "Which way now?"

"Door at the end." She decided.

"Are you sure?"

"Im just following my sense." She shrugged.

They continued down the tunnel and through another sliding door. Below was a large chamber filled with soldiers in suspended animation.

"Wow." Mo breathed.

"Okay…"

"We don't stand a chance."

"Come on. We have to find the Doctor."

They left and continued on. Mo following Star as the girl seemed to know where to go.

~.~

That's when they heard voices from a room. They entered and Mo aimed his gun at one of the female Silurian's.

"Let them go." Star demanded calmly.

"Mo!" Nasreen gasped.

"Star!" Amy smiled.

"Star!" the Doctor breathed, feeling as though a heavy wait had been lifted as he saw she was okay. He ran to her, "Are you okay?" he had been so worried, he'd panicked and fretted and if Amy hadn't be able to calm him down, who knows what measures he would have gone to, to get her back.

"Im fine." She reassured him, and noticed someone important wasn't there, "Where's Rory? Why isn't he here? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's up top with Ambrose, Tony and Alaya."

Star nodded, guessing that Alaya had to be a Silurian, Rory being the only one the Doctor trusted enough, besides Amy, to stay up there. She recognised Tony to be the man from the lab.

"Let them go, or I shoot." Mo threatened the female Silurian as she moved closer, "Im warning you!" she took the guns off him and shoved him to the ground.

"All right, Restac." the Silurian doctor said, "You've made your point."

Restac walked up to him, "This is now a military tribunal. Go back to your laboratory, Malohkeh."

One of the soldiers shoved their gun against his back, forcing him to walk, "This isn't the way," Malohkeh sighed before being forced to leave.

"Prepare them for execution"

The soldiers forced the Doctor, Star, Amy, Nasreen and Mo to the pillars.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't have happened." Star whispered as she and Amy were tied behind the Doctor. Mo and Nasreen across from them on another pillar.

"I'm just glad your ok." He smiled at her.

"Me too," Amy added, "Lizard men, though!"

"Homo reptila...they occupied the planet before humans."

"They just want their home back." Star sighed.

"After they've wiped out the human race." Nasreen called as the soldiers lined up waiting for orders to fire, "Why are they waiting? What do you think they're going to do with us?"

Restac stood before them; a holographic screen appeared, showing Rory, Ambrose and Tony standing in the church basement.

"Oh my god!" Ambrose gasped, spotting them.

"Who is the ape leader?" Restac demanded.

"It's them. How are they doing that? How do they know that were in here?"

"Who speaks for the apes?"

The humans looked at each other and Tony whispered something to Rory who then spoke up, "I speak for the...humans. Some of us, anyway."

"Do you understand who we are?"

"Sort of. A bit. Not really."

"We have ape hostages."

Rory's eyes widened and they assume he could see them, "Star! Amy! Doctor!" he rushed towards the screen.

"Mo!" Ambrose cried, "Mo, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, love!" Mo assured her, "I've found Elliot, I'm bringing him home!"

"Star!" Rory breathed, "You're ok!"

"You were worried about me?" Star blinked, she had to admit she was more than glad that Rory had been concerned for her. She really did like the boy.

"Course I was."

"Tony Mack!" Nasreen beamed.

"Having fun down there?" Tony joked.

"Not to interrupt," the Doctor cut in, "But just a quick reminder to stay calm."

"Show me Alaya." Restac hissed, "Show me and release her, immediately, unharmed, or kill your friends...one by one."

"No!" Ambrose shouted.

"Ambrose..." Rory muttered to her.

"Steady now, everyone." the Doctor called.

"Ambrose, stop it!" Tony warned.

"Get of me, dad!" Ambrose cried. "We didn't start this!"

"Let Rory deal with this!" Star said to the woman.

"We're not doing what you say. Now, give me back my family."

The Doctor and Star exchanged a glance.

"No." Restac replied. "Execute the ape-girl."

"No!" Rory pushed Ambrose side of the screen, "No, wait!"

"Rory!" Amy cried.

"She's not speaking for us!"

Amy was pushed into the centre of the room in front of the soldiers.

"There's no need for this…" the Doctor began.

"Listen!" Rory shouted, "Listen! Whatever you want…we'll do it!"

"Aim." Restac ordered.

"Amy!"

"Rory!" Amy screamed.

"Don't do this!" the Doctor struggled.

"Fire!" Restac commanded.

Amy closed her eyes as the screen went blank.

"What is this trickery?!"

Amy hesitantly opened her eyes only to see the soldiers' guns being flung across the room. She looked as Star as she frowned in concentration, she gasped as her eyes were red. That was really freaky.

Restac realised that Star had done that and stormed over, ready to strike her…

"Stop!" A mans voice called, Malohkeh entered with a Silurian elder. "You want to start a war, while the rest of us sleep, Restac?"

"The apes are attacking us!" Restac defended, gesturing to Star who dropped the weapons, not even realising what she had done until she had done it. she didn't think, she just saw Amy, the Doctor's companion in danger, about to die and didn't think, she just did it.

"You're our protector, not our commander, Restac. Unchain them."

"I do not recognise your authority at this time, Eldane."

"Well, then, you must shoot me."

Frustrated, Restac approached Malohkeh, "You woke him to undermine me."

"We're not monsters," Malohkeh argued, calmly, "And neither are they."

"What is it abut you apes, you love so much? Mmm?"

"While you slept, they've evolved. I've seen it for myself." His gaze drifted to Star, even though she technically wasn't an ape.

The Doctor frowned at his gaze as he noticed it laid on Star and then he realised…he'd dissected her! And she hadn't even said anything!

"We used to hunt apes for sport." Restac sneered, "When we came underground, they bred and polluted this planet."

"Shush now, Restac." Eldane said, "Go and play soldiers, I'll let you know if I need you."

"You'll need me, then we'll see." She glared at him as she left.

The soldiers released them and the Doctor dashed to the monitor to get it working.

"Rory," he grinned, "Hello!"

"Where's Amy?" he asked in reply.

"She's fine, look, here, she is." He moved to the side so Rory could see her.

"Oh, thank god."  
"Keeping you on your toes!" Amy winked.

"We haven't got time to chat." Star cut in, "Rory, you need to get down here…"

"Go to the drill storeroom," the Doctor continued, "There's a large patch of earth in the middle of the floor. The Silurian's are going to send up transport discs to bring you back down using geothermal energy and gravity bubble technology. Its how they travel and frankly pretty cool. Bring Alaya. We hand her over; we can land this after all. All going to work promise. Got to dash! Hurry up!" he cut the signal off.

Amy and Nasreen sat on one end of the table in the Silurian court room, Eldane sat on the other side as the Doctor, Star, Mo and Malohkeh stood around.

"I'd say, you've got a fair bit to talk about." The Doctor remarked.

"How so?" Eldane looked at him.

"You both want the planet. You both have a genuine claim to it."

"Are you authorised to negotiate on behalf of humanity?"

"We're not." Star admitted, "But they are!" she pointed at Amy and Nasreen.

"What?!" Nasreen gaped.

"No, we're not!" Amy shook her head.

"Course you are!" the Doctor laughed, "Amy Pond and Nasreen Chaudry, speaking for the planet!" he stood behind them, "Humanity couldn't have better ambassadors. Come on, who has more fun than us?" he moved to stand at the opposite end of the table.

Amy walked over to him, "Is this what happens, in the future, the planet gets shared? Is that what we need to do?"

Nasreen over heard them and walked over, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't told her that we're time travellers?" Star shook her head at him.

"Right, yes," he nodded, "Probably worth mentioning at this stage, Amy, Star and I travel in time, a bit."

"And Rory."

"And Rory, too."

"Anything else?" Nasreen demanded.

"There are fixed points through time, where things must always stay the way they are. This is not one of them. This is an opportunity, a temporal tipping point. Whatever happens today, will change future events; create its own timeline, its own reality. The future pivots around you. Here. Now. So do good. For humanity and for Earth."

"Right," Amy nodded, "No pressure there then." he headed back to the table.

"We can't share the planet" Nasreen shook her head, "Nobody on the surface is going to go for this idea. It is just too big of a leap!"

"Come on, be extraordinary." the Doctor smiled.

"Oh...you..." She smiled back, joining Amy at the table

"Ok," the Doctor slapped the table, "bringing things to order, the first meeting of representatives of the human race an homo reptilian is now in session."

"Bet you've never said that before," Star nudged him.

"No, haven't actually, ha! That's fab! Carry on!" he pointed at Mo, "Now, Mo, let's go and get your son," he, Star and Mo walked to the door, "Oh, you know, humans, and their predecessors, shooting the predecessors. Never thought I'd see it."

~.~

The Doctor, Star, Mo and Malohkeh stood outside the small chamber where Elliot was held in.

"Elliot, there you are," the Doctor murmured, seeing the boy in some sort of statis.

"If you've harmed him in anyway..." Mo threatened as Malohkeh punched in the code to thaw him.

"Of course not!" Malohkeh exclaimed, "I only store the young."

"As I told you," Star added.

"But why?" the Doctor asked.

"I took samples of the young," Malohkeh explained, "Slowed their life cycles to a millionth of their normal rate. So I could study how they grew, what they needed, how they lived on the surface."

"You've been down here, working by yourself, all alone?"

"My family, through the millennia...for the last 300 years, just me," he turned to Mo, "I never meant to harm your son."

"Malohkeh, I rather love you," he fist bumped the reptile, "Besides the fact that you dissected my daughter."

"And I'm fine," Stat rolled her eyes at his concern.

"Yes, I apologise, it is a curiosity as a doctor." Malohkeh apologised.

"It's fine, I've been through a lot worse than dissection."

The panel beeped, "Its safe. We can wake him." Malohkeh entered the chamber and beckoned Mo to follow, "Come."

Mo stood in front of his son as he slowly blinked, "Elliot? Ell, its dad."

"What...?" Elliot blinked, "dad."

Mo hugged his son, "You're safe now."

"Where are we?"

"Well, I've got to be honest with you, son. We're in the centre of the Earth...and there are lizard men."

Elliot looked over at Malohkeh, "Wow."

The Doctor entered, "Elliot, I'm sorry. I took my eye off you."

"It's ok. I forgive you." he shook the Doctors hand.

"Oh, and this is Star..."

"Hi." Star smiled at the boy.

Elliot grinned at her, "Hello."

"You go on Doctor," Malohkeh said, "I'll catch up."

The Doctor nodded at him, and he, Star, Mo and Elliot continued down the corridor back to the courtroom. The Doctor motioned them to stay quiet as the listened in at the doorway.

"...you give us space, we can bring new sources of energy, new methods of eater supply, new medicines, scientific advances, we were a great civilisation. You provide a place for us on the surface; well give you knowledge and technology beyond humanity's dreams. We work together, this planet could achieve greatness." Eldane finished.

"Ok. Now I'm starting to see it." Nasreen smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Amy agreed.

The Doctor and Star clapped as Mo and Elliot smiled.

"Not bad for a first session." Star nodded at them.

"More similarities than differences." the Doctor smiled.

There was a whooshing sound and Eldane looked up, "The transport has returned. Your friends are here."

Moments later the door opened and Rory walked in, "Here they are," the Doctor waved.

Elliot ran forwards as Ambrose walked in, "Mum!"

"Rory!" Amy cried. Rory opened to mouth but struggled to find the right words.

"Rory..." Star breathed before whispering to the Doctor, "Something's happened."

"Something's wrong..." he agreed.

Tony entered carrying a body in a shroud that could only be Alaya.

"Doctor." Amy tensed, "What's he carrying?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "Don't do this. Tell me you didn't do this."

Tony laid the body in the flier and the Doctor squatted next to it and pulled the cloth away from Alaya's face. He put it back over but not before everyone had a good look.

"What did you do?" Star stormed over to the man.

"It was me." Ambrose spoke up, "I did it."

"Mum?" Elliot looked up at her.

"I just wanted you back." But Elliot shook his head and walked away from her over to his dad as everyone looked at her in pity and shame.

The Doctor walked up to Eldane, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Please believe us, they are better than this." Star told him, sincerely.

"This is our planet!" Ambrose shouted.

"That is not helping!" Star snapped at the woman.

"We had a chance here." the Doctor told her.

"Leave us alone!" Ambrose cried.

The Doctor walked over to her, "In the future, when you talk about this, you tell people there was a chance but you were so much less than the best of humanity."

Armed soldiers entered the room with Restac, "My sister..." she began as she ran over to uncover the body, she wailed in despair before covering back up again, "And you want to trust these apes, Doctor?"

"One woman," he argued, wagging his finger, "She was scared for her family. She's not typical."

"I think she is." Restac turned to Ambrose.

"One person let us down." Star pleaded with Eldane, "But there's a whole race of humans, all dazzling and peaceful."

"You were building something here..." the Doctor added, "Come on...an alliance could work."

"It's too late for that, Doctor." Ambrose shook her head.

Tony ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Star whipped around to face the woman, "Why?"

"Our drill is set to start burrowing again in." she checked the stopwatch, "15 minutes."

"What?" Nasreen gaped.

"What choice did I have?" Tony countered, "They had Elliot."

"Don't do this," the Doctor shook his head, "Don't call their bluff."

"Let us go back." Ambrose began, "And you promise ever to come to the surface ever again. We'll walk away, leave you alone."

"Execute her!" Restac ordered.

"No!" the Doctor pulled Ambrose down as the soldiers fired.

"Everyone to the lab!" Star shouted, "Run!"

They ran out the room.

"Execute all the apes!"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and caused the guns to explode, "This is a deadly weapon, stay back!" one of the soldiers approached from the seats and whipped her tongue out, Star pulled the Doctor out of the room down a tunnel.

"Take everyone to the lab," Star told Rory, as she dodged a beam from the gun, "The Doctor and I will cover you!"

Rory hesitated a moment, not wanting to leave as they were getting fired at.

"Go!" she nudged him on; "Go!" the humans ran on.

The Doctor and Star waited as Restac and the soldiers arrived, the Doctor used the sonic again on the guns, "Ah-ah!" he shouted, "Stop right there! Or I'll use my very deadly weapon again. One warning, that's all you get. If there can be no deal, you go back into hibernation. All of you. Now. This end here."

"No," Restac sneered, "It only was with our victory."

"Like I said...one warning." he disabled the last few guns and he and Star ran off to the lab as Restac growled, chasing them.

He soniced the lab doors shut behind them.

"Mo, you and Elliot keep an eye on that screen." Star pointed to the monitor, "Tell us if any Silurian's arrive."

"Amy," the Doctor tossed her the stopwatch, "Keep reminding us how much time we haven't got."

"Ok, 12 minutes till drill impact." Amy reported.

Tony sat down, Nasreen standing over him.

"Tony Mack, sweaty forehead, dilated pupils, what are you hiding?" Star turned to him.

Tony opened his shirt to show green veins spreading from his neck to his chest.

"Tony!" Nasreen gasped, "What happened?"

The Doctor used the sonic as a scanner and scanned him.

"Alaya's sting," Tony panted, "She said there's no cure. I'm dying, aren't I?"

The Doctor moved to the control panel and checked the readings, "You're not dying, you're mutating. How can we stop it? Decontamination program! Might work, don't know, Eldane, can you run the program on Tony?" he nodded and moved Tony to the chamber.

"Doctor," Mo called, "Shedloads of those creatures coming our way! We're surrounded in here!"

"So, question is, how do we stop the drill, given we can't get out in time?" The Doctor questioned, "Plus also, how do we get out, given that we're surrounded?"

Star frowned in thought for a moment before turning to Nasreen, "Nasreen, how do you fell about an energy pulse, channelled up through the tunnels to the base of the drill?"

"To blow up my life's work?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, sorry," the Doctor nodded, seeing Stars plan, "No nice way of putting that."

"Right, well, you're going to have to do it before the drill hits the city, in..."

"11 minutes, 40 seconds..." Amy reported.

"Yes!" the Doctor grinned, "Squeaky bum time!"

"Yes, but the explosion is going to cave in all the surrounding tunnels so we have to be on the surface by then." Nasreen pointed out.

"But we can't get past Restac's troops," Rory shook his head.

"I can help with that," Eldane said, "Toxic Fumigation, an emergency fail safe meant to protect my species for infection. A warning signal to occupy cryo-chambers. After that, citywide fumigation, by toxic gas. Then the city shuts down."

"You could end up killing your own people." Amy frowned.

"Only those foolish enough to follow Restac."

"Eldane," Star eyed him, "Are you sure about this?"

"My priority is my races survival. The Earth isn't ready for us to return yet."

"No." she sighed. Earth really wasn't ready.

"10 minutes." Amy called.

"But maybe it should." The Doctor remarked, "So here's the deal. Everybody listening? Eldane, you activate shutdown…I'll amend the system, set your alarm for 1,000 years, time," Eldane went to do so, "1,000 years, to sort the planet out. To be ready. Pass it on. As legend, or prophesy, or religion, but somehow, make it known. This planet is to be shared."

Elliot smiled at that, "yeah. I get you."

"9 minutes, 7 seconds." Amy stated.

"Yes, fluid controls, my favourite!" the Doctor joined Eldane at the controls, "Energy pulse timed, primed and set. Before we go, energy barricade, need to cancel it out, quickly." he soniced the control and barricade came down.

"Fumigation pre-launching." Eldane reported.

"There's not much time for us to get from here to the surface, Doctor!" Rory cried.

"Ah-ha, super-squeaky bum time!" the Doctor cheered, "Get ready to run for your lives. Now…"

"But the decontamination program on your friend hasn't started yet." Eldane cut in.

Everyone looked at Tony in the chamber.

"Well, go." He shooed them off. "All of you! Go."

"No." Ambrose shook her head, "We're not leaving you here!"

"Granddad!" Elliot ran to him and they hugged.

"8 minutes, 10 seconds." Amy called.

"Now, you look after your mum." Tony spoke to Elliot, "You mustn't blame her. She only did what she through was right."

"Im not going to see you again, am I?" Elliot asked him.

"I'll be here," he touched the boys' heart, "Always. I love you boy." He hugged him tightly, before turning to Ambrose, "You be sure he gets home safe!" Elliot moved to he father who pulled him close.

"This is my fault." Ambrose breathed.

"No, I can't go back up there. I'd be a freak show. The technology down here's my only hope." He hugged his daughter.

"I love you, dad."

"Go. Go. Come on. Go on."

Eldane actived the fumigation. "Toxic fumigation initiated," the computer called, "Toxic fumigation initiated…"

"They're going!" Amy glanced at the monitors, "we're clear!"

"Ok. Everyone follow Nasreen." The Doctor told them, "Look fo a blue box. Get ready to run." He opened he door with the sonic, before turning to Eldane, "Im sorry."

Eldane looked over at him and Star, "I thought for a moment, our race, and the humans..."

"Yeah. Us too."

"We've got less than 6 minutes!" Amy shouted.

"Go! Go!" the Doctor ushered them on, "Im right behind you!"

Everyone else ran off, leaving the Doctor, Nasreen, Tony and Eldane in the lab.

They ran down the tunnels and Amy looked back I see the Doctor hadn't followed, "Oh, for goodness sake!" She ran back.

"Amy!" Star yelled after her. They continued on with Star following her senses as to where the TARDIS was.

The fumigation announcement repeated as the humans stopped and stared, Star letting out a groan in frustration, "Let's go!"

"Come on!" the Doctor called as he and Amy passed without Nasreen.

They arrived in the corridor the TARDIS was. The Doctor opened the door, "No questions, just get in! And yes, I know it's big!" he ushered the family in, "Ambrose, sickbay up the stairs, left, then left again...get yourself fixed up. Come on. 5 minutes and counting..."

"Doctor..." Star cut him off as she stated in horror at the wall opposite with the crack from Amy's bedroom wall, "It's getting bigger."

"Not here. Not now." he shook his head.

"The crack from my bedroom wall." Amy breathed.

The Doctor squatted in front of it, "and the Byzantium. All through the universe, rips in the continuum. Some sort of space-time cataclysm. An explosion, maybe. Big enough to put cracks in the universe. But what?"

"4 minutes, 50," Amy looked at the stopwatch, "We have to go!"

"The Angels laughed," Star muttered as she ran her hand down the crack, the tips just inside it, "When we didn't know. Prisoner Zero knew, everyone knows, but not us!"

"Just leave it!"

"But where there's an explosion," the Doctor pulled out a red hankie from a pocket inside his jacket, "There's shrapnel."

"Doctor, you can't put your hand in there!" Rory cried.

"Why not?" he countered, reaching in, he cried in pain as the light got brighter, "I've got something!"

"What?" Star asked, intrigued.

He fell to the ground, clutching something inside the hankie. It sizzled with heat and energy. "I don't know."

"Doctor!" Rory warned as Restac crawled into the tunnel. The Doctor jumped of the ground as Star watched the Silurian.

"She was there," Amy realised, "When the gas started...she must've been poisoned."

"You!" Restac spat.

"Get into the TARDIS." Star told the humans.

"You did this!" she aimed her gun.

"Star!" Rory jumped in front of her as Restac fired and he was shot.

"Rory!" Star and Amy cried as he grunted in pain.

"Rory," the Doctor scanned him with the sonic, "Can you here me?"

"Rory..." Star whispered.

"I don't understand." Rory groaned.

"Shh Shh, don't talk," Amy stroked his face, soothing him, "Doctor, is he ok? We have to get him into the TARDIS!"

"We were on the hill. I can't die here."

"Don't say that!"

"You're so beautiful..." Rory weakly looked up at her, "I'm sorry..."

He let out his last breathe as Star sniffed.

"Doctor, help him." Amy demanded.

"Amy, move away from the light," the Doctor stood up seeing the light surrounding Rory's legs. "If it touches you you'll be wiped from history. Amy, move away now."

"No! I am not leaving him! We have to help him!"

"Amy!" Star gently pulled her by her shoulders, "The lights already around him, there's nothing we can do."

"I am not leaving him!"

"I don't to want to either, but we have to!"

"No!"

The Doctor lifted her up and dragged her into the TARDIS, "Sorry."

"No!" Amy struggled against his hold. "Get off me!"

Star locked the door behind her as Amy pounded in them wanting to get back to Rory.

"Let me out!" she cried, "Please let me out...I need to get to Rory!"

The Doctor walked determinedly to the console as Star shakily followed, leaning against it, heartsbroken. Rory was her friend, she'd made a promise to herself she wouldn't let anything happen to the companions and she had failed!

"That light," Amy gasped, struggled to breathe through her tears, "if his body if absorbed I'll forget him. He'll never have existed. You can't let that happen."

The Doctor pulled a lever on the console.

"What are you doing?" she ran over, "Doctor! No! Star, please..."

The TARDIS dematerialised as Rory was covered by the light.

Amy beat her hands into the Doctor chest as he hugged her, "No! No! Doctor, we can't just leave him there!"

"Keep him in your mind." The Doctor told her, "Don't forget him. If you forget him you'll lose him forever."

"On the Byzantium, I still remembered the clerics because I am a time traveller, now you said."

The Doctor held her head in his hands, "They weren't part of your world. This is different…this is your own history changing."

"Don't tell me its going to be ok. You have to make it ok."

"It's going to be hard, but you can do it, Amy." He took her to the jump seat and he knelt in front of her as Star tried to keep the TARDIS steady, "Tell me about Rory. Fantastic Rory, funny Rory, gorgeous Rory. Amy, listen to me. Do exactly as I say. Amy, please. Keep concentrating. You can do this."

"I can't." she whimpered.

"You can. You can do it. I can't help you unless you do. Come on. We can still save his memory. Come on, Amy. Please…"

"Don't let anything distract you." Star added, "Please. Do this for Rory. Remember him, keep remembering him."

With no one at the console, the TARDIS jolted as they landed, knocking the trio to the floor. The box with the engagement ring fell in front of the Doctor.

"What were you saying?" Amy asked brightly, completely forgotten Rory.

Star choked on her tears and walked around the console before kicking it.

"What was that for?" Amy laughed.

She whipped around to the ginger, glaring at her, but before she could do anything the other three came down the stairs.

"I have seen some things today," Mo remarked in awe, "But this is beyond mad."

Amy looked at the stopwatch, "5 seconds till it all goes up!"

They stepped outside into the graveyard and watched at the drill site exploded.

"All Nasreen's work, just erased."

"Good job she's not here to see it." Mo chuckled, "She's going to give Tony hell when they wake up."

"You could've let those things shoot me." Ambrose said quietly, "You saved me."

"An eye for an eye." The Doctor replied, "It's never the way. Now you show your son how wrong you were. How there's another way. You make him the best of humanity…in the way you couldn't be." He smiled gently at her as the left to go back home.

"You're very quiet." Amy looked at the pair, "Oh! Hey! Look! There I am again! Hello, me!" she waved to her future self.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor looked at her.

"I thought I saw someone else there for a second. I need a holiday. Didn't we talk about Rio?"

"You go in. just fix this lock, keeps jamming. Star, I might need your help." The Doctor unlocked the door for Amy.

"You boys and your locksmithery." He closed the TARDIS door behind her.

The Doctor unwrapped the item from inside the hankie. He held it up to reveal it to be a perfect match as part of the TARDIS.

They glanced at each other in shock and horror.

~.~

Star sat in her room in her bed, her knees tucked into her chest as she shook.

She lost so many people.

Her mother,

Her friends,

Her siblings

And now Rory. Rory was like a companion, and now he was gone.

It hurt so much to lose so many in a short amount of time.

There was a knock in her door and the Doctor entered, "How are you doing?"

She'd kept it bottled up for too long; she couldn't keep it back and more.

She burst into tears.

"Hey…" the Doctor soothed her, "It's ok…its ok…"


	10. Vincent and the Time Lords

"So this is one of the last paintings Van Gogh ever painting," a man in a bow tie explained to everyone, "those final months of his life were probably the most astonishing artistic outpouring in history. It was like Shakespeare knocking off Othello, Macbeth and King Lear over the summer hols. And especially astonishing because Van Gogh did it with no hope of praise or reward."

Star smiled softly as she looked around the Vincent Van Gogh exhibition room in Musee D'orsay. It was the Doctors way of trying to cheer Amy up from the loss of Rory, even though she didn't remember him, there were moments were she seemed to notice that someone was missing from her life.

Though she was sure it was also his way of him cheering her up. They'd been to Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens and many other places; he'd even gone to see old companions for her! She just couldn't help but be suspicious that it wasn't for just Amy but for her as well, not that she was complaining.

"Thanks for bringing me," Amy looked at the Time Lords, cutting Star out of her thoughts.

"You're welcome," the Doctor smiled.

"You're being nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm always nice to you."

"Not like this. These places you're taking me, Arcadia, the Trojan Gardens, now this? I think it's suspicious."

"Well, its not." The Doctor defended, "There's nothing to be suspicious about."

"Ok, I was joking. Why aren't you?"

"Each of these pictures now is worth tens of millions of pounds." The man continued, "Yet in his lifetime, he was a commercial disaster. Sold only one painting and that to the sister of a friend. We have here possibly the greatest artist of all time, but when he died, you could sold his entire body of work and get about enough money to buy a sofa and a couple of chairs," the group listening to him laughed "If you follow me now…" he led the group to another painting.

"Who is it?" a young boy asked another young boy.

"It's the doctor!" they other boy replied, the trio turned to see two boys looked at Van Gogh portrait of Dr Gachet, "He was the doctor who took care of Van Gogh when he started to go mad."  
"I knew that."

Amy grabbed their arms and pulled them towards 'The Church at Auvers'. She held up her guidebook. "Look! There it is, the actually one"  
"Yes." The Doctor sighed, "You can almost feel his hand painting it right in front of you. carving the colours into shapes…"

"Shapes that shouldn't be there…" Star mumbled.

"What?" Amy frowned at her.

She pointed at a window in the painting, "Look at that."

"Where?" she frowned as she and the Doctor leaned in for a closer look.

"Something very not good indeed." The Doctor muttered as he spotted it.

"What thing very not good?"

"Church window." Star pointed again where a dark figure was painting into one of the windows.

"Is it a face?" Amy squinted as she spotted it.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, "and not a nice face at all. I know evil when I see it and I see it in that window," he walked over to the tour guide in the bow tie.

"It has changed hands for something in the region of 20..." the man told everyone.

"Excuse me," the Doctor interrupted, "If I can just interrupt for one second." He held up the psychic paper, "Sorry everyone. Routine inspection. Ministry of Art and…Artiness. So, um…"

"Dr Black."

"Yes, that's right. Do you know when that picture of the church was painted?"

"Ah, what an interesting question. Most people…"

"Im going to have to hurry you. When was it?"

"Exactly?"

"As exactly as you can. Without a long speech, if poss. We're in a hurry."

"Well, in that case, probably somewhere between the 1st and 3rd of June."

"What year?"

"1890. Less than a year before he killed himself."

"Thank you, sir." The Doctor smiled at the man, "Very helpful indeed. Nice bowtie," he leaned back to Star and Amy. "Bow ties are cool."

"Yours is very…"

"Oh, thank you. Keep telling them stuff." He grabbed Stars hand and pulled her through the exhibit causing Amy little choice but to follow, "We need to go."

"What about the other pictures?" Amy asked.

"Art can wait. This is life and death."

"We need to talk to Vincent Van Gogh." Star added.

~.~

The TARDIS materialised in an ally way at night.

"Right, so here's the plan." The Doctor remarked as the trio stepped out, "We find Vincent and he leads us straight to the church and our nasty friend."

"Easy peasy." Amy smiled.

"Well, no, I suspect nothing will be easy with Mr Van Gogh, sort of orangey light, chairs and tables outside."

Amy pulled out her guidebook and opened it to 'The Café Terrace on the Place de Forum, Arles, at Night.' "Like this?"

"That's the one."

"Or that one." Star nodded ahead of them to see the painting in real life.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Exactly like that."

They walked down and approached the café, "Good evening," the Doctor greeted, "Does the names Vincent Van Gogh ring a bell?"

"Don't mention that man to me," the café owner sneered and walked back inside.

"Excuse me," he moved to one of the waitresses, "Do you know Vincent Van Gogh?"

"Unfortunately." The waitress nodded.  
"Unfortunately?" Amy scoffed.

"He's drunk, he's mad and he never pays his bills."

"Good painter, though" Star smiled only to get a laugh from everyone, she blushed embarrassed as the Doctor sat at one of the tables.

"Come on!" A man called from inside the café, "Come on! One painting for one drink. That's not a bad deal."

The manager came outside again carrying a canvas and followed by none other than Vincent Van Gogh. The Doctor, Star and Amy perked up seeing him.

"It wouldn't be a bad deal if the painting were any good." The manager said, "I can't hang that up on my walls. It'd scare the customers half to death. Its bad enough having you in here in person, let alone looming over the customers day and night in a stupid hat. You pay money or get out."

"I'll pay if you like." The Doctor offered.

"What?"

"Well, if you like, I'll pay for the drink. Or I'll pay for that painting and you can use the money to pay for the drink."

"Exactly who are you?" Vincent looked over at them.

"We're…new in town."

"Well, in that case, you don't know three things. One, I pay for my own drinks, thank you," everyone laughed at him, "Two, no one ever buys any of my paintings or they would be laughed out of town, so if you want to stay in town, I suggest you keep your cash to yourself. And three, your friends cute, but you should keep your big nose out of other peoples business." He turned back to the manager, "Come on, just one more drink, I'll pay tomorrow."

"No." the manager stated.

"Or, on the other hand, slightly more compassionately, yes."

"Or, on the other hand, to protect my business from madmen, no."

"Or…"

"Oh, look, just shut up the pair of you!" Amy moaned, she turned to the manager, "I would like a bottle of wine, please, which I will then share with whomever," she gave Vincent a pointed look, "I choose."

"That could be good." Vincent nodded.

"That's good by me," The manager agreed.

"Good," Amy smiled and headed inside the cafe to choice the wine.

The manager followed her but not before pressing the picture into Vincent's chest showing 'Self Portrait with Straw Hat'.

"Here name's Amy," Star smirked at the man who nodded and followed her inside.

~.~

The Doctor sat next to Amy at a table, with Vincent opposite the woman and Star next to him, the humans drinking the wine Amy had brought, Star had forgone the wine, not only because she looked underage in human terms but also because the Doctor had put her off it as he had drank a mouthful and proceeded to spit it back out.

"That accent of yours. You from Holland like me?" Vincent asked.

"No," Amy answered the same time the Doctor did, "Yes. She means yes. So, start again."

"I'm Star." Star introduced.

"And I'm the Doctor."

"I knew it!" Vincent shouted.

"Sorry?" the Doctor blinked.

"My brothers always sending doctors, but you won't be able to help."

"No, not that kind of doctor," he laughed and pointed the unfinished painting of, 'La Meridienne', "That's incredible, don't you thing Amy?"

"Absolutely," Amy looked at it in awe, "one of my favourite."

"One of my favourite what?" Vincent eyed her, "You've never seen my work before."

"I think it's beautiful," Star added, trying to cover up Amy mistake.

"It is," Amy nodded, "One of my favourite paintings that I've ever seen generally."

"Then you can't have seen many paintings, then." he looked down at it, sadly, "I know it's terrible. It's the best I can do," he looked up at Amy, smiling, "Your hair is orange."

"Yes," she leaned closer to him, "So's yours."

"Yes. It was more orange, but now is, of course, less."

"So, Vincent," the Doctor cut in, growing jealous of the two flirting fingers, not jealous of the flirting but off the gingeryness of their hair, "Painted any churches recently? Any churchy plans? Are churches, chapel, religiously stuff like that, something you'd like to get into? You know, fairly soon?"

"Well, there is one church I'm thinking of painting when the weather is right."

"That is very good news."

There was a loud scream from a woman, "She's been murdered! Help me!"

"That in the other hand is not so good," Star muttered as she and the Doctor jumped up and ran off.

"Come on, Amy, Vincent!" the Doctor called.

They ran outside and down a small ally as a group of locals stood around the body of a young woman, lying on the cobbles.

"She's been ripped to shreds!" a man shouted.

"Please, let me look, im a doctor." The Doctor made his way through the crowd.

"Who is it?" another woman asked.

"Oh, no, no, no." the Doctor knelt next to the girl as did Vincent.

"Is she dead?" another man asked.

A woman pushed her way through, "Away, all of you vultures! This is my daughter." She sunk to her knees, caressing her daughter, "Giselle. What monster could have done this?" she glared at the Doctor, "Get away from here!"

The Doctor and Vincent quickly stood back backed away to Star and Amy, "Ok, ok."

"Get that madman out of here!" she threw a stone at Vincent, Star watched the stone and sent in flying in the other direction.

Unfortunately the other people decided to also through stones, all blaming Vincent. He, the Doctor, Star and Amy ran off.

"You bring this on us." The mother continued to shout as they ran, "You! He's to blame!"

"Are you alright?" Star asked Vincent in concern, as they stopped to catch their breath.

"Yes, im used to it." he panted.

"Has anything like this murder happened here before?" the Doctor asked him.

"Only a week ago. It's a terrible time."

"As I thought, as I thought. Come on, we'd better get you home."

"Where are you staying tonight?"

The Doctor clapped the man on the shoulder, "Oh, you're very kind." He walked over down the ally, Amy giggled nervously as she and Star followed. Vincent put his hat on as he followed them.

Vincent led them through a maze of buildings to his cottage.

"Dark night," Star commented, "Very starry."

"It's not much," Vincent warned them, "I live on my own. But you should be ok for one night. ONE night."

"We're going to stay with him?" Amy squealed at the Time Lords quietly.

The Doctor nodded, "Until he paints that church."  
Vincent lit a lamp and took his hat off, "Watch out. That one's wet."

"What?" Amy looked over and stopped as she saw the painting 'Bedroom in Arles.'

Vincent lit another lamp and stepped inside his cottage. "Sorry about the clutter." He muttered, speaking about all of his painting covering the place.

"Some clutter…" The Doctor breathed.

"I've come to accept the only person who's going to love my paintings is me."

"Wow." Amy entered, "I mean, really. Wow."

The Doctor and Star looked around at 'Blossoming Almond Tree', 'Prisoners Exercising (after Dore)', and 'Wheat Filed with Cypresses'.

"Yeah, I know it's a mess. I'll have a proper clear-out. I must, I really must." Amy looked around as spotted 'La Berceuse', "Coffee, anyone?"

"Not for us," the Doctor called, still looking at the paintings.

The Doctor popped his head around the door in time to see Vincent putting the coffee down on, 'Still Life: Basket with Six Oranges'. "You know, you should be careful with these. They're…precious."

Vincent wiped off the coffee ring with his hand, "Precious to me. Not precious to anyone else."

"They're precious to me!" Amy called as she joined them with Star; having looked at 'a starry night'.

"And me!" Star agreed.

"Well, you're very kind," Vincent smiled, "And kindness is most welcome."

"Right," the Doctor clapped his hands, "So, this church, then. Near here, is it?"

Vincent went to get some wood for the fire, "What is it with you and the church?"

"Oh, just casually interested in it, you know."

"Far from casual. Seems to me, you never talk about anything else. He's a strange one."

"Tell me about it," Star rolled her eyes, "still at least you're not related to him."

The Doctor pouted at that, "Hey!"

"But I wouldn't have you any other way."

He beamed before turning to Vincent, "Ok, so let's talk about you what are you interested it."

"Did you really just say that?"

"Look around," Vincent gestured around the room, "Art. It seems to me there's so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe, if you look hard, there are more wonders in the universe than you could ever have dreamed off."

"You don't have to tell me." He smiled down at Star. He was so lucky he found her and no he couldn't image how he ever travelled without her.

~.~

"So…" Amy began as she and Star looked at the painting outside as Vincent and the Doctor talked inside, "Which one's your favourite?"

"Starry night." She answered instantly.

"Oooh, it that what caused you to choose your title." Of course she knew that her real name wasn't Star, who would name their child Doctor, she'd asked and they'd told her than only family could know their names, so they use nicknames during childhood and choose titles during adulthood.

"Um, no," Star started to flush, "the Doctor used to call me his 'shining star' but also my friend, for my 100th birthday he got me a star necklace and it just…fitted."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Amy teased.

"No. no, no, no. no. Just a dear friend."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Star pulled a face at her, but tensed as she felt something breathing behind her…suddenly she went flying into the air.

"Doctor! Amy screamed as she ran over to make sure she was ok as the Time Lady groaned as she stood back up.

"Amy?" the Doctor shouted as he and Vincent ran outside, "Star! What happened?!" he ran over as Amy helped Star to her feet.

"We were looking at the paintings out here when something hit her from behind."

"It's ok. He's gone and we're here."

"No!" Vincent cried as he looked around and raised his hands in fright, before backing away.

"Take it easy. Take it easy!" the Doctor turned to the man.

"What's happening?" Amy asked him, "What's he doing?"

Vincent grabbed a large word fork and held it in front of him like weapon.

"I don't know." The Doctor shook his head. Vincent ran at them, "Oh, dear."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Doctor nodded, "That's not a bad idea. Amy, get back, Star keep away. He's having some kind of fit. I'll try to calm him down."

"Doctor…" Star began, "I don't think he's having a fit." She didn't know, but it was like she knew something else was there, but couldn't see it.

Vincent ran past them attacking something that they couldn't see as Amy ran to the doorway.

"Easy Vincent, easy. Look, look. It's me, it's me. It's me." He held his hand in front of him, trying to calm the man down, "it's the Doctor, look. No one else is here. So Vincent…" when suddenly Star pushed him to the ground and she was thrown to the ground by a scaly tail. And something roars and a claw shredded one of the paintings.

"I can't see anything!" Amy shrieked, "What is it?"

"That is a good question," the Doctor agreed, grabbing a stick and helping Vincent out. "Let me help you."  
"You can see him, too?" Vincent looked at him, surprised.

But the Doctor ran to a completely different area of the yard and waved the stick around, "Yes. Ish. Well, no. not really."

The creature roared and the Doctor was thrown over a table and landed at Vincent feet.

"You couldn't see him?" Vincent looked down at him.

"No." he admitted, "Oi!" the Doctor stood and beated the stick around with a roar.

"He's gone." Vincent remarked as Star watched Doctor in amusement.

"Oh, right. Yes, of course." He threw the stick down.

"Right." The Doctor sat in Vincent's cottage, trying to find out what the creature was, "so he's invisible? What did he look like?"

"I'll show you." Vincent took one of his paintings of irises and painted over it in white.

"Oh, no, no, no!" he cried as Amy gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?"

"That was amazing!" Star sighed, sadly.

"You liked that?" he scoffed.

"Yeah…so paint something even better." She smiled at him.

He nodded and quickly and roughly sketched with charcoal as the three of them watched.

"Ok, ok." Once Vincent had finished the Doctor took the painting of a bird-like creature with a beak and talons but also similar to a reptile. "Right. Amy, make Mr Van Gogh comfortable. Don't let any invisible monsters in through the front door.

"But it could be outside," Amy argued, "…Waiting."

"Don't worry, we'll risk it what the worst that can happen?"

"You could get torn into piece by a monster you can't see."

"Don't worry," the Doctor reassured the ginger girl, "I'll be back before you can say, 'where's he got to now?'" he left the room.

Amy turned back to Vincent when Star shouted at the doorway, "Don't even think about it!"

The Doctor pouted as he appeared in the doorway about to scare them, "Oh," he slumped his shoulders and headed back out.

"How did you know he would do that?" Amy turned to Star.

Star shrugged in return, "I would have done the same thing."

"You are so his daughter."

~.~

Star had been a little annoyed that she had fallen asleep shortly after the Doctor had left. When she said, little annoyed, she meant VERY annoyed, she was always doing that, falling asleep in awkward places, but she knew it was because whenever she slept, or tried to sleep, at night she'd always wake up and barely sleep for the rest of the night.

She knew she was a deep sleeper but didn't know how much of a deep sleep until Amy had told her she had managed to sleep through Vincent's snoring. She had only awoken when the Doctor had gently shook her and whispered to her in Gallifreyan that he knew what the creature was.

"That's him," Vincent nodded as the Doctor showed him the picture of the creature, "and the eyes. Without mercy."

"A Krafayis," Star read.

"They travel in space," the Doctor explained, "They travel as a pack. Scavenging across the universe. Sometimes one of them gets left behind and because they are a brutal race, the others never come back. So, dotted all around the universe are individual, utterly merciless, utterly abandoned Krafayis. And what they do is...kill. Well, kill, until they're killed."

"And it's hard to kill something you can't see. Not that we're going to kill it." It was abandoned, alone, it was probably just scared.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"But I can see it." Vincent frowned.

"Yes. And that's why we are in a unique position today, my friend, to end this reign of terror."

Star raised her hand to say something, "Um…if it helps…I can't see it, but I can sense when the creature's near."

"You can?" the Doctor looked down at her and she nodded. "Ok. So," he looked back at Vincent, "Feeling like painting the church today?"

"What about the monster?"

"Take my word for it. If you paint it, he will come."

Vincent stood up, "Ok. I'll get my things."

"In your own time. I promise you, we'll be out of your hair by this time tomorrow."

Vincent hesitated at the doorway with a look at Amy before he went to get his things.

"This is really risky." Star bit her lip.

"I know." The Doctor agreed.

"Riskier than normal?" Amy raised her eye brows at that.

The Doctor went to check that Vincent couldn't here before continuing, "Well, think about it. This is the middle of Vincent Van Gogh's greatest year of painting. If we're not careful, the result of our trip could be the brutal murder of the greatest artist who ever lived."

"Half the pictures on the wall of the Musee D'Orsay will disappear." Star added, as the Doctor sat next to Amy as she sat next to him, "And it will be our fault."

~.~

"Vincent?" the Doctor knocked in the mans bedroom door, "Vincent!" the Doctor checked his watched, they had been waiting for Vincent to get his painting equipment but Star had grown worried with how long he was taking.

"Vincent?" Star called gently as she opened the door only to see the man lying face down on his bed, crying, "Vincent, can we help?"

"It's so clear you cannot help." he mumbled into his pillow, "And when you leave, and everyone always leaves, I will be left once more with an empty heart and no hope." he rolled over to look at the Time Lords.

"My experience is that there is, you know, surprisingly, always hope." the Doctor remarked softly.

"Then your experience is incomplete. I know how it will end, and it will not end well."

"Come on," the Doctor cheerily smacked Vincent's back, "Come out, let's go outside."

"Out!" Vincent suddenly shouted, "You get out. What are you doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Very well," the Doctor backed to the door, pulling Star back with him, "We'll leave. We'll leave you." Vincent curled up in the fetal position.

"I can't just leave him like that," Star whispered, "Let me talk to him."

"Be careful," the Doctor breathed as he left her to speak with the man.

"Vincent," Star called, softly, walking over to him.

"What are you doing?" he glared at her, "I said leave!"

Star ignored him, "I know how you feel. The pain that never leaves, always there, and you continue on pretending that nothings wrong. You try so hard to hide the pain from everyone but when you alone you just…let it go. You swallow up in your self pity and hope that one day the pain will leave. You try and try again, to fight the pain and torture and hope that one day you will win" She let out a breath, "But you never win, the pain always wins. I'll tell you a secret; pain demands to be felt."

No matter how happy see seemed on the outside, the pain was still hidden deep inside.

It was hidden and no one knew it was there.

But it was. It was there.

She hated herself but no one else knew that.

She let out an emotionless laugh, "and then there's people who say they understand, but they don't. They have no idea what you're going through unless they're going through it as well. "

Vincent stared at her, "You must be so strong." To bare all the pain but keep it hidden away so not to let anyone else who cares for her to worry about her. That makes a strong person.

"You don't have to help," she continued, "You can stay here, in bed, letting the pain win or you can help us." she looked back at the doorway, "Your choice." She closed the door as she left the room.

~.~

The Doctor had stared, astonished as Star walked outside the cottage with Vincent with his coat on and painting supplies. The Doctor had not stopped nagging Star desperate to know what she had said to him but she had just waved him off saying she told him not to bother to get up and they'd do it without him.

They soon left the cottage and Vincent led them to the church, with Amy walking next to him. The Doctor and Star trailing behind.

"Im sorry you're so sad." Amy murmured as she tucked her arm through Vincent's.

"But im not." He laughed, "Sometimes these moods torture me for weeks, for months. But im good now. If Amy Pond can soldier on, then so can Vincent Van Gogh."

"Im not soldiering on. Im fine."

"Oh, Amy, I hear the song of your sadness. You've lost someone I think."

"Im not sad." she shook her head, unable to say she hadn't lost someone.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. Amy put a hand to her cheek and wiped a tear away. Surprised as she hadn't realised she had been crying, "It's all right. I understand."

"Im not sure I do."

Star looked up at the Doctor, hopeful, "Do you think she's remembering Rory?"

"That's impossible." He breathed.

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely."

"Ok, ok!" the Doctor shook his head as he through back to when Jenny was created, that seemed to happen a lot, she'd say things or do things and remind him so much of his generated anomaly daughter from Messaline, not that she knew about her, he hadn't told her,"So, now, we must have plan."

Star snorted at that, "You never have a plan."

Vincent stopped and turned to them, "We shall fight him again."

"Well, yes, tick." The Doctor nodded, "But last night we were lucky. Star could have been killed. So this time, for a start, we have to make sure I can see him, too."

"And how are we meant to do that, suddenly?" Amy frowned at him.

"The answers in this box." He tapped the case he was carrying, "I had an excellent, if smelly, godmother."

"The one with two heads?" Star tilted her head, thinking back.

The snapped his fingers at her, "That's the one."

"I liked her."

"Oh, no." Vincent sighed as a funeral procession walked towards them, with sunflowers resting on the coffin, "It's that poor girl from the village."

They stood to the side of the road, respectively as the procession passed. The mother looked at them but didn't say anything.

"You do have a plan, don't you?" Amy looked at the Doctor.

"No." the Doctor said as she walked off again, "It's a thing."

"It's like a plan, but…better." Star explained as the ginger just looked at him oddly.

~.~

Vincent set up his painting equipment outside the church and sat down ready to paint.

The Doctor bent over his shoulder, "And you'll be sure to tell me if you see any, you know, monsters."

"Yes." He replied, "While I may be mad, im not stupid."

"You're definitely not stupid." Star remarked, "And I don't think you're mad either. But we'll let you paint in peace."

"Thank you."

And so they waited for him to paint…and paint…and paint. The Doctor rambling about the other artists he'd met with Star and Amy silencing him. Vincent was still painting into the night with the Doctor mumbling about how time passes slowly and in the right order.

"There." Vincent called, "He's at the window."

"Where?" the Doctor walked over.

"There, on the right."

"As I thought. Come on, im going in."

"Well, im coming, too."

"No," Star shook her head at him, "You're Vincent Van Gogh. No."

"But neither of you are armed." Vincent pointed out.

"Wanna bet? He had the ego the size of the sun" she nodded at the Doctor.

"Its not that big," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Anyway we've got this." He tapped the case," and a small screwdriver. We're sorted. Just have to find the right crosactic setting, and stun him with it. Sonic never fails."

"Unless it's wood." Star countered, before turned to Amy, "And Amelia stay out here."

"I will." Amy nodded.

The Doctor gave her the thumbs up and he and Star headed to the church.

"She's so gonna follow us," Star muttered as they walked.

"I know." The Doctor sighed.

The Doctor stopped at the church door as he set the case down and took out a device with mirror looking over his shoulder, Star helped him strap it on as he set the controls. They smiled at each other and entered the church, walking slowly and cautiously, to the window where Vincent spotted the Krafayis.

"He's still there," Star whispered…and the Doctor went flying across the room, hit by the creature.

Star ran to his side and helped him back up.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted as she ran into the room.

"Amelia we told you to stay outside!" Star shouted back.

"We'll talk about it later." The Doctor shoved Star into a confessional, "Quick in here." He shoved Amy in aswell and shut the door, the three of them crammed inside.

"Absolutely quiet." The Doctor whispered, "Can you breathe a little quieter, please?"

"No!" Amy hissed, she lifted the curtain up, "He's gone past."

The Krafayis growled and Amy screamed.

"I think he heard us."

"No?" Star replied, sarcastically, "You think?"

"That is impressive hearing he's got." the Doctor muttered as the creature wiped at them. "What's less impressive are our chances of survival."

"But why is his hearing so impressive?" Star wondered.

"Are you looking for me, sonny?" They heard Vincent shout. "Come on. Over here. Because I'm right here waiting for you." the Doctor, Star and Amy crept out, "Come on," Vincent called them over, as he fought the creature with a chair in front of him, like a weapon, "quickly! Get behind me."

The Doctor ran over, keeping Star and Amy behind him, flashing the sonic at the invisible creature. "Doing anything?" he asked, backing out of the room, "Where is he?"

"Where do you think he is, you idiot?" Vincent countered, "Use your head." the Krafayis walked towards them, the Doctor standing next to Vincent, sonicing the creature.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. In fact, he seemed to rather enjoy it." they moved apart and the creature went for the Doctor, "Duck!" the Doctor ducked in time, "left."

"Right." Star corrected, shoving him to the right as the creature swung at him.

"Your right, my left," Vincent winced, realising that is Star hadn't pulled him away he would've been hit.

"This is no good at all," the Doctor shook his head, "Run like crazy and regroup." they scrambled, looking for a way out.

"Come on," Amy called, "in here," she led them into another room.

They tried to close the door, but it wouldn't budge, Vincent stomped his foot down, revealing that the Krafayis was keeping it open, it yanked it's foot back and they door closed.

"Right, ok," the Doctor continued, "here's the plan. Star, Amy, Rory."

"Who?" Amy looked at him as Star closed her eyes.

"Sorry," the Doctor winced, more sorry for reminding Star of the boy she was quite fond of, "um, Vincent."

"What is the plan?"

"I don't know, actually. But in future, I'm just using this screwdriver for screwing things." he put his sonic away.

"Give me a second, I'll be back." Vincent ran off.

"Couldn't we try talking to him?" Star offered.

"Talking to him?!" Amy gaped at her suggestion.

"Well, it might be interesting to know his side of the story," the Doctor agreed as the creature growled, "yes, though maybe he's not really in the mood for conversation right at the precise moment." the Doctor looked at Star as she frowned at the fact that he didn't listen to her suggest, it could work. The creature banged on the door, "I know you can understand me. Even though I know you won't understand why you can understand me. I also know that no ones talked to you for a pretty long stretch, but please...listen. Star and I also don't belong on this planet. We are also alone. If you trust me, I'm sure we can come to some kind of, you know, understanding. And then, and then, who knows?" he listened, but nothing...

Until the window directly opposite shattered as the Krafayis found a way in, roaring and displacing things as it moved.

Vincent ran back in, with his easel, "over here, mate!" he gestured for the trio to get behind him, which they did.

"What's it up to now?" the Doctor inquired.

"It's moving around the room. Feeling its way around." He, Amy and Star moved behind a sarcophagus, while the Doctor hid behind a column, "what?"

"It's..." Star frowned, "it feels like he's moving around the edge of the room."

"Like it's trapped." Vincent nodded.

"I can't see a thing." Amy squinted.

The Doctor blinked "…I am really stupid."  
"Oh, get a grip! This is not a moment to re-evaluate your self-esteem."

"No, I am really stupid and growing old. Why does it attack, but never eat its victims," he moved to join the others behind the sarcophagus, "and why was it abandoned by its pack and left here to die? Why is it feeling its way helplessly around the walls of the room?"

"It can't see." Star realised, "it's blind. That's why it has such good hearing!"

"Which unfortunately also explains why it is now turning around and heading straight for us." Vincent remarked, stepping forwards, the sharp end of his easel held out like a weapon.

"Vincent…"

"It's charging now." He motioned with his hand, "Get back get back!"

"No!" Star yelled running in front of the man.

"Star!" the Doctor yelled, trying to follow her but Amy held him back.

"Easy!" Star called to the creature, her hands up, showing she meant no harm, "Its okay! We won't hurt you." Vincent's eyes widened as it came to a halt in front of her, "that's a good boy." She smiled as the creatures breathing calmed down into steady, even breathes, "We can take you home. I promise."

Vincent blinked as there was a thump, "…It sat down…" he looked at the creature, now seeing just how scared it was, "He isn't without mercy at all. He was without sight."

"That's why his hearing's so good." Star said.

The Doctor walked over, and hesitantly stroked him, "There, there. It's ok. You'll be fine. Shh. We'll take you home."

"He was frightened…and I almost." Vincent swallowed, "He lashed out. Like humans who lash out when they're frightened. Like the villagers who scream at me. Like the children who throw stones at me."

"But it's alright." Star smiled at him, comfortingly, "We can take him home now."

"But…if you hadn't…I could have killed him." He breathed; horrified he had almost done such a thing.

"But you didn't. And he is safe."  
"It looks like you're petting air," Amy remarked.

"Come and say hello." The Doctor pulled her over, and directed her to stoke the Krafayis herself.

~.~

The Doctor and Star walked onto the field where Amy and Vincent were lying on the ground, looking up at the stars. They'd took the creature home, the Doctor had piloted them to the Krafayis's home planet, while Star had kept the creature calm during the ride, on the way back, they had both piloted and managed to get back, not 2 minutes later.

The Doctor had joked that her title should have been the Tamer as she was able to tame the creature. If she hadn't stepped up Vincent would have likely killed the poor thing.

Vincent smiled at them and motioned them to lie down with him and Amy. The Doctor laid next to Amy as Star laid next to Vincent, forming a small circle.

"Hold my hand." Vincent ordered lightly, "Try to see what I see. We are so lucky we are still alive to see this beautiful world." Amy and Star held his hands, and held the Doctor with their others, "Look at the sky. It's not dark and black and without character. The black is in fact a deep blue," he pointed with his hand Star was holding, "And over there, lighter blue." he let go of Amy's hand and made a sweeping motion, "And blowing through the blueness and the blackness, the wind swirling through the air and then, shining, burning, bursting through, the stars! Can you see how they roar their light? Everywhere we look, the complex magic of nature blazes before our eyes."

"I've seen many things, my friend," the Doctor smiled, "But you're right. Nothing quite as wonderful as the things you see."

Vincent squeezed Amy's hand tighter, "I will miss you terribly."

"I only wish I had something of real value to give you," Vincent said as he stood before the Doctor, Star and Amy in his cottage the following morning.

The Doctor giggled as he held 'Self Portrait with Straw Hat', "Oh, no, no. We could never accept such an extraordinary gift."

"Very well," he sighed, sadly, "You are not the first to decline the offer," he held his arms out, "Amy, the blessed, the wonderful."

They hugged and she kissed his cheek. "Be good to yourself and be kind to yourself."

"I'll try my best."

"And maybe give the beard a little trip before you next kiss someone," she rubbed her cheek, laughing.

"I will, I will. And if you tire of this Doctor of yours, return. And we will have children by the dozen."

"Eek!"

"Doctor, my friend," he took the mans hand, "We have fought monsters together and we have won. On my own, I fear I may not do as well."

The Doctor hugged him tightly.

"And Star," Vincent gave her a one arm hug, "Thank you."

Star just offered him a smile, both she and the Doctor knowing how the mans life would end. "There's something we want you to see." they had talked on the ride back after they'd dropped the Krafayis back home and had decided it was the one thing the could do.

"Now," the Doctor began as he, Star, Amy and Vincent walked through the village to the TARDIS, "You know we've had quite a few chats about the possibility there might be more to life than normal people imagine?" he stopped with a sigh as the TARDIS was covered with posters and bills.

"Yes." Vincent nodded.

"Brace yourself." Star grinned as the Doctor unlocked the door. He stepped back as Vincent stepped inside the interior before stepping out and examining the outside and stepping inside again. "How come im the crazy one and you three have stayed sane?"

"Oh, but im not sane." Star winked at him.

The Doctor beamed at her as he took off Vincent's straw hat. The way she had admitted to being insane, she had sounded glad, whether it was for Vincent's sake or not it didn't matter, she sounded happy.

"What do these things all do?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, a huge variety of things. This one here," he turned a knob, "For instance, plays soothing music," he tried and failed to do a little dance.

"And this one makes a huge amount of noise." Star pushed a button and a distorted noise sounded.

"And this one makes everything go tonto." The Doctor he pulled a lever and the room shook.

"And this one?" Vincent pointed.

"That's a friction contrafibulator." Star smiled.

"And this one?"

"That's ketchup." The Doctor nodded, "And that one's mustard."

"Mmm. Nice." He clapped the Doctor shoulders, "Come on. Back to the café and you can tell me about the wonders of the universe."

"Good idea. Although, actually, there's a little something we'd like to show you first." He set the TARDIS is motion.

~.~

They stepped out off the TARDIS with the last posters burning off.

"Where are we?" Vincent looked around.

"Paris." Star stated, "2010 AD."

"And this is the Musee D'Orsay." The Doctor gestured to the building in front of them "Home to many of the greatest paintings in history."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Vincent stared as two boys walked back with portable electronics.

"Ignore that, we've got something more important to show you." he led him to the museum. Vincent stopped and admired the grandness of it all. Leaving Amy to pull him past the Monet's and Rodin's to the Van Gogh exhibit. Vincent gasped seeing his paintings hanging there.

"Dr Black," the Doctor called, spotting the man in the bow tie, "We met a few days ago. I asked you about the church at Auvers."

"Oh, yes," Dr Black nodded as Star gestured Amy to bring Vincent over, "Glad to be of help. You were nice about my tie."

"Yes. And today is another cracker if I may say so myself."

"Anyway," Star cut him off, "We were just wondering…"

"In 100 words, where do you think Van Gogh rates in the history of art?"

"Well, big question." He blinked, thinking, "But, to me, Van Gogh is the finest painter of them all." Vincent began tearing up, "certainly, the most popular, great painter of all time, the most beloved. His command of colour, the most magnificent. He transformed the pain of his tormented life into ecstatic beauty. Pain is easy to portray, but to use your passion and pain to portray the ecstasy and joy and magnificence of our world no one had ever done before. Perhaps no one ever will again. To my mind, this strange, wild man who roamed the fields of Province was not only the world's greatest artist, but also one of the greatest men you ever lived."

The Doctor noticed Vincent crying, "Vincent. Im sorry. Im sorry. Is it too much?" he hugged him in comfort.

"No, they are tears of you," Vincent gave Dr Black a Gallic kiss, "Thank you, sir. Thank you." he hugged him.

"You're welcome." Dr Black offered, confused, "You're welcome."

"Sorry about the beard," he walked back to the Doctor, Star and Amy and they left the museum.

~.~

The TARDIS materialised back at Vincent's cottage.

"This changes everything," Vincent remarked as he stepped back out. "I'll step to tomorrow with my easel on my back a different man. I still can't believe that one of the haystacks was in the museum. How embarrassing..."

"It's been a great adventure and a great honour." The Doctor shook his hand and proceeded to hug him.

"You've turned out to be the 1st Doctor ever to actually make a difference to my life."  
"Im delighted." He smiled, heading back to the TARDIS.

"We won't ever forget you." Star promised, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Vincent kissed her cheek, "For being there."

"My pleasure."

He turned to Amy, "Are you sure marriage is out of the question?"

"This time," he hugged him before whispering, "Im not really the marrying kind." He kissed his cheek and headed back to the TARDIS, "Come on. Let's go back to the gallery right now."

They dematerialised.

~.~

Amy smiled widely as she exited the TARDIS in front of the Musee D-Orsay once again. "Time can be rewritten. I know it can. Come on." She dragged them back to the Van Gogh exhibit. "Oh, the long life of Vincent Van Gogh. There'll be hundreds of new paintings."

"I don't think so." Star said quietly.

"Come on!" Amy rushed into the exhibit only to be greeted with the same paintings.

"We have here the last work of Vincent Van Gogh," Dr Black was saying, "who committed suicide at only 37." Amy closed her eyes in grief, "he is acknowledged to be one of the foremost artists of all time. If you follow me now…"

"So, you were right." Amy muttered, sadly, "No new paintings. We didn't make a difference at all."

"I wouldn't say that," the Doctor walked over to her, "The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things, hey," he hugged her, "The good things don't always soften the bad things. But, vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things, or make them unimportant," he held her head, "And we definitely added to his pile of good things. And if you look carefully…" he led her to 'Church at Auvers', "Maybe we did indeed make a couple of little changes."

"No Krafayis." Amy realised.

"No Krafayis."

The Doctor studied the church, while Amy wandered over to 'Still Life: Vase with Twelve Sunflowers'. Star smiled as she walked over seeing Vincent had signed it 'For Amy'.

"If we had got married, our kids would have had very, very red hair." Amy commented as the Doctor joined them.

"The ultimate ginger." The Doctor smiled.

"The ultimate ginger. Brighter than sunflowers."

They stood staring at the painting as Star wandered over to 'Starry Night' her favourite painting of all time.

She blinked as she saw Vincent had left her a message too, 'For the brightest star in the sky' and smiled.


	11. The lodgers

The TARDIS materialised and the Doctor ran out before he stopped a sighed, "No, Amy, it definitely not the fifth moon of Sinda Callista."

"Is that a Ryman's?" Star squinted down the road as she stood leaning out of the doorway.

Suddenly there was a blast from inside the TARDIS, sending her flying out and into the Doctor, both of them falling to the ground.

"Amy!" the Doctor shouted.

"Amy!" Star yelled as well.

But the TARDIS dematerialised, leaving them there, stranded.

"Amy..." the Doctor breathed.

"Jacket!" Star held out her hand for him to hand her his jacket, which he did so, confused. She rummaged through it until she found a small earpiece. "I think I know more what you have in here than even you do."

~.~

"I love you!" a slightly pump man threw the doors to his home open. His eyes widened as he saw two people he clearly wasn't expecting.

"Well that's good," the Doctor smiled, "'Cos we're your new lodgers. Do you know," he took the keys from the man and grinned at Star, "This is going to be easier than I expected!"

"But..." the man gaped at them, "I only just put the advert up today, I didn't put my address."

"Well, isn't that lucky?" Star smiled sweetly. They'd wandered around town and found a note in a shop from Amy written in red and proceeded to look for the house where this one had also had a note from Amy, written sometime in the future.

"More lucky than you know." the Doctor added, looking upstairs, "Less of a young professional, more of an ancient amateur, but frankly I'm an absolute dream. And Stats a pleasure to have around," he winked at her, "Just don't get her angry."

"Oh thanks," Star rolled her eyes but looked at the man, "Seriously, though. I have a bad temper."

"Hang on, mate," the man shook his head, "I don't know if I want you staying. And give me back those keys, you can't have those!" he snatched them back.

He eyed the pair, the man had dark floppy hair, wearing a teed jacket and had a bow tie on. The girl looked more normal, a pretty young girl, blonde hair pulled back into a French braid, a pair of light blue jeans and a baggy top, she also had a pair of sandals that didn't seem to cover her feet too much.

"Yes, quite right," the Doctor agreed, "Have some rent," he handed the man a small paper bag. The mans eyes widened to see it full of cash. "That's probably quite a lot, isn't it?"

"I said it was a lot," Star remarked.

"I can never tell," the Doctor shrugged, stepping past the man and into the house, Star gave the man an apologetic smile before following. The man closing the door behind them, both Time Lords looked up as the lights flickered.

_'Perception filter',_ Star stated.

_'Has to be',_ the Doctor nodded before turning back to the man, "Don't spend it all on sweets. Unless you like sweets. Star loves sweets. Oh," he gave the man to Gallic kisses, "That's how we greet each other nowadays, isn't it?"

Star watched in amusement, not bothering to correct him. She shook the mans hand, "I'm Star."

"I'm the Doctor," he added, "Well, they call me the Doctor, I don't know why. I call me the Doctor too. Still don't know why."

"Craig Owens," he said, "The Doctor?"

"Yep. Who lives upstairs?"

"Just some bloke."

"What does he look like?" Star tilted her head.

"Normal. He's very quiet," there was a bang from upstairs, "Usually. Sorry, who are you again? Hello?!" but the Doctor had already gone into the flat with Star, "excuse me?"

The Doctor looked up at a corner of the room, with a stain spreading across the ceiling, "Ah! I suppose that's...dry rot?"

"Or damp. Or mildew."

"Or none of the above." Star muttered.

"I'll get some one to fix it."

"No, I'll fix it," the Doctor said, "I'm good at fixing rot. Call me the Rottmeister," he noticed Star grimace, "No, I the Doctor, don't call me the Rottmeister."

"This is a beautiful place you have here, Craig." Star smiled, looking around, "I can see you have impeccable taste." she winked at him.

The Doctor sat on the countertop in the kitchen area, "We can't stay, can't we? Say we can stay."

"You haven't even seen the room." Craig shook his head at them.

"The room?"

"Your room."

"My room?"

"Our room," Star corrected. They would need a place to work out what was going in, somewhere private.

"Oh, yes, our room. Take us to our room!"

He led them down the hall to the back bedroom, "Yeah, this is Marks old room; he owns the place, moved out about a month ago. An uncle he'd never even heard of died and left a load of money."

"Really?" Star blinked

"It's only one bed mind you..." Craig trailed.

"Well I need my beauty sleep. The old man gets the floor." Star smirked at the Doctor.

The Doctor mock-glared at before before testing how springy the bed was, "This'll do just right. In fact..." he there another loud noise from above, "no time to lose. We'll take it. Ah...you'll want to see credentials" he showed Craig the psychic paper, "there...National Insurance number...NHS number...References..."

"Is that a reference from the Archbishop of Canterbury?" Craig gaped.

"Star's his special favourite."

"Are you hungry?" Star asked, suddenly, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I'm a growing girl I need to eat."

"I haven't got anything in," Craig warned.

"Leave that to me!" the Doctor grinned and ran back into the kitchen and raided the fridge as cupboards, "You've got everything I need for an omelette fines herbs! Pour tre! He grabbed the ingredients and began cooking. "So who's the girl on the fridge?"

"My friend," Craig replied, "Sophie."

"Girlfriend?" Star teased.

"A friend who is a girl. There's nothing going on between us."

"Ah, that's completely normal." the Doctor nodded, though both he and Star could sense he sounded unhappy at that, "Works for me."

"We met at work about a year ago at the call centre."

"Oh, really, a communication exchange? That could be handy."

"Firms going down though. The bosses are using a totally rubbish business model. I know what they should do, I got a plan all worked out, but I'm just a phoned tons, I can't go running in saying I know what. Why am I telling you this? I don't even know you."

"I've got one of those faces. Star has too, same face. People never stop blurting out their plans while we're around."

"Right, where's you stuff?"

"Don't worry, it'll materialise, if all goes to plan."

"Was that meant to be a joke?" Star raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why?" he grinned at her, "Did you think it was...punny?"

"That's terrible!" She shook her head but the corners of her lips twitched into a smile.

~.~

Star was the first to finish her omelette after devouring it down, they hadn't eaten since before they had been thrown out of the TARDIS. "I didn't know you could cook," Star remarked to the Doctor as she sat on the chars arm, next to him.

"Well, someone needs to be able too," He grinned, though he had to admit he was growing worried, he never saw her in the kitchen, they found out she wasn't the best cooks, but he just never saw her in there, he knew she did eat of course, but it was never when people were around, of course he was concerned.

"At least I don't set toasters on fire!" she shot back.

"That was one time! You weren't even there!"

"Oh, that was incredible!" Craig smiled, leaning back on the sofa, "That was absolutely brilliant. When did you learn to cook?"

"Paris," he stated, "In the 18th century," Star slapped him, "No, hang on, that's not recent is it? 17th?" another slap, "No, no, no, 20th," he winced but no slap, "Sorry, I'm not used to doing them in the right order."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a hit weird?" Craig laughed.

"They never really stop. Ever been to Paris, Craig?"

"Nah, I can't see the point of Paris. I'm not much of a traveller."

"I can tell from your sofa."

"My sofa?"

"You're starting to look like it," Star slapped him again, "Ow!"

Craig just laughed, "Thanks mate, that's lovely! No I like it here," he fiddled with the pink keys he held in his has, "I'd miss it. Id mid..."

"Those keys?"

He blinked and looked at them, "What?"

"You're sort of...fondling them."

"I'm holding them." he defended through he set them down on the arm.

"Of course." Star smirked. "'Holding them'".

"Anyway," Craig walked over to a small table by the door and grabbed a set of keys, "These...these are you keys."

"We can stay?" the Doctor got up and met him halfway to get the keys.

"Yeah, you're weird but can cook. And Star seems normal enough," she snorted at that, "It's good enough for me," he held up the keys and went through them, "Right, outdoor, front door, your door."

"Our door. Our place. Our gaff," he took the keys, "Ha ha! Yes!" he looked at Star, grinning, "Me with a key."

"And listen, Mark and I, we had an arrangement where, if you ever need me out of your hair, just give me a shout, yeah?" Craig winked.

The Doctor returned the wink, "Why would I want that?"

"In case you want to bring someone round. A girlfriend or...a boyfriend?"

"Oh, I will. I'll shout if that happens. Yes. Something like...I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS!"

"And if that ever happens," Star glared at him, "I'll kill you." She turned to Craig, "And I wouldn't touch that rot if I were you." she walked out the room.

"Told you." the Doctor said to Craig before following Star out, speaking about her anger issues, especially when it came to him and women and flirting…ness.

She was very protective when it came to women or...things flirting with him, she didn't like it. It made him uncomfortable too, his wife may be dead, yes, but he loved her still.

~.~

The Doctor flopped down on the bed, the comm. blinking in his ear, "Earth to Pond, Earth to Pond. Come in Pond."

"Doctor!" Amy called. The Doctor winced at the feedback, "Ooh, sorry!"

"Could you not wreck my new earpiece, Pond?"

"How's the TARDIS coping?" he asked.

"See for yourself." Amy replied and they heard a strained wheezing.

"Oh, nasty." the Doctor sat up.

"Sounds like she's locked in a materialisation loop," Star explained, "Trying to land again but can't."

"And whatever's stopping he is upstairs in that's flat." Amy called, "So go upstairs and sort it!"

"We don't know what it is yet!" the Doctor argued as he stood on the bed, "Anything that can stop the TARDIS from landing is big, scary big!"

"Wait...are you scared?" Amy asked.

"No!" Star defended, "We are being cautious...for once."

"It is vital that this 'man' upstairs doesn't realise who and what we are," the Doctor agreed, do no sonicing. No advanced technology..." he looked at Star, "Easy for you, then. Hippie."

Star raised he eyebrows, "What did you call me?"

"Hippie," he grinned, before continuing on before she could snap back, "We can only use this," he tapped his earpiece, "'cos we're on scramble," he jumped off the bed and to the floor.

"All we've got to do is get you to pass as an ordinary human being."

"Simple." the Doctor grinned, "What could go wrong?"

"Have you seen you?" Amy scoffed.

"So, you're going to be snide? No helpful hints?"

"Hmm, well, here's one...bow tie, get rid!"

"Bow ties are cool," he straighten his tie, "Come on, I'm a normal bloke, tell me what normal bloke do."

"They watch TV," Star offered. "Fix things."

"Play football..." Amy added, "They go down the pub."

"I could do those things!" the Doctor defended, "I don't, but I could!"

Star snorted at that, "You can't fix anything!"

He stuck his tongue out at her...only for there to be a crash fro above and Amy to scream down the comm. "Amy?!"

"Doctor." Star pointed at the clocks as their hands started to spin back and forth.

"Interesting," the Doctor looked down at his watch to see the same, "Localised time loop."

"Ow!" Amy cried, "What's all that?"

"It's a time distortion."

"Whatever is going on upstairs, it's reaching the TARDIS," Star added.

"It's stopped...ish," Amy sighed in relief, "How about your end?"

"Our ends good," the Doctor nodded as the clocks went back to normal.

"So, doesn't sound great, but nothing to worry about?"

"No, no, no, not really! Just keep the zigzag plotter on full, that'll protect you."

"Ah!"

"Amy, I said zigzag plotter!"

"I pulled the zigzag plotter!" she huffed.

"Is the door behind you?" Star asked.

"Yes!"

"Take two steps to your right and pull it again!"

The grating noise dimmed and Amy sighed in relief.

"Ok," the Doctor nodded, "Now, I must not use the sonic. We've got work to do, need to pick up a few things." he turned of the comm. without saying goodbye.

~.~

The Doctor walked back to the flats, pushing a shopping trolley filled with odds and ends. Star trailed behind carrying more random items. They Doctor held the door open for Star, "Shh," he called to a cat as it meowed, "Don't get comfortable."

~.~

Craig stopped short as he saw the Doctor standing outside the bathroom, "What…what are you doing?"

"Guarding the door." The Doctor replied as though that answered everything.

"…why?"

"Star's in the shower."  
"Um, ok…" he nodded slowly, "Any idea how long she'll be." The Doctor's hair was still slightly damp, and he wasn't wearing his jacket; he could only assume he had gone in before her.

"She likes a good soak." He shrugged.

Craig looked up as there was a loud banging from above, "What the hell was that?" he headed to the stairs, "Im just going to go upstairs, see if he's ok."

"No, Craig, no!" the Doctor tried to stop him but didn't want to leave the door unguarded.

"No choice…" the Doctor decided, "Its sonicing time." He put a hand over his eyes and busted into the bathroom, "Need the sonic!"

Star poked her head around the curtain, "Why did you think it was a good idea to leave the sonic in here?" She shook her head watching as he made his way over to the container the toothbrushes were kept in, one hand over his eyes, the other out front, directing him.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed what he thought was the sonic but actually a toothbrush. He ran back out.

"Doctor!" she called after him, "That's not the…" he closed the door, "…sonic." She sighed and turned the water off, stepping out and drying off, wrapping a towel around her and stepped out as Craig went to answer the phone.

"What's going on?" Star asked from the bottom of the stairs.

The Doctor turned to her, "Star!" he rushed down to her, "No you can't be out here in just a towel!" he took of his shirt and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"Ooh," the blonde woman from the picture on the fridge, Sophie, blinked as she entered and saw Star in only a towel and the Doctor shirtless. "Hello?"

"Ah! Hello! The Doctor!" he greeted, "Right. You must be Sophie."

Sophie nodded, avoiding his eyes as he gave her Gallic kisses.

"Hi." Star gave the woman an awkward wave, "Im Star."

"And she's going to go get dress…" the Doctor nudged her back into the flats.

"You're the one who barged in when I was having a shower and grabbed a toothbrush."

~.~

Craig was on the phone when the Doctor and Star entered, "No, Dom's in Malta, there's nobody around. Hang on a sec," he turned to the Doctor, "We've for a match today, pub league, we're one down if you fancy it?"

"Pub league?" the Doctor frowned, "A drinking completion?"

"He means football." Star whispered to him.

"Football. Football! Yes, blokes play football. I'm good at football, I think."

"You've save my life!" Craig patted his cheek, before speaking back into the phone, "I've got somebody. All right, see you down there. Hey, Soph."

"Hey," Sophie smiled, "I thought I'd come early and meet your new flat mates."

"Do you play, Sophie?" the Doctor asked as he drank from a carton of milk.

"No, Soph just stands on the sideline, she's my mascot," Craig said.

"Im your mascot?" Sophie sounded insulted, "Mascot?!"

"Well, not my mascot, it's a football match, I can't take a date."

"I didn't say I was your date."

"Neither did I."

"Haven't you better get changed?" Star gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"Right, yes." he nodded and handed Craig his toothbrush before going to there room to get dressed.

"Oh, the spare kits just in the bottom drawer." Craig told him.

"Bit of a mess," Star winced as they entered there room, without letting them see inside.

The Doctor poked his head back outside the door, "You unlocked the door. How did you do that? Those are your keys, you must have left them the last time you came here."

"Yeah," Sophie nodded slowly, "But I...how do you know these are my keys?"

"Craig's been holding them." Star appeared.

"I have got another set."

"You've got two sets of let's to someone else's house?"

"Yeah."

"I see!" the Doctor smiled, "You must like it here too." the closed the door again.

~.~

Star took the earpiece from the Doctor and put it in her ear, speaking to Amy, "We're going out today," Star warned her.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"Football!" the Doctor called, muffled as he tried to get his shirt on, "That's normal, yes?"

"Well done, that is normal."

"Yeah, football, all outdoorsy. Footballs the one with sticks, isn't it?"

"No, Doctor," Star shook her head at him, "Now go outside!"

"Why?"

"I need to get dressed myself."

"Oh!" his eyes widened, "Yes, right. I'll go guard the door."

"Good boy," Star patted his head as he passed.

~.~

The Doctor, Star, Craig and Sophie walked down the grass to the football pitch where the rest of the team were waiting. The Doctor had his tweed jacket get his uniform.

"What are you actually called, what's your proper name?" Craig asked.

"Just call me the Doctor," he answered.

"I can't say to these guys, 'Hey, this is my new roommate, he's called the Doctor."

"Why not?"

"Cos it weird."

"I like weird." Star remarked.

"Alright, Craig," a black man in the same uniform as the Doctor and Craig greeted as they walked over, "Soph. Alright, mate."

"Hello," The Doctor shook the mans hand, "I'm one of Craig's new flat mates," he gave him a Gallic kiss, "I'm the Doctor."

"Alright, Doctor. I'm Sean."

"And this is my daughter, Star."

"Hi," Star waved.

"Pleasure," he shook her hand, before turning to the Doctor, "So, Doctor, where are you strongest?"

"Arms," he blinked.

"He means on the field, Doctor." Star corrected.

"Not sure. The front? The side? Below?"

"Are you any good though?" Sean eyed him.

"Let's find out!" he grinned, giving his jacket to Star and spinning the ball on his fingers before kicking it and running out in the field.

During the match the Doctor began to upstage the other players, showing off and taking the ball off them. Soon the crowd began to chant for him.

After the match the team and friends gathered around a bench drinking beers.

"You are so on the team!" Sean cheered, "Next week we've got the Crown and Anchor, we'll annihilate them!"

"No violence!" the Doctor shouted suddenly very serious, "Not while me or Star are around, not today. Not ever. I'm the Doctor the Oncoming Storm..." he trailed off as Star shook her head at him, "And you meant bear them in a football match, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Lovely, what sort of time?" he smiled.

Just then Craig opened a can and it soaked him, everyone one laughed...only for the same thing to keep repeating.

"Amy?" Star called into the earpiece.

"It's happening again," Amy screamed, "Worse!"

"What does the scanner say?"

"A lot of 9's. Is it good they're 9's? Tell me it's good that they're 9's!"

"Yes, yes," the Doctor called, "It's...its good! Zigzag plotter, zigzag plotter, Amy."

"Amelia?" Star called as there was no grinding noise, "Are you there? Are you ok?"

"Yes," Amy answered a moment later, "Hello."

"Ah, thank heavens," The Doctor sighed, "I thought the TARDIS had been flung off into the vortex with you inside it...lost forever."

"Don't tell her that!" Star hissed.

"You mean that can actually happen?" Amy asked, horrified. "You have to get me out of here."

"How are the numbers?"

"All 5's."

Star looked over to see the loop had ended, "5's good."

"Still," the Doctor continued, "It means the effects almost unbelievably powerful and dangerous, but don't worry. Hang in, ok? We've for some rewiring to do."

"And tonight." Star added.

~.~

The Doctor and Star were working on the scanner in their room when there was a knock on the door. Star gestured for him to answer it without looking up. The Doctor went to answer it, an orange traffic cone under his arm, "Hello, flatmate," he greeted.

"Hey man," Craig replied, "Listen, Sophie's coming round tonight and I was wondering if you could give us some space?"

"Oh, don't mind us. You won't even know we're here." there was a loud noise from above and the Doctor looked up, "That's the idea." he closed the door on the man.

"Perfect!" Star cheered.

"What a beauty!"

~.~

"Where's this going?" the Doctor heard Sophie ask as he crept behind the sofa.

"I think that we...could..." Craig stuttered.

"Hello!" the Doctor ahead popped up behind the sofa.

"What?" Craig blinked.

"Whoops, sorry, don't worry; I wasn't listening, in a world of my own there."

"I thought you were going out?"

"Just re-connecting all the electrics, it's a real mess. Where's the on switch for this?" he held out a normal screwdriver.

"Doctor!" Star shouted as she entered, "Leave them in peace!"

"No, I don't mind," Sophie smiled, "Why would I mind?"

"I don't mind, why would I mind?" Craig countered, covering up how upset he was.

Sophie turned to the Time Lords, "Then stay, have a drink with us."

"What do we have to stay now?" the Doctor frowned.

"Do you want to stay?" Craig looks at him.

"No! We should go..." Star began the same time the Doctor said, "I don't mind."

"Ok!" Sophie grinned.

"Great!" Craig cheered, sarcastically.

~.~

The Doctor sat on the same chair from before, a mess of wires around his neck as he worked on them. Star sat on the arm, helping the Doctor.

Sophie was drinking a glass of wine on the sofa as Craig looked up at the ceiling sat next to her, "Cos life can seem pointless, Doctor," Sophie was saying, "Work, weekend, work, weekend. And there's 6 billions people on the planet doing pretty much the same."

"6 billion people?" the Doctor murmured, "Watching you two at work, I'm starting to wonder where they all come from."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"So the call centre. That's no good? What do you really want to do?"

"Don't laugh. I only ever told Craig about it. I wan to work looking after animals. Maybe abroad? I saw this orangutan sanctuary on the telly."

"So why don't you go?" Star asked.

"She can't," Craig cut in, "You need loads of qualifications."

"Yeah, true," Sophie nodded, "Plus it's scary, everyone I know lives round here. Craig for offered a job in London, better money, didn't take it."

"What's wrong with staying here? I can't see the point of London."

"Well, perhaps that you, then." the Doctor shrugged, "Perhaps you'll just have to stay here, secure and a little bit miserable until the day you drops better than trying and failing, eh?"

"You think I'd fail?" Sophie blinked.

"Everybody's got dreams, Sophie, very few are going to achieve them, so why pretend?" the Doctor took and sip of wine before pulling a face and spat it back into the glass, "Perhaps, in the whole universe, a call centre is where you should be?"

"Why are you saying that? That's horrible."

"Is it true?"

"Of course it's not true. I'm not staying in a call centre all my life; I can do anything i want. Oh! Yeah! Right!" she fist bumped the Doctor, "Oh, my god! Did you see what he just did?"

"No, what's happening?" Craig shook his head, "Are you going to live with monkeys now?"

"It's a big world, Sophie. What's keeping you here?" Star smirked.

"I don't know." Sophie slowly shook her head, "Dunno."

~.~

"Ah, beauty!" the Doctor smiled at their creation they had built in their room. They'd built it with all the little bits and pieces they'd collected. He ducked out of the way as it began to spin, "Right. Shields up. Let's scan!"

"What are you getting?" Amy called.

He looked at the converted digital clock, "Upstairs. No traces of high technology. Totally normal. No, no, no, no, it can't be! It's too normal."

"Only for you could too normal be a problem."

"And that is why Star's the complete opposite of the problem." he winked at her.

"You said I could be lost forever. Just go upstairs."

"If we go up without knowing and get killed you really would be lost," Star remarked.

"If we could just get a look in there..." the Doctor muttered, "Hold on." the device stopped spinning, "Use the data bank, get us the plans if this building, it's history, the layout, everything."

"Meanwhile, we'll get a spy."

~.~

The next morning Star walked down to Craig's room carrying a tray of breakfast for him. The Doctor walked in front of e as he held the doors open for her, "Craig! Craig?" he knocked on the door, "Star managed to make breakfast."

"Oi!" she cried.

"It's normal and safe. Craig?" he opened the door, "Craig?"

They spotted Craig lying unmoving in his bed. The Doctor rushed over as Star placed the tray at the end of the bed, both kneeling next to him.

"Craig," Star groaned, "I said not to touch it."

"What's that?" the Doctor frowned as a large streak ran up Craig's arm, "A unfamiliar and obviously poisonous substance. 'Oh, I know what would be really clever. I'll stick my hand in it!' come in Craig, breathe." he pounded the mans chest and he gasped. "Come on, breathe. These are healthy footballer's lungs."

"Keep doing that," Star said as she grabbed the teapot, "Back in a sec." she ran back into the kitchen and crammed a few tea bags in the lot and made tea before running back and making Craig drink the tea.

"I've got to go to work," Craig said, hoarsely.

"On no account," the Doctor argued, "You need rest."

"It's the planning meeting, its important." he drank more tea.

"You're important. You're gonna be fine, Craig." Star assured him as he fell asleep. "I'll keep an eye on him. You take his place at the meeting."

The Doctor nodded at her and slipped out.

~.~

Craig rolled over to see it was 2:45pm he jumped out of bed in panic, "What! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Craig!" Star gasped as she awoke from where she had been sleeping, hunched over on his bed, having been watching him all day.

Craig ignored her and hurried to get ready for work and ran out to the office. Star having no choice but to follow him, trying to tell him that it was ok but he wasn't listening in his panic.

~.~

Craig hadn't been happy when he saw the Doctor at the call centre and had heard the he had been in the meeting. He had been even more upset to discover his boss was fond of him and Sophie had been helping him, and that the Doctor had presented a business plan, even with full credit going to him. Craig had left in a huff, while Star had stayed and waited for the Doctor before headed back to the flat.

They entered the flats and saw a cat coming down the stairs, it meowed at them, "Hello you beautiful boy," Star smiled at it, "Have you been upstairs?" it meowed, "Can you show us what's up there? Try to show me. Good boy."

"That doesn't make sense," the Doctor frowned, "Ever see anyone go up there? Lots of people? Good, good."

"What kind of people? People who never come back down. That's not good."

"Oh, hello," the Doctor looked up as Craig entered.

"I can't take this anymore!" he shook his head at them, "I want you to go!" he turned and stormed back into the flat, the Doctor rushed after him and Star followed after finishing petting the cat. Craig shoved the paper bag of rent and shoved it to the Doctor, "You can have this back and all."

"What have we done?" the Doctor frowned.

"For a start, talking to a cat."

"Lots of people talk to cats." Star defended.

"Everybody loves you," Craig continued, "You're better at football than me, and my job and now Sophie's 'Oh, monkeys, monkeys and then..." he opened their bedroom door, "There's that!"

"Its art!" the Doctor rushed in, "A statement if modern society, 'ooh, ain't modern society awful?'" he stopped it spinning.

"The three of us, it's not gonna work out. You've been here three days, the three weirdest days of my life."

"Your days will get a lot weirder if we go!"

"I thought it was a good weird, but it's not, it's..."

"Im going to how you something," Star cut him off, "General background..." She placed her temples to Craig's hand.

He gasped and pointed at the pair as he saw their past regenerations and some of their adventures. "You're..."

"Yes." the Doctor nodded, knowing what Star had shown him.

"From..." he pointed at the sky.

"Shh."

"You've got a TARDIS!"

"Yes," he motioned to his face, "11th."

"4th." Star pointed to herself. "Time for specific detail." again she placed her fingers on his temples, showing him why they were there.

"You saw my ad in the paper shop window," Craig gasped.

"Yes, with this right above it," The Doctor showed Craig the note Amy had left them, "Which is odd, because Amy hasn't written it yet. Time travel, it CAN happen."

"That's a scanner!" Craig pointed at their device. "You used non-technological technology of Lammasteen."

The Doctor clapped a hand over Craig's mouth, "Shut up!" he tapped the earpiece, "Amy!"

"That's Amy Pond!"

"You can understand us now. Hurray!" Star cheered, sarcastically.

"Got those plans yet?" the Doctor asked Amy.

"Still searching for them!" Amy replied.

"We've worked it out with psychic help from a cat," Star told her.

"A Cat?"

"Yeah, he's got a time engine in the flat upstairs."

"He's using innocent people to try and launch it." the Doctor added. "Whenever he does. They get burnt up, hence the stain..."

"From the ceiling?" Craig frowned.

"Well done, Craig. And you, Miss Pond, nearly get thrown off into the vortex."

"Lovely." Amy scoffed.

They was a loud crash from upstairs.

"Someone's up there..." Star breathed before running into the hall only to stop short as she saw familiar pink keys, "Sophie!"

Craig as the Doctor quickly followed her, "It's Sophie," Craig realised, "Its Sophie that's dying up there, it's Sophie!"

"Doctor!" Star shouted as he paused and looked up the stairs in confusion from what Amy had just told him, "Doctor!"

He shook his head and the men ran up, the Doctor quickly soniced the door open, "There is no upstairs."

"What?" she blinked as they entered...to see an advanced spaceship inside, a control panel in the centre.

"What?" Craig gasped.

"What?" the Doctor breathed, "Oh. Oh, of course! The time engine isn't IN the flat, the time engine is the flat! Someone's attempt to build a TARDIS."

"No, there's always been an upstairs."

"Has there?" Star countered, "Think!"

"Yes. No. I don't..."

"Perception filter. It's a disguise that tricks the memory."

Sophie screamed as she was pulled to the controls.

"Sophie!" Craig cried. "Oh, my God, Sophie!" he grabbed her mad to keep it from touching the glowing panel.

"Craig!" Star shouted, "It's controlling here. It's willing her to touch the activator."

"It's not going to have her!"

"Ah!" the Doctor tried sonicing the panel. Sophie screamed as she touched it, "deadlock seal!"

"You've got to do something!"

It let her go and Craig eased her to the ground.

"What? Whys it letting her go?" the Doctor looked around, spotting the dried up skeleton of the previous victim when a hologram of an old man appeared.

"You will help." it stated.

"Right! Stop! Crashed ship. Let's see. Hello, I'm Captain Troy Handsome of International Rescue, please state the nature of your emergency."

"The ship has crashed. The crew are dead. A pilot is required."

"You're the emergency crash program," Star remarked, "A hologram. You've been luring people up here so you can try them out."

The Doctor used the sonic on the hologram and it changed to a little girl, to a young man, and back to the old man.

"You will help me, you will help me, you will help me," it repeated.

"Craig!" Sophie awoke, "Where am I?"

"Hush!" the Doctor called, "Human brains aren't strong enough, they just burn. You're stupid, aren't you? You just keep trying."

"17 people have tried," the hologram said, "6,000,400,026 remain."

"Seriously," Sophie stood up, "What is going on?"

Star rolled her eyes, "The top floor of the building is actually an alien space ship intending to slaughter the population of the planet. Happy now? Good."

"I have a question."

"The correct pilot has been found." The hologram said.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." the Doctor groaned.

"He means you don't he, Doctor?" Amy called.

...only for the energy beams to reach and begin to pull Star towards the panel who screamed.

"The correct pilot has been found," the hologram continued. "The correct pilot has been found."

"What's happening?" Amy shouted.

"It's pulling me in!" Star grunted as she tried to fight it, "It wants me to be the new pilot!"

"Could she do it?" Amy asked, "Could she fly the ship safely?"

"She's way to much for the ship," the Doctor shook his head, frantically trying to help, "If Star or my hand touches that panel, the planet doesn't blow up, the whole solar system does."

"Which is why I'm trying to resist," Star added, her hand stopping inches above the panel.

"The correct pilot has been found."

"I am NOT the correct pilot," Star snapped at the hologram.

"Doctor!" Amy screamed down the comm. "It's getting worse!"

"It doesn't want everyone," the Doctor remarked, "Craig, it didn't want you!"

"I spoke to him" Craig frowned, recalling what he had said, "And couldn't help him!"

"It didn't want Sophie before but now it does. What's changed?" Star groaned in pain, and he rambled quicker, trying to stop it, "No! I gave her the idea of leaving! It's a machine that needs to leave; it wants people who want to escape! And you don't to leave. Craig, you're Mr Sofa Man."

"If you could hurry up!" Star muttered, "That'd be great!"

"Craig, you can shut down the engine. Put your hand on the panel and concentrate on why you want to stay!"

"Craig, no!" Sophie shook her head.

"Will it work?" Craig looked at him.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Is that a lie?"

"Well duh!" Star rolled her eyes.

"It's good enough for me. Geronimo!" he slammed his hand in the panel and screamed as the energy coursed through him. The ship released its hold on Star.

"Craig!" Sophie gasped.

"Help him," Star whispered, as she stumbled to the ground and the Doctor ran to help her.

He nodded and ran to the humans. "Craig, what's keeping you here? Think about everything that makes you want to stay here! Why don't you want to leave?" he slapped him to help him focus.

"Sophie!" he blurted out, "I don't want to leave Sophie! I can't leave Sophie! I love Sophie!"

"I love you, too, Craig," Sophie smiled softly at him, "You idiot!" she placed her hand on the panel with Craig causing the ship to smoke and spark.

"Honestly, do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean it! Do you mean it?"

"I've always meant it. Seriously though, do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"But want about the monkeys?"

"Oh, not now, not again!" the Doctor groaned.

"The planets going to burn," Star reminded them, "Now for crying out loud, kiss the girl!"

"Kiss the girl!"

"Kiss the girl! Amy shouted down the comm.

The two humans kissed and were able to remove their hands from the panel.

"Doctor! You've done it. Aha, you've done it! Oh, now the screens just 0's! Now it's

Minus 1's, minus 2's, minus 3's..." Craig and Sophie were still kissing, "Big yes!"

"Help me," the hologram began to malfunction, switching through its different forms, "help me. Help me. Help me."

"Big no." the Doctor swallowed.

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me."

"Did you switch it off?" Craig asked as he and Sophie finally stopped kissing.

"Emergency shutdown," Star winced, "It's about to implode. I think we should...Run!"

"Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me."

The group ran out of the ship and downstairs and outside as the house shook. They ran outside just in time as the perception filter dissipates to reveal the ship. Seconds later it disappeared.

"Look at them," Craig remarked as people strolled past as though nothing had happened, "Didn't they see that? The whole top floor just vanished."

"Perception filter," Star shrugged, "There never was a top floor."

~.~

The Doctor as Star entered the room where Craig and Sophie were kissing and the couch they dropped the keys off and proceeded to leave them in peace before Craig called then back in.

"What, you're trying to sneak off?" Sophie smiled.

"Well, you were just sort of..." the Doctor began, "Busy."

Craig picked the keys up and handed them back, "I want you to keep these. Thank you."

"Thank you," he took the keys back, "Cos I might pop back soon, have another little stay."

"No, you won't. Star might," he laughed, "I've been in her head remember? But I still want you to keep them."

"Thank you, Craig."

"Sophie," Star smiled.

"Star," Sophie smiled back.

"Now then," the Doctor grinned, "6,000,400,026 people in the world. That's the number to beat."

"Yeah."

The Doctor left with a smile as Star waved goodbye.

~.~

"Back in time," the Doctor set the TARDIS in motion, "You need to go to the paper shop, leave that note for us."

"Right little matchmaker, aren't you?" Amy smirked, "Can you find me a fella?"

Star looked down at the console. It hurt to see and hear Amy making remarked about needed a man when she had Rory, even though she didn't remember him but still. "The rectifiers playing up again," she murmured, moving to another part of the control room.

"You got a pen?"

"Make sure it's a red pen." the Doctor said as he went to help Star.


	12. The pandorica opens

"Vavoom!" the Doctor peered down at Amy who sat in the harness under the console.

She looked up, startled, "Va-what?" she tried to hide Rory's engagement ring she had found. Star had caught her staring at it but had never said anything, not wanting to snap her out of her thoughts as she began remembering Rory.

The Doctor and Star ran around the console, "I can believe I've never thought of this before, it's genius! How have you never thought about this before?" he pointed a finger at Star as Amy joined them

She merely rolled her eyes at him, "Landed."

"Come on." he headed for the door.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Planet One, the oldest planet in the universe. There's a cliff of pure diamond an according to legend on the cliff there's writing, letters 50 feet high, a message from the dawn of time and no one know what it says. 'Cos no ones ever translated it. Till today."

"What happens today?"

"We happen," Star grinned, "The TARDIS can translate anything other than Gallifreyan."

"All we have to do is open the doors and read the very first words in recorded history."

The Doctor grinned and opened the doors, stepping out into a tropical-like planet and looked up at the cliff face to see the word 'HELLO SWEETIES' and a few letterings underneath.

"Vavoom!" Amy chucked, knowing who had written the message.

~.~

The TARDIS materialised on a hill and the trio stepped out.

"Right place?" Amy looked around.

"We followed the co-ordinates on the cliff face." Star nodded.

"Earth. Britain." the Doctor looked down at his watch, "1:02am. No, pm," he stopped shortly, "No, AD."

They looked over at a large Roman camp.

"That's a Roman Legion," Amy gaped.

"The Romans invaded Britain several times during this period."

"Oh I know. My favourite topic at school 'Invasion of the hot Italians.' yeah, I did get marked down for the title."

A breathless Roman soldier ran up to them, "Hail Caesar," he saluted with a fist to his chest before kneeling.

"...Hi?" the Doctor have a small wave.

"Welcome to Britain. We are honoured by your presence."

"Well, you're only human. Arise...Roman person."

"Why does he think you Caesar?" Amy leaned over to the Doctor.

The soldier stood, showing a smudge of lipstick on his face. "Cleopatra will see you now."

They followed the soldier, "See that smudge of lipstick," Star explained to Amy, "Hallucinogenic lipstick, makes whoever kissed believe anything the wearer wants. I've got to get myself some of that."

"Oh," Amy smirked at the soldier as the Doctor walked behind them, looking very uncomfortable.

~.~

The Doctor, Star and Amy walked into a tent and spotted River, dressed as Cleopatra, being waited on by servants, "Hello sweeties," she smirked at them.

"River!" Amy greeted, "Hi."

"You graffitied the oldest cliff face in the universe," the Doctor scowled her.

"You didn't answer your phone. I'm disappointed Star." she shook her head at the girl.

"You are not my mother," Star crossed her arms, glaring at her.

River merely clapped her hands and the servants left, she picked up something from the side and held up a scrolled up canvas.

"What's this?" the Doctor eyed it.

"It's a painting. From your friend Vincent." The Doctor took it and unrolled it, as River stood up, "One of his final worlds. He had fusions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one."

"Doctor?" Amy frowned, "Doctor, what is it?"

Star gasped to see that it was a painting of the TARDIS exploding.

"Doctor?" Amy frowned, seeing their reaction, "Star? What is it?" she looked over, "whys it exploding?"

The Doctor put the picture on the table before them, all of them gathered around, looking down at it.

"I assume it's some kind of warning." River commented.

The Doctor plopped down on a chair. As Star moved to stand behind him, both shocked and concern for Vincent to have drawn such thing.

"And something's going to happen to the TARDIS?" Amy shook her head.

"It might not be literally," River remarked. "Anyway this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?"

"Does it have a title?" Star wondered.

"The Pandorica Opens." River replied.

"The Pandorica?" Amy frowned, "What is it?"

"A box. A cage. A prison. It was built to contain the most feared thing in all the universe."

"And it's a fairytale," the Doctor added, pacing, "A legend. It can't be real."

"If it is real, it's here and it's opening. And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding. Hidden obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map."

"But if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it." Star countered.

~.~

The Doctor, Star, Amy and River (now in tan pants and a white jacket) rode four horses they'd 'borrowed' from the Romans and headed to Stonehenge.

As soon as they'd arrived the Doctor had jumped off his horse and ran to help Star off but he pouted as she had already hoped off, causing River and Amy to share a smirk.

"How come it's not new?" Amy looked up at it as River scanned around.

"Because it's already old," Rover told her, "Been here thousands of years. No one knows exactly how long."

"Ok, this Pandorica thing. Last time we saw you, you warned us about it, after we climbed out of the Byzantium."

"Spoilers." Star and River called, River put her fingers to her lips, smiling when she heard Star call the same thing.

"No, but you told them you'd see them again when the Pandorica opens."

"Maybe I did. But I haven't yet. But I will have. Doctor, it's picking up fry particles everywhere. Energy weapons discharged on this site."

The Doctor stood on a large stone, "If the Pandorica is here, it contains the mightiest warrior in history. No, half the galaxy would want a piece of that. Maybe even fight over it," he jumped of the stone and pressed his ear to it, "We need to get down there."

Night had fallen and lights had been placed around the area as River placed a device on the corner of the large stone, she walked over to the Time Lords, "Right then. Ready." she pressed a button on her scanner and the rock slid open to travels stone steps underneath. The Doctor stepped forwards as River grabbed a torch form her pocket and turned it on.

"The underhenge," he murmured.

He pulled out the sonic and used it as a torch as they entered. The Doctor first, then Star, River and Amy.

They headed down into a narrow passage and straight to a large double door. River grabbed an actual torch, lit it and pushed the door open. To find themselves in a large cavernous room. In the centre a large box with a circular pattern of each side.

"The Pandorica." Star breathed.

"More than just a fairytale." River muttered.

The Doctor walked forward and stepped on the arm of a Cyberman, the Doctor looked back at Star who nodded that she would keep an eye out. "There was a goblin," he put his hand on the box, "Or a trickster, or a warrior. A nameless, terrible thing soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies. The most feared being in the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or had it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world."

"How did it end up there?" Amy wondered.

"You know fairytales. A good wizard tricked it."

"I hate fairytales," River remarked to Amy, "they always turn out to be him."

"So I guess that's makes you the princess, Star?" Amy teased.

"Excuse you," Star turned to her, "I am a queen."

"But the queens are always evil." River countered.

"Not all of them, Queen Elsa isn't. She's just...misunderstood."

"Queen Elsa?" Amy frowned.

"Spoilers. Give it a few more years."

"So it's kind of like Pandora's box, then?" Amy asked. "Almost the same name?"

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor looked over.

"The story. Pandora's box, with all the worst things in the world in it." the Doctor put his torch in the holder and soniced the Pandorica, "That was my favourite book when I was a child."

The Doctor stopped and looked at Amy, both he and Star looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Your favourite school topic," Star murmured, "Your favourite story. Never ignore a coincidence,"

"Unless you're busy." the Doctor flicked her nose, "in which case, always ignore a coincidence."

"So, can you open it?" River asked.

"Easily. Anyone can break INTO a prison, but I'd rather know what I'm going to find first."

"It's already opening." River looked at her scanner, "There are layers and layers of security protocols in there, and they're being disabled, one by one. Like its being unlocked from the inside."

"How long?" Star looked at her.

"Hours at the most."

"What kind of security?"

"Everything. Deadlocks, time-stops, matter-lines."

"What could need all that?" the Doctor frowned.

"What could get past all that?" she countered.

They looked over at Star.

"What?" She blinked, "What are you getting at, exactly?" she crossed her arms.

"Nothing," the Doctor covered up before sighing, "Think of the fear that went into making this box."

"What could inspire that level of fear?" she suddenly held her hands in, "It's not me!"

"You're not dangerous," River told her.

Star just scoffed as the Doctor turned to the Pandorica, "Hello, have we met?"

"So why would it start to open now?"

"No idea."

"Hmm and how could Vincent have known about it?" Amy shook her head, "He won't even be born for centuries."

The Doctor soniced the stone pillars, "the stones! These stones are great big transmitters, broadcasting a warning to everyone, everywhere, to every time zone. The Pandorica is opening!"

"Doctor," Rivers eye widened, "Everyone, everywhere?"

"Even poor Vincent heard it in his dreams. What's in there, what could justify all this?"

"Doctor, everyone?" River tried to get his attention.

"Anything that powerful, we'd know about it," the Doctor muttered, "why don't we?"

"Doctor," Star slapped his arm, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Doctor," River began, "You said everyone could hear it. So who else is coming?"

"Oh..."

"Oh?" Amy frowned, "Oh, what?"

River pressed her scanner to the pillar, "Ok, of it is basically a transmitter, we should be able to fold back the signal."

"Gimme me!" Star called and the Doctor threw the sonic at her, she began to sonic the pillars.

"On what?" Amy shook her head.

"Stonehenge is transmitting, it's been transmitting for a while...so who heard?" River wondered.

"And...feeding back to you now, River." Star said.

"What's out there?" the Doctor frowned, "Getting anything?"

"Give me a moment."

"River, quickly, anything?"

River stared at the readings, "Around this planet, there are at less 10 thousand starships."

"At least." Amy swallowed.

"10 thousand, 100 thousands, 1 million, I don't know. There's too many readings."

"What kind of starships?" Star asked, biting her lip.

Then a Dalek transmission came through, "Maintaining orbit."

"I obey," a second replied, "Shield cover compromised on ion sectors."

"Daleks..." Amy breathed, "Those are Daleks."

"Scans detect no temporal activity."

"Soft grid scan commencing," another reported.

"Reverse thrust for compensatory story stabilisation."

"Daleks, Doctor." River looked over at him.

"Launch preliminary armaments protocol."

"Yes, ok," he nodded, "ok, ok, ok. Dalek fleet. Minimum 12 thousand battleships, armed to the teeth. But we've got surprise on our side! They'll ever expect four people to attack 12 thousand Dalek battleships."

"Because we'll be killed in an instant," Star pointed out.

"Yeah, it would be a fairly short surprise. Forget surprise."

"Doctor," River called, "Cyberships."

"No, Dalek ships, listen to them Dalek ships."

"Don't say there's both," Star groaned.

"Afraid so."

"Well," the Doctor began, "We need to start a fight, turn them on each other. It's the Daleks...they're SO cross..."

"Sontaran," River added, "Four battle fleets."

"Sontarans! Talk about cross, who stole their handbags?"

Star snorted, "More like who tried to eat them, mistaking them as a potato."

River looked down at her scanner, her smile from Stars remark quickly fading as she saw the aliens in the sky, "Terileptil. Slitheen. Chelonian. Nestine. Drahvin. Sycorax. Haemo-goth. Zygon. Atraxi. Draconian. They're all here. For the Pandorica."

"What are you?" the Doctor eyed the box.

The ground began to shake and the Doctor ran up the stairs, Star, River and Amy following.

They looked up at the sky to see light from the many ships flying above.

"What do we do?" Amy demanded.

"Doctor, Star, listen to me!" River shouted at them, "Everything that ever hated either of you is coming here tonight. You can't win this. You can't even fight it. Doctor, this once, just this one time, please, you have to run."

"Run where?" he shook his head, eyes on the ships.

"Fight how?"

He pulled out his binoculars and looked back where they came from, "The greatest military machine in the history of the universe!"

"What is?" Amy frowned, "The Daleks."

"No," Star began to smile, "The Romans."

~.~

Amy lit more torches as the Doctor and Star examined the Pandorica, the Doctor scanning it with the sonic as Star just...frowned at it, casting the odd glance back over her shoulder, waiting for River to return.

"So what's this got to do with the TARDIS?" Amy inquired.

"Nothing," he sighed, "As far as we know."

"But Vincent's painting...the TARDIS was exploding, is that going to happen?"

"One problem at a time. There's a force field technology inside this box. If we can enhance the signal. We could extend it all over Stonehenge."

"Could buy us half an hour," Star nodded.

"What good is half an hour?" Amy shook her head.

"There are fruit flies live in Hoppledon 0 that live for 20 minutes," the Doctor mumbled, "and they don't even mate for life..."

"Is there a point to that?" Star stared him down.

"I'll get back to you. And don't get angry."

"I'm not angry," she replied, calmly.

"I know, I'm just...pre-warning you." she pursed her lips at that remark and went to wait for River up top.

~.~

She sighed as she laid on the stone, gazing up at the ships as they zoomed around up in the sky. Luckily none of them knew they were there, for now.

She looked over to see a group of Roman soldiers approaching on three horses.

One of them hoped off his horse and pulled his helmet of to reveal...

"Rory..." She breathed, eyes wide in shook.

"Star," he nodded in greeting.

"I feel asleep didn't I?"

"No."

She walked up to him and poked him on the chest causing him to rock gently on his heels, "Am I dead?"

"I should hope not." he laughed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down at the ground, "I…I let you die."

"How, exactly did you let me die?" he asked her.

"Restac was aiming for me. I should have died."

"Ah, but a wise man once told me that the past can hurt but you can either run from it...or learn from it."

"That's the Lion King." The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile.

"It's a good movie."

She proceeded to circle around him, "How are you here?"

"I assumed you would know."

"Do you know what happened?" She asked him carefully.

"You mean that I died and woke up as a Roman. Yeah, I know what happened."

"I missed you." she whispered.

"Good thing too." he winked.

Suddenly Amy screamed from down below as the Doctor shouted, a laser sound, a lot like a Cyberman going off.

"You men, with me!" Rory shouted at a few other Romans before running down.

"Wait!" Star ran after him, "Rory!" she cursed under her breath. He'd gone down to help and surprise Any bit she wouldn't even know who he was, great, just great, he'll be happy to find that out.

Rory ran over to where he saw Amy had gone to get away from the Cyberman that was approaching her and threw his sword at it, pinning the Cyberman to the door.

Amy opened the door and looked at them, only just making out a Roman soldier, "Who are you?"

The soldier removed his helmet and Rory smiled at her, "Hello, Amy," only for her faint before them, he quickly caught her before she hit the ground, "Whoa, whoa!" Rory walked over and gently laid Amy down, he strokes her hair as another soldier came down. "Sir, the young girl said the mans coming round."

"Amy?!" the Doctor gasped as he woke, "Where's Amy?" Star pulled him over to where Rory and Amy were as he stumbled slightly.

"She's fine, Doctor," Rory told him, "Just unconscious."

"Ok..." the Doctor checked her with the sonic, "Yes, she's sedated, that's all. Half an hour, she'll be fine, ok, Romans good. I was just wishing, good old River. How many?"

"50 men up top, volunteers, what about that thing?" he pointed at the Cyberman.

"50s not really a legion."

Rory nodded to the soldier to leave them, "Your friend was very persuasive, but it's a tough sell."

"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious." Star snorted at that, "But we need everything we can get," he pulled out to large guns from a chest, "Ok, Cyber-weapons. This is basically a sentry box. So, headless wonder here was a sentry. Probably got himself differ up by the locals. Never underestimate a Celt."

"Doctor..."Rory began.

"Hush Rory," he cut him off, "Why leave a Cyberman on guard? Unless it's a Cyber thing in the box."

"But why would they lock up their own?" Star countered.

"Ok, not a Cyber thing, but what, what? No, I'm missing something obvious, Rory!" he stood face-to-face with the man, "Something big, something right slap in front I me, I can feel it!"

"Something about 6 feet?" Star offered.

"Yeah, I think you probably are." Rory agreed.

"I'll get it in a minute," he sighed and walked off with the guns.

Rory glanced at Star, starting to get a bit concern for her safety if he is really that oblivious, "Is he THAT oblivious?"

Star just laughed as there was a crash off the weapons and the Doctor re-entered the room and poked Rory in the chest, he rolled back on his heels as he did with Star.

"Hello again."

"Hello." Rory greeted.

"How've you been?"

"Good. Yeah, good. I mean, Roman."

"Rory, I'm not trying to be rude, but you died."

"Yeah, I know, I've just been through this with Star. I was there."

"You died and were erased from time. You didn't you die, you were never born at all, you never existed."

"That's something I didn't know," he looked at Star who mouth 'sorry' guess she forgot the most important information, "What's that mean, erased?"

"How can you be here?" the Doctor eyed him.

"I don't know. It's kind of fussy."

"Fuzzy how?" Star frowned.

"Well, I died and turned into a Roman. It's very distracting!" he a hand down Amy's cheek, "Did she miss me?"

_'You didn't tell him?'_ the Doctor hissed, telepathically.

'_I was about to, but then you and Amy were in trouble. You have very bad timing._' she replied.

_'It's not my fault. I can't just say to a Cyberman. 'Hold on, my daughters talking to a Roman who was erased from time', it's the Cybermen with the bad timing.'_

She didn't reply as there was a loud whoosh and rumble. The trio ran into the main cavern. The symbols in the Pandorica were glowing green, the Doctor soniced it as everyone watched.

"What is it?" Rory asked, "What's happening?"

"The final phrase." the Doctor breathed, setting a hand in the turning gears.

"It's opening," Star gasped.

The communicator beeped and Star went to answer it, "You're surrounded," Rivers voice called, "Have you got a plan?"

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted.

"Apparently so," Star replied to River, "Just hurry and get the TARDIS here."

"Is it a good plan?" River asked.

"I'll get back to you on that. But we need equipment for the TARDIS." she hung up and could have swore she heard River roll her eyes.

"What are you?" the Doctor murmured, examining the Pandorica, "They're all here, all of them, all for you. What could you possibly be?"

As the ships fly by over head the Doctor voice echoed into the night, "Sorry, sorry, dropped it...hello Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But bad news, everyone..." He jumped into a large flat stone, cos guess who? Ha!"

Star grabbed the communicator he was using as a microphone and called into it, "Alright everyone, whizzing around up there, could you stop a minute?" the ships continued, "We are talking!" she yelled and grinned as the ships halted in the sky.

"The question of the hour is, who's it the Pandorica?" the Doctor continued, "Answer...we do. Next question, who's coming to take it from us? Come on! Look at us, no plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else, we don't have, anything...to...lose! So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceship, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I eve stopped you. And then, AND THEN, do the smart thing."

"Let somebody else try first." Star smirked.

They both held there arms, daring someone to try. The ships took off and the Doctor threw the communicator at Rory who exhaled.

"That'll keep 'em busy for half an hour!" Star grinned.

"They're still out there," Rory remarked as they stood in the main cavern. "What do we do now?"

"If I can stop whatever's in this box getting out, then they'll go home," the Doctor muttered.

"Right."

"Rory," Star began, seeing Amy approach, now awake, "You need to be very strong and very brave."

"Oh my head," Amy moaned as she walked right past Rory and to the Doctor, rubbing her head.

"Aaaahhh," he opened his mouth.

"Aaaahhh."

He gave her a cursory examination, "Just your basic knockout drops. Get some fresh air, you'll be fine."

"Is it safe up there?" she asked with a yawn.

"It's fresh." Star told her, not saying if it was safe or not safe.

"Fine," she turned and nearly bumped into Rory, "Oh, you're the guy, yeah, the one who did the...swords thing?"

"Yeah," Rory smile fell.

"Well, thanks for the swording. Nice swording," she tapped his shoulder and walked off.

"No problem. My men are up there. They'll look after you."

"Good. Love a good Roman!" she waved over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

"She doesn't remember me," Rory breathed, watching her, before turning to the Time Lords, "How can see not remember me?"

Star squeezed his shoulder in comfort, "Because you never existed."

"There are cracks," the Doctor explained, "Cracks in time. There's going tic e a huge explosion in the future, in one particular day. And every other moment in history is cracking around it."

"So how does that work?" Rory frowned, "What kind of explosion? What exploded?"

"Doesn't matter, the cracks are everywhere. Get too close and you can fall right out of the universe."

"Do I fell through a crack and now I was never born?"

"Basically."

"How did I end up here?"

"If we knew we would tell you," Star sighed, "But it should be impossible. What do you remember actually happening?"

"I was in the cave with you two and Amy. I was dying and then I was just here, a Roman soldier. A proper Roman. Head full of Roman...stuff, a whole other life. Just here like I'd woken up from a dream. Started to think it was a dream. You two, Amy and Leadworth. Then today, in the camp, the men talking about the visitors, the girl with the red hair and the girl with the blonde hair. I thought you'd come back for me. But she can't even remember me."

"Rory," Star smirked at him.

"What?" he looked up at her.

She used her powers to snatch the engagement box from the Doctor jacket, "Go get her!" she winked, throwing the box at him.

"But I don't understand," Rory shook his head, "What am I here?"

"Because you are," the Doctor shrugged, "The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles," he winked at Star, thinking back to when he discovered she had survived and just how much of a miracle it actually he had found her, "And that's just theory. 900 years, I've only seen one."

"What was it?"

"Hello!" Star laughed.

"This one though, this would do me. Now get upstairs, she's Amy and she's surrounded by Romans. I'm not sure history can take it! The amount of flirting she could do with them!"

Rory nodded and the Doctor slapped him in the back as he headed outside.

He grinned at Star; who bit her lip trying to hide her smirk, knowing exactly why he was grinning at her.

"The TARDIS, where is she?" Star asked into the comm. as she and the Doctor stood before the Pandorica.

"Hurry!" the Doctor shouted.

"Don't raise your voice, don't look alarmed, just listen!" River whispered them.

They glanced back at the Roman soldiers and moved away from them to talk in private, "What is it?" Star frowned.

"They're not real, they can't be. They're all right here in the story book those actual Romans, the ones I sent to you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy house, a children's book.

"What are you even doing there?" the Doctor shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. The TARDIS went wrong. Doctor, how is this possible?"

"Something's using her memories, Amy's memories."

"But how?"

"You said something had been there."

"Yes, there's burn marks on the grass outside, landing patterns."

"If they been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue," Star reasoned, "Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. Try could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. "

"But why?" the Doctor shook his head.

"Who are those Romans?" River wondered.

"Projections or duplicates."

"But they were helping us. My lipstick even worked."

"Maybe they think they're real," Star suggested, "Perfect disguise. They believe their own cover story, right until they're activated."

"That's centurion..."

"You mean Rory?"

"It's a trap, it has to be. They used Amy to construct a scenario you'd believe, to get close to you."

"Why?" the Doctor asked, "Who'd do that? What for? It doesn't make sense..." there was a shudder and they heard the console spark, "River? River!"

"River, what's happening?" Star called.

"I don't know, it's the engines," River called back, "There's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it."

"You must be flying her wrong."

"I'm flying it perfectly!" she snapped, "You helped teach me."

"Where are you?" the Doctor suddenly asked, "What's the date reading?"

"It's the 26th June, 2010."

"You need to get out of there now! Any other time zone, just go."

"I can't break free!"

"Well, then, shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!"

"I can't! Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control."

"But how?" Star shook her head, "why?"

There was a high pitch whine echoing from the cavern, Star covered her ears as the Doctor did the same, neither noticing the Romans bend forwards.

"Listen to me," the Doctor continued, "Just land anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time, We've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider." they didn't noticed the Romans straighten behind them, "The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but her can stop the cracks from ever happening if you just land her!"

"It's not safe." River argued.

A light shine behind them as the Pandorica began opening, the ends sliding away from each other. They slowly turned to it.

"Well," Star breathed, "now. Ready to come out, are we?"

"I'm down!" River shouted, "I've landed."

"Ok," the Doctor called back into the comm. "Just walk out of the doors. If there's no one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down."

"Just get out of there." Star yelled.

"Im going," River cried.

"Run!" they slowly walked over to the box, the Doctor dropping the comm. in the process.

"Doctor! Star! I can't open the doors!"

Star bent down to pick the comm. back up and noticed the Romans advancing on them. "Doctor!" She shouted as two soldiers grabbed her arms and twisted them back so she couldn't fight against them. The Doctor ran over to try and help but got grabbed as well.

"Doctor I can't open the doors!" River shouted down the comm., "Star, please, I've got seconds."

There was nothing they could do as they we're both kept hold of tightly by the Romans. Star fidgeting furiously against them as they continued to touch her and were led away from the Pandorica and the comm.

"Plastic Romans," the Doctor remarked, "Duplicates, driven by the Nestene Consciousness, eh? Deep cover, but what for? What are you doing? What's in there, eh? What's coming out?"

The Nestene duplicates faced the Pandorica, as they fought against their grip, "The Pandorica is ready." one announced.

"What you mean it's open?"

"You have been scanned," a Dalek reported, "Assessed. Understood. The Doctor and Star."

They looked over to see the white, red and yellow Daleks materialise.

"Scanned?" Star frowned, "Scanned by...a box?"

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated." A Cyberman stated.

They looked around to see a Cyberman appear with Judoon and Sontarans.

"The Pandorica is ready," the Sontaran said.

"Ready for what?" the Doctor asked as they looked at their enemies at least two of every species appearing there.

"Ready for you," the Dalek stated.

The duplicates marched forwards, leading them to the Pandorica, now wide open, white light shining out. Admits the advanced technology there was a chair facing outside.

The duplicates walked forwards and proceeded to strap the Doctor down in the chair.

"Restraint Star," A Dalek commanded.

Two Cybermen stomped over to her and restrained her to the wall, as she fought against them. A large choker around her neck, chains around her wrists as ankles and crossing over her chest, stopping her form being able to move.

"You lot, working together, an alliance..." he stared at his enemies who gloated at them, "How is that possible?"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe," One of the Daleks began.

"All reality is threatened," A Sontaran agreed.

"All universes will be deleted," a Cyberman added.

"What?" the Doctor frowned at them, "And you've come to us for help?"

"No. We will save the universe from you!" the Sontaran called.

"From us?" Star breathed.

"All projection correlate." the Cyberman remarked, "All evidence concurs. The Doctor and Star will destroy the universe."

"No, no, no," the Doctor shook his head, "You've got it wrong."

"The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the alliance."

"A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion." the Dalek stated.

"A trap the Doctor could not resist," the Sontaran nodded.

"The cracks in time are the sort of the Doctor and Star. It is confirmed."

"But we're not in the TARDIS, are we?" Star argued.

"Only the Doctor and Star can pilot the TARDIS."

"Please, listen to us!" the Doctor yelled.

"You will be prevented."

"Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to us!"

"Seal the Pandorica!" the Cyberman ordered.

"No!" Star screamed, as she began thrashing around in her restraints. "Please, the TARDIS is exploding and only we can stop it! Just listen to us! Please!"

The Pandorica closed, trapping him inside.

"No!" Star cried, "Doctor!"


	13. The big bang

"Rory?!" Star gasped as Rory ran into the room. He smiled reassuring at her and stood before the Pandorica and flashed the Doctors sonic on.

The box slowly reopened and the Doctor stared wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that too," Star called as the Doctors restraints clicked open.

"You gave me this," Rory held the sonic up.

"No, I didn't." the Doctor pulled out his sonic from his pocket.

"You did. Look at it."

The Doctor stepped out and held his sonic to the one in Rory's hand. They sparked, "Temporal energy. Same screwdriver, at different points in its own time stream. Which means it was me who have it to you. Me from the future. I've got a future, that's nice."

"Either of you gonna let me out?" Star called, "No? Fine!" she closed her eyes and snapped them open, revealing them to be crimson as she blasted restraints off of her. "I did not want to do that!"

The Doctor gave her a round of applause before spotting their enemies, petrified, "That's not nice."

Rory looked back at the aliens and Romans, "Yeah. What are they?"

"History has collapsed. Whole races have been deleted from existence. These are just like after-images. Echoes, fossils in time. The footprints of the never-were."

"Er, what does that mean?"

"Total event collapse," Star simplified, "the universe never happened."

"So, how can we be here? What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing." The Doctor stated, "Eye of the storm, that's all. We're just the last light to go out."

Star looked around, "Where's Amy?"

~.~

The Doctor squatted beside Amy's dead body; he lifted up the blanket that was covering her.

"I killed her." Rory swallowed.

"Oh, Rory!" the Doctor sighed.

"What am I?"

"You're a Nestene duplicate. A lump of plastic with delusions of humanity," he scanned Amy with his sonic.

"But I'm Rory now. Whatever was happening, it's stopped. I'm Rory!"

"Rory," Star told him, "That's just the software talking."

"Can you help her? Is there anything you can do?"

Star crouched now next to the ginger and opened one of her eye lids, _'Not fully dead yet. If we get her in the Pandorica we can save her.'_

_'I have an idea,'_ he replied.

_'Ensure that that is Rory now and not the software?'_

_'You read my mind,'_

_'Well duh!'_ she rolled her eyes, _'I am in your mind!'_

The Doctor stood up, "Yes. Probably, if we had the time."

"The time?" Rory frowned.

"All of creation has just been wiped from the sky. Do you know how many lives now never happened? All the people who never lived? Your whole girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe."

Rory punched the Doctor in the face, knocking him to the ground, "She is to me!"

The Doctor popped back up again, laughing. "Welcome back, Rory Williams! Sorry, had to be sure. Hell of a gun-arm you're packing there. Right, we need to get her downstairs. And take that plastic look off you face. You're getting married in the morning!"

~.~

The Doctor placed Amy in the Pandorica with help from Rory, "So you've got a plan, then?"

"Bit of a plan, yeah," The Doctor nodded, "Memories are more powerful than you think and Amy Pond is not an ordinary girl. Grew up with a time crack in her wall. The universe pouring through her dreams every night. The Nestene's took a memory print of her and got more than try bargained for. Like you. Not just your face, but your heart and soul."

Star made her way to Amy and placed her fingers to the girls' temples, "Just leaving her a message for when she wakes up, so she knows what's happening."

After she had stepped back the Doctor soniced the Pandorica closed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Rory shook his head.

"Saving her," the Doctor remarked, "This is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive."

"But she's already dead."

"Mostly dead. The Pandorica can stasis-lock her that way. All it needs is to scan her living DNA and it'll restore her."

"Where's it going to get that?"

The Doctor looked down at his watch, "In about 2,000 years."

"More 1,894," Star shrugged, walking over to Rivers bag and pulled out her Vortex Manipulator and handed it to the Doctor.

"She's going to be in that box for 2,000 years?!" Rory exclaimed.

"1,894."

"But we're taking a shortcut," the Doctor remarked, "Rivers vortex manipulator. Rubbish way to time travel, but the universe is tiny now. We'll be fine."

"So the futures still there, then? Our world?"

"A version of it. Not quite the one you know. Earth alone in the sky. Let's go and have a look," the Doctor held out his arm, the manipulator now strapped on, Star hand on it, ready to go, "You put you hand there. Don't worry, should be safe."

"That's not want I'm worried about."

Star smile at him, "Go on then. Stay here and guard her," Rory smiled gracefully at her, "but think about the consequences; you'll be awake for 1,894 years, not a single ounce of sleep."

"Will she be safer if I stay?" Rory asked them.

"Rory..." the Doctor sighed, "Obviously she would be."

"Then how could I leave her?"

"Why do you have to so...human?"

"Because right now, I'm not." Rory walked to the other side of the Pandorica.

The Doctor began to type in the co-ordinates, "Listen. This is the last bit of advice you're going to get in very Long time. You're living plastic, but not immortal. I have no idea how long you'll last. And you're not indestructible. Stay away from heat and radio signals when they come along. You can heal, or repair yourself. Any damage is permanent. So, for gods sake however bird you get stay out of trouble."

"See you in 1,894 years," Star waved as they disappeared.

~.~

Star gasped to see a restored Dalek approaching them.

"Oh..." the Doctor noticed it and then noticed Amy and Amelia, "Two of you? Complicated."

"Exterminate!" the Dalek shouted. "Weapons system restoring."

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor took their hands and the four of them ran off.

"Exterminate!"

The Doctor stopped at an alcove display representing North Africa. He stumbled into one of the mannequins and took the fez from its head.

"What are we doing?" Amy demanded.

"Running into a dead end," he replied, "where I'll have a brilliant plan, basically involves not being in one."

"What's going on?" a watchman called as he appeared with a torch in his hand.

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!

The Dalek turned to the watchman, "Drop the device."

"It isn't a weapon," Star told the Dalek, "Scan it, not a weapon. You don't have power to waste on innocent victims!"

"Scans indicate intruder unarmed."

"Do you think?" the watchman dropped his torch and his hand opened to reveal a gun. He fired at the Dalek's eyestalk.

"Vision impaired! Vision…."

The watchman stepped out of the shadows, revealing him to be Rory! "Amy?" he gasped.

"Rory!" she breathed and ran to hug him tightly.

"Im sorry. Im sorry. I couldn't help it. It just happened."

"Oh, shut up." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, shut up," the Doctor ran over to them "cos we've got to go. Come on!"

"I waited," Rory whispered, "2,000 years, I waited for you."

"No, still shut up." Amy continued kissing him.

"And break!" the Doctor tried, "and breathe! Well, somebody didn't get out much for 2,000 years."

"Wish I could find a Rory Williams." Star sighed, sadly.

Amelia tugged on the Doctors sleeve, "Im thirsty. Can I get a drink?"

"Oh, its all mouths today, isn't it?" he moaned. He put the fez on her head but she shoved it back at him.

"The light!" Star realised, "The light from the Pandorica, it must have hit the Dalek." The Daleks weapon slowly began to move again, "And we need to go!"

"Out, out, out!" the Doctor rushed Amy and Rory out and grabbed Amelia's hand as they ran out of the room. Rory shut it behind them as the Doctor soniced it shut.

"So, 2,000 years," the Doctor turned to Rory, "How did you do?"

"Kept out of trouble." He replied.

"Oh." then he realised he still had the fez in his hands and put it on his head.

"How?" Star had to ask.

"Same why as you," his mouth formed a small smirk, "Unsuccessfully." The Doctor picked up and mop and was about to use it to block the door when Rory shouted, "the mop! That's how you looked all those years ago when you gave me the sonic."

"Ah!" the Doctor grinned, "Well, no time to lose then." He disappeared and reappeared moments later, "oops, sorry." He used the mop to block the door and disappeared again.

"How can he do that?" Amelia asked Star, "is he magic?"

"Some say he's the good wizard in all fairytales." Star smiled at young Amelia.

The Doctor reappeared again. "Right, lets go then." He headed up the stairs

"Did you mention about the sonic?" Star asked, following.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, go and tell him."

He nodded and disappeared yet again, reappearing moments later, "Amy. Sonics in you top pocket."

Amy went into her pocket and pulled out the sonic.

"Right." The Doctor took the sonic off her, "Off we go! No, hang on," he turned to Amelia, "How did you know to come here?"

Amelia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a pamphlet and a sticky note.

"Ah, my handwriting. Ok!" he rushed to a stand and grabbed a pamphlet before grabbing a note from a desk, and he disappeared…again.

And reappeared with a drink for Amelia, "There you go, drink up!"

"What is that?" Amy asked, "How are you doing that?"

"Vortex manipulator…cheap and nasty time travel. Very bad for you. Im trying to give it up.

"Where are we going?"

"The roof."

Just then at the top of the stairs another Doctor appeared his jacket smoking. He fell down the stairs and rolled to a stop.

"Oh my god," Star breathed, rushing to his side and skidding to a halt beside him.

"Doctor, its you," Rory shook his head, "How can it be you?"

"Doctor, is that you?" Amy frowned.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "it's me. Me from the future."

The future Doctor snapped his eyes open and sat up, pulling Star down and whispering in her eye before falling back to the floor unconscious.

"Is he…is he dead?"

"Yeah," Star swallowed, she caught the Doctors eye who gave a small nod, "you've got 12 minutes."

"Right," the Doctor clapped his hands together, "I've got 12 minutes, that's good.

"12 minutes to live?" Amy gaped, "How is that good?"

"You can do loads in 12 minutes…suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on, the roof!"  
"We can't just leave you here, dead." Rory argued.

"Oh good!" the Doctor advanced on him, "Are you in charge now? So, tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?"

Rory turned to see Amelia is in fact gone. Her drink lying on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Amy ran down the stairs.

"Amelia?" Rory called.

"There is no Amelia." Star explained, "From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing."

"How can I be here, if she's not?" Amy shook her head.

"You're an anomaly." The Doctor told her, "We all are. We're all hanging on at the eye of the storm, but the eye is closing and if we don't do something, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" he headed off up the stairs with Star.

"Hurry up!" Star called back, seeing that the humans hadn't followed them.

~.~

The Doctor climbed out of the stairwell and onto the roof, Star behind him, followed by Amy and Rory.

"What?" Amy squinted in the light, "its morning already? How did that happen?"

"History is shrinking," Star stated, "Are you even listening to us? The universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left."

The Doctor soniced a satellite dish.

"What are you doing?" Rory looked at him.

"Looking for the TARDIS." He muttered.

"But the Tardis exploded."

"Ok, then. Im looking for an exploding TARDIS." He removed the dish from its mounting.

"I don't understand," Amy shook her head, "So, the TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. Why would it do that? How?"

The Doctor moved onto a raised section of the roof and aimed the dish carefully, "Good question for another day," He murmured, "But for now...total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one of them ever shone. So, of all testers that ever were are gone, then what is that?" he pointed to a large ball of fire in the sky. "Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"But that's the sun." Rory frowned.

"Is it?" Star countered.

"Here's the noise that sun is making right now," the Doctor soniced the dish, amplifying the sound, "That's our TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Doctor, there's something else," Rory muttered, "There's a voice."

The Doctor adjusted the volume again.

"I can't get anything," Amy frowned.

"Trust the plastic," he pointed to his ear.

"In sorry, my loves," River said over the wheezing noise, reappearing the words over and over.

"That's River!" Amy gasped, "How can she be up there?"

"The emergency protocols," Star realised, "The TARDIS sealed the control room off and put her in a time loop to save her. She's in the hearts of the explosion!" she turned to the Doctor, "Do something!"

The Doctor quickly types on the vortex manipulator and slammed his hand done, disappearing, "Hey there, I'm home."

"Where the hell have you been?" River demanded of him.

And the two reappeared back on the roof.

"Amy!" River gasped, seeing her, "And the plastic centurion?"

"Rory's on our side," Star told her.

"Really? I dated a Nester duplicate once...swappable head, it did keep thing fresh."

"I bet it did."

"Right then, I have questions. But number one is this...what in the name of sanity have you for on your head?"

"It's a fez," he smiled, "I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool, aren't they Star?" he winked at her.

Star merely gestured for Amy to remove the fez which she did so and threw it in the sky, River shooting at it.

"Oh!" he pouted.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek called as it levitated up the side of the building.

"Run, run, move, move. Go! Come on!" he used the dish as a shield.

The Doctor soniced the hatch as they ran down the stairs and into the building. River aiming her blasting, ready to fire.

"Doctor, come on," River called up to him.

"Shh," he hissed, "It's moving away, finding another way in," he climbed down the ladder, "It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly," he checked his watch, "4 and a half minutes before it lethal capacity," he headed down the stairs.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"That's when it's due to kill the Doctor," Star answered.

"Kill him?" River gaped. She turned to the Doctor, "What does she mean, kill you?"

"Oh, shut up," the Doctor waved her off, "Never mind. How can that Dalek even exist?" they continued down the corridor, "It was erased from time and then it came back. How?"

"You said the light from the Pandorica..." Rory began.

"It's not a light," Star corrected, "It's a restoration field."

"But never mind," the Doctor added, "Call it a light. That light brought Amy back, but how could it bring back a Dalek when the Daleks have never existed?"

"Ok, tell us." Amy said.

"When the TARDIS blew up, it caused a total event collapse. A time explosion. It blasted every atom in every moment of the universe. Except..."

"Except inside the Pandorica."

"The perfect prison," Star nodded, "Inside it, perfectly preserved a few billion aims of the universe as it was."

"In theory," the Doctor continued, "You could extrapolate the whole universe from a single one of them, like cloning a body from a single cell. And we've for the bumper family pack."

"No, to fast, I'm not getting it," Rory shook his head.

"The Pandorica contains a memory of the universe as the light transmits the memory," Star turned to them.

"And that how were going to do it," the Doctor finished.

"Do what?" Amy frowned.

"Relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!" they walked on.

River caught up with the Time Lords, "Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous. The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?"

"What if we give it a moment of infinite power? Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?"

"Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible."

"Ah, no, you see, its not," he tapped her on her forehead, "It's ALMOST completely impossible. One spark is all we need."

"For what?"

"Big Bang Two! Now listen…"

"Doctor!" Star screamed as the Dalek appeared and shot him, he fell to the floor as the Dalek trundled down the hall.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

River ran over and knelt with Star at the Doctors side. Rory moving Amy around the corner, "Get back, Star, River, get back now!" he turned his hand gun out.

"Exterminate!"

Rory fired at the Dalek and drained its energy.

"Doctor, Doctor, its me, River." River called, shaking him gently, "Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?"

"Doctor…please…" Star pleaded but…

He activated the vortex manipulator and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" River wondered, standing up, "Damn it, he could be anywhere."

"Downstairs, 12 minutes ago."

"Show me!"

"River," Amy said, gently, "he died."

"Systems restoring!" the Dalek cried, "You will be exterminated!"

"We've got to move," Rory remarked, "That thing's coming back to life."

"You go on ahead," Star murmured, "We'll catch up."

They didn't move.

"Go!" she snapped at them and the hurried off.

"You will be exterminated!" the Doctor shouted.

"Not yet," River smirked, "Your systems are still restoring. Which means, your shield density is compromised." She took out her blaster, "One Alpha Mezon burst through your eyestalk would kill you stone dead."

"Records indicate you will show mercy. You are an associate of the Doctor's."

Star glared down the Dalek, "Im his daughter and I say," She leaned over to River, "Make it beg."

"Gladly," River's smirk widened, "Im River Song," she turned to the Dalek, aiming her blaster, "Check you records again."

"Mercy!" it cried.

"Say it again."

"Mercy!"

"Once more!" Star folded her arms, smug.

"Mercy!"

River fired at it, killing it.

"Nice one." Star remarked as they walked over to join Amy and Rory.

"Thank you."

"But he was dead!" Amy exclaimed as they joined them.

"Who told you that?" River countered.

"You did, Star."

"Rule one," Star replied; calmly as they walked down the stairs, "the Doctor and I lie. All the time."

"Where's the Dalek?" Amy looked back, expecting it to follow them.

"It died." River said, simply.

"Come on," Star continued on walking, "We need to go to the Pandorica."

"Why?" Amy eyed her, neither she nor Rory made any move to follow. She was being way to calm in the situation, she expected her to snap at any moment.

She turned to face them, still walking, "Why do you think?"

~.~

"Why did he tell us he was dead?" Rory asked as they reached the Pandorica room.

"We were a diversion," Amy realised as Star and River walked over to the Doctor, "Long as the Dalek was chasing us, he could work down here."

"Doctor, can you hear me?" River asked him, "What are you doing?"

"What's happening?" Rory squinted as the light form the exploding TARDIS got brighter and closer.

"Reality's collapsing," Star explained, "It's speeding up. Look at this room."

"Where did everything go?" Amy frowned as all the displays were empty.

"History is being erased." River agreed, "Time is running out. "

"You silly old man." Star murmured, knowing exactly what he was planning to do.

"Star," River whispered to her, "what's he doing?"

"Big…Bang…Two." The Doctor breathed as he slowly awoke.

"The Big Bang." Rory called, "that's the beginning of the universe, right?"

"What and Big Bang Two is the bang that brings it back?" Amy followed, "is that what you mean"

"Yes." Star nodded.

"Oh!" River gasped.

"Exactly."

"What?" Amy blinked.

"The TARDIS is still burning; it's exploding at every point in history. If you threw the Pandorica into the explosion, right into the heart of the fire…"

"Then what?"

"Then let there be light. The light from the Pandorica would explode everywhere at once, just like he said."

"That would work? That would bring everything back?"

"A restoration field, powered by an exploding TARDIS, happening at every moment in history. Oh, that's brilliant, it might even work."

Stars hand traced the vortex manipulator down to the Doctors hand and held on and didn't let go, "He's wired the vortex manipulator to the box."

"Why?" Amy frowned.

"So he can take it with him." River replied, "He's going to fly the Pandorica into the heart of the explosion."

"Like hell, he's doing it alone." Star murmured.

"No…" The Doctor argued, weakly.

"You're too weak to stop me."

He gripped her arm, "Please…just this one time in your life. Just this once…do as I say."

The sky was a brilliant orange.

"Please." Star begged, "don't do this. At least not alone."

"I have to." He rasped, squeezing her hand as they finished connecting the last wires.

"Not alone."

"I need you to help bring me back."

"But if you never existed then I would never have even been born!" she argued. "Please, dad!" she blinked realising what she had said.

"That's the first time you called me dad in a long time." He smiled softly at her.

"That just proves how much I don't want you to do this."

"Nova," he whispered, "I know you will help bring me back."

"You wont stop until I stay will you?"

"No."

"This," she pointed at him, "This is the only time you will win!"

"Thank you," he breathed, before turning to River, "Could you tell Amy to come over?"

River nodded, and Star could see she was slightly hurt that he didn't want to talk to him…but there was nothing she could do she had already walked off.

"Hi," Amy whispered as she approached.

"Amy Pond," the Doctor looked at her, weakly, "the girl who waited all night in your garden. Was it worth it?"

"Shut up. Of course it was."

"You asked me why I was taking you with me and I said 'No reason'. I was lying."

"It's not important."

"Yeah, it's the most important thing left in the universe its why im doing this, Amy, your house was too big. That big, empty house. And just you."

"And Aunt Sharon." She corrected.

"Where were your mum and dad?" Star asked her. "Where was…everyone who lived in that big house?"

"I lost my mum and dad." She looked down.

"But how? What happened to them? How did you lose them?"

"I…" she blinked, "I don't…"

"Its ok," the Doctor cut in, "Don't panic. It's not your fault."

"I don't even remember."

"There was a crack in time in the wall of your bedroom and it's been eating at your life for a long time now. Amy Pond, all alone. The girl who didn't make sense. How could I resist?"

"How could I just forget?"

"Nothing is ever forgotten." Star told her, "not really. But you have to try and remember."

The ground began to shake.

"Doctor!" River called, "it's speeding up!"

Star swallowed and placed the sonic screwdriver in the Doctors pocket.

"There's going to be a very big bang." The Doctor explained to Amy, quickly, "Big Bang Two. Try and remember your family and they'll be there."

"How can I remember them if they never existed?"

"Because…you're special. Crack in your wall, all that time, the universe pouring into you're head. You brought Rory…you can bring everyone else back, too. You just need to remember them and they'll be there."

"YOU won't." She backed away.

"You'll have your family back. You won't need your imaginary friend any more," he gave a weak laugh, "Amy Pond...crying over me, eh? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Gotcha." He looked at Star, "see you soon." And the Pandorica closed.

Star choked back tears as she and Amy continued watching the Pandorica, backing away to Rory and River as the box began to glow.

"Back!" River shouted, pushing the girls back but Star shouldered her off, "Get back!"

The Pandorica launched into the sky with the Doctor inside.

The four sat on the floor leaning against a wall when Rivers communicator bleep, she pulled it our and had a message, "It's from the Doctor."

"What did he say?" Star asked, her eyes locked on the sky.

"'Geronimo.'"

"At least it's better than 'Bow ties are cool.'" She smiled upwards when then everything went white…

~.~

…and then Star was lying on the floor of the TARDIS with the Doctor gently nudging her awake, dressed in suit, top hat, white tie and tails with a white scarf loosely draped over his shoulders.

"Amy did it," he smiled as she sat up. "Now get changed we have a wedding reception to crash."

"Oh, no" She shook her head, "I don't do dressing up!"

"It's Rory's wedding. I don't think he'll be happy if you don't turn up smartly dressed."

She pursed her lips at him, "Damn you," she muttered before heading to the wardrobe.

"A dress is laid out for you!" he called after her and she shivered thinking about how horrible and crazy it must be.

~.~

When she returned, dressing in a deep purple knee length dress with a floor length over coat. Amy was knocking on the doors.

The Doctor poked his head out, seeing Star had changed, "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing." He stepped out onto the dance floor and pulled Star out, "Hello everyone. We're Amy's imaginary friends, but we came anyway." He shook Amy's dad's hand.

"Actually, you're her imaginary friend. I just come along for Rory." Star corrected, winking at Rory.

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride," Amy leaned toward him.

But he put a finger on her lips, stopping her, "Amelia! From now on, I shall be leaving the...kissing duties to the brand new Mr Pond," he shook Rory's hand.

"No," Rory shook his head, "I'm not Mr Pond. That's not how it works."

"Just go alone with it," Star whispered to him.

"Yeah, it is how it works."

"Right then, everyone," the Doctor clapped his hands together, "I'll move my box. Our box," he corrected, wincing feeling Star glaring at him from behind, "You're going to need to space. I only came for the dancing."

~.~

It was quite the reception. The Doctor had moved the TARDIS outside and had hit the dance floor. He was completely ridiculous, he created his own dance which he called the 'Drunk Giraffe' and had taught the children how to do it. And during the father-daughter dance he had dragged Star to the dance floor and danced with her, seems she wasn't a bad dancer but when it was a slower dance he was, her toes were killing her from how many times he stepped on them!

They'd snuck out during Amy and Rory's dance after they had watched fondly for a few minutes and had gone outside to the TARDIS.

"But I don't understand," Star told him, "One minute I was in the museum and the next, on the TARDIS floor with you standing over me. It was like it was a dream that you can barely remember, you know what I mean?"

"Huh, what?" he blinked. Honestly he hadn't been listening, being at the wedding had reminded him of his own wedding and how happy he had been to marry the woman of his dreams.

"Doctor," she slapped his arm, "I was saying that the Pandorica felt like a dream."

He pouted, "You called me Doctor."

"Well that is you name," she rolled her eyes at him.

"But...earlier...at the Pandorica...you called me dad."

"And it felt like a dream."

The Doctor had just put the key into the TARDIS when there was a voice from behind.

"Did you dance?"

They turned around to see River there.

"Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?"

"How would you know?" Star smirked.

"Spoilers." River smirked back.

The Doctor handed her the journal back, "The writings all back, but we didn't peek."

"Thank you."

He also handed her the vortex manipulator, "Are you married, River?"

"Are you asking?" she put her vortex manipulator back on her wrist.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No but is that a 'yes' or a 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"River," Star sighed, "Who are you?" she on purposely left out 'to us?' she could be completely different to them both.

"You're going to find out very soon now," she replied, "And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes."

"What do you..." Star began but the woman typed in co-ordinates on her vortex manipulator and disappeared, "...mean?"

"Come on," the Doctor unlocked the door and led Star inside.

"Finally I can get out of this thing!" she ran straight down the hall and to the wardrobe to get back into her normal clothes.

The Doctor laughed as she ran.

~.~

She returned not minutes later to see Amy as Rory standing at the console, the Doctor in the phone to someone, "...she was stalled into the 7th Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose of the Orient Express...in space!"

"Do I want to know?" Star hissed to Rory.

"Give us a mo!" the Doctor pulled away from the phone, "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah," Amy nodded, "I think its goodbye. Do you think its goodbye?" she turned to her new husband.

"Definitely goodbye," Rory agreed.

Amy walked to the doors and stuck her head out, "Goodbye! Goodbye." she came back in and closed the door.

"Don't worry about a thing, your Majesty," the Doctor smiled into the phone, "We are on our way."

They held on tight to the console as Star pulled a lever and they took of into the vortex.


	14. A christmas carol

The Doctor and Star ran around the console, the Doctor typing in a quick massage on the keyboard and sending it to the crashing ship Amy and Rory were trapped on for their honeymoon. The ship they were trying to track down.

'Come Along Ponds.'

Star pulled a lever and they whizzed in front of it, unable to lock onto the inside of the ship.

"Check the source of disturbance!" the Doctor called as they made their way from the clouds this surrounded them and the ship.

"On it!" she called back.

"Oh, I love you!"

"Good," she smiled, "Otherwise I'd have to kill you," she looked up at him, seriously, and he shifted up her gaze, "Got it!," she cheered moments later and they landed on the roof of a Victorian manor, a large spire on the top, shooting an energy beam into the clouds above.

They looked around and the Doctor spotted a chimney...on Christmas Eve...

"Star!" he grabbed her and pulled her along, "Come on. Let's have some fun!"

"Doctor!" she tried to pulled away from his grip, "No! I'm not going down a chimney..." he had already jumped, her falling after him before, disappearing before she got covered in soot.

She reappeared next to the Doctor, stumbling slightly, who caught her just after the Doctor had fallen down the chimney, "Oh." the Doctor looked at her.

She glared at him in return, knowing exactly where his mind had gone, "I was not going to jump down a chimney and get covered in soot!"

"I'm covered in soot."

"That's my point."

The Doctor smirked and looked past her seeing had crowd had gathered, "Ah! Yes, Blimey, sorry! Christmas Eve on a rooftop, saw a chimney, my whole brain just went 'what the hell!'"

"I would like to know what goes through that brain of yours."

"Go ahead and scan it all you like." he winked.

"Could I cut it open and take your brain out and put it in a jar."

He blinked, "No. No, you can't do that."

She just pouted and crossed her arms, "So unfair."

He just shook his head at her as walked over to the children, "Don't worry, fat fella will be doing the rounds law. We're just scoping out the general...chimney-ness. Yes," he leaned back against the chimney, "Good traction...big tick!"

"Fat fella?" the father frowned.

"Father Christmas," Star turned to them, "Santa Clause, Big Red...or Jeff as we know him as."

"There's no such person as Father Christmas," the young boy shook his head.

"Oh, yeah?" the Doctor walked back over ad pulled out a black and white photo, "Us and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting, 1952. See him at the back with the other blonde...Albert Einstein. The four of us together...hrroom. Watch out! Ok? Keep the faith, stay of the naughty list. Oh!" He gaze fell on a large control panel at the back of the room covered with knobs, buttons and flashing lights, "And I love this, a big flashy lighty thing."

"That's what brought us here," Star nodded.

"Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them." He sat in the chair at the controls, turning to face the old man, "Now, this big flashy lighty thing is connected to the spire in your dome yeah, and it controls the sky."

"Technically," Star corrected, "It controls the clouds."

"Which are tiny particles of ice? Ice clouds. Love that, who's she?" he pointed to a young woman in an ice box.

"Nobody important," the old man waved them off.

"Everyone is important," Star countered.

"Not everyone," he sneered at her.

"Well, something must be wrong with me," the Doctor remarked, "In 900 years of time and space. I've ever once me ranting who wasn't important." he stated the old man for a second longer before moving back to Star at the controls.

"It's Isomorphic," she told him, clearly annoyed, "Won't work for us!"

"Isomorphic?" the Doctor scoffed, "There's no such thing," he tried some more buttons and knobs, nothing worked.

The old man merely reached across and flipped a switch, the machine shut down. The Doctor tried the same switch and moving happened, he pulled out the sonic and scanned the machine and then the old man, "These controls are Isomorphic."

"You don't say," Star muttered, sarcastically.

"The skies of this works are mine," the old man informed them, "My family tamed them and now I own them."

"Tamed the sky?" the Doctor frowned, "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm Kazran Sardick. How can you possible not know who I am?"

"We get very bored easily," Star remarked. "So, you gonna help us or not?"

"Make an appointment."

"There are 4,003 people in a spaceship trapped in your cloud belt," the Doctor told him, "Without your help, they're going to die."

"Yes."

"You don't have to let that happen."

"I know I'm going to. Bye-bye. Bored now...chuck!" One of the servants grabbed the Doctor and Stars arms, leading them out. Star flinched away and the Doctor ducked out on his hold and moved back to Sardick as sat in a chair. "Ooh, look at you, looking all tough now."

"There at 4,003 people we won't allow to die tonight. Do you know where that puts you?"

"Where?"

"4,004."

"Was that a sort of threat-y thing?"

"What ever happens here tonight," Star began, "Just remember you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, right," He waved them off, "Get them out of here. And next time try to find me some funny poor people."

They were forced to the door along with the family and the little boy picked a lump of coal and threw it at Kazran.

He stormed over to the boy and raised his hand.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Star glared at the man.

"Don't your dare!" the father shouted, "You leave him!"

Sardick lowered his hand, "Get him out of here! Get that foul-smelling family out of here! Out!"

"We're going!" the boy huffed as they were led out the room.

Sardick walked back to his chair. Pausing when he noticed the Doctor and Star still there, "What? What do you want?"

"A normal life," Star replied, "But you didn't hit the boy."

"Well, I will next time!"

"No, you see, you won't," the Doctor countered, "Know why? What am I missing?"

"Get out!" Sardick snapped, "Get out of this house!"

"The chairs!" Star exclaimed, "They're all angled away from the portraits on the wall behind us." she deduced, "He's been dead for 20 years but you still can't get comfortable where he can see you. There's a Christmas tree in the painting but not in the house, on Christmas Eve. You're scared of him and of being like him. Good for you, you're not him and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't hit the boy," the Doctor answered. "Merry Christmas, Mr Sardick."

"I despise Christmas!" he shouted after them.

"You shouldn't. It very you."

"It's what? What do you mean?"

"Halfway out of the dark."

They walked out of the room just as the servants returned.

~.~

Something beeped in the Doctor pocket as they walked out the manor, Star took the comm. from the pocket and answered it "Have you got a plan?" Amy asked.

"Yes, we do." the Doctor replied.

"Star, is he lying?"

"Take a guess," She muttered.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Doctor."

"Was he lying?" Rory came on.

"No," Amy told him, tensely.

"Afraid so, Rory," Star called to him, honestly. She wasn't going to lie to him, she loved him too much.

"I knew it."

"Ok, the good news," the Doctor took the comm. off Star as they walked down the street, "We've tracked the machine that unlocks the cloud belt. We could use it to clear you a flight corridor and you could land easily."

"Oh, hey, hey, that's great news." Amy cheered.

"But we can't control the machine."

"Less great."

"And he hates us."

"Were you both extra charming and flirty and clever?"

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "how did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

"Sir…" the father of the small family called to them, "Ma'am."

"Hold on." Star called into the phone as they walked over.

"I've never seen anybody stand up to Mr Sardick like that." He shook their hands, "bless you, bless you both, and merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor returned.

"Sorry, we're a bit busy." Star told the man.

"You'd better get inside." The man said, "The fog's thick to night, and there's a fish warning."

"Oh, right, yeah," the Doctor nodded before frowning, "Sorry, fish?"

"Yeah. You know what they're like when they get a bit hungry."

"Yeah, fish, I know fish. Fish?"

"It's all Mr Sardick's fault, I reckon. He always lets a few fish through the cloud layer when he's in a bad mood. Thank you. Bless you once again, sir. Ma'am."

"Doctor," Amy called, "the captain says we've got less than an hour... What should've we be doing?"

The Doctor and Star looked at a streetlight to see some small fish swimming around it.

"Fish...!" he mused.

"Sorry, what?"

"Fish that swim in the fog," Star smiled, "I love new planets."

"Doctor! Star, please don't get distracted!"

"Why would people be frightened of tiny fish?" Star frowned.

"Look at you," the Doctor held up his finger and the fish came over to it, "Sweet little fishy-wishes. Mind you, fish in the fog, so the cloud belt...ooh. Careful up there."

"Oh, great," Amy huffed, "Thanks, Doctor, because there was a real danger we were all going to nod off! We've got less than an hour!"

"We know." Star looked at a nearby clock as 'Ding Dong Merrily on High' began to play over loudspeakers.

"Doctor? Star? How are you getting us off here?" Amy demanded.

"Oh, just give us a minute!" he waved her off before rambling on, "Can't use the TARDIS, cos it can't get a lock on. So that ship needs to land, but it can't land unless a very bad man suddenly decides to turn nice, just in time for Christmas day!"

"Doctor, I can't hear you. What is that? Is that singing?"

"A Christmas carol," Star nodded.

"A what?"

"A Christmas carol."

"A what?"

"A CHRISTMAS CAROL!" she snapped.

The Doctor looked up, a cunning smile on his face, "Kazran Sardick!"

"Doctor!" Amy huffed.

"Merry Christmas, Kazran Sardick!"

~.~

The Doctor and Star stood at the back of the main parlour in Sardick's manor, watching sadly as the man slept in his armchair when they'd played a video of him at the age of 12, in his bedroom, making a video of the fish.

His father came into his room, shouting at how foolish he was, waking Sardick up.

"It's ok," the Doctor put a comforting hand on the mans shoulder, "It's ok."

Sardick jerked away from his touch, "What have you done? What is this?"

"Found it on an old drive. Sorry about the picture quality, had to recover the data using quantum enfolding and a paper clip," he sat in Kazran's chair and picked up a newspaper.

"I wouldn't bother calling your servants, they quit," Star added as she sat in the arm of the char, "Apparently they won the lottery at exactly the same time, which is very lucky."

"There isn't a lottery," Sardick frowned.

"Lucky," She gave the Doctor a pointed look.

"There' a fog warning tonight," Sardick's father said onscreen, "You keep these windows closed, understand? Closed!"

"Who are you?" Sardick eyed the Time Lords.

"Tonight, we're the Ghosts of Christmas Past." the Doctor told him.

"Mrs Mantovani will be looking after you tonight," Sardick's father continued, "You stay here till she comes. Do you understand? Do you understand?"

"Did you ever get to see the fish, when you were a kid?" Star asked softly.

"What does that matter to you?" he sneered.

"It matters to you." she nodded to the screen as the young him cried.

"I cried all night," he admitted, "And I learned life's most invaluable lesson."

"Which is?" the Doctor frowned.

"Nobody comes. Get out! Get out of my house!"

"Ok. Ok. But we'll be back. Way back. Way, way back."

"I think he gets it," Star hissed as they headed out the room and dematerialised in the TARDIS.

Young Kazran lifted his head and looked back at his window to see Star and the Doctor leaning there.

"See," the Doctor grinned, "Back," he pushed the window open.

"Who are you?" Kazran asked.

"Hi I'm the Doctor. This is Star."

"We're your new babysitters," Star added.

They jumped into the room.

"Where's Mrs Mantovani? The boy frowned.

"Oh, that clever woman won the lottery."

"There isn't a lottery!"

"Clever eh?" she sent the Doctor a look. He was always using the lottery as an excuse.

"If you're my babysitters, why are you climbing in the window?"

"Cos if we were climbing out, we'd be going in the wrong direction." the Doctor reasoned, "Pay attention."

"Mrs Mantovani's always my babysitter."

"Times change." Star shrugged him off.

The Doctor peered into the camera, "wouldn't you say? You see…Christmas past."

"Who are you talking to?" Kazran frowned at them.

"You. Now, your past is going to change. That means your memories will too. Scary, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I don't understand."

"I bet you don't!" Star scoffed.

"I wish I could see your face." The Doctor pointed at Kazran and then at the camera. "Right, then." He continued, "Your bedroom. Great! Let's see, you're 12 years old, so we'll stay away from under the bed. Cupboard! Big cupboard, I love a cupboard," he ran to the cupboard and opened it, "do you know, there's a thing called a face spider. It's just like a tiny baby's head with spider legs, and it's specifically evolved to scuttle up the backs of bedroom cupboards."

"All I can think of is that weird thing from Toy story."

The closed the cupboard door, "yeah, I probably shouldn't have mentioned. Right, so what are we going to do? Eat crisps and talk about girls?" he blinked, "Actually no, let not. Never talk about girls when they're near." He glanced at Star who had her arms crossed and raised her eye brows at him.

"Are you really a babysitter?" Kazran eyed him, suspicious.

Stat snorted, "Believe me. He makes a better babysitter than a parent."

"Hey!" the Doctor pouted at her.

"You ran off half way through my life and broke a promise, leaving the family to fall apart."

"Yeah, ok, that was pretty bad," he rubbed the back of his neck, "But I think you'll find im universally recognised as a mature and responsible adult." He showed Kazran the psychic paper.

"It's just a lot of wavy lines." Kazran blinked at it.  
The Doctor looked at the paper, "Yeah, it's shorted out. Finally a lie too big," he put it away. "Ok, no, not really a babysitter but its Christmas Eve. You don't want a real one, you want us."

"Why? What's so special about you?"

"Have you ever seen Mary Poppins?" Star asked him.

"No."

"Good." The Doctor nodded, "Cos that comparison would've been rubbish. Fish in the fog, fish in the clouds. How do people ever get bored? How did boredom ever get invented?" he stood back in the open windows.

"My dad's invented a machine to control the cloud belt. Tame the sky, he says. The fish'll be able to come down, but only when we let them. We can charge whatever we like."

The Doctor turned to the young boy, "Yeah, we've seen your dad's machine."

"What?" Kazran gaped, "you can't have." It was still being built.

"Tame the sky…" the Doctor murmured "human beings, you always manage to find the boring alternative, don't you?"

Star rolled her eyes at him and turned to the young boy, "Still want to see those fish?"

Kazran blinked at her, "Aren't you going to tell me it's dangerous?"

"Dangerous?!" the Doctor scoffed, "oh highly. But you know what we do in the face of danger?"

"What?"

"You face you fears." He winked a Star who shook her head at him.

She knew what he was trying to do. She was afraid of herself and always had been and he was trying to stop that, get her to except herself, use her powers and get used to them, they were apart of her.

"Are there any face spiders in here?" Kazran asked as the trio sat cramped in the boys cupboard. The sonic had been tied to a string with a pulley hanging from the ceiling, beeping intermittently, the end of the string tied around the Doctor finger as he sat on Kazran's right and Star on the boys left.

"Don't worry," Star comforted the small boy, "you're safe."

"Not at this time of night," the Doctor agreed, "They'll all be sleeping in your mattress."

Star cleared her throat and turned to the boy, "So why are you interested in the fish so much?"

"Cos they're scary." He answered.

"Fair enough."

"What kind of tie is that?" he nodded to the Doctor bow tie.

"A cool one." The Doctor beamed.

"Why is it cool?"

"Its not." Star remarked, "But why are you REALLY interested in fish?"

"My school." Kazran sighed, "During the last fog belt, the nets broke and there was an attack. Loads of them, a whole shoal. No one was hurt, but it was the most fish ever seen below the mountains."

"Were you scared?"

"I wasn't there, I was off sick."

"Ooh, lucky you." the Doctor began then glanced at Star who was shaking her head, "Not lucky?"

"It's all anyone ever talks about now, the day the fish came. Everyones got a story."

"But not you." Star glanced sadly at him.

"I see." The Doctor nodded.

"Why are you recording this?" Kazran asked.

"Do you pay attention at school, Kazran?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Cos you're not paying attention now." The string was tugging on the Doctor finger. "Ssh!"

"Doctor, are you sure?" Kazran asked as the Doctor stood to open the door.

"Trust me."

"Ok."

"Eyes on the tie. Look at me, I wear it and I don't care. Trust me?"

"Yes."

"That's why it's cool."

"It's not cool." Star muttered.

"Yes it is." The Doctor flicked her nose. He slowly entered the room with Star right behind him and a small fish was swimming around the screwdriver. "Hello, fishy. Let's see," the walked slowly around the walls getting a good look at it, "interesting. Crystalline fog, eh? Maybe carrying a tiny electrical charge. Is that how you fly, little fishy?"

"What is it?" Kazran called, still inside the cupboard, "what kind? Can I see?"

"Just stay in there for a moment." Star called back to him.

"Is it big?"

"Just a small one."

The Doctor leaned closer to the fish, "so, little fell, what do you eat?" he jumped back, pulling Star behind him as a shark swam into the room and ate the fish and the sonic in one swallow.

"How little." Kazran continued.

"Erm…"

"Can I come out?"

"No!" Star shouted, "Just…give us a second longer." She offered not daring to tell the boy that there was a shark in his room. Slowly, eyes locked on the shark the Time Lords slowly walked back to the cupboard door.

"What colour is it?" Kazran inquired.

"Big. Big colour." The Doctor offered as they ran back into the cupboard and shut the door behind them as the shark rammed at the door.

"What's happening?"

"Well, concentrating on the plusses, you've definitely got a story of your own now. Also, we got a good look at the fish, and we understand the fog, which'll help us land a spaceship in the future, and save a lot of lives. And I'll get some readings off my sonic screwdriver when I get it out of the shark in your bedroom."

"There's a shark in my bedroom?" Kazran's eye widened.

"Oh, fine, focus on that part!"

The banging stopped.

"Has it gone?" Kazran eyed the door, "what's it doing?"

"What do you call it if you don't have any feet, and you're taking a run-up?" Star asked him and she grabbed Kazran and the three of the jumped away from the door as the shark broke through. They scrambled to the floor in the far corner of the cupboard, out of reach from the shark.

"its going to eat us," Kazran cried, "its going to eat us, its going to eat us…" he turned to the Time Lords, "Is it going to eat us?"

"Maybe we're going to eat it," the Doctor suggested.

"We are not eating a shark!" Star slapped his arm.

"It's stuck through. Let's see. Tiny brain. If I had my screwdriver, I could probably stun it."

"Well, where's your screwdriver?" Kazran asked him.

"Well, concentrating on the plusses…within reach. There's a real chance, the way it's wedged in the doorway of keeping its mouth open."

"There is?"

"Agree with me. Cos I've only got two goes. Then its Stars turn…"

"Wait, what?" Star blinked, "I NEVER agreed to that! I am not putting my arm down a shark's throat, you can but I most certainly am not."

"Two goes?" Kazran frowned.

"Two arms." The Doctor waved them about, "right, then! Ok. Geronimo! Open wide!" he stood and headed to the shark.

~.~

The trio stood on the patio outside Kazran's bedroom. Kazran was kneeling by the shark's side as the Doctor and Star stood a few feet away examining the sonic.

"What's the big fishy done to you?" the Doctor whined, "Swallowed half of you, that's what. Half a screwdriver, what use is that? Bad, big fishy."

"Doctor? Star?" Kazran called, "I think she's dying."

"Half my screwdrivers still inside, but yeah. I think so. I doubt they can survive long outside the cloud belt. Just quick raiding trips on a foggy night."

"Can't we get it back up there?" he sniffed, "We were just going to stun it. I didn't want to kill it."

"She was trying to eat you." Star reminded him.

"She was hungry."

"We couldn't save her. Sorry."

"I could take her back up there," The Doctor remarked softly, "But she'd never survive the trip. We'd need a fully functioning life-support."

"You means like an icebox?" Kazran looked up, hopeful, "Ok." he jumped up and grabbed there arms, pulling them out of his room and drown a flight of stairs and into the main parlour. He grabbed a lamp as the Doctor got distracted by a Christmas tree before Star dragged him off and followed Kazran down to the basement.

They came down to a large metal door and the Doctor peered through to see the room lined with containers. "What is this?"

"The surplus population," Kazran told him, "That's what my dad calls it." he turned to turn the wheel to open the door but it didn't work, "Oh, it's not turning! Oh, why won't it turn?"

The Doctor used the half sonic on the security keypad but it didn't work, "Ah, what's the number?"

"I don't know!"

"This place is full of alarms. It's not just the door. I need the number!" he tried to wheel. "I need the number!"

"Im not allowed to know until im older."

"Back in a minute!" Star called as she ran off to the TARDIS, dematerialising.

"7258!" Sardick was shouting as he watched the video.

"Thank you!" Star called hearing him, before dashing back to the TARDIS and back to the Doctor and Kazran. "7258." She punched the numbers into the keypad and the wheel unlocked allowing them to open the door.

Inside the room the fog was a lot thicker due to the cold temperature. Kazran led the Time Lords into the room.

"Ah, fish down here, too." The Doctor noticed watching the small fish swim around.

"Yeah, but only tiny ones," Kazran shrugged him off, "the house if built on a fog lake. That's how dad freezes the people." He stopped in front of one of the chambers, "Yeah, this one."

The Doctor held the lamp up to the window and inside was the blonde woman from when they first met Sardick. "Hello again."

"You know her?"

"Why her? Important, is she?"

"She won't mind," Kazran shrugged, "She loves the fish," he typed the code onto the keypad and the side of the chamber and a video of the woman speaking appeared in the window.

"My name is Abigail Pettigrew," she said over the video, "And im very grateful for Mr Sardick's kindness. My father…"

"She started to talk about the fish in a minute."

"…but I would not allow it. I could not have chosen this path were it not fro the compassion and generosity the great philanthropist and patron of the poor, Mr Elliot Sardick, but I'm also surrounded by the fish, the beautiful, iridescent, magical fish..."

The Doctor and Star wondered down the rows of chambers, peering into some of them as Kazran stayed and watched the video.

"Why are these people here?" Star wondered.

"…They catch the light as they dart through the fog…" Abigail continued.

"What's all this for?" the Doctor frowned.

"My dad lends money." Kazran explained, "He always takes a family member as…he calls it security."

"Hard man to love you dad." Star murmured, "But I suppose you know that already."

"…I am not alone, and I am at peace." The video finished.

Kazran hit more buttons and the inside of Abigail's chamber lit up, the defrosting program starting. He walked over to the Time Lords, "What's wrong?"

"Just my half a screwdriver trying to repair itself." He told the boy, "It's signalling the other half."

"The others half's inside the shark."

"Yeah. Sounds like she's woken up. Ok. So it's homing on the screwdriver..."

The shark swam out of the fog, mouth wide open, ready to attack.

They jumped out of the way just in time, the Doctor pulling Star out of the way; he stumbled and fell to the floor.

Star grabbed Kazran's hand and pulled him off through the maze of chambers. They stopped and hid behind a small pillar. "Shh." Star hissed as the shark swam closer to them.

Just then there was a woman singing, 'In the Bleak Midwinter' Star recalled correctly, luring the shark away from them.

"Stay close to me." Star ordered the boy as they followed the singing and saw Abigail kneeling on the ground, stroking the shark as she sung it to sleep.

"It's not really the singing, of course." The Doctor remarked as he found the pair.

"Yes it is." Kazran insisted.

"Nah."

"The fish love the singing, it's true."

"The notes resonate in the ice, causing a delta wave pattern in the fog. Ow!" he suddenly slapped his neck, "A fish bit me."

"What a shame." Star muttered, sarcastically.

"Of course! That's how the machine controls the cloud belt. The clouds are ice crystals. If you vibrate them at the right frequency, you could align them..." he slapped his neck again, "Ow! Why do they keep biting me?"

"Look, the fish like the singing, OK?" Kazran glared at him, "Now shut up!"

The Doctor pulled a face, "Ok." He slapped his neck again, "What did I do this time!?"

Star smirked smugly, "That was me!"

He pointed a finger at her but she just pinched him again, "Ow! Stop it!"

Kazran and Abigail were looking inside the TARDIS in awe, "It's bigger on the inside." Kazran breathed.

"Why does everybody say that?" Star groaned.

"I like it when people say it." the Doctor defended.

"You're not even a little bit tired of it?"

"There," the Doctor tapped the ice box lying on the floor, choosing not to answer her question. "Shark in a box, to go."

He and Star heaved the box into the TARDIS and they quickly piloted them into the sky.

"This is…amazing!" Abigail looked around in amazement.

"Nah, this is transport." The Doctor waved her off, "I keep amazing…" he ran to the doors and opened them, "out here." They looked out to see a school of fish swimming around.

"Come on. Let's get this shark out," Star punched the numbers into the keypad and it started to defrost.

The shark sprung out of the box and back into the sky.

"Hey, look at her go!" Kazran cheered.

"Abigail," Star called seeing a set of numbers on the front of the box, "What do these numbers mean."

"It pertains to me, ma'am, not the fish."

"But how? And please just call me Star."

She hesitated before looked over at the Doctor, "you are a doctor, you say? Are you one of mine?"

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked walking over. Abigail looked down, sad, and the Doctor was about to ask her about it when a bell chimed at the console, "Ah! sorry!" he and Star ran to the console, "times up, kids!"

"Why?" Kazran pouted.

"It's nearly Christmas day!" Star smiled.

They helped Abigail back into her box; "if you should ever wish to visit again…" she began.

"Well, you know if we're ever in the neighbourhood…" the Doctor shrugged.

"They come every Christmas eve." Kazran cut in, "Yeah, they do, every time. They promise!"

"No we don't…" Star shook her head as Kazran closed the door.

~.~

And so began a tradition where every Christmas Eve they visited Abigail and had a bit of fun. They first time they had a trip in the skies by a two-wheel carriage pulled by the shark.

Another Christmas they spent in Egypt at the pyramids, the four of they had worn fezzes, much to Star bitterness.

Another Kazran had a scarf around his neck and was very sullen.

Another when Kazran was late teens, he had a bowtie on Abigail certainly noticed a change in the boy with a greeting of a surprised, "Kazran!" they gone in the TARDIS and they two of them had a small conversation, "You've grown."

"Yeah." Kazran nodded, blushing.

"And now you're blushing."

"Sorry."  
"That's ok."

Abigail had requested that they had stayed where they were and they soon realised it was because she wanted to see her family, she had cried as she stood watching them prepare for Christmas, not noticing she was outside waiting.

They had knocked on the door and the Doctor barged in rudely telling the family that Abigail was outside and ushered them inside.

Kazran helped Abigail's brother-in-law decorate the house, while Abigail and her sister talked and the Time Lords entertained her nephew with a card trick, failing at that. As Abigail had refused to stay for Christmas the next morning her sister had cancelled the diner and instead they celebrated that night. The young boy had pulled a card from his cracker but it still wasn't his card from before which made the Doctor pout and so Star had pulled out his correct card from behind his ear, which made the Doctor pout even more.

They said goodbye for another year and the Doctor had given Kazran some terrible advance about how to kiss Abigail and so Star had told him to just go for it, to forget his worries and just kiss her.

Another year they'd gone to Hollywood and somehow the Doctor had 'accidentally' gotten engaged to Marilyn Monroe, something that Star was severely angry about. He had insisted that they found Kazran and Abigail as soon as possible which made her feel a little better as that meant that it really was just an accident that he had gotten engaged to her. They found Kazran and Abigail kissing deeply and not seeming to hear them insisting that the leave so they just headed back to the TARDIS and materialised around them not wanting to be there any longer and the Doctor really didn't want to get married.

They'd taken Abigail back to her box but Kazran had refused to want another year. This had confused both Time Lords. Kazran had used the excuse that Christmas was for kids and he was too old for it, Star frowned as he told them that he was going to work with his dad to focus on control the cloud belt, Star frowned even more at that. The Doctor had given him his sonic telling to activate it if he needed them but the boy or more man just waved them off that he wouldn't need it, he took it anyway and stormed off.

The next year they had gone to Kazran's room in hope that he had changed his mind over the year but he just closed his curtains on them, so they had gone to plan B.

They called Amy up, telling her and Rory there plan, and she agreed to it, she was to be the Ghost of Christmas Present.

She had appeared to Sardick as a hologram and shown him everyone of the ship singing 'silent night', singing for their life as she tried to persuade him to change in mind and help the ship land.

They found out why Kazran no longer wanted to do the Christmas Eves.

Abigail…she was dying.

The ice was helping her life but she had used up all of her time. That was the numbers on her ice box were, it was her countdown. She had told Kazran about it and that was how he turned into the bitter old man.

They'd managed to teleport Sardick onto the ship in hope that that would help change his mind.

They heard everything over the comm. but had really listened when they heard that the captain hadn't told the passengers that they were crashing.

"Everybody had to die." Sardick sneered at the captain.

"Not tonight." Amy argued.

"Tonight's as good as any other. How do you choose?"

"Doctor? Star?"

"Yeah?" he called back to her.

"Are you hearing this?"

"We can hear." Star said, "Clear as day."

"They're here?" Sardick's eyes widened, "where are they? Doctor? Star?!" Rory turned the hologram off and he appeared back in the basement. The Doctor leaning against a divider as Star stood next to him, her arms crossed. "Doctor! Star!"

"Im sorry," he muttered, "We didn't realise."

"All my life, I've been called heartless. My other life, my real life, the one you rewrote. Now look at me."

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all." Star remarked.

"Oh, try it. You try it."

"My hearts have already broken before."

Sardick looked away, "Why are you here?"

"Cos we're not finished with you yet." the Doctor replied, as he walked toward the old man, "you've seen the past, the present…and now you need to see the future."

"Fine!" he snapped, "do it! Show me! I'll die cold, alone and afraid. Of course I will, we all do! What difference does showing me make? Do you know why im going to let those people die? It's not a plan. I don't get anything from it. It's just that I don't care. Im not like you. I don't even want to be like you! I don't and never, ever will care!"

"We don't believe that."

"Then show me the future. Prove me wrong."

"We are showing it to you. We're showing it to you right now. So what do you thing?" he looked over Sardick's shoulders and he turned around to see young him in pyjamas and a robe.

"Is this who you want to become, Kazran?" Star asked as the two Kazran's slowly walked towards each other.

"Dad?" the young Kazran tilted his head at his older self.

Sardick dropped his cane and made to hit his younger self but remembered how his father had hit him and he began to cry. "im sorry. Im so, so sorry." He reached out to his younger self who stepped back, terrified, "its ok, don't be frightened." He put his hands on his younger self's shoulders and hugged him, "im…im sorry, so, so…"

"We don't have much time…" Star cut in gently.

~.~

Star grinned as she got a projection working in the manor, connecting to the ship, "Amy?" she called, "Rory?!"

"Star!" Rory breathed, "What's going on?"

"The Doctor managed to get Sardick to agree to release the cloud belt. Get ready to lock onto the signal."

"What's going on?" Amy demanded.

"Just be ready. It won't take long." She winked and cut the projection off.

"The controls won't respond." Sardick grumbled as he tried to release the belt as Star ran over.

"They're isomorphic," the Doctor frowned, "tuned to your brainwaves, they'll only respond to you."

"They won't."

"We changed you too much." Star sighed.

"But my farther programmed it..." Sardick trailed.

"He would never have programmed it for the man you are now." The Doctor groaned.

"Then what do we do?"

"Um…I don't know." he turned to Star, "Any ideas?"

"None." She shook her head.

"There must be something!" Kazran cried.

Sardick pulled out the sonic, "this! You can use this! I kept it, see?"

"What, half a screwdriver?" the Doctor scoffed before realising, "With the other half up in the sky in a big old shark, right in the heart of the cloud layer. We use you aerial to boost the signal; set up a resonation pattern between the two halves….that would work! My screwdriver, coolest bit of kit on this planet. Could do it."

"Do what?"

"My screwdriver is still trying to repair. It's signalling itself. We use the signal, but we send something else."

"Send what?" Kazran shook his head.

"Well?" Sardick demanded, "What? What?"  
"Kazran…" Star looked at the man sadly, "I am SO sorry but…we need her to sing."

~.~

"Her voice resonates perfectly with the ice crystals." The Doctor explained down in the basement, "It calmed the shark. It will calm the sky too."

"Could you do it?" Sardick turned to him, "could you do this? Think about it. One last day with your beloved. Which day would you choose?"

"Christmas." Abigail smiled as she stepped out. "Christmas Day. Look at you." he put her hand on his cheek, "So old now. I think you waited a bit too long, don't you?"

"Im sorry." He whispered to her.

"Hoarding my days, like an old miser."

"But...if you leave the ice now…"

"We've had so many Christmas Eve's, Kazran. I think its time for Christmas Day."

~.~

Abigail sung into the half on the sonic as the Doctor and Star darted between the TARIDS and her, connecting wires to the sonic and to the machine.

"Well?" Sardick looked at them.

"Well, the singing resonates in the crystals." The Doctor told him, "It's feeding back and forth between the two halves of the screwdriver. One song, filling the sky. The crystals will align, I'll feed in a controlled phase loop and the clouds will unlock."

"What does that mean?" young Kazran asked, "What happens when a cloud unlocks?"

"Something that hasn't happened in this town for a very long time now."

As Abigail continued singing it began to snow.

'_Looks like Elsa let it go',_ Star laughed telepathically.

'_Maybe you should let it go',_ he shot back at her.

She gave a tense smile, _'One day. Maybe.'_

Sardick wrapped his hand around one of Abigail's as the locals came outside to marvel at the snow and the children played. Abigail placed her hand on Sardick's cheek.

"Hello, my old friend." Sardick looked up as the shark swam above them.

"Let's go." The Doctor nudged young Kazran and they took his back to his time.

~.~

Star giggled as she and the Doctor just finished building their snowman, the Doctor had rubbed the nose to help the carrot stick.

"You know, that could almost be mistaken for a real person," Amy commented as she and Rory approached, "The snowman isn't bad, either."

"We built an Olaf!" Star grinned.

The Doctor looked over at the humans, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Ah, kind of lost out luggage." Rory shrugged, "kind of crash landed."

"Yeah, but why are you dressed like that at all?"

Star smirked at the human, before patting the Doctor shoulder, "you shouldn't ask that question."

Amy cleared her throat and changed the topic, "they really love their snowmen around here. I've counted about 20."

"I like snowmen." Star blinked at her.

"Thank you." Amy hugged the Doctor as she gave Star a nod, not daring to go to hug her knowing the girl hated them.

"Pleasure." The Doctor hugged her back, "Right, come on, then, let's go!" he headed back to the TARDIS.

"Got any more honeymoon ideas?" Rory asked.

"There's a moon made of actually honey. Well, not actually honey. And it's not actually a moon. And technically, it's alive and a bit carnivorous, but there are some lovely views." He unlocked the TARDIS.

"Yeah, great, thanks." He replied, sarcastically as he entered the TARDIS.

"Don't worry," Star reassured him, "I'll fine somewhere nice," she followed him inside.

~.~

Star poked her head outside again a few minutes later, interrupting Amy and the Doctor chat, "Marilyn called you." she tensed her jaw.

"It actually sounded like THE Marilyn." Rory added.

"Doctor?" Amy looked at him.

He winced at Star's look, "Tell her I'll phone her back. And that was never a real chapel."

"I'll tell her she's got the wrong number," Star smiled innocently, "and that she'd better not call again." with a final glare at the Doctor she and Rory headed back inside to do just that.


	15. Death of the Doctor

"Got it!" Star cheered as she connected the last wire on an odd device thing, she and the Doctor were gathered around.

Moments later they heard Clyde speaking, "Sarah Jane, it's the Shansheeth, they're lying through their beaks. They want you and Jo this whole thing's a trap."

"I knew it!"

"Sarah." The Doctor smiled hearing his old companion.

"If they're lying that means the Doctor's still alive!" a woman cheered.

"Jo Grant."

"Yes!" Sarah Jane laughed.

"Ok." Star nodded, "You can speak to them though Clyde."

He grinned and leaned forwards and pushed a button, "Course I'm still alive Jo, I'd have thought that was obvious, catch up."

"…I beg your pardon?" Jo inquired.

"Clyde is that you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Course it's not it's me!" the Doctor rolled his eyes, "I'm using Clyde as a receiver. Star keyed into his residual Artron Energy so I can organize a very complicated biological swap across ten thousand light years hold on."

Star stood up and fiddled with the device, "This will hurt a little," she warned as he was jolted with energy. She watched in concern as he switched between himself and Clyde, before Clyde stayed there on the red planet with Star.

"Doctor?" Clyde called, "Doctor!"

"Hello Clyde." Star greeted.

"What's going on? Where are we? Where's the Doctor?"

"Um…where to start." She pondered, brushing her hair back, "You and the Doctor switched places and now you're here with me." She closed her eyes, seeing into the Doctor mind and winced, "Right," she stood up and pointed at the boy, "Don't go anywhere, don't touch and thing and don't wonder off!" with a little adjusting on the device she disappeared just like the Doctor had.

~.~

…And reappeared in a hallway. She looked around bleakly for a second before spotting the Shansheeth shooting energy at the Doctor. Immediately, without thinking she threw her hands out, her eyes red, and shoved the Shansheeth back down the corridor. She looked on very smugly as he eyes went back to their usual grey. She looked back to see Clyde in the Doctor place. "Hello again." she waved.

"Star!" Sarah Jane let out a breathe.

"Sarah Jane Smith, good to see you again. And Rani." Then she saw Jo and another young boy, "and you must be Jo!"

"Who are you?" the young boy frowned at her.

"Jo. Santiago. This is Star, the Doctor daughter." Sarah Jane introduced.

"Oh my god." Jo gasped.

"Hello," she waved, "but…I wouldn't see HE found me, but we found each other. Yes." She turned to Clyde, "You alright there?"

"I was on a different planet." He breathed.

"Never mind that!" Sarah Jane waved him off, "Let's go before the Shansheeth come back."

"They'll be a while yet." Star shrugged her off as they ran, "That was a pretty powerful blast." Sarah Jane held a door open as they all ran through.

"Yes and a very good one, too." The Doctor added, as he appeared in Clyde's place. "Come along Smith!" he grabbed Sarah Jane's hand and they continued running.

The Doctor led them into a room, "In, in, in, in, in, in, in!"

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" a young Unit woman asked sweetly.

Star merely slammed the door in her face.

And the Doctor opened it again, "Sorry, I was…

"Slamming it" and Star slammed it shut again.

"Right," the Doctor turned to the humans, "Now we need to lock it, come on use the sonic lipstick."

"Haven't you got the sonic screwdriver?" Sarah Jane asked.

"They took it." Sarah Jane pulled out her sonic and used it on the door. Star could have sworn she saw her roll her eyes.

"Wow!" Jo gaped, "They do sonic lipsticks now!"

'Star, stay and keep an idea on the kids.' The Doctor told her.

'I was gonna suggest than anyway." Star replied.

"Well, we're running out of time, I need you Sarah and you Jo." He took their hands.  
"Need us for what?" Jo shook her head.

"Remember the old days when I'd go zooming off to far away worlds?" they disappeared and Clyde took their place.

He curled over in pain, "Oh, I'm getting space sick."

"Oh," Star winced, "Right, sorry. That can happen."

"I'm sorry but can I help?" the woman called through the door "Is there something wrong?"

"But she's on our side isn't she?" Santiago frowned.

"Who are you?" Star demanded through the door.

"Tia Karim."

"What's your rank?"

"Colonel."

"Tell me Colonel Tia Karim, why did you think it was a good idea to send out a fake death notifications on the Doctor."

Tia stayed silent.

"That's what I thought," she smirked, "Because I will have you know that I am Star and I can assure you I am not at all happy with you lying that my dear old man had died and I sincerely hope that you didn't say I killed him."

"So she's not on our side?" Santiago confirmed.

Star shook her head as Rani added, "Think about it, 'Cos someone inside UNIT had to fake the DNA results. Colonel Karim, she's in league with the Shansheeth."

"And she's outside with two Shansheeth insulting us." Star glared at the door, as though the door wasn't even there.

"How can you tell?"

"Time Lord hearing."

"Cool." Clyde grinned.

"Right then," Star flexed her fingers, "Time to hack into UNIT's systems. Always wanted to do this."

"I love you."

"And so you should." She winked at him.

Star got the base's layout on the screen, "We're in the middle of the base."

"We can get help!" Rani cheered…

…only for the alarms to go off and the screen to turn red.

"What's that mean?" Santiago frowned.  
"She's sealed off the entire funeral wing." Star answered, "Trying to trap us."

"Trying to trap us." Clyde scoffed

"Ventilation shaft." She turned and pointed before she blinked, seeing a little blue creature sat in the shaft, "A…Groske?" it looked just like a Graske except blue.

"Hurry, hurry, follow me!" it called, leading them down the shaft.

The humans glanced at each other, hesitant.

"It's fine." Star assured them, "Groske's are helpful, unlike the Graske's," she pulled a face off disgust just think to the little trouble makers, "In." she ordered the humans and followed them into the shaft.

"Hey, nice." Clyde smiled as they appeared in the Groske's small hideout room, "You've got a little den. What's all the hurry for?"

"Pizza!" it cheered holding up a box of pizza.

"What? I thought you had a plan!"

"Shansheeth too scary. Me hide."

"No! We've gotta do something."

"And we will." Star said, "From here."

"Yeah and hiding's not bad," Rani agreed, "'cos we've gotta keep you safe Clyde. See whatever the Doctor's doing, he needs you for that body switcharoo."

"Oh, great, great. Stuck in Groskeville."

"Don't get grumpy, Clyde." Star rolled her eyes at him, taking a slice of pizza, "Or I'll get 10 times more grumpy."  
"Do you get to do this all the time? Fight aliens and chases and stuff?"

"You can talk Santiago." Clyde smiled at him, "You off to Paraguay and Mt. Everest."  
"Dude you just zapped into another planet!"

"Yeah that was pretty cool." He agreed as Star rolled her eyes at them.

"Yeah we've been to parallel times," Rani continued, "Dream dimensions, limbo, and then we go home for tea."  
"Yeah, we see all of this and then my mum's like, 'what did you do today?' And I'm like, 'not much.'"

"Yeah, went to the library."  
"Played a bit of footy."  
"Stayed behind after drama club."  
"Oh, yeah and I fought off a platoon of Judoon in my spare time."

Star smiled, listening to them. Just hearing what they do, ordinary human children, saving the world their free time. Her smile faded slightly as she realized…she would have her any children. She would love to be a mother one day, but with the Time Lords gone, there couldn't be any more Time Tots.  
"I've not seen my mum for six months now." Santiago said sadly.  
"How come?" Rani asked, softly.

"She's in Japan organizing a rally. I mean, that's great, you know, it's really good work."

"Yeah, course it is." Clyde nodded.  
"Before that she was in Africa finding shellflower plants. My father's with the gay dad's organization hiking across Antarctica. We haven't all been together since about…February?"  
"When are you gonna see them next?" Rani asked.  
"Soon. I don't know. Soon though."

Suddenly the vent seal shut. Star whipped around and urgently tried to get it open again.

"What's that?" Clyde gasped, "What's happening?"

"Colonel Karim's trapped us." Star breathed, beginning to panic. She hated being in small spaces and it was even worse being trapped in a small space.

The room turned red and the heating increased, "Heating! Hot, hot, hot." The Groske remarked.

"That is not helping!" Star snapped at it.

"They're trying to boil us!" Rani gasped.

"It won't budge!" Clyde strained, as he and Santiago tried to get the vent open, "Come on Groske there's got to be a way out!"  
"No, we die like rotisserie." The Groske called.

"It's a diversion for the Doctor," Star realized, trying to keep her breathing under control. "He'll come for us giving them a chance to get the TARDIS key from Sarah Jane and Jo."

"Get us out of here!" Clyde shouted.  
"Sarah Jane!" Rani called.  
"Doctor!" Santiago tried.

"Doctor!" Star yelled.  
"Hurry up! We're getting boiled alive!" Santiago continued.

"Cant…breath…" Star panted.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted, "We're coming!"

"Don't worry Santiago, I'm here!" Jo called.

"Star," Rani turned to her as she hid in the corner, shaking, "You okay?"

"I don't like being trapped." She admitted.

"Its okay, stay calm, breathe, they're coming. It will be fine. Doctor!" she shouted into the vent.

"They're roasting us" Clyde cried.

"Let us out!" she put an arm around Star, offering her comfort and trying to keep her calm as the girl began to hyperventilate.

The Doctor appeared in the vent, "And release!" the light turned to green.

"Blimey!" Clyde gaped, "You really have changed faces haven't you? I couldn't see you before I was too busy swapping."

"Oi!" Rani called, "Hello?" she gave a small wave to get the Doctor attention and pointed to Star, who was still hyperventilating.

He hopped into the room and knelt before her, "Star?" he called gently, "Star, we need to go." He smiled as her breathing calmed down, _"Nova, I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me? Sarah Jane and Jo need you, you're not going to disappoint them are you_?" he spoke to her in Gallifreyan and the children listened in awe, hearing the beautiful language.

She looked up at him, still shaking and he helped her up.

"In the vents." He ordered, "Shuffle." They shuffled, the Groske first, then Santiago, Rani, Clyde, the Doctor helped Star in next and he went at the back.

"Can you change color or are you always white?" Clyde asked the Doctor as they shuffled.

"No, I can be anything."  
"And is there a limit? I mean, how many times can you change?"  
"507."  
"Oh."  
They heard a low rumbling sort of noise as they got out of the vent, "It's started!" the Doctor squeezed Stars hand tightly feeling her a lot more calm as they ran off.

They ran to a door where they could hear Sarah Jane and Jo screaming, the Doctor banged on the door, "Oh they've sealed it off. Jo, Sarah can you hear me?"  
"They want the key!" Sarah Jane shouted, hearing him, "They've got the TARDIS and a memory weave!"  
"Too late." Colonel Karim called, "Full activation!"

"Concentrate think of the key." The Shansheeth ordered.

"Try and find a way in!" the Doctor told the children.  
"There's nothing! We're gonna need a bulldozer!" Santiago shook his head.  
Star banged on the door, "We have the original key right here. You can have it if you let them go!" she yelled. "Just let them go!"

"Just calm down." The Doctor turned to Star.

"No! I will not calm down! They're in trouble!"

"You let the Doctor inside this room and he will destroy us." Karim shouted, "Keep going!"

"The Doctor is not the one you should be afraid off."

"Think of the TARDIS." The Shansheeth hissed at them, "The key, remember the key!"

"Fight it Sarah Jane!" Jo called to her "Try to think of something else."

"I can't!" she cried.  
"Neither can I!"

"It's not shifting!" Clyde tried shoving the door.

"The memories coalesce!" the Shansheeth cheered, "The key! It takes shape!"

"Don't! Don't!" Jo yelled.  
"I can't stop!" Sarah Jane shouted.

"What do we do Doctor?" Clyde turned to him "What do we do?"  
"Yes, because the Shansheeth are making them remember."  
"I know!"  
"But don't you see?" the Doctor grinned.  
"I don't see anything!"  
"We do the same," he hit a button, "Opening comms. Yes! Sarah, Jo, can you hear me? The key! It's almost ready! Listen to me both of you. I want you to remember.  
"We are doing it." Jo replied, "That's the trouble."  
"No," Star went on the comm. "Remember everything. Everything single second of your travels."

"What are they doing?" Karim began to panic.

"Because your memories are more powerful than anything else on this planet." The Doctor spoke quickly, "Just think of it Sarah, remember it Jo. But properly, properly. Give the memory weave everything. Every planet, every face, every mad man, every loss, every sunset, every scent, every terror, every joy, every Doctor. Every me."

"I remember." Sarah Jane smiled.

"No!" Karim screeched.

"Memory weave overloading." A computer announced.

"I remember!" Jo laughed.

"We need that key!" Karim screamed, "What is happening? What's happening?"

"Initial target lost." The computer announced.  
"The device is overloading." The Shansheeth stated, "Too many memories. Too many!"  
"Reverse it! Bring that key back!"

"Come on!" the Doctor turned to the children, "All of you! Tell them! Tell them!"  
"Think of us Sarah Jane!" Clyde called, "Remember Maria and her dad. And all the stuff we did. Like the gorgon."  
"And the clown!" Rani added, "And the zodiac. And the Mona Lisa!"

"All of it! All of it!" Sarah Jane laughed.

"Just think Gran! All the countries you've been to!" Santiago tried.

"Every country in the world!" Jo sighed.

"Weave starting self-destruct."

"We've broke a circuit!" Sarah Jane gasped.  
"I can't get out!" Jo called.

"I've got you!"

"Now we're in trouble," the Doctor muttered, "The weave's gonna to blow up and we can't get them out."

Star blinked, "Key." She held out her hand and the Doctor handed her the TARDIS key, frowning at her as she disappeared from her spot.

"Jo. Sarah Jane." She called from behind them, they looked back at her in shock but she merely hurried over to the TARDIS and unlocked the doors, "In. In. In." they both ran over and got in the TARDIS.

"Help!" Karim wailed.

Star glared at her, "You shouldn't have faked the Doctors death. You should NEVER even think about trying to get the TARDIS key." She closed the TARDIS door and the room exploded.

~.~

Moments later Star reopened the doors just as the Doctor and the children ran in the room to smell roast chicken from the Shansheeth.

"Nicely done," the Doctor high-fived her.

"Yeah, well…" she shrugged, "it was either that or they get cramped in the coffin."

~.~

The TARDIS materialized in Sarah Jane's attic and the children stepped out, leaving the Time Lords and adults to talk.

"Still the same old TARDIS. Doesn't matter what's changed. Still smells the same," Jo commented as she took a sniff, "Nope. Gotta say goodbye or else I'd stay with you forever. Besides I probably couldn't keep up anymore. Get you into trouble with the Time Lords."

She didn't notice as the Doctor and Star both tensed, "Yeah, I probably better go…you know me, stuff to do."

"It's daft though because we were both saying, we had this theory that if, you ever died, we'd feel it somehow, we'd just know." Sarah Jane remarked, "That's just silly isn't it?"  
"I don't know. Maybe not, 'cos between you and me, if that day ever comes I think the whole Universe might just shiver." He smiled at them.

"Boo!" Star shouted, making them jump.

The Doctor hugged his old companions as Star waved goodbye. She was trying, trying so hard to get used to doing hugs, but she just…no matter how hard she tried, she just…flinched away.

"So!" the Doctor clapped his hands as he got them into the vortex, "Where now?"

"Japan." She stated, "There's a woman there, organizing a rally and her son misses her."

**And that's the end of 'Among the Stars.' **

**The next series should be updates later today, if all goes to plan. :)**


End file.
